Life Changes
by TiffanyNichelle1
Summary: Ensemble cast story that takes place in the future. Complete!
1. Prologue

***Author's note: This story was started a long, long time ago. Before the  
idea of "Liason" even popped up (and disgusted me), before they hinted at  
"Likolas" (once again discussing me) before S&C were together and when  
Robin was (unfortunately) still on the scene***  
  
It is six years into the future. A lot has happened.  
  
Jason's plan to get out of the mob backfired. A few months later, Moreno  
double-crossed him and he was killed in a drive-by shooting right in front  
of Robin. Robin was so upset by this that she couldn't stand to stay in  
Port Charles and so she went back to Paris.  
  
Sonny came back to avenge Jason's death and to take care of Michael (and  
Carly) because he felt that Jason would have wanted that. Sonny killed  
Moreno and is now the head of crime in PC. Distraught over the death of  
Jason, Carly turned to Sonny for comfort and the two ended up living  
together for two years before parting. Carly then moved into the brownstone  
  
with Bobbie and her new stepfather Jerry Jacks. Carly devoted herself to  
raising Michael for the first year but now she has a full social life.  
She's friends with Dr. Karen Wexler-Scanlon, Dr. Eve Lambert, and Emily  
Bowen-Quartermaine and she is dating Detective Alex Garcia.  
  
Brenda is dead for real. Jax is completely over her and he is married to V  
and they have a three-year-old girl named Jessica. Luke and Laura have  
overcome their differences and they are happily married again. Lucky has  
gotten over his feelings for his father and the Spencer family is whole  
again. He and Liz dated but they broke up a few years ago and she now is  
dating Nikolas Cassadine. Lucky dates a girl named Samantha. Emily is  
currently dating Sly Eckert; they have been together since the senior year  
of high school. Helena Cassadine is dead and so is Katherine Bell. Stefan  
continues to live on Spoon Island.  



	2. Chapter 1

The Spencer-Jax household was filled with noise. It was Bobbie and Jerry's  
fourth wedding anniversary and even though Bobbie said she just wanted a  
nice quiet dinner alone with her husband, Carly and Lucas insisted that  
there be a party. So Bobbie's brownstone was packed with family and  
friends. There was Lucas, Carly, Michael, and Carly's boyfriend Alex  
Garcia. There was Jax, his wife V, and their daughter Jessica, Luke, Laura,  
Lulu, Lucky, and Lucky's girlfriend, Samantha. Nikolas and Elizabeth Webber  
were there and so was Emily and Sly. Mac, Felicia, the girls and the newest  
addition to the Scorpio family, Robert, also know as Robbie, were there  
too.  
  
Bobbie was rushing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room  
refilling the punchbowls and the snack trays when Carly caught her and  
stopped her.  
  
"Mom!" She grabbed the bowl of pretzels from her hands. "This is your  
party. You should be enjoying yourself, not working to death."  
  
"I am." Bobbie insisted. "I just wanted to make sure the party runs as  
smoothly as possible."  
  
"Leave the worrying to me, okay? Go over there and grab that handsome  
husband of yours. Now!" Carly pushed Bobbie into the direction of where  
Jerry stood holding Jessica and laughing with Luke and Jax over some joke  
that shouldn't have been told in front of a three-year-old.  
  
Bobbie took off for them as Carly just shook her head. Her mother always  
just had to take care of everything. Just then a pair of arms wrapped  
themselves around Carly's waist and she was pulled back against a strong  
chest. Carly let out a soft gasp then relaxed as she realized it was only  
Alex. She could recognize that spicy cologne anywhere.  
  
"So you think Jerry is handsome? Should I be jealous?"  
  
Carly laughed and leaned back into his embrace. "Don't worry. He's not my  
type."  
  
"And I am?"  
  
"You know it." Carly smiled up at him.  
  
"Right answer. You win the prize." Alex leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
Michael stood in front of the refreshments stuffing his face. Next to him  
stood Lulu who watched in semi-amazement as Michael stuffed one pig in the  
blanket after another into his mouth. The six-year-old looked over and saw  
his mother and her boyfriend kissing.  
  
"Yuck!" He said with his mouthful. "They're kissing."  
  
Lulu looked at them and smiled. "*I* think it's romantic, don't you?"  
  
Michael quickly swallowed and tried to redeem himself in the eyes of his  
older cousin. Michael looked up to Lulu and would do anything she asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's romantic but they're *always* kissing."  
  
Lulu ignored his quick turn around. "I wish Brook Lynn could have been  
here. *She* would have thought it was romantic."  
  
"She's still sick." Michael mumbled around a handful of crackers.  
  
"I know that." Michael, Lulu, and Brook Lynn were known as the Three  
Musketeers to their family. Ever since Lois moved back to Port Charles so  
that Brook could be nearer to her father the three cousins had become best  
friends. Even though Lulu was the oldest, Brook was clearly the leader and  
the one who usually lead them right into trouble.  
  
Michael shrugged and reached for more food.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas walked back over to where Elizabeth, Emily, and Sly stood. He  
handed Elizabeth a glass of wine. "Here you go."  
  
Elizabeth thanked him with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Look at Bobbie and Jerry." Emily pointed them out. "They look so happy."  
  
Bobbie had taken Jerry over to a private corner and they were talking  
softly and looking deep into each other's eyes. It was if they were they  
only ones in the room.  
  
Emily sighed. "I hope that when I get married, my husband and I will be  
that much in love." She glanced over at Sly.  
  
Sly immediately raised his hands. "Whoa! Hold up there. I hope that's not  
some sort of hint."  
  
Emily lightly punched him in the arm. "If I wanted to marry you, I'd come  
out and say it, okay?"  
  
"Okay, you don't have to get rough." Sly joked and rubbed his arm.  
  
Nikolas cleared his throat. "Ah, Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned to him with a questioning look. "Yes?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere? Private?"  
  
"Right now? Nikolas, can it wait until the party is over?"  
  
"Well, I…" Nikolas cleared his throat again. "Yes, it can, sure, it can  
wait."  
  
"Are you okay?" Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm with a concerned look.  
  
"I-I'm fine. It's just important, that's all but it can wait." Nikolas  
tried to assure her.  
  
"All right." Elizabeth said but she wasn't convinced.  
  
"Um, Lucky had wanted to talk to me earlier. I think I'll go find him."  
Nikolas quickly walked off. They all watched him go.  
  
"What's up with him?" Emily asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "He's been acting weird all night. Do you know what's  
wrong with him?" She asked Sly.  
  
"Don't look at me." He said. "He never tells me anything, you know that.  
You better ask Lucky, he tells him everything."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas dragged Lucky out of a conversation with Samantha and dragged him  
into the hall.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything!" Nikolas threw his hands up in frustration. He started pacing  
back and forth.  
  
"Tonight's not going the way you wanted it to, huh?" Lucky guessed as he  
watched him pace.  
  
Nikolas paused and glared at Lucky. "Hmm, why would you think that?" He  
said sarcastically.  
  
Lucky tried to swallow his laughter as Nik resumed his pacing. "Okay, man,  
first thing. Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy. Second, I told you  
before, you picked the wrong night to do this."  
  
Nikolas stopped pacing. "And I told you, it has to be tonight. Three years  
ago, Elizabeth and I started dating officially on this night. But every  
time I try to get her alone, she starts in about how great the party is or  
something."  
  
"So wait until after the party. How hard is that?"  
  
"But I don't want to wait. I want to do it now, I want to…"  
  
"Get it over with?" Lucky finished for him. "Listen, this is the last piece  
of advice I'm giving you tonight: Wait until the party is over. Now, if you  
drag me away from Samantha again, she's going to kick your butt and I won't  
stop her." Lucky warned him with a smile.  
  
Nikolas laughed at the thought of Lucky's petite redhead girlfriend  
threatening him. "Okay, okay. But thanks Lucky, I just needed some time to  
calm down."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later That Night  
  
The party was over and Carly and Alex were cleaning up a little before  
going to her apartment. Carly had sent Michael down to bed already. Just  
then the phone rang and Carly ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Barbara Spencer. Please." Said an accented voice.  
  
"Hold on a second." Carly went to go find Bobbie. She found her packing for  
the weekend getaway that Jerry insisted they go on. "Mom, the phone's for  
you."  
  
Bobbie put down the shirt she was folding. "Thanks. You know you and Alex  
don't have to clean up. I can do it."  
  
"Mom," Carly began.  
  
"Carly, don't start. You must be tired; you've been doing everything all  
night just so that I wouldn't have to. Now goodnight and I'll see you in  
the morning before Jerry and I leave."  
  
"Well, I am a little tired." Carly sighed. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow  
then."  
  
Bobbie went to get the phone while Carly told Alex they could leave.  
  
Bobbie picked up the phone. "Bobbie Jacks, hello?"  
  
"Barbara Spencer?" asked an accented voice.  
  
"Yes, this is she." Bobbie frowned as she tried to figure out why the voice  
sounded so familiar. "Do I know you?"  
  
The voice laughed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me after all  
these years. Barbara, I'm hurt."  
  
"No, it can't be." Bobbie tried to deny it. "They said you died in prison!"  
  
"Well, sometimes people get things wrong. I'm back Barbara. I'm back for  
our daughter and my grandson."  
  
"What? No! You can't."  
  
"Barbara, Barbara, Barbara. Don't forget who I am, don't forget what I can  
do. I'll be in touch. Happy anniversary, by the way." The line went dead.  
  
Bobbie stared at the phone in horror as she realized that Victor Cassadine  
was alive.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly unlocked her door and tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" Alex asked.  
  
"Very." Carly said around another yawn.  
  
"Poor baby." Alex slowly massaged her shoulders. "Maybe I should stay the  
night."  
  
"Alex, I'm very tired."  
  
"I just wanted to stay the night, Carly. I wanted to be able to hold you  
close while you slept, that's all."  
  
"Oh, Alex, I don't know what a sweet guy like you sees in me," Carly began  
but he stopped her.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't talk about yourself like that. You are perfect."  
  
Carly smiled a little. "In you eyes maybe. You never noticed my flaws."  
  
"So does that mean I can stay?" Alex asked hopefully.  
  
Just as Carly opened her mouth to let him know, his beeper went off.  
  
"Damn." He checked the number. "I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
Carly nodded. "I know duty calls. You be careful, all right?"  
  
"I will." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you for dinner tomorrow."  
  
Carly waved goodbye as he took off and closed the door. Five minutes later  
her doorbell rang.  
  
"Did you forget something?" She asked as she opened the door. "Sonny! What  
are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I thought Garcia would never leave." He said instead of answering her  
question. He walked past her and took a seat in her armchair.  
  
Carly bit her lip and folded her arms as she tired to keep a leash on her  
temper. After she and Sonny had broken up, they had decided to stay friends  
for Michael's sake but there were times when she'd gladly strangle him and  
this was one of them.  
  
"Sonny, what are you doing here so late?" she asked again.  
  
Once again he avoided her question. "So I see you and Garcia are still at  
it but things don't look as hot and heavy as they used to be. How a man  
could leave you at your door with just a peck is beyond me."  
  
"You were watching-" Carly stopped herself. If she dwelled on that, she'd  
start yelling and Michael would wake up. "Sonny, it's late, I'm tired…"  
  
He interrupted her. "The party tucker you out? Poor thing."  
  
Carly gritted her teeth, placed her hands on the arms of the armchair, and  
leaned her face in close to his. "This is the last time I'm asking you  
this, why are you here?"  
  
Sonny reached up and grasped the back of her neck with one hand. His eyes  
glittered as he slowly smiled. Then he brought her down for a long,  
thorough kiss. Then he let go and said, "That's why. I miss you Carly."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas pulled into a parking spot in front of the apartment building where  
Elizabeth and Emily shared an apartment.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Nikolas. "Emily said she's going to stay at Sly's  
tonight, so I have the place to myself. Do you want to come up?"  
  
"Yes, maybe, it depends." Nikolas said.  
  
She looked at him in confusion. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
Nikolas, gathering his thoughts so he wouldn't sound like a fool again and  
Elizabeth, trying to figure out what was going on with Nikolas.  
  
"Nikolas? Is there something wrong?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to do this right so badly that I  
just screwed up the whole thing."  
  
"Screw what up?"  
  
Nikolas sighed. "Aw, hell. Will you marry me, Elizabeth?"  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
"Marry you? Marry you?" Elizabeth repeated.  
  
"Yes, marry me." Nikolas said angrily. "I asked you to marry me."  
  
"I, I, I, I don't know what to say." She stammered. She tried to avoid eye  
contact with him and looked out the window.  
  
Nikolas turned her face back to him. "You don't want to marry me?"  
  
"I… this is all so sudden."  
  
"Elizabeth, we've been together for 3 years not 3 days."  
  
"Yes but, um, I can't believe you asked me that Nikolas!" Elizabeth  
exploded.  
  
"What's wrong with me asking the woman I love to marry me?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, its just… you didn't show me a ring." She  
said unexpectedly.  
  
Nikolas glared at her and dug into his pocket. "I have the ring with me.  
Here." He slapped the ring box into her hand.  
  
With trembling hands she slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw it.  
"It's beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"It's perfect for you." Nikolas whispered. "I know how you liked the color  
red. Even though you don't wear it anymore because of…"  
  
The ring was a decently sized ruby surrounded by diamonds. It wasn't gaudy  
or overdone. It was just right. Elizabeth started to cry.  
  
"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Nikolas asked, very worried. He started to bring  
  
her into his arms when Elizabeth shook her head and moved away.  
  
"I just can't marry you. This ring is beautiful but I can't."  
  
"Why?" Nikolas asked anguished.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like I can't. I didn't expect this."  
  
Nikolas decided to reason with her. "Look, why don't you think about it  
overnight? All right? We'll talk in the morning. Take the ring with you.  
Maybe it'll influence your decision." He tried to joke.  
  
"I can't take this ring." She tried to give it back.  
  
"Take it." He insisted.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. She knew how stubborn he could get. "Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bobbie could hear Jerry calling her from the bedroom but she couldn't make  
herself answer.  
  
"Who was on the phone, Bobbie?" She didn't answer.  
  
"Bobbie, luv, we really don't need all these suitcases for one weekend.  
Actually, we don't even need one." Jerry laughed. "Bobbie? Where are you?"  
  
He started looking for her and found her in the kitchen still holding the  
phone. He placed his hands on his hips. "There you are. Why didn't you  
answer me when I called you?"  
  
Bobbie looked up at Jerry, not really seeing him.  
  
Jerry got worried. "Bobbie? What is it? What happened?"  
  
"I…I have to call Luke." Bobbie finally said softly. "I have to call Luke  
and Stefan. Yes, Stefan, needs to know."  
  
Jerry stared at her bewildered. Bobbie never mentioned her ex-husband. "Why  
  
do you need to call you brother? And Stefan?"  
  
Bobbie looked up at Jerry sadly. "Because all hell is about to break lose."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sonny grinned up at Carly, who stared at him in shock. "What?" was all she  
could manage.  
  
"I miss you Carly." Sonny's eyes slowly looked her up and down in that lazy  
  
way of his that always made her feel naked.  
  
Carly tried to ignore the small thrill that went through her. She backed  
away and fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. "Sonny, you  
aren't trying to tell me that you came all the way here just to say you  
miss, by which I'll assume you mean my body and the sex."  
  
Sonny stood up. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the sex. Yes, we were  
  
good together, Carly however what I meant was you. *All* of you. I miss you  
  
and me. I miss our talks and the way you understood me like no one else  
ever did." With each word he took a step closer to Carly.  
  
She started backing up and held her hands in front of her to gain some  
space. "This is a little sudden, actually it is four years too late.  
Remember? We broke up four years ago?"  
  
Sonny grabbed her hands. "We didn't break up, you left me. I didn't want  
you to go. Remember?"  
  
Carly nodded. "Yes, I left you but I had finally realized that we together  
for all the wrong reasons. You were still mourning Brenda's death and  
Jason's being killed completely changed my world, he *was* my world. We  
were reaching out for something, anything, to keep us alive. That's why we  
were together but I knew that we couldn't last, that we weren't right for  
each other."  
  
Sonny said softly. "I thought we could last. I thought we were right for  
each other. Sure, we may have gotten together for all the wrong reasons but  
  
that's not what kept us together for two years and you know it."  
  
"It had become a routine. It wasn't real. It was just some sort of script  
that we acted out everyday. You did your thing and I did mine. We lived  
together but we weren't together. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?  
  
It wasn't real. It was something to pass the time."  
  
"Carly, enough with the excuses. We had something and you know that."  
  
Carly sighed. She couldn't come up with something to get him to back down.  
"Sonny, don't do this to me. I'm with Alex now and I'm happy."  
  
He slowly stroked the side of her face. "Garcia is not man enough to keep  
you happy and you know that I am. I know you, Carly, almost as well as I  
know myself and don't ever forget that." He was just about to kiss her and  
Carly knew that this time she wouldn't resist. But luckily a voice called  
out.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy, I'm thirsty."  
  
"I have to take care of my son." She whispered. Carly wrenched herself out  
of Sonny's arms. "I'm coming, Michael." She called.  
  
Michael walked into the living room to see what was taking his mother so  
long. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. His face brightened when he saw Sonny.  
"Uncle Sonny!" He cried and ran to him.  
  
Sonny caught him and brought him up for a hug. "Hey, Mikey. What are you  
doing up?"  
  
"I got thirsty. Why are you here, Uncle Sonny?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth dragged herself into the apartment and dropped down on the couch.  
  
She opened the ring box and sighed.  
  
"Why? When things are just getting good, he does something like this?" She  
asked no one in particular.  
  
"What'd who do?" Emily asked her. Her voice came from the kitchen. She  
walked into the kitchen.  
  
Elizabeth sat up, surprised. "Emily! I didn't know you were here. I thought  
  
you were staying at Sly's."  
  
Emily made a face. "Sly's roommate decided to throw a party with his losers  
  
friends so we came back here. I'm making a snack for Sly; he's still  
hungry. You want some?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, thanks."  
  
Emily noticed that Elizabeth looked unhappy. "Did something happen between  
you and Nikolas?"  
  
"Yeah, something happened." Elizabeth laughed softly. "I know why he was  
acting all weird tonight."  
  
"What was the reason?"  
  
"Emily? Where's the food, babe?" Sly's voice called out from her room. "I'm  
  
starving."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and yelled back. "In the kitchen! You want it, go get  
  
it!" They could hear Sly grumbling as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
She glanced over at Elizabeth. "Men. Now do you want to talk about what  
happened between you two?"  
  
"Not tonight. Why don't you go deal with Sly? I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
Elizabeth stood.  
  
"If you sure? Because I'm here for you if you need me. Sly can wait."  
  
"No that's okay." Elizabeth cringed as she heard something fall in the  
kitchen. "You better go stop him from destroying our kitchen."  
  
"All right. We'll talk tomorrow then." Emily started to walk back saying.  
"Sylvester Eckert! What are you doing to my kitchen!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly folded her arms and waited for Sonny to answer Michael's question.  
She wanted to see how he could explain to a 5 year old, what he was doing  
at their house after midnight. She knew he wouldn't dare say, "I'm here  
because I want your Mommy back in my bed."  
  
"Well, I," Sonny looked to Carly for help. She smirked at him.  
  
"Are you gonna spend the night like Uncle Alex does?" Michael asked when he  
  
didn't get an answer.  
  
"*Uncle* Alex spends the night?" Sonny fixed Carly with a hard stare.  
  
"Yeah, all the time." Michael said innocently.  
  
"Not all the time, Mikey." Carly quickly corrected. That look in Sonny's  
eye told her he was not pleased with this information. "But he is here a  
lot."  
  
"Is that so?" Sonny demanded. He stared hard at her.  
  
"It's no business of yours but yes." Carly said coolly. She returned the  
stare with one of her own.  
  
Michael continued to go on, not noticing the looks that were passing  
between the two adults. "I hope you stay, Uncle Sonny. You make the best  
pancakes. Uncle Alex's pancakes are okay but yours are the best!" Michael  
grinned.  
  
Sonny's grinned. "Maybe if you ask your mother nicely, she'll let me stay?"  
  
"Mommy, please? Can he stay?" Michael pleaded.  
  
Carly was not pleased with Sonny's tactics. She grabbed Michael out of  
Sonny's arms and placed him back on the floor. "No, he cannot stay. We have  
  
to get up very early tomorrow to say good bye to Grandma Bobbie and Jerry,  
remember? And I'm sure Sonny would like the chance to sleep in, wouldn't  
you?" Carly shot a look at Sonny that dared him to disagree.  
  
Sonny knew when to back down. "Yes, you're right. But I'll come back later  
on tomorrow and see you then. How's about that?"  
  
"Cool!" Michael grinned.  
  
"Great." Carly mumbled. "Okay, it's time for Uncle Sonny to go. Say  
goodbye, Michael." She held onto Michael's hand and they walked over to the  
  
door.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Why don't you go on and get into bed, Mikey?" Sonny suggested.  
  
"But what about your water?" Carly asked. She knew that without Michael  
there, Sonny would try something.  
  
"I'm not thirsty anymore. 'Night." Michael went back to his room.  
  
Sonny wasted no time. He yanked Carly into his arms and laid a soft tender  
kiss on her that made her legs go weak. "Dream of me." He whispered and  
then he walked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Jerry had finally gotten Bobbie to explain what she meant by all hell  
  
breaking loose, he called up Luke. He wasn't going to call Stefan because  
he really didn't like the guy. His attitude just made him want to punch his  
  
lights out and he could never understand word he said.  
  
Jerry had said only two words to Luke on the phone. "Victor Cassadine." And  
  
Luke was on his way.  
  
The doorbell rang and Jerry, who had been sitting next to Bobbie on the  
couch, went to answer it. Luke strode in and went over to Bobbie.  
  
"The Aussie said Cassadine." Was all he said.  
  
Bobbie looked at Luke and then at Jerry. "I thought I told you to call  
Stefan also."  
  
Jerry and Luke wore identical frowns. "Vlad doesn't need to know what's  
going on." Luke told her. "He could be in on it."  
  
"But what if he's not? Don't you think he should know?" Bobbie insisted.  
  
"Then we'll deal with that when we know for sure. Now, Barbara Jean, are  
you sure it was him? "  
  
"Luke, I would recognize that voice in my sleep. Luke, we have to stop him.  
  
He says he's coming for Carly and Michael."  
  
"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jerry demanded.  
  
Luke glanced up. "It seems that Victor Cassadine is alive and my niece and  
great nephew could be in a lot of trouble.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

The Next Morning  
  
Carly was pouring herself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She  
groaned. She hadn't had a very goodnight's sleep. A certain man with killer  
dimples had haunted her dreams. She needed a quick wakeup before going down  
to see Jerry and Bobbie off. She called to Michael, who was in the living  
room watching cartoons. "Michael, get the door for me."  
  
"But Mo-om," He whined. "This is my favorite part!"  
  
"Good that means you've seen it all ready and that way you won't miss a  
thing." She said. "Now get the door!"  
  
She could hear Michael stomping to the door. Probably talking under his  
breath, she thought. "Walk like a normal person." She wondered what he was  
saying about that.  
  
"Who's at the door, Mikey?"  
  
"It's Dr. Karen and Dr. Eve, Mom." Michael yelled out and she heard him  
stomp back into the living room.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." She called to them. She could hear them giggling to  
themselves as they came in. She wondered what was up.  
  
Eve walked in with a box of donuts and Karen was carrying a bottle of  
champagne. Carly spotted the donuts first.  
  
"Mm, donuts, bring them over." She reached for the box. "So what are you  
girls doing here so early?"  
  
Karen answered. "We just finished up at GH and thought we'd stop by and see  
how the party went."  
  
Carly shrugged. "It went fine. Bobbie tried to do everything but I got her  
to stop and enjoy the party."  
  
"Great, great." Eve said with a huge grin on her face. She looked like she  
was about to burst.  
  
Carly looked at her curiously as she nibbled on a jelly donut. "What are  
you smiling about?"  
  
Eve just shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. So nothing exciting happen?"  
  
Michael wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took a huge bite  
and said. "Uncle Sonny came by late last night. He wanted to spend the  
night but Mommy said no."  
  
Carly blushed. "Michael! What did I tell you about adult conversations? And  
don't talk with your mouth full. Go back and watch TV." Michael left.  
  
Karen and Eve turned to Carly, wearing twin looks of shock on their faces.  
Karen was the first to speak. "Sonny was here? Last night?"  
  
"I thought you and Garcia were exclusive now?" Eve asked. "Was Garcia  
here?"  
  
Carly nodded. "I am with Alex and no, he wasn't here. Look, Sonny and I are  
just friends. Friends visit each other."  
  
"Yeah, all my friends visit late at night after my boyfriend's gone and  
want to stay the night." Eve snorted.  
  
Carly threw her hands in the air. "It wasn't that big of a deal!" She  
noticed the bottle of champagne that Karen was holding. "Why do you have  
champagne?"  
  
Eve grabbed the bottle and held it behind her back. "Well, get to that  
later." She said with a sly smile. "But tell the truth, why was Sonny here,  
really?"  
  
Carly knew she couldn't hide it from them. She sighed. "He wants me back."  
  
Karen's jaw dropped. "What? Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"So are you going to go back to him?" Eve asked.  
  
"No! Sonny is out of his mind. He has to be. He can't want me back. We were  
barely together."  
  
"So why would he want you back?" Karen wanted to know.  
  
"For the sex. It's the only logical reason. I told him no. I can't go back  
to him. I've had enough of relationships based entirely on sex. First Tony,  
then Jason, and now Sonny. I can't do it again. I like what I have with  
Alex, he treats me like a whole person, not just a body." Carly looked into  
her coffee cup.  
  
"Carly, I'm sure that's not the way Sonny treated you." Karen tried to  
reassure her. "He's changed a lot. I may not think he's the greatest guy  
but he would never just use you."  
  
"Well, that's the way I see it and he knows how I feel." Carly tried to  
brighten up. "Now tell me, what's the deal with the champagne?" She needed  
something to keep her thoughts happy.  
  
Karen started giggling and Eve smiled. "Chris proposed!"  
  
"No!" Carly shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Eve yelled back.  
  
"Oh my God!" Carly hugged Eve. "I can't believe it! Let me see the ring."  
Carly grabbed Eve's left hand. There was now a small but beautiful diamond  
ring on her hand.  
  
"Isn't it unbelievable?" Karen demanded.  
  
"It is. Who knew that Chris Ramsey was the settling down type. When did  
this happen?"  
  
"Last night. I was on break and Chris showed up with a dozen roses and the  
ring. It was so beautiful. He even knelt down on one knee!"  
  
"I almost died from the shock of seeing it." Karen laughed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. Okay, let's break open that champagne!" Carly  
laughed. "It's time to celebrate."  
  
Then she remembered. "Crap, this will have to wait a few minutes. Michael  
and I have to run down and say bye to Jerry and Bobbie. I just know that  
Bobbie has a ton of last minute things she needs to tell me. Honestly,  
they're only going away for a weekend. Lucas, Michael, and I cannot destroy  
the brownstone in a weekend no matter what she thinks."  
  
Eve, who had started to open the bottle,paused. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Don't eat all the donuts while I'm gone." Carly warned. "Michael, come on,  
its time to go downstairs."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth walked wearily into the kitchen the next morning and sat down at  
the small breakfast table. Sly shuffled into the kitchen and saw her.  
"Morning, Elizabeth."  
  
Sly popped in a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster.  
  
"Morning." She said.  
  
Sly looked at her closely. "You looked like you had a tough night."  
  
"Yeah." Elizabeth knew she had to look bad. Her hair was a mess and she was  
sure she had bags under her eyes. All night she had agonized over Nikolas'  
proposal. "Is Emily up?"  
  
"Yeah, she should be out of the shower soon." Just then Emily wandered into  
the kitchen toweling her hair. She walked over to Sly and gave him a kiss.  
He poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." She sat down next to Elizabeth. "Do you want to talk about what  
was bothering you last night?"  
  
"Well…" She glanced over in Sly's direction.  
  
"I get the hint. I'm gone." Sly grabbed a cup of coffee and his Pop Tarts.  
  
"Don't get crumbs in the bed." Emily called out after him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sly called back.  
  
"So what is it?" Emily reached out and held Elizabeth's hand. "You can tell  
me."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and said. "Nikolas asked me to marry him last  
night."  
  
Emily sat back in shock. Elizabeth and Nikolas getting married, what a  
shock. "Wow! That's great!"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told Nikolas that I couldn't marry him."  
  
"Why not?" Emily demanded to know. "Nikolas is a great catch. He loves you  
and you two were meant to be."  
  
"I know that but…Emily, I'm only 21. I shouldn't be thinking of marriage.  
We're too young to be getting engaged."  
  
Emily shrugged. "Why not? Sly and I got engaged our senior year in high  
school."  
  
This was news to Elizabeth. "Huh? You never told me."  
  
"We never told anyone. We knew how they'd react."  
  
"But…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say.  
  
"You want to know how it happen?" Emily guessed at what she wanted to know.  
Elizabeth nodded. "Well, you know that Sly and I hooked up during senior  
year. We knew from the start that we had something that we were meant to  
be. I couldn't see myself without him and he felt the same. We were like  
two halves of a whole, it was like coming home." Emily said with a far off  
look on her face. She blushed. "Listen to me, blathering on and on.  
"Anyhow, Prom Night, he asked me and I said yes. Because I knew right then  
that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We decided to wait  
until we were older to get married and that's why we didn't tell anyone.  
Elizabeth, you are the first person I've told. I didn't even tell Carly and  
I tell her everything."  
  
"I'm…honored. Emily, I can't believe you never said a word."  
  
"Sly wanted to tell the world but I made him promise to wait."  
  
"Did he give you a ring?"  
  
"Yes, it's right here." Emily pulled out the necklace she always wore and  
attached to it was a small gold ring with a small diamond. "Sly worked so  
hard to save up for it. He wants me to wait until he can afford to give me  
a bigger diamond before I put it on my finger but I told him that this was  
beautiful. He doesn't believe me. Did Nikolas give you one?'  
  
"It's in my room. I told him I needed time to think and he told me to keep  
it and maybe it will influence my decision. He's coming by later for my  
answer."  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know. It's too much right now. I like how things are going between  
us and maybe in the future I would like to marry him but right now…" She  
trailed off.  
  
"You're not ready." Emily nodded. "You should tell him that."  
  
"I will but what if he doesn't accept it? What if I drive him away?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly knocked lightly on the door before opening it with the key Bobbie had  
given her when she had moved into the brownstone. "Mom? Jerry?" She called.  
  
Michael skipped in ahead of her, looking for his favorite Uncle Lucas.  
Carly walked in and looked around but there was no one there. "Lucas?  
Hello?"  
  
Lucas came out of the kitchen clutching a bowl of cereal. "Nobody's here."  
  
Carly placed her hands on the waist. "They left before we could say  
good-bye? How rude."  
  
Lucas shook his head. "They didn't go on the trip."  
  
"Then where'd they go?" Carly gritted her teeth. Sometimes it was like  
torture just to get some information out of the boy.  
  
"Uncle Luke came by late last night and I overheard them say something  
about Cassadine."  
  
"Which Cassadine? Never mind that, where are they?"  
  
"They went over to Spoon Island."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas was on the phone with Lucky. He was sitting in the family room  
telling him all about Elizabeth's reaction to his proposal. "I asked her,  
Lucky, and she acted like she didn't want to marry me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"She spelled it out. She claimed it was too sudden and…" The doorbell rang  
again. Nikolas looked around and saw that Mrs. Landsbury wasn't around to  
answer the door. "Hold on Lucky, I have to get the door."  
  
"Call me back later." Lucky said instead.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nikolas was shocked to see Jerry, Bobbie, and Luke standing outside his  
door. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a on a trip?" He  
asked Jerry and Bobbie, ignoring Luke.  
  
"Never mind that now, Prince. Is Stiff home?" Luke asked as he pushed past  
Nikolas and walked into Wyndemere as if he owned it.  
  
"I am right here. Why are you here?" Stefan came up behind them. He looked  
from face to face. Bobbie seemed afraid, Jerry seemed annoyed, and Luke,  
well one could never tell with Luke.  
  
"We got some news for ya. Looks like you're about to have a family  
reunion." Luke turned to him with a smile.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Stefan, last night I got a call from…" Bobbie began to explain but Luke  
cut her off. He wanted the honors.  
  
"Victor Cassadine's not dead." Luke said with a grim smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Victor Cassadine sat alone in his room in the Port Charles Hotel waiting  
for right hand man, Higgins to come to him. There was a knock on the door.  
Victor called out. "Who?"  
  
"Higgins, sir." Said a muffled voice from the other side.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Higgins, a small dark-haired man, scurried in. Victor watched him in  
amusement. Higgins always reminded him of a rat. "What did they do?" He  
asked.  
  
Higgins knew whom he was speaking of. "Immediately after your call, Spencer  
showed up. They waited until this morning and then they ran off to Spoon  
Island."  
  
Victor nodded. "I knew they would. Probably demanding to know if my nephew  
knew of my being alive. Predictable."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And what about my daughter and grandson?"  
  
Higgins looked down at the report. "After your call, Ms. Spencer…"  
  
"Cassadine!" Victor corrected sharply. "Do not call her by that name. She  
is a Cassadine."  
  
Higgins gulped. "Sorry, sir. Detective Alejandro Garcia accompanied Ms.  
Cassadine to her apartment, he stayed only for a few minutes before  
leaving. Five minutes later, Sonny Corinthos, Port Charles' local mob boss  
visited. He stayed about 15 to 30 minutes before leaving. Both men kissed  
her. This morning, Dr. Eve Lambert and Dr. Karen Wexler-Scanlon visited her  
with donuts and champagne. Some sort of celebration took place. By the way,  
the door was opened by your grandson, pictures were taken and they should  
be developed and brought to you shortly." Higgins added.  
  
"Good, good." Victor nodded. "Find me more information about this Corinthos  
character. I'm not sure I want a crime boss around my daughter and  
grandson. Not a good role model for the boy." 


	5. Chapter 4

"That's impossible!" Nikolas exploded.  
  
"Quite impossible." Stefan calmly said. "My uncle is dead."  
  
"Not according to whoever called my wife last night." Jerry said angrily.  
  
"And don't try to act like you didn't know." Luke said.  
  
Stefan ignored them two and focused on Bobbie instead. He gripped her cold  
hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Barbara," He began.  
  
"Get your hands off my wife." Jerry stepped forward to part them.  
  
Bobbie stopped him. "It's okay, Jerry." She removed her hands from  
Stefan's. "Stefan, it *was* Victor. I'd recognize his voice anywhere."  
  
"Why would he call you Bobbie?" Nikolas asked in confusion.  
  
"He thinks that Carly is his daughter." Bobbie said softly.  
  
"Well that's ridiculous." Nikolas laughed. "Carly can't be Victor's  
daughter."  
  
Stefan nodded. "Of course not. She's mine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly returned to the apartment and found Karen and Eve watching Michael's  
cartoons while snacking on the donuts and champagne.  
  
"Seems you gals continued the celebration without me. I thought I said  
don't touch the donuts?"  
  
Eve shrugged. "We got hungry."  
  
"I saved you a glazed." Karen offered.  
  
"Thanks." Carly took the donut and the glass of champagne that Eve poured  
for her. She flopped down on the couch next to them. Michael came in and  
saw that they had taken over the couch. He sighed loudly and dropped down  
on the floor.  
  
"So where is Jerry whisking Bobbie off to?' Karen asked.  
  
"Now where today. Jerry, Bobbie, and for some reason Uncle Luke went off to  
Spoon Island this morning."  
  
"Spoon Island?" Eve frowned. "Where the Cassadines live?"  
  
Carly nodded. "Yup. Something must be up for Luke to go over there."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Okay, now, I am really confused." Nikolas sat down.  
  
"There is no way that Caroline is your daughter!" Luke roared.  
  
"Bobbie? Is this true?" Jerry demanded.  
  
Bobbie shrugged. "I have no idea. She could be Stefan's or she could be  
Victor's. I'm not sure."  
  
"How is this possible?" Luke whirled Bobbie around to face him.  
  
"It happened a long time ago." Bobbie moved over to Jerry, who knew she  
needed support. He wrapped an arm around her. "You weren't around and I met  
Mikkos Cassadine, before I even knew who or what a Cassadine was. He  
offered me a lot of money to spend a night at a wild party with him and the  
rest of the Cassadine men. Mikkos, Stavros, Victor, Tony, and even Stefan  
was there. I'm not proud of what I did but I did it. I do remember being  
with only Victor and Stefan. There were other prostitutes there so it  
wasn't like I was passed around."  
  
Bobbie took a deep breath and continued. "It wasn't too long after that I  
realized that I was pregnant and the only possible fathers had to be Victor  
or Stefan. I didn't tell them about it because, who would admit to being  
the father of a hooker's baby? So I gave Carly up for adoption. Later when  
the Cassadines came to town, I didn't speak of how I knew them because I  
wanted to forget about it all. And when Stefan arrived, I acted like I  
never met him before because I knew he wouldn't have remembered a skinny  
little hooker from years ago."  
  
"I remembered you right from the start, Barbara." Stefan said quietly.  
  
Luke gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"  
  
"I know you Luke, I knew how you would have reacted if you knew I had a  
child by a Cassadine!" Bobbie hissed.  
  
Nikolas who was slightly confused by all this stood up. "So Carly is my  
cousin? And my long dead Uncle is alive? Is that all for today because I  
have to go do something important."  
  
Stefan nodded. "Go, for now this doesn't concern you." Nikolas left the  
house. Stefan turned back to the trio. "I don't think we have anything more  
to discuss."  
  
"Wrong!" Luke said. "We have a lot more to discuss. Like do you know what  
Victor is up too?"  
  
Stefan stared at Luke. "If I knew, do you think I would let you know?"  
  
Bobbie stepped in between them. "Stefan, if Victor gets in contact with  
you, you have to let me know. Carly…"  
  
"Carly doesn't need to know anything for now." Luke said.  
  
"What?" Bobbie asked. "Of course she needs to know. She needs to protect  
herself from Victor."  
  
"I agree with, Luke." Jerry said.  
  
"So do I." Stefan surprised them all. "Until we know for sure what my uncle  
is up to, there is no need to frighten the girl."  
  
"I know what he's up to! He told me so. He's here for Carly and Michael."  
Bobbie declared.  
  
"Barbara, don't work yourself up over this." Stefan said soothingly. "Go  
home and let me know if and when Victor calls you again."  
  
"I don't like this waiting around." Said Jerry.  
  
"Neither do I." Muttered Luke.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Higgins!" Victor called out. Higgins rushed into the room.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Have you located Natasha yet?"  
  
Higgins nodded. "Yes, sir. She and her husband Ned Ashton have returned  
from a trip overseas just this morning."  
  
"Good, let her know that I want a meeting with her. And I want it soon."  
  
Higgins scribbled on his notepad. "Anything else, sir?"  
  
"In an hour, prepare the car. It's time I go visit my dear, dear nephew  
Stefan. He should be expecting me."  
  
Higgins put that down on his notepad. "Is that all, sir?"  
  
"No, what about that information on Corinthos?"  
  
"It's coming along, sir, I put some men out on it and they are working very  
hard."  
  
"I don't care how hard they work, I just want results!" Victor snapped.  
  
"Yes, sir." Higgins' head bobbed. "I understand, sir."  
  
"When can I get those pictures of my grandson?" Victor asked suddenly.  
  
Higgins smiled. "They are right here, sir. Just developed." He brought a  
large envelope over to Victor.  
  
"Ah, good." Victor drew out the large pictures. He studied them with a  
slight smile on his face. "His hair is almost as red as his grandmother. I  
loved her hair."  
  
"Does it please you, sir?"  
  
"Of course it pleases me!" Victor shouted. Higgins jumped slightly. "Now,  
go take care of what needs to be done!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Nikolas  
to show up. She checked her watch for the third time and sighed. Where was  
he?  
  
Emily came in to the living room and for a few minutes, watched as  
Elizabeth walked back and forth. "Elizabeth, quit pacing before you walk a  
hole in that very nice rug."  
  
Elizabeth stopped. "I'm still waiting for Nikolas to show up. He called on  
his car phone and said he'd be here but it's been a while." She resumed her  
pacing.  
  
"You putting a hole in the rug is not going to help. Okay? Now calm down."  
  
Sly popped his head into the room. "Em, I'm leaving. I gotta run some  
errands and stuff."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later?" Emily came over to kiss him goodbye. Elizabeth  
averted her eyes.  
  
"Sure. See ya, Elizabeth." Sly waved.  
  
"Later." Elizabeth turned to Emily. "You two act like you're all ready  
married."  
  
Emily made a face. "It seems like it sometimes. Not that that's a bad  
thing." She hastily added.  
  
"I didn't say it was." Elizabeth assured her.  
  
"Good." The sound of a car pulling up sent Emily to the window. She peeked  
out. "Nikolas is here."  
  
"All ready?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I thought you couldn't wait for him to get here?"  
  
"That was before he got here." Elizabeth said wringing her hands.  
  
"Do you want me to stay? I promised Monica, I'd come over but if you want,  
I can cancel my plans." Emily offered.  
  
"No, no that's okay. Thanks."  
  
"All right." The doorbell rang and Emily went to open it. "Hey, Nikolas.  
Bye, Nikolas." She slipped out pass him.  
  
"Hi, Emily." He walked into the living room and saw Elizabeth standing  
there. "So, do you have an answer for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eve, Karen, and Carly walked to Carly's front door.  
  
"You have to let me throw an engagement party for you two, Eve." Carly was  
saying.  
  
"You in the party mood or what?" Eve laughed.  
  
Carly shrugged. "Something like that. It's like marriage is in the air all  
over Port Charles, all of a sudden."  
  
"I'll ask Chris, see if he wants one." Eve said.  
  
"Great. I'm so happy for you." Carly gave her another hug.  
  
"Maybe if you play your cards right, the next engagement party will be for  
you and Alex?" Karen suggested.  
  
"I hope not!" Said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Sonny  
standing there.  
  
"Sonny," Carly said with a frown. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you, cupcake," Carly blushed at the old nickname he used to call  
her by, "that I was going to come by. Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
"I was hoping you weren't going to show."  
  
"And disappoint Michael? Where is my namesake?"  
  
"He's in the living room watching TV."  
  
"Ladies." Sonny nodded to them before going into the living room. Eve and  
Karen stepped back to let him through.  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."  
  
"Don't say a word. I didn't invite him here and he's not staying long."  
  
Eve raised her hands in defense. "I didn't say a thing. Did you Karen?"  
  
Karen shook her head. "Not a word. We better get going. Joe's probably  
wondering where I am."  
  
"Yeah, I told Chris I'd be home long before now. See you later…cupcake."  
Karen and Eve dissolved into giggles.  
  
"You guys are worse than a bunch of teenagers." Carly grumbled. "Get out."  
  
Laughing, they left. Carly turned to brace herself before going into the  
living room. Carly came into the room and saw Sonny talking with Michael.  
He was always so good with him, she thought. Sonny looked up and smiled at  
her. Carly had to lean against the wall just from that smile.  
  
"What's this about an engagement party?"  
  
"Eve just got engaged."  
  
Sonny nodded and didn't say more. Carly sighed and asked the question she  
knew he was waiting for. "Why are you here Sonny?"  
  
Sonny flashed those dimples of his. "Why do you think?"  
  
Carly arched an eyebrow.  
  
"To see Michael of course." Sonny reached down and tousled the boy's hair.  
  
"Duh, Mom." Michael piped up.  
  
Carly folded her arms. "Aunt Laura will be here soon. You better go get  
ready."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Michael scrambled up and ran off to his room.  
  
Sonny stood and walked over to Carly. "How are you cupcake?" He trailed a  
finger down the side of her face.  
  
Carly stepped aside. "I'm fine and don't call me that."  
  
He followed her. "You used to like it when I called you that."  
  
"That was a long time ago. Things have changed."  
  
"Not everything. I bet if I kiss you right here," he tapped the back of her  
neck, "you'd do whatever I ask. Remember?"  
  
"Sonny, don't…" She stepped back and fortunately the doorbell rang.  
  
Sonny cocked his head to the side. "Saved by the bell."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yes? You answer is yes?" Nikolas asked hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth didn't want to burst his bubble but she had to. "No, Nikolas. I  
meant, yes, I have an answer for you but the answer is no."  
  
"No? Why?"  
  
Elizabeth started to wring her hands. "Nikolas, we're too young. At least I  
am. You've always been older even when we were younger, do you understand  
what I mean?"  
  
Nikolas nodded slightly. He sat down on the couch. Elizabeth sat next to  
him.  
  
"Good. Things are going great between us."  
  
"That's what I thought." Nikolas said glumly.  
  
"They are but I don't want to mess things up by marrying you. Now."  
  
"How would us getting married mess things up? I thought it would cement our  
feelings for each other."  
  
"Nikolas, why do we need to get married to prove that we love each other?"  
  
"I…" Nikolas wasn't sure of what to say.  
  
"Nikolas, I love you but I can't marry you." Elizabeth put the ring box  
into his hand.  
  
Nikolas clutched the box and sat in silence. He stared at the floor and  
clenched his teeth.  
  
"Nikolas? Say something?"  
  
"Its Lucky isn't it? You're still hung up over Lucky?" Nikolas spit out.  
  
"Nikolas? What? No."  
  
He stood and started to pace. "Oh, don't try to deny it. I know. Why am I  
so stupid! Every woman that I give my heart to always, always chooses a  
Spencer over me."  
  
Elizabeth stood. "No, I am not your mother. This has nothing to do with  
Lucky, okay? Lucky and I were over years ago."  
  
Nikolas stared at her. "Why don't I believe that?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stefan had gotten rid of Jerry, Bobbie and Luke as quickly as he could  
because he knew that before long he would be getting a visit from Victor.  
It wasn't too long after that when Victor came strolling into Wyndemere.  
  
"Victor. I thought you'd be here before now." Stefan said without looking  
up.  
  
"I know. That's why I delayed my arrival." Victor sat down. "So tell me,  
how is your sister Natasha?"  
  
It didn't surprise Stefan that Victor knew about Alexis. "Alexis is fine.  
She is married to Ned Ashton, a Quartermaine."  
  
"One of those?" Victor asked without letting on that he all ready knew.  
"And your son Nikolas? How is he?"  
  
Stefan's head jerked up in surprise. Nikolas' paternity had been a closely  
guarded secret. "You are mistaken, Uncle, Nikolas is Stavros' son, not  
mine."  
  
Victor let out a laugh. "Stefan, you don't have to play dumb with me. I all  
ready knew."  
  
"And why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"And let the family know that I was alive? I also knew what that witch  
Helena would do if she knew. I always liked you, Stefan; I would have never  
let her kill your son. Don't worry, I won't say anything about it. The  
secret is safe with me."  
  
Stefan just looked at him. Victor laughed again. "You are Helena's son!  
Never trust anyone, especially family, she taught you well."  
  
"Family is why you are here." Stefan said coolly.  
  
"Yes, I have come for my daughter. It is time she learned her rightful  
place as a Cassadine."  
  
"She is not your daughter." Stefan said simply.  
  
"She is mine!" Victor snarled.  
  
"She could be mine."  
  
Once again, Victor laughed. "Ah, you make me laugh more than Higgins. There  
is no way that you could have fathered that child. She is mine."  
  
"I was with Barbara also, in case you forgot."  
  
"You never touched her that night." Victor stated.  
  
"You passed out. Anything could have happened after that."  
  
"You weren't man enough. If you are so sure she was your daughter, why did  
you not publicly accept her?"  
  
"While Helena was alive? Call her my daughter and watch as Helena  
ruthlessly got rid of her? Isn't that why you waited until after she was  
dead to claim her?"  
  
"I was never afraid of her." Victor changed that subject. "Who killed her  
anyway? My people never discovered who."  
  
"I suspect it was Luke Spencer but I can't be sure."  
  
"I hope it wasn't. I wouldn't want to be in debt to the man." Victor stood  
and walked around. "And how is Lasha? Are you still obsessed with her?"  
  
Stefan wondered how so much could be know by this man. Victor knew what he  
was thinking and said. "I made it my business to know everything that went  
on in the family while I was away."  
  
"And where were you?" Stefan asked.  
  
"After I faked my death, I went away for a short vacation and I'm just  
getting back from it."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all I'm going to tell you. However, I am back. Back for what is  
mine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Look, Nikolas, if you want to believe that I'm  
turning you down because of Lucky, go ahead. It's obvious I can't change  
your mind." She turned away from him.  
  
Nikolas ran a hand through his hair. "Elizabeth… it's just that…" He  
trailed off.  
  
"In a few years, I would love to marry you but right now, I'm young and I  
want to enjoy my youth."  
  
Nikolas set his mouth in a frown. "And marrying me would mean you can't?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "You are the Cassadine. When you get married your wife  
will be expected to adhere to certain rules and act in certain ways and I  
know that I'm not ready for it."  
  
"But…"  
  
Elizabeth walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Please. Can't we  
just wait? There's no rush."  
  
Nikolas nodded. "No rush."  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Carly seized the opportunity to answer the door and was delighted to see  
her Aunt Laura standing there with Lulu. "Laura!" She said with a bright  
fake smile. "And Lulu!"  
  
"Hello Carly." Laura said cheerfully.  
  
"Michael's in his room, why don't you go and tell him to get a move on?"  
Carly suggested to Lulu, who immediately jumped at the chance to boss  
around her cousin.  
  
Laura walked into the living room and was surprised to see Sonny there.  
"Sonny! How are you?"  
  
Sonny, who had sat down on the couch when Carly went to get the door,  
quickly stood. "I'm fine, Mrs. Spencer. And you?"  
  
"I'm good." Laura didn't comment on how odd it was to see Sonny lounging in  
Carly's living room. "Carly, do you happen to know why Luke came over here  
last night? He got a call from Jerry and he went rushing out and then this  
morning, he left early. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on. All I know is that Jerry  
and Bobbie didn't leave for their trip this morning and instead they and  
Uncle Luke went out to Spoon Island."  
  
"Spoon Island?" Laura frowned. "I wonder why Luke didn't say anything to me  
about it?"  
  
Once again Carly shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
"I guess he'll tell me why later."  
  
Michael and Lulu came trooping in. Michael was carrying a bag.  
  
"Where are you off to with that big bag?" Sonny asked.  
  
Laura answered. "I promised Michael that I would take him and Lulu over to  
see Brooke Lynn."  
  
"Yeah and I made her a get well bag filled with toys and coloring books and  
everything!" Michael said with a big smile. He held up the bag so Sonny  
could see.  
  
"Wow." Sonny smiled back at him.  
  
Laura looked at her watch. "We better get going. I'll bring him back later,  
Carly."  
  
"Okay. Just bring him back in time for dinner. Alex is coming over." Carly  
tried not to notice the glare that Sonny was sending in her direction.  
  
Laura nodded. "Sure thing. Let's go, Lulu and Michael." They headed for the  
door. Carly stopped Michael and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he  
immediately wiped off.  
  
"Be good for Aunt Laura, okay?"  
  
"I will." He said stubbornly.  
  
Carly gave him a knowing look. "Behave."  
  
"I said I will!" He stormed out the door. Carly and Laura shared amused  
glances.  
  
"He won't be that much trouble." Laura assured her and went out the door.  
Carly started to close the door behind them when she stopped and held it  
open.  
  
She glanced at Sonny, who had followed them to the door. "Weren't you just  
leaving?"  
  
"Nope." He shut the door and backed her up against it. "Alone at last." He  
whispered. His head began to descend and just then the doorbell rang.  
Groaning, he backed away into the living room.  
  
Carly, grateful for another interruption, quickly opened the door. Bobbie  
came rushing in, followed by Jerry.  
  
"Carly!" Bobbie cried and went to hug her but stopped herself. "Where's  
Michael?"  
  
"Mom?" Carly said with a questioning frown. "Michael's fine. He's with Aunt  
Laura. What happened? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Bobbie looked at Jerry before answering. Jerry shook his head. Bobbie  
sighed and said. "There's nothing wrong. I just…"  
  
"Why aren't you two on your trip? And why did you all and Uncle Luke go  
rushing out to Spoon Island this morning? There *is* something wrong. I  
knew it." Carly said accusingly.  
  
Jerry stepped in to answer her questions because he knew Bobbie would say  
something about Victor. "There were some… personal business we had to take  
care of. That's why we went out to Wyndemere. There's nothing wrong at  
all."  
  
"So why didn't you go on your trip?"  
  
"We decided to spend the weekend at home instead." Jerry lied smoothly.  
"What's the use of spending all that money and all we were ever going to  
see were the four walls of our room?" Jerry grinned.  
  
Carly got his meaning. She grinned back. "I get you. Do you want Lucas to  
stay with me and Mikey this weekend so you two could be alone?"  
  
"No, that's quite all right. But thanks for offering though." Jerry nodded  
then turned to Bobbie. "We should go home now, luv. We have to unpack." He  
started walking to the door.  
  
Bobbie took once last look before following Jerry out the door. Carly shook  
her head. Weird, she thought. Sonny came strolling into the hall.  
  
"I better get going myself."  
  
"Finally?" She asked relieved. She had come to admit that Sonny did have a  
power over her like no other.  
  
"Finally." He stopped in front of her. "You can't be glad to see me go,  
cupcake? We didn't even get a chance to have any fun. We kept getting  
interrupted."  
  
"Thank god for interruptions then. I have all the fun that I need with  
Alex."  
  
"Yes, 'Alex'. He's a *fun* type of guy isn't he? All law and order. Sounds  
like big fun." Sonny smirked.  
  
"He certainly is to me." Carly folded her arms.  
  
"Right, right. Well, if you are ever in the mood for something more than  
good old law and order fun, you know where to find me." Sonny opened the  
door and walked out.  
  
Carly let out and a sigh of relief that he was finally gone. She wandered  
into the living room. What was she going to do about Sonny? Her life was  
finally in order. She had even stopped thinking about Jason all the time.  
She had a great guy, wonderful friends, good relationship with her mother  
and even if he was a brat at times, a terrific son. But now Sonny decides  
it's time to come in and destroy everything and rip her life apart just  
because he felt like it. Could things get any worse?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
Victor Cassadine waited in his room at the Port Charles Hotel. He was  
expecting Mikkos' daughter and she was late. Typical of someone raised by  
Mikkos and Helena. He was checking his watch again when there was a knock  
on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He bellowed.  
  
Higgins began to say "Mrs. Ashton" but was cut off by Alexis opening the  
door herself and walking in.  
  
"You wanted to see me Victor?" She asked.  
  
"No surprise that I'm alive?"  
  
She shrugged. "If there's one thing that I've learned is that the dead  
don't always stay dead."  
  
"Quite right, Natasha. Would you like a drink?" He crossed over to the bar.  
  
"The name is Alexis and no, I don't want or need a drink. What do you want  
with me?"  
  
Victor poured himself a drink. "Direct and to the point. No beating around  
the bush with you, Natasha."  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to say this. The name is Alexis Ashton."  
  
"You married a Quartermaine." Victor shook his head. "Shame on you. Those  
people aren't fit to be…"  
  
Alexis cut him off. "If all you invited me here to do was listen to you  
badmouth my husband's family, then I'll just be going." She turned to the  
door then paused. "Does Stefan know you're here?"  
  
"Of course he does. We had a nice little chat the other day."  
  
"Did you?" Alexis didn't wait for his answer and opened the door.  
"Concerning what?"  
  
"The reason I'm back. The reason I have contacted you."  
  
Alexis realized he was going to draw this out. "What did you two talk  
about, exactly?"  
  
"Oh, this and that. The deaths in the family, old family secrets, new  
family secrets, that sort of thing. We also talked about getting my family  
back."  
  
Alexis turned. "Your family? What family?"  
  
"My family here in Port Charles. My daughter and grandson."  
  
"You have a daughter and grandson?" She said in disbelief. Victor nodded.  
"Who?"  
  
"I believe the name she goes by is Carly and my grandson's name is Michael  
Morgan."  
  
Alexis gaped. "Carly Spenc…"  
  
"Do not call her that!" He snapped. "She is a Cassadine, same as you."  
  
"Well, if she is a Cassadine, that might explain a few things." Alexis  
smirked. "Isn't that funny? Your daughter is part-Spencer, the people you  
hate the most and your grandson is part-Quartermaine, the people you have  
the least use for."  
  
Victor waved a hand to discredit all that. "The important part is that  
she's a Cassadine."  
  
Alexis shrugged. "So what does she have to do with me?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I was around in case I needed your help."  
  
"Sorry… Uncle. I don't do that anymore. Helena was the last Cassadine to  
use me. Even Stefan knows better to ask me that. I'm not going down that  
road again." Alexis walked out.  
  
Victor took a long drink and looked at the door. "Really?" He said quietly.  
  
"Higgins!" Victor called. Higgins hurried in.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Victor took another drink before saying. "Get the car ready. It's time I  
see my daughter and grandchild in the flesh. And Higgins?"  
  
Higgins paused at the door. "Sir?"  
  
"The Corinthos report? Where is it?" Victor glared at the little man.  
  
"It will be in your hands but nightfall, sir."  
  
"It better be."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lucky and his girlfriend, Samantha was sitting outside the Spencer home  
where Lucky still lived on occasion. He also had a room over Kelly's  
whenever he felt the need to be away from his family. They were laughing  
and whispering the little things that couples always whispered to each  
other when Elizabeth walked up.  
  
"Lucky, Samantha, hi." She said.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth." Samantha smiled.  
  
"What's up, Lizzie?" Lucky was the only one who still called her that.  
  
Elizabeth fidgeted. "Lucky, I kind of need to talk to you. Alone." She  
emphasized the last word.  
  
Samantha understood immediately. "I'm going to go inside and get myself  
something to drink. Elizabeth? Would you like something?"  
  
"No thanks. I won't be here that long." Samantha went into the house.  
  
Lucky stood and walked over to Elizabeth. "So what's so important that you  
couldn't talk about it in front of Sam?"  
  
"Lucky Spencer! I thought you were my friend? Why didn't you tell me what  
Nikolas was going to do!" Elizabeth let out all the frustration that she  
had been holding inside of her.  
  
Lucky took a step back. "What did I do now?"  
  
Elizabeth advanced on him, poking him in the chest. "You knew that Nikolas  
was going to propose didn't you?"  
  
Lucky tried to step away from her. "Yeah." He said slowly.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" She followed him.  
  
"It was a surprise. Surprise." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Some surprise."  
  
"I take it, you didn't like the surprise?"  
  
"No duh!" She shouted.  
  
"Why are you so mad? You should have been flattered. I still don't get why  
you turned him down."  
  
"Lucky, let me ask you a question. Are you ready to marry Samantha?"  
  
"What! No way! We… we can't get married now, we're too young, who knows if  
we are mature enough to handle married life…" Lucky started reeling off the  
excuses.  
  
"Exactly!" Elizabeth threw up her hands. "What made you think I was ready  
for all that, Lucky? I'm only 21; I still get money from my parents! I  
still get crushes on movie stars and rock stars, I enjoy being young and  
getting married to Nikolas, who is The Cassadine, would end all that very  
quickly!"  
  
Lucky held up his hands in surrender. "I give, Lizzie, I give. I'm not the  
one you should be yelling at or trying to convince though."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and dropped down in Samantha's abandoned chair. "I know  
that. I all ready told Nikolas all that just in a nicer way. I'm telling  
you because you should have known better. I know how close you and Nikolas  
are, despite me and him dating, and I know how you two give each other  
advice but how could you tell him to marry me?"  
  
Lucky sat down next to her. "Elizabeth, I didn't. When he told me, he had  
all ready made up his mind about asking you. All I could do was listen as  
he went on and on about how much he wanted to marry you."  
  
"He did?"  
  
Lucky nodded. "Nothing I could say would get him to change his mind. You  
know how he is."  
  
"I do know how he gets and I just wish he had thought it out clearly before  
asking me or at least discussed the possibility of our getting married  
*some* day with me. But, no, Nikolas Cassadine wants to get married and he  
wants to get married now. Argh!" Elizabeth buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Have you calmed down yet?"  
  
Her face still in her palms, Elizabeth nodded. Then she said in a muffled  
voice, "It's just so frustrating!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Elizabeth sat up. "I said it was frustrating. Nikolas and I were going  
along smoothly and then he does something like this and…"  
  
"How are things between you two, right now?" Lucky couldn't help but asked.  
  
"Strained. We barely see each other and when we do, we don't talk or touch  
or anything, we're just two people who just happen to be in the same place,  
at the same time. I wish things would just get better but I know how  
disappointed Nikolas is because of me turning him down. I feel as if I let  
him down."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily was passing by Kelly's when she noticed Nikolas sitting all alone.  
Slinging her camera bag over her shoulder, she went up next to him and  
tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up and Emily couldn't help but notice  
how miserable he looked.  
  
"Hi." She said with a small smile. "May I sit down?"  
  
He waved his hand in front of him. "Be my guest."  
  
"Nikolas, is there something wrong? You look horrible?" Emily asked as she  
sat down.  
  
"Everything's wrong but I don't feel like talking about it. Where are you  
on your way to?"  
  
"I just finished up a photo shoot and I figured it was such a nice day, I'd  
take some pictures in the park." After coming to the realization that she  
had enough of modeling, Emily had become interested in the other side of  
the camera. She was taking photography courses over at PCU and Tom; her old  
photographer had hired her as his assistant and was teaching her everything  
he knew about photography. "I got some great shots."  
  
"Hmm, that's nice." Nikolas nodded.  
  
Emily knew he wasn't paying her any attention. "Nikolas, it might be better  
if you would just talk about what's bothering you. What is it?"  
  
"What else could it be? Elizabeth." He stared at the table.  
  
"She told me she turned down your proposal, is that what's upsetting you?"  
Emily asked softly.  
  
Nikolas nodded. "I was expecting her to shout for joy and to kiss me and to  
say yes and instead I get some speech about her wanting to enjoy life and…"  
he trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned but Nikolas, you have to  
understand, it's different here. Girls Elizabeth's age usually don't get  
married and especially not to some one who is the head of a powerful family  
like the Cassadines."  
  
Nikolas smacked the table angrily. "Why do everyone bring up the fact that  
I'm a Cassadine? That I am The Cassadine? It's not like I asked to be it."  
  
"You can't deny it though. You just have to give it more time. You should  
have waited until later in the relationship."  
  
"That's what Lucky told me. I should have listen to him but I didn't."  
  
"Sometimes the guy makes a little sense." Emily smiled.  
  
"If I had waited, maybe I wouldn't have blown it. After Elizabeth turned me  
down, I practically accused her of wanting to be with Lucky."  
  
"You didn't? Lucky and Elizabeth were over a long time ago. He has moved on  
and so has she."  
  
"I know that. I just needed to blame someone. There was no way I could  
believe that Elizabeth would not want to marry me."  
  
"Right now she doesn't but give it a while. She might come around."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Definitely. And Nikolas, anytime you need a friend, I'll always be around  
to help."  
  
"Thanks, Em."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bobbie paced back and forth in her living room and all Jerry could do was  
watch helplessly.  
  
"I don't like this, this not knowing what Victor is up." She said as she  
wrung her hands.  
  
"And I don't like watching you work yourself up like this. Calm down,  
Bobbie, you're making me dizzy watching you go back and forth and back and  
forth."  
  
"If you don't like it, don't watch me." She snapped then immediately  
regretted her remark. She sat on the couch next to him. "I'm just all  
worked up over this. Carly doesn't know what's going on and that alone can  
put her in danger."  
  
Jerry took her hands in his. "Bobbie, I understand. But for now it's out of  
your hands. You get worrying like this, you'll drive yourself crazy and  
that is exactly what Victor wants."  
  
"I just wish he would call all ready or *do* something. I hate waiting."  
  
"We need to get your mind off of this. Jasper and V invited us over for  
dinner. Let's take them up on their offer, hmm? It'll be fun, I guarantee."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Come on, luv." Jerry grinned at her and if there was one thing she  
couldn't resist was Jerry's smile.  
  
"Okay." She gave in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Michael! If you don't get out here right now, we will *not* be getting any  
ice cream at all!" Carly called out. She grinned at Alex who was waiting to  
take her and Michael out for some ice cream. "That'll get him moving."  
  
"You're bad." He smiled.  
  
"And you like it." He drew her into his arms.  
  
"Being bad does have its merits." He leaned in to give her a kiss. Michael  
came walking in.  
  
"Ew! Kissies!" He shouted. The couple regretfully parted. Alex reached down  
and ruffled Michael's hair. "When you get older, you won't be able to wait  
until you can get a girl alone for a few 'kissies'."  
  
"Yuck! I don't think so." Michael opened the door and turned to the adults.  
"Come on, I want some ice cream!"  
  
Cary shrugged. "My son, the impatient brat." She, Alex and Michael walked  
out the door.  
  
They got into Alex's car and none of them noticed the men watching them  
from across the street.  
  
"My daughter." Victor breathed. "She looks a little like her mother but I  
think she looks more like me. What do you think Higgins?"  
  
"Exactly like you sir."  
  
"And the boy. The pictures barely hint at the potential I see in the boy.  
His hair reminds me of Barbara's."  
  
"Lot of potential, sir, lot of potential."  
  
"Quit, sucking up to me. I think I need to go shopping for a new suit. I  
want to look my best when my daughter finally meets her daddy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alexis opened the door to the gatehouse and the first thing she noticed was  
the smell of cigar smoke. Luke Spencer is here. She dropped her purse on  
the side table and commented casually, "My husband doesn't like cigar smoke  
in his house and neither do I."  
  
"Darlin', I've been waiting for you to get here for the longest time." Luke  
said from a dark corner.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry to get you waiting so long. If I'd know you were going  
to be here, I would have stayed up at the House tonight." Alexis walked  
past him.  
  
"Natasha, you wound me." Luke stood and followed her.  
  
"If only that were true." Alexis threw him a look over her shoulder. "And  
please don't call me Natasha. If I have to hear that name one more time  
today…"  
  
"Been to see dear old Uncle Victor? Have a nice reunion?" Luke grinned  
around his cigar.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me that you all ready know that he's alive."  
  
Luke shrugged and took a puff of his cigar. "You wacky Cassadines. We try  
to kill you but you just won't stay dead."  
  
Alexis faked a shudder. "Don't tell me that more Cassadines will be coming  
back to life also? Tony? Mikkos? Stavros? Helena?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you were there. The Wicked Witch of Greece is dead. We both  
are damn sure she's not coming back at all."  
  
Alexis allowed a small smile to come over her face as she thought of the  
dearly departed Helena. "Yes, she is gone for good. However, I know you  
didn't come here to relive favorite memories. What way are you going to try  
to use me now?"  
  
Luke backed away with a grin. "Who said I came here to use you? Maybe I  
just dropped in to see if you were all caught up on the big news?"  
  
Alexis folded her arms. "Good because like I told Victor I'm done being the  
usable Cassadine."  
  
"Now you're the smart Quartermaine. Looks like you downgraded to a worse  
family."  
  
"Must every one crack jokes on my husband's family?"  
  
"That's why they're here darlin'. But seriously, Victor Cassadine has  
somehow decided that sweet Caroline is his daughter and he wants her and  
Michael."  
  
"I know that. He couldn't wait to tell me. Old news, Luke, though I  
seriously doubt it's true."  
  
"Oh, it's true that she's a Cassadine but we've got ourselves a good  
old-fashioned game of Guess the Father going on." Luke took another puff.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Whoa, ho, ho, does that mean you are out of the loop? Your big brother  
Stefan is now claiming to be the daddy also."  
  
"Stefan did what?"  
  
"Seems there were a whole lot of naughtiness going on and there is a  
possibility that either Stiff or Vic is the proud papa."  
  
Alexis gaped. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe it. You've got a new cousin. I hope you welcome her with open  
arms."  
  
"This can't be for real."  
  
"Do I have to keep repeating myself? Because it does get boring. Just tell  
your Uncle, the next time he talks to you, to give up on Carly and Michael.  
Believe me, Carly's not the type of girl you want in the family. She's a  
Spencer after all."  
  



	7. Chapter 6

There was a knock on Victor Cassadine's door. Victor raised his eyes from  
the newspaper he read and bellowed. "What?"  
  
He could hear Higgins' trembling voice coming through. "S…sir?"  
  
"Enter!" Victor snapped together the paper and laid it to the side. Higgins  
scurried in carrying a folder. Victor eyed the folder. "That had better be  
the Corinthos report or else…"  
  
Higgins didn't need to wonder if Victor meant the unspoken threat. He knew  
he was a serious and impatient man. "Yes, sir. It's all here." He held it  
out and Victor grabbed it out of his hand.  
  
Victor leafed through the pictures that came with the report and then  
started reading through the detailed report. Higgins waited patiently.  
Every now and then Victor would read aloud something that caught his  
interest. "Frank Smith. Luke Spencer connections, who in the god-forsaken  
town doesn't have Spencer connections? Harlan Barret's daughter?" Victor  
cocked an eyebrow at that. "That annoying twit?"  
  
Victor went back to reading. "Married Rivera's daughter. Wife died in  
explosion. The Barret woman again. Constantly bothered by the ineffectual  
PCPD and a certain Detective Taggert. Hmmm. It says here that he had once  
stepped down and handed over his entire operation to the brain-damaged  
Quartermaine."  
  
Higgins nodded. He had read the entire report himself before passing it  
over to Victor.  
  
Victor continued. "He returned to Port Charles after the death of this  
Morgan character. Higgins take note; the anniversary of Morgan's death is  
coming up. My daughter will no doubt remember it and would perhaps like  
some sort of comfort. I'm sure she was attached to man, seeing as how he is  
the father of her child."  
  
Higgins whipped out his notepad and jotted down a note. "Yes, sir."  
  
Victor scanned the rest of the report and laid it down. He leaned back in  
his chair and folded his hands. "I don't like this Corinthos character  
around my family. It may be necessary to remove him." Higgins nodded in  
agreement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Luke Spencer strolled into Sonny's penthouse as if he owned it. Sonny  
looked up from his papers in surprise. "Hey Luke, what's up?"  
  
Luke started to whip out a cigar but changed his mind. "I'm not going to be  
here long, just needed to get your help on something."  
  
Sonny shrugged. "Anything. Well, anything within reason. What do you need?"  
  
"I need some help with little Caroline. I know you two used to have a thing  
and I'm sure you will help. "  
  
Sonny perked up. "Carly? What's wrong with Carly? Is there something wrong  
with Michael? What?" He stood up quickly.  
  
"Whoa there, calm down. There will be nothing wrong with Carly or Michael  
if you would just help me out a little."  
  
"Luke, quit going around the subject. Just tell me what's up."  
  
"Well, I can't give you all the details just yet. All I need is for you to  
put some guards on her and the boy for a while. Don't let her know there  
are guards on her. She doesn't know what's up."  
  
"I'll use some men she doesn't know. Luke, is Carly in danger?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Don't know yet for sure. I just want her  
protected. Can you do that?"  
  
Sonny nodded. "I'll keep her safe, even if I had to lock her and Michael up  
here in the penthouse."  
  
Luke chortled. "No need to go that far, buddy. I doubt Garcia would approve  
of her living back here."  
  
"Who cares what Garcia thinks. Carly is her own woman. If you were so  
concerned about Garcia, why didn't you ask him for help."  
  
"Because he's too law-abiding. Can't see what she sees in him. Not a usual  
Spencer woman's pick."  
  
Sonny shrugged. "Can't figure it out myself."  
  
Luke put out his hand for a handshake. "So, I can count on you for help?"  
  
Sonny shook it. "Sure thing but you better tell Carly what's going on and I  
would like to know also."  
  
Luke took out his cigar and lit it up. "You'll know when you need to know  
and so will she."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a typical night at the Spencer household. Carly was washing up the  
dinner dishes while Alex and Michael were helping clear the table. Carly  
took the plate from Michael and smiled down at him. "Why don't you go and  
brush your teeth? Get them nice and clean and you can watch a little TV  
before bedtime."  
  
"Can Alex read me a bedtime story?" Michael asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, kiddo." Alex nodded.  
  
"Now go do what you were told."  
  
Michael scampered off to do what she asked. Alex put a cup in the sink and  
placed a small kiss on her neck. Carly smiled at him and continued washing  
the dishes. Alex picked up a dishrag and started drying a few things.  
  
"So," he began, "I heard that Sonny Corinthos dropped by a few nights ago.  
Kinda late. After I left."  
  
"Oh? Who told you?" Carly started to scrub a pan.  
  
Alex shrugged. "I have my sources. Why was he here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your sources?" Carly attacked the pan with gusto.  
  
"Because I'm asking you, Carly." Alex said quietly. He put down the plate  
he was drying.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't trust my source if he were a five year old boy either.  
I've told Michael about talking about things he shouldn't but he never  
listens."  
  
"Carly…"  
  
"I don't think I like what you are implying. If you think something went  
on, just why don't you just go ahead and accuse me. Show me how much you  
don't trust me." Carly snapped. She stared at the sink.  
  
"I trust you, Carly, I just don't trust Corinthos." Alex touched her on her  
arm to get her to look at him.  
  
"Alex, I am a grown woman, I can handle Sonny, no matter what you think. So  
back off on this." Carly dared not tell Alex about Sonny's outrageous idea  
about getting back together. She knew how he would react.  
  
"I know you can but-"  
  
"Then let me handle this. But let me just tell you this much, you wouldn't  
be here drying my dishes and reading bedtime stories to my son and I  
wouldn't have bought a new red silk teddy just for your eyes if I really  
were fooling around with Sonny. Because I would be honest enough with you  
to tell you what's going on and that we were over. I've always been honest  
with you, haven't I, Alex?"  
  
Alex nodded. She continued. "Good. I've learned the hard way that I need to  
be truthful with the ones that I love and I love you. Don't you forget."  
Carly leaned over and gave him a slow kiss. "Now how about we get these  
dishes away and Michael all tucked in so I can model my new outfit?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Next Day  
  
Carly was just about to leave her desk and go on her lunch break. She was  
on her way to meet up with Emily, Eve, and Elizabeth for lunch; Karen  
couldn't get time off. After Jerry and Bobbie had gotten married, Jerry and  
Jax had set up a J&J Jacks of Alaska office in Port Charles. Bobbie had  
convinced Jerry to give Carly a job as a receptionist. Until then she had  
been volunteering at the hospital, which is how she became friends with Eve  
and Karen, and living off the money Jason had left her and what Sonny would  
give her.  
  
After a while living the life of a kept woman had worn thin and she had  
asked Bobbie for help finding a job. Bobbie had suggested working for Luke,  
an idea that both she and Luke had immediately vetoed. So she was in luck  
when Bobbie had gotten Jerry to hire her. She had worked part-time until  
this year, when Michael started kindergarten and was old enough, according  
to Carly, to spend the afternoon with Betty. Occasionally Carly would help  
out as an assistant to Jax's wife V, who had held a position in the  
company.  
  
Carly was just putting away some papers when Sonny showed up, flanked by  
his bodyguards, Vinnie and Johnny. She closed the drawer and said  
pleasantly. "What can I do for you, Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny leaned down on the desk and whispered. "How about I save that request  
for later, cupcake? This is too public a place for what I want you to do."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "Do you have an appointment? If not, I suggest you  
set one up."  
  
"I'm here to see you." Sonny straightened up.  
  
"I don't have personal visitors on company time."  
  
Sonny checked his watch. "It's time for lunch."  
  
"And that means I'm on my break." Carly stood and gathered up her purse.  
"If all you came to do was tell me it was time for lunch, well, mission  
accomplished."  
  
"I came to take you out for lunch. Thought you could use a treat, How about  
it?"  
  
"Sorry. I have a lunch date. Next time you should call first before  
dropping in. It's the polite thing to do."  
  
"So there will be a next time? Who's your lunch date with?"  
  
"Excuse me? When did you become my third mother?" Carly arched an eyebrow.  
  
Sonny just stared back her. Carly relented. "If you must know, it's just me  
and the girls."  
  
"Just you and the girls, huh?"  
  
Carly nodded. "Yeah. Is this your new hobby, Sonny? Stalking me? Because I  
think you should try model planes or train sets or something else.  
Something that might prove fruitful."  
  
"Carly, you were always my favorite way to pass the time." Sonny smiled  
slowly.  
  
"Sorry but the Carly Playground is now closed to all men named Sonny. You  
had your turn now it's someone else's."  
  
"What about second chances, Carly?" Sonny said seriously. "There's still  
something between us."  
  
Carly shook her head. "I told you how I feel, Sonny, there's nothing  
between us. It's all in your head. I've moved on and it's time you did  
too."  
  
"What if I don't feel like moving on."  
  
Carly sighed and checked her watch. "Look, I'm late. If you want to stay  
here and rehash old memories, fine by me but I gotta go. See you later,  
Sonny." She swept pass him and headed for the elevator.  
  
She could hear him say behind her. "You can count on it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily and Elizabeth were just on their way out the door to meet Carly and  
Eve for lunch when Emily's cell rang. She groaned and said to Elizabeth,  
"Go ahead and start the car. I'll be right there. Hello?" she said into the  
phone.  
  
"Emily?" It was Nikolas and he sounded drained.  
  
"Nik? Is that you? What's wrong?"  
  
"Emily, I've been sitting here all night thinking about things. Wondering  
what Elizabeth doesn't see in me."  
  
"Why? Nik, beating yourself up over this isn't going to help things."  
  
"I know that, that's why I called you. I need your help, Em." Nikolas  
sounded weary.  
  
"Anything but don't you think you should be talking this over with  
Elizabeth?"  
  
"I can't right now and I can't talk this over with anyone but you. You said  
you would be my friend when I need you and I need you."  
  
Emily sighed. "Sure, what can I do to help?"  
  
"Can you come out to Wyndemere?" Nikolas asked hopefully.  
  
"Right now? Nik, I can't…"  
  
Nikolas cut her off. "I thought you said…"  
  
"I will but I can't just drop my plans because you called. I would have to  
rearrange my whole schedule to come out there and I'm supposed to be going  
to lunch in a few minutes."  
  
"Are you sure you can't get out of it?"  
  
"I'm sure. Look, I may have some free time later on in the week. I would  
have to check my schedule."  
  
"Who are you going to lunch with? They would understand if you said it was  
an emergency."  
  
"But it's not." Emily pulled out her small organizer out of her shoulder  
bag and flipped through it. "Okay, Nik, I have a hour free tomorrow. We can  
get together then."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Take it or leave it." Emily said firmly. "I may have a trust fund like you  
but I don't touch it. I actually like to work for my money. I have a full  
schedule this week between photo shoots with Tom, finals at PCU, and trying  
to find time between that to spend with Sly, my family, and my friends."  
  
"And I do work. I'm the 'Cassadine' remember? Are you trying to say I'm not  
your friend? Or that I'm just not important?"  
  
Emily sighed. "No, that's not what I'm saying, Nikolas, you know that so  
stop twisting my words and trying to make me feel sorry for you. Because  
it's not working."  
  
"All right, all right. I'll see you tomorrow then. Call me to let me know  
when."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"And Em? Do me a favor and don't tell Elizabeth about this?"  
  
"I don't like lying to my friends, Nikolas."  
  
"Just don't tell her, please."  
  
Emily gave in. "Okay, I won't tell her. Later." Emily hung up and went out  
to join Elizabeth in the car.  
  
"What took you so long? Who was that on the phone?" Elizabeth immediately  
asked.  
  
Emily shrugged and lied. "Just an appointment that I had to reschedule."  
Emily looked at her watch. "God, we are late. Carly's going to kill us."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly arrived at the restaurant and found only Eve there. She sat down next  
to her with a smile and shrugged out of her coat. "Hey, where's Em and  
Elizabeth?"  
  
Eve shrugged. "No idea. I was the first to arrive. I was just about to  
order. I'm starving."  
  
"So am I. But what I need is a drink." Carly signaled for the waiter.  
  
Eve arched an eyebrow. "All ready? It's just noon."  
  
"Yeah, well, I earned it." The waiter came over.  
  
"Get a martini." Eve suggested. "They make some that are almost as good as  
the ones Chris makes."  
  
"I guess I'll have a martini then." Carly smiled up at the waiter then  
opened her menu.  
  
Eve did the same, although her mind was all ready made up. "So why do you  
need a drink so bad?"  
  
"One word: Sonny."  
  
"What's he done this time?" Eve closed her menu.  
  
"Hmm, let me think." Carly pretended to think it over. "Well, let's see,  
he's causing trouble between me and Alex all ready."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"My big mouth of a son told him about how Sonny came over and wanted to  
spend the night."  
  
Eve's hand flew to her mouth. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh is right. Last night, Alex practically accused me of sleeping with  
Sonny."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"He did. Do you know how much it hurt when I realized that he didn't trust  
me that much?" Carly curled her hand into a fist. "Damn Sonny."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Carly."  
  
"Don't worry, we're fine. He tried to cover it up by saying he didn't trust  
Sonny but I set him straight about what was going on. I let him know I can  
handle Sonny and he didn't have to worry. Then I got his mind off of  
Sonny." Carly smiled wryly.  
  
"But if this all happened last night, and everything's fine between you and  
Garcia, why do you need a drink now?"  
  
"Because he dropped in to see me just before I came here and asked me out  
to lunch."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Carly shot her a look. "What's wrong with it is that I don't want him  
surprising me at work, asking me out to lunch and dropping innuendoes all  
over the place. He decided, all on his own, that we still had something and  
that we should get back together and he hasn't even once considered my  
feelings about this. I don't want him back and I told him that straight out  
over and over."  
  
"How does that line go again? 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much'?"  
Eve grinned.  
  
"Eve, I am with Alex. It's Alex and me now. There are no feelings for Sonny  
left at all. It was over four years ago."  
  
"You are trying to tell me that you have zero feelings for one Mister  
Corinthos?" Eve cocked an eyebrow. "Absolutely none?"  
  
Carly squirmed in her seat. "Okay, okay, so maybe there is a little sexual  
tension left but that's all! Sonny and I just had sex but Alex and I have  
love."  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Eve picked up her menu and started scanning  
it. Carly snatched it out her hands.  
  
"I mean it!" Carly exclaimed.  
  
Eve just smiled. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" 


	8. Chapter 7

Emily and Elizabeth arrived just as the waiter was taking Eve and Carly's  
orders. "Sorry, we're so late. Em had to take some important phone call."  
Elizabeth apologized as she sat down.  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't put it off." Emily smiled as she took her seat. She turned  
to the waiter. "I'll just have a large salad and a large iced tea, thank  
you."  
  
"I'll have whatever the lunch special is, thanks and an iced tea also."  
Elizabeth gave her order next. She turned back to the group. "So what's up  
ladies?"  
  
"Other than the wild, wacky world that is also known as Carly's love life?"  
Eve laughed. Carly nudged her in the side.  
  
"What? Problems with Alex?" Emily asked.  
  
"Not just Alex." Eve sniggered and then gasped as Carly kicked her in the  
shin. She glared at Carly and reached down to rub her leg.  
  
Emily immediately noticed. "Not just Alex? Who then? Hmmm?" Emily leaned  
forward.  
  
"No problems with Alex at all. Everything is fine, despite what Eve says."  
Carly frowned at Eve. She didn't want to put her problems with Sonny and  
Alex out for everyone to know.  
  
Her leg still hurting, Eve ignored her frown. "Sonny's sniffing around  
again."  
  
"Sonny? Sonny Corinthos? Wow." Elizabeth asked. She hadn't been good  
friends with Carly until recently and barely knew about her past  
relationships.  
  
"Look, we are not going to spend this lunch going over my romance life. I  
say we concentrate on some one else's. Like the newly engaged girl's?"  
Carly smiled. "Tell us, Eve, how are things now that you and Chris are  
going to tie the knot. Have things gotten all staid and routine?"  
  
Eve shook her head. "Things have just gotten better! Chris Ramsey has  
become the most romantic man in the world since he's proposed, I guess he's  
afraid I'm going to change my mind. And he has thrown himself into this  
wedding thing. He's trying to organize everything himself. If I'm not  
careful, he'll be picking out my wedding dress."  
  
They all laughed. Eve turned to Carly. "Carly, remember how you wanted to  
throw a party for us?"  
  
"I'm the party mood." Carly nodded.  
  
"Well, Chris isn't, sorry. He wants to just have a few friends get together  
for dinner. He's going to cook and he's even willing to let Garcia in the  
apartment. I hope you're not too disappointed."  
  
Carly shrugged. "I don't mind, just tell me when."  
  
"Well, today is Tuesday, so how about this Friday?"  
  
"No!" Carly and Emily said in unison. They quickly looked at each other.  
They knew what Friday was and there was no way that they were going to  
celebrate anything on Friday.  
  
Eve looked from Carly to Emily and back. Obviously Friday was important to  
both of them. She wasn't worried about what Friday meant at the moment. She  
knew she could weasel it out of Carly later on. "Okay. Is Saturday good for  
you two?"  
  
Emily and Carly nodded. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that. It's just  
that Friday is…" Carly began. "Friday is a special day. And I would rather  
not talk about it."  
  
Emily looked down at the table. "Neither would I."  
  
"Okay, I can see we need a change of subject here." Eve looked around the  
table and zeroed in on Elizabeth. "So, Miss Webber, how's the Cassadine  
Prince?"  
  
"Uh, um," Elizabeth blushed. "We're, we're fine. Everything's hunky-dory."  
  
Eve nodded. "Really. Geez, sounds like the only ones with perfect  
relationship here is me and Em."  
  
Emily nodded. "Sly and I are wonderful."  
  
"You act like an old married couple." Carly teased, glad to have the topic  
off her for once.  
  
"It's good practice." Emily laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bobbie was sorting through some papers at the Nurses Station when Stefan  
came up to her. "Stefan." She said. "Have you heard from Victor?"  
  
He caught Nurse Amy Vining watching them and knew that this wasn't the  
place to be discussing Victor. "Come with me, Barbara. We can't talk about  
this hear." Stefan led her over to the empty waiting area. He then said, "I  
haven't heard from him since the day you came to me. He knows that I may be  
the father but he doesn't accept it. However, I do know that he's in the  
city."  
  
Bobbie frowned. "We already know that. I just wish he would come out and do  
something already. It's driving me crazy."  
  
Stefan reached out and placed his hand over hers. "You're doing exactly  
what he wants you to do. He is enjoying this. You need to make him believe  
that you don't care and that you aren't afraid of him."  
  
Bobbie resisted the urge to withdraw her hand and looked up at Stefan. "I'm  
trying but…"  
  
Stefan cut her off. "Place a smile on your face when you are at work, I'm  
sure he has spies everywhere watching out reactions. Worry at home in  
private if you must but don't let him know how much this is effecting you."  
  
Bobbie looked down. "I just don't want anything to happen to Carly and  
Michael because of him."  
  
Stefan, who was still holding her hand squeezed slightly. "Victor wouldn't  
harm Carly and Michael as long as he believes that they are his. If he  
didn't believe they were he would have no interest in them. Fortunately,  
there is the possibility that Carly is my daughter." Stefan looked at  
Bobbie meaningfully.  
  
Bobbie immediately understood. "Perhaps we could some how convince Victor  
that Carly really is yours."  
  
"Without proof?" Stefan cocked his eyebrow. "Victor would demand concrete  
proof."  
  
"Yes, we will need some sort of proof." Bobbie started chewing on her  
bottom lip slightly. "A blood test would work but now I am beginning to  
believe it's best that Carly doesn't know anything about this at all."  
  
"I would like to meet with Carly." Stefan said suddenly. Bobbie looked at  
him in shock and removed her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"I would like to meet with Carly." Stefan repeated. "I believe it is time I  
meet my 'daughter' and 'grandson'."  
  
Bobbie started to laugh. "You're going to acknowledge her *now*? Because  
Victor has shown up and is laying claim to her? Tell me, how long have you  
known that she was your daughter? Since you knew she was mine? Since you  
knew she was sleeping with Tony? When?"  
  
"Barbara…" Stefan began. Bobbie held up a hand to hold him off.  
  
"No wait, I'm still trying to figure this one out. Were you just going to  
forget that she even existed? It's kind of hard to do. Carly is the type  
who tends to stick out. Why did you wait until now? And don't try to tell  
me some crap about Helena because she wouldn't have cared at all about  
Carly or  
Michael."  
  
"Barbara." Stefan said wearily. "I do not want to fight with you over this.  
I have my reasons for remaining silent about Carly and at this time I would  
rather not give them to you."  
  
Bobbie crossed her arms. "Well, you better be willing to give them to Carly  
because if you believe you can just show up on her doorstep and say,  
'Daddy's home' and expect her to welcome you with open arms, then you've  
got a serious problem with reality. Because Carly will be wanting answers  
and not just the easy ones."  
  
"Does this mean you do not mind my going to visit Carly?"  
  
Bobbie threw her hands up in the air. "It's not like I have any say in the  
matter. You've all ready made up your mind. I can tell you were just  
letting me know out of common courtesy. But just do me this one favor. Can  
this wait a least a week or two? Because I have a feeling that this week is  
going to be hard on Carly and she doesn't need to deal with the Cassadines  
on top of everything else."  
  
"What's wrong with this week?"  
  
"It's…" Amy came over to Bobbie with a big smile on her face.  
  
It was clear that Amy was dying for details and it was clear that she  
wasn't going to get any. "Phone for you, Bobbie. Some guy with a sexy  
accent and no, it's not your husband."  
  
Bobbie's eyes flew to Stefan's and they shared a long look. "I-I'll be  
right back." Bobbie stammered and rushed over to the phone. Amy and Stefan  
watched her go.  
  
Bobbie picked up the phone. "Hello? Bobbie Jacks."  
  
"Barbara, darling, did you miss me?" It was Victor. Bobbie looked directly  
at Stefan and nodded.  
  
"Victor, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know how you could let our daughter get involved with  
Quartermaines and mobsters?"  
  
"What?" Bobbie couldn't believe her ears. "Carly's a grown woman who can  
get involved with who she wants and she's not your daughter, Victor."  
  
Victor laughed. "So little Stefan's been telling you the same fairy tale,  
hmm?"  
  
"It's not a fairy tale. I was there that night, Victor, I know what  
happened after you passed out."  
  
"I never passed out." Victor said firmly. "Sorry to cut this so short,  
darling, but I need to be going. I have an appointment that I need to keep.  
Say hello to Stefan for me. And give Luke my love." Victor laughed and then  
hung up.  
  
Bobbie slowly put down the receiver. Stefan, who had frightened Amy into  
doing her work, came over and stood by her. "What did he say?"  
  
"He says… hello."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later  
  
Carly slid back into her seat and sighed. She had needed to get away from  
the office and even though Eve brought up Sonny and Alex as many times as  
she could, Carly had enjoyed the lunch immensely. She was just getting  
things into order when a suave older gentleman appeared in front of her  
desk. The man had short dark blackish-brown hair with a feathering of gray  
at the temples. He had heavy lidded dark eyes topped with thick eyebrows.  
He had a quick smile on his face and seemed to enjoy just being in the  
room. A small dark man that reminded her of a rat followed him.  
  
Carly smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Hello sir, what can I do for  
you?"  
  
The man smiled broadly and looked back the small rat-like man who had  
followed him. "So formal and polite! I like that."  
  
Carly's smiled wilted a little. Why do I get stuck with wackos? "Sir? Do  
you have an appointment?"  
  
"Ah, yes." The man nodded. "I should have one with Mr. Jasper Jacks, the  
name's Higgins, Victor Higgins."  
  
Carly flipped through her copy of Jax's appointment book. "I'm sorry sir,  
your  
appointment is for tomorrow, not today."  
  
Victor threw a glare at Higgins before smiling warmly at Carly. "Well,  
that's okay. These things happen." Victor looked down at Carly's desk and  
noticed a picture of Michael. He picked it up. "Cute kid. Is he yours?"  
  
"Yes." Carly resisted the urge to snatch the photo out of Victor's hands.  
She didn't like the he was looking at the photo. "He's my son."  
  
"I have a grandson just about his age."  
  
"Is that so?" Carly said coldly.  
  
Victor nodded. He could tell that she was uncomfortable. He replaced the  
picture. "I adore my grandson. Does your son get his red hair from his  
father? I can see he doesn't get it from you."  
  
"He gets it from my mother." Carly was ready for this man to go.  
  
Victor nodded and looked at the other pictures on her desk. There were only  
three, two of Michael and one with Carly, Alex, and Michael. Victor zeroed  
in on the one with Alex. "Is that the father? Your son doesn't take after  
him at all."  
  
"No. That's not him." Carly snapped. Talking about Jason still hurt at  
times and she didn't need this man dredging up old memories. "My son's  
father is dead. Sir, if you want me to try and fit you into today's  
schedule, I'm afraid that's not possible."  
  
Victor knew she was trying to be polite but was determined to get rid of  
him. "No, I'll just show up tomorrow for my correct appointment, thank you.  
It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss…?"  
  
"Carly Spencer." Carly supplied, glad that he was on his way finally.  
  
"Yes, Miss Spencer, it was indeed a pleasure." Victor smiled before turning  
and walking out of the room with the rat-like man scurrying behind him.  
  
V came out of her office with a stack of folders for Carly and noticed  
Victor and his companion walking out. She dropped the folders on Carly's  
desk and asked. "Who was that?"  
  
"A Mr. Victor Higgins." Carly stared at the door after them. There was  
something about that man she didn't trust. He had some sort of ulterior  
motive, she could feel it. "He was a day early for an appointment with  
Jax."  
  
~*~*~  
  
In The Car  
  
Victor reached over and smacked Higgins across the face. "You fool!" He  
hissed. "I told you to set up an appointment for *today* with that jackass,  
Jax, not for tomorrow."  
  
Higgins reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which  
he pressed to his bleeding nose. "Sorry, sir, I was assured that the  
appointment was for today not tomorrow."  
  
"I put *you* in charge of doing this, not some incompetent underling."  
  
"Sorry, sir, it will never happen again." Higgins vowed, nodding furiously.  
  
"See that it doesn't or I will hold *you* fully responsible." Victor  
growled before settling back in his seat. "Where is my grandson right now?"  
  
Higgins whipped out the schedule that he had made up after having Michael  
watched for several days. "He should be in the park with that Betty woman."  
  
"Well, let's go to the park. I feel like seeing my grandson."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sonny was going through some papers dealing with the docks when there was a  
knock at the door. He looked up as Johnny opened the door and announced,  
"Detective Garcia."  
  
Sonny looked up with a slight smile on his face. "Alejandro, how nice of  
you to visit. I thought it was Taggert's job to harass me. What do you  
think I have done this time?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I'm not here on police business."  
  
Sonny stood. "Oh, so this is personal business? What's this about?"  
  
"It's about Carly. Stay away from her." Alex glowered.  
  
Sonny tried not to laugh and folded his arms over his chest. "What? Did  
Carly send you here with that message? I thought she was a big girl now."  
  
"Carly thinks she can handle you but I don't want you around her at all."  
  
"Isn't that for Carly to decide? Maybe she *likes* having me around?" Sonny  
smirked.  
  
Alex didn't say anything and just stood there and glared at Sonny. Sonny  
sighed. "Look, I don't know why you're all fired up about this. Nobody  
makes Carly do anything she doesn't want to do. If she doesn't want to be  
with you, she's not going to play games with your head, she'll just walk  
right on out without giving you a say in the matter."  
  
"Kinda like the way she did with you?" It was Alex's turn to smirk.  
  
Sonny frowned. He hadn't enjoyed the way he came home one day and Carly and  
Michael were gone and all was waiting was a note saying that it was over  
and he didn't appreciate Garcia bringing it up. "Yeah, sort of."  
  
Alex, glad to finally get one in, decided to leave while on a high note.  
"Well, I just hope I got my point across."  
  
Sonny shrugged, he wasn't going to let Garcia get to him. "Door's that  
way." He nodded in that direction before sitting back down to his papers,  
completely ignoring him.  
  
Alex clenched his jaw and stared down at Sonny before turning and heading  
out. Johnny came back in after him. Sonny looked up, impatient. "What?"  
  
"One of the guys said that someone was poking around trying to find out  
things about you."  
  
Sonny sat up. "Can you find out who?"  
  
Johnny shook his head. "Sorry boss. Whoever it was has stopped. I just got  
word about this."  
  
Sonny nodded. "It's okay. But let me know as soon as possible if anything  
happens again. Now what about the men I have on Carly and Michael?"  
  
"Nothing's happening, boss." Johnny reported. "Everything's quiet. Is there  
someone specific they should be on the lookout for?"  
  
"No. Just have the guys make sure nothing happens to either of them." Sonny  
dismissed Johnny with a wave of his hand. He sat at his table wondering  
what was going on that Luke was freaked enough to ask him to put guards on  
Carly and Michael. Just then Sonny spotted the small desk calendar on his  
table.  
  
"Is this date right?" He whispered. "It must be. Man, I almost forgot what  
Friday was. I wonder if Carly has remembered?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
In a dark room sat two men. The first man was tall with short blond hair;  
the second was medium height with gray hair.  
  
"Do you understand your assignment?" The gray-haired man asked.  
  
The blond nodded. "Go to Port Charles, find out what Cassadine's doing  
there, and then haul his butt off to jail. Simple."  
  
"Don't screw this up or this will be your last WBS mission." Warned the  
gray-haired man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Paris  
  
Robin was walking out of her small apartment when she bumped into a tall  
man. "Oh, excuse me. My fault." She apologized.  
  
She looked up and what she saw shocked her. "W-what!" she stammered before  
fainting at the feet of the smiling man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wednesday  
  
Emily got off the launch and walked up the dock towards Wyndemere. She  
hated coming out to Spoon Island but since Nikolas had sounded so desperate  
on the phone, she knew she just had to come out to see what was up.  
  
Sly wasn't too happy when she cancelled on him. They barely had time for  
each other, lately. As much as she wanted to tell him that she was helping  
out a friend, she knew how pouty Sly could get when she blew him off to  
help someone else. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. But she  
knew why, because even at his jerkiness, Sly was the one for her, something  
she's never doubted.  
  
She spotted Nikolas waiting for her and waved at him. He waved back. He  
came walking to her, with a big smile on his face. Emily frowned.  
  
"You're looking pretty chipper for a guy who practically begged me to come  
out here. Nik, you better have a legitimate reason for me rearranging my  
whole schedule." Emily said when he finally reached her.  
  
Nikolas surprised her by grabbing her and hugging her close. He gave her a  
big kiss on her cheek and said, "Thanks for coming, I really need your  
help."  
  
Emily extracted herself from his embrace. "You don't look like it. What do  
you need my help with?"  
  
"I am planning a big surprise for Elizabeth, something to say 'I'm sorry  
for the way I've been acting' and since you know Elizabeth the best, I was  
hoping you would help."  
  
Emily shrugged. "Sure, but why don't you try telling her that you're  
sorry?"  
  
"No." Nikolas shook his head. "Words aren't enough right now. So will you  
help me?"  
  
"Nikolas, I already said I would, so don't worry! But how about we go  
inside so we can plan this big 'surprise'?" 


	9. Chapter 8

Wednesday Morning  
Paris  
  
"They are not going to believe this back home." Robin babbled as she  
finished up her letter and put it in the expensive overnight envelope. She  
turned to the man sitting on her small couch with a huge smile. "So, tell  
me what else has happened? I want to know it all. Are you going to return  
to Port Charles?"  
  
The man smiled back. "Okay, okay, one question at a time. Yes, I'm going  
back to Port Charles, soon as in tonight. There are some things I need to  
take care of."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thursday Evening  
  
The PC Airport  
  
The tall blond man stepped off of the plane and took in a deep breath of  
fresh air. "Ah, good old Port Charles. Home sweet home."  
  
He gripped his duffel bag in one hand and looked around. "What to do first?  
Meet my oh so mysterious contact and find Cassadine? Or go see my girl?" A  
reckless smile covered his face. "Go see my girl of course."  
  
Cassadine could wait. He wouldn't know I'm on his tail. He probably isn't  
even aware of the fact that the WSB is on his tail. And besides, it's been  
years since I've last seen my girl, with her long blond hair and ready  
smile; I've missed her so much.  
  
A tall sleek dark-haired woman bumped into the blond man. "Hey, move it  
Blondie. And get your mind on the mission, not your woman. We've got a  
Cassadine to catch."  
  
The blond turned around in surprise. "Layla? What are you doing here?"  
  
Layla propped her hand on her hip and looked at the man she called Blondie.  
"You didn't think you could complete this mission without your partner, now  
did you Blondie? I know how distracted you can get and the WSB can't afford  
any distractions."  
  
"Layla, Cassadine is my mission. You were taken off after what happened in  
Prague. This has become a revenge mission for you."  
  
Layla flipped back her long black hair, revealing the black patch that  
covered one eye. "Cassadine took my eye and he's going to pay. Time to take  
care of the garbage, Blondie."  
  
"Don't call me, Blondie." He warned her for the umpteenth time. Ever since  
they became partners years ago she had taken to calling him by that  
nickname.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm calling you Frisco. What a ridiculous name."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Friday  
  
Carly's alarm went screeching off. She groaned, reached out and slammed  
down the off button. She went to snuggle back up to Alex but then realized  
that he wasn't there. Where'd he go? Oh yeah, Carly thought, his beeper  
went off in the middle of the night. Carly turned onto her back and tried  
to remember if she had to go into work today. She reached for the small  
calendar by her bed and checked the date. Realizing what day it was,  
Carly's hand flew to her mouth. She sat up in bed and struggled to breathe.  
She pressed her hand tightly to her stomach and began to rock back and  
forth.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Carly mumbled over and over again as she  
stared at the calendar.  
  
Carly whispered to herself. "You think it wouldn't still hurt but it still  
does. God it still does."  
  
There was a light knock on her door. Carly's eyes flew to the door. It's  
Michael, she thought, he can't see me like this. Carly wiped away a tear  
that had trickled down her cheek and placed a fake smile on her face. She  
replaced the calendar.  
  
"Come on in Mikey." Michael quickly opened the door and jumped up on the  
bed. Carly brought him in for a tight hug and a kiss. She tried to laugh as  
he made a face and wiped away her kiss.  
  
"You're up awfully early, Mr. Man."  
  
Michael shrugged. "I just felt like getting up early. Where's Uncle Alex?"  
  
"He had to go chase the bad guys. He said he was sorry he couldn't be here  
this morning. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Michael nodded. His next question completely shocked her. "Mommy, why are  
you so sad?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea? I'm not sad at all." Carly tried to say  
cheerfully.  
  
Michael just looked at her doubtfully. "It's okay to be sad Mommy." Then  
Michael gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh, honey, I needed that." Carly was touched by the fact that her macho,  
don't kiss me, son would actually be in tuned with her feelings.  
  
"Is it because today's the day Daddy died?" Michael asked innocently. Carly  
had told him all about Jason.  
  
"Um, yeah but it's not going to bother me the way it used to. You know  
what? I'm going to call in and take the day off and you don't have to go to  
school today. You and me are going to spend the whole day together. Would  
you like that?"  
  
"Sure!" Michael started bouncing up and down on the bed.  
  
"Good, now go wash up and I'll call work and Betty."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rise and shine." Sly sang out and tickled Emily under her nose. Emily  
batted his hand away.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled and tried to pull the covers back over her head. She  
had stayed up late last night, helping Nik with his 'surprise' and in  
between it all, crying her eyes out. Sly ripped away the blankets.  
  
"You have a class in an hour. Time to get up, sweet cheeks." Sly grinned  
down at her but his grin slowly disappeared when he noticed how red her  
eyes were. "Em? Babe, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sly… today's the an-anniversary of Jason's death." Emily started to cry  
again. She had thought she cried enough the night before. Sly pulled her  
into his arms and started rubbing her back.  
  
"Em, I'm sorry, I forgot all about it. What can I do?" He murmured.  
  
Emily just shook her head. "There's nothing you can do. I'll be fine. Hey,  
it's been six years now. Time to get over it." She pulled away from Sly.  
  
"But Em, you can still grieve."  
  
Emily nodded and wiped away the traces of her tears. "I know. I should  
however go and see how Carly's doing. She was away at Ferncliff when Jason  
died and every year the reminder hits her hard. I don't know how she can  
stand having his urn in the living room."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did you send the flowers?" Victor wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, sir. They should be there soon, sir." Higgins assured him.  
  
"Did you include the card?" Victor wasn't in the mood to tolerate anymore  
screw-ups.  
  
"Yes, sir. I made sure myself." Higgins nodded.  
  
"Good. I want everything to be perfect for today. Can't have my daughter  
hurting, now can I?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later That Day  
  
Carly was sorting through the mail and was surprised to see an overnight  
express envelope from Paris. The meaning of the card inside nearly made  
Carly start crying again but she held herself in check. If passing the urn  
in the living room all day couldn't make her cry then a card from Robin  
Scorpio wouldn't do it.  
  
"I can't believe she's still sending these to me. It's been 6 years." Carly  
whispered that but then she began to laugh bitterly. "Of course she would  
never forget. She was there when it happened. Unlike me."  
  
Not wanting to deal with whatever sappiness Robin had written this year and  
not wanting to deal with the feelings it would dredge up, Carly tossed it  
away with the rest of the junk mail, unopened.  
  
There was a knock on her door. Carly went to answer it and was surprised to  
see Bobbie on the other side.  
  
Bobbie immediately asked. "Why didn't you go to work today?"  
  
Carly ignored her question. "Good morning Bobbie. Would you like a cup of  
coffee? There's some left. I can reheat it if it's cold." She started for  
the kitchen. Bobbie quickly followed.  
  
"Carly, don't ignore me. Why didn't go you go to work?"  
  
Carly flipped on the coffee machine. "Momma, I decided to spend the day  
with Michael, that's all."  
  
Bobbie laid a comforting hand on Carly's arm. "Carly, I know what today is  
and if you're having a bad day because of it, I would like to help you."  
  
Carly shrugged. "I can handle it all by myself. It's been 6 years. It  
doesn't hurt as much."  
  
"Really?" Bobbie stared at her trying her best to read her daughter.  
  
"Really." Carly stared back. "I only took the day because I wanted to spend  
more time with Michael, that's all."  
  
Bobbie reached for her and hugged her. It was clear that she didn't believe  
her but she wanted to. "You don't always have to be strong, Carly, but if  
acting like it was any other day helps you then it's okay with me. However,  
if you need me, just beep me at GH and I will be here in a flash."  
  
Carly nodded and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening. The  
phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" Bobbie waved goodbye and left.  
  
"Hey, baby, it's Alex."  
  
"Alex! Just the voice I needed to hear." Carly smiled.  
  
"So that means you missed me?"  
  
"Desperately."  
  
"That's what a guy likes to hear." She could practically hear him smiling  
over the phone.  
  
"If you like that, what 'til you hear what else I have to say later." Carly  
laughed. "What time should I expect you tonight? I really need to see you."  
  
"Um, Carly, don't get mad but…"  
  
"Don't get mad? Is that your way of telling me that you won't be here  
tonight?" Carly demanded.  
  
"Carly, baby, sweetheart…" Alex began but was cut off again.  
  
"Get to the point, please!" She snapped.  
  
"Because of this case I'm working on, I have to go out of town for a few  
days, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you are." Carly said sarcastically. "Michael's going to be so  
disappointed."  
  
"Don't be like this, baby," Alex pleaded, "it's out of my control."  
  
"'It's out of your control, it's out of your control'," Carly mimicked.  
"Well, I don't care how 'out of your control' it is! Tonight of all nights,  
the one night when I need you the most, *you* have to go out of town."  
  
"What's so important about tonight? If there were anyway I could get out of  
this I would but I can't."  
  
"It's just… never mind, if you can't be here there's no reason I should  
even tell you. Could you just drop by on your way out of town?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"You're not there all ready, are you?" Carly screamed into the phone.  
  
"Baby, I…"  
  
"How long have you been there? Since you left my bed? Why didn't you tell  
me?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"No! I don't want to listen to anymore of your pathetic excuses, Alex!"  
Carly slammed the phone down and fought the urge to cry. I can't cry, this  
isn't something to cry over. It's not that big of a deal. It's not that  
important. Today is just like any other day, Carly tried to tell herself  
but she knew she was lying. I hope Michael didn't overhear Alex and me. She  
went to check on him and saw he was still in the living room watching his  
beloved cartoons.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Carl went to answer it. She was surprised to  
see AJ standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. Carly groaned inwardly,  
she was not in the mood for AJ. She gestured towards the flowers. "Oh, AJ,  
you shouldn't have."  
  
"I didn't." He thrust the flowers at her. "The delivery guy showed up at  
the same time as me. Why aren't you at work?"  
  
Carly took the flowers from him and pulled out the card. "How'd you know I  
wasn't at work?"  
  
Carly read the card and it's short, unsigned message puzzled her: "There is  
someone out there that feels your pain and would help you get through today  
if allowed." She frowned. What a weird card, I wonder who sent them.  
  
"I called your job and they said you took the day off. So I came around  
looking for you."  
  
Carly walked into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers while AJ  
trailed behind. "Why? To try and persuade me to let the Qs see more of  
Michael? They're lucky I let them see him at all. I only started doing it  
for Lila and Em and now that Em's moved out and Lila's gone, well…" She  
opened a cabinet and took a vase that Bobbie had given her last Christmas.  
  
"No, I'm not here for that however…" Just then Michael came into the  
kitchen for a snack. "Hey, Michael."  
  
"Uncle AJ!" Michael was delighted to see his favorite uncle.  
  
"What's up?" AJ squatted down to Michael's height and gave him a hug.  
  
"Nothing. Mommy and me are spending the whole day together, just us two.  
We're going to ice skating in the park *and* the movies later."  
  
"Wow. Sure wish I could come." AJ smiled.  
  
Michael shook his head. "You can't because it's just going to be mommy and  
me. It's our special day."  
  
"Darn the luck." AJ grinned. "Maybe next time." Michael nodded.  
  
Carly decided it was time to get rid of AJ. She never liked having him  
around Michael for too long. "Mikey, did you come in for a snack?"  
  
She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small Tupperware bowl full of  
fruit salad and a pitcher of lemonade. She poured a glass of lemonade and  
handed it and the fruit salad to Michael. "Here you go. Go watch some more  
TV until it's time to go, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded, grabbed his snacks and went back into the living room.  
  
AJ watched him go before standing up and turning to Carly. "Couldn't wait  
to get him out of my presence, huh? Carly, Jason's dead, he won't mind it  
if you actually start to like the family and me. We're not bad people."  
  
Carly couldn't believe he would talk about Jason. "Yeah, you're really not  
bad for people who like to steal babies."  
  
AJ rubbed his temples. "You're going to keep bringing that up aren't you?  
You're never going to forgive and forget?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Carly spat out. "Now if that's all you came here to say, I  
would like it if you would leave. Now."  
  
"Carly, you know why I came here. It's why I come here every year. Monica  
wants the urn."  
  
"No!" Carly cried. "She can't have it!" Every year, Monica asked for the  
urn and every year Carly denied her.  
  
AJ sighed. "Look, Carly, the family and I are sick of doing this year after  
year. We want Jason's urn."  
  
"Your Jason died years before my Jason did. That is not Jason Quartermaine  
in there, that's Jason Morgan and he would have never wanted the  
Quartermaines to have any part of him, dead or alive. Robin knew that and  
that's why she gave Sonny the urn and not you."  
  
"Well then, shouldn't the urn be with Sonny?" AJ demanded to know.  
  
"Sonny gave me the urn because he knew how much it meant to me and because  
Jason was Michael's father. Now get out of here and don't come back!" Carly  
said in a near shout. She didn't want to upset Michael.  
  
"Carly, we will get the urn." AJ warned as he turned to walk out.  
  
"Oh, please, you Quartermaines don't scare me. Haven't you learned that by  
now?" Carly taunted him from behind. "You couldn't get Michael and you're  
not getting Jason!"  
  
Carly slammed the door behind him and started pacing back and forth. Today  
just can't get any worse can it? First Alex leaves me and then Monica sends  
the Quartermaine whipping boy over for the urn. Why can't today just be  
like any regular day? All I want is to spend some time with my son and  
forget that Jason ever died.  
  
There was a knock on her door. Argh! Carly silently screamed. Why is my  
place so popular all of a sudden? This had better not be AJ again, she  
thought as she yanked open the door. "What now?" She began to say before  
she noticed that it was Laura standing there with Lulu and not AJ like she  
thought.  
  
"Laura, uh hi? What are you doing here?" Carly frowned.  
  
Laura smiled. "I realized that today was the anniversary of Jason's death  
and I thought that maybe you would like some time alone. So, Lulu and I  
came to take Michael off your hands for today."  
  
"My mother didn't put you up to this?"  
  
"No. I came up with this all on my own. So?" Laura arched her eyebrows.  
  
Carly shrugged. The way things have been going today, she wasn't in the  
mood to go ice-skating. "Michael? Come out here, sweetie."  
  
Michael came bouncing out of the living room. "Is it time to go all ready?  
Hi Aunt Laura, hey Lulu."  
  
"Mikey, do you want to go with Aunt Laura today?"  
  
"But I thought we were going to spend today together, just the two of us.  
You promised!" Michael stomped his foot. Carly had to hide a smile. Michael  
could be just like her at times, especially when he doesn't get his way.  
  
"Well, sometimes plans change, Mikey. We can go some other time." Carly  
offered.  
  
"Michael, Brooke Lynn's better and she told me she wants to play Detectives  
today." Lulu spook up, mentioning Michael's favorite game. "And you know we  
can't play Detectives unless there are three of us."  
  
A light sparked in Michael's eyes. "Detectives? Mommy, I'm going go with  
Aunt Laura and Lulu, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Carly had to laugh at how quickly his mood changed.  
  
Michael gave Carly a big hug and said, "Don't forget, Mommy, it's okay to  
be sad sometimes," before walking out with Laura and Leslie Lu.  
  
Carly just shook her head. 'It's okay to be sad.' Michael's little bit of  
advice rang in her head as she walked slowly into the living room. She  
paused in front of the bookshelf that held what remained of Jason Morgan.  
Someone at GH had made a mistake and instead of some John Doe, Jason had  
been cremated. When Carly had learned about this, she cried nonstop for a  
whole day. Dr. Evans had decided to let her out of Ferncliff for the  
funeral and she had wanted one last chance to see Jason and say good-bye.  
But because of some goofball, she was robbed of that chance!  
  
Carly reached for the urn and slumped down on the floor, holding the urn in  
her arms. "I usually try and ignore you most of the year because thinking  
about you is just too hard, you know? It's because I just miss you so much.  
You've missed everything. You didn't get to see Michael's first step or to  
see what a handsome little boy he's growing into. He looks nothing like me  
and except for Bobbie's  
red hair; he takes after no one in either family. You would say he looks  
likes himself."  
  
Carly laughed a little and wiped away a few tears that had begun to trickle  
down her face. "Um, so much is happening around here. Sonny is being a jerk  
and so is Alex, can you believe that last month he wanted me to take you  
out of the living room? When I asked him if he would like it if I put you  
in the bedroom by my bed he shut up pretty quick. Uh, Eve, you didn't know  
Eve but she's become a great friend is getting married to Chris. Geez, you  
don't care about these people."  
  
"What else is going on? Emily has gotten free of the Quartermaines. She  
moved into an apartment with Elizabeth Webber, Lucky's ex-girlfriend. Uh,  
after Lila died things had gotten out of control and she couldn't stand it  
there anymore. Speaking of Lila, is she… is she there with you? Lila was  
always a sweet woman, she even liked me! Emily's so energetic. She doesn't  
model anymore but she's now into photography. She's still with Sly. He's a  
good kid."  
  
"Uh, Robin's Robin. You know she's in Paris now. I guess she's fine. She  
writes to me every year just to make me cry I know. Mike misses you and so  
does Sonny. They may not say it but they do. I know the Q's do. Alan and  
Monica were devastated after you died. I guess they had hoped that Jason Q  
would come back to them. Monica keeps trying to get you but I won't let her  
have you. I know how you feel about them and their need to posses  
everything."  
  
"Thanksgiving's coming up. We're going to do a big family dinner. Last  
Thanksgiving I took Michael over to the Q's for a slice of pizza. Yup, they  
still can't have turkey. I think they've finally given up on that. I did  
manage to sneak in a slice of Bobbie's turkey for Emily. I guess I'll take  
him over there again this year. I haven't decided yet."  
  
The tears were now streaming down Carly's face. "Oh, um, Michael is  
becoming such a smart little boy who wants to know everything that goes on  
in the world. It must have been all those travel books and motorcycle  
repair books you used to read him. He even gives me advice now. He told me  
'it's okay to be sad sometimes. What a smart little boy he is. Sure he can  
be a pain, I call that the Q influence, but I love him all the same. You  
would have loved him so much Jason. I tell him about you all the time the  
way you did for me when I was locked away. I show him the pictures of you  
and tell him how smart you were and how handsome you were and how you loved  
him."  
  
Carly hugged the urn to her body. "Oh, God, Jason, I wish you were here so  
much. You don't know how much I miss you and how I wish I had had a chance  
to tell you that I loved you. I really did."  
  
Carly stretched out on the carpet still holding the urn, her tears racking  
her body. Suddenly strong male arms lifted her up and carried her over to  
the couch. She was set down on someone's lap and she turned her face into  
his chest. Soothing hands stroked her hair and the side of her face. Even  
though she all ready knew who was holding her, Carly looked up to see his  
face.  
  
"Sonny." She whispered.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

"Sonny." Carly whispered again. She reached up to touch his face lightly.  
"What are…"  
  
"Shh." He lightly pressed his fingers against her lips. "You don't have to  
say a thing. I'm just here for you."  
  
"Oh, Sonny, it feels like it hurts more every year." Carly curled up into  
his arms, still holding the urn in one hand. She leaned her head onto his  
shoulder and started to wipe away the tears. Sonny gently moved her hand  
away and did it himself. He cupped the side of her face in one hand and  
stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I know, cupcake. I figured you would need someone. Why are you all alone?  
And why was the door unlocked?"  
  
"Laura came for Michael and I thought it was better that he went with her  
and not see his mother turn into a mess even though I know he wouldn't have  
cared. He even told me that it was okay if I was sad." Carly tried to  
smile. "Bobbie had to go to work and I didn't tell Karen or Eve what today  
was. I haven't heard from Emily yet."  
  
"And where's Garcia?" Sonny had to ask.  
  
"He's out somewhere playing cops and robbers." Carly said bitterly.  
  
"He left you all alone on today?" Sonny tried to fight the rising anger.  
  
"He doesn't know that today's the anniversary." Carly said lamely, as if  
that was any excuse.  
  
"Well, you don't need him, I'm here." Sonny hugged her closer to him and  
rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Thank you. For being here. I…I just needed to be with someone who misses  
him as much as I do." Carly mumbled. "Though the way you act sometimes,  
it's as if he didn't exist."  
  
"He existed Carly and I miss him too, I just don't show it all the time."  
  
"I know." Carly nodded. She sighed. "AJ came for the urn again."  
  
"That bastard." Sonny muttered.  
  
"They think that just because they ask for it today, I will give in and  
but…"  
  
"You're stronger than that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sonny started rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Are you feeling any  
better now?"  
  
Carly nodded. She placed the urn on the couch beside her and tried to sit  
up. "A little. I can't believe I broke down that way. I never did that  
before, except when I heard that Jason had been killed."  
  
Sonny pressed her back into his arms. This was a rare chance for him to  
hold her in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go so easily. He slowly  
cupped the side of her face and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm glad I  
could have been of some help."  
  
Carly stared back into his eyes. He was doing it again she realized. He was  
doing that thing when if you looked deep into his eyes, you felt like your  
were drowning in pools of chocolate. "Sonny…"  
  
"Mmm?" He murmured as he continued to stroke the side of her face. His hand  
drifted lower and lightly ran his fingers down her neck causing her to  
shiver slightly.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm just giving into what I want. What about you?" Sonny trailed his hand  
down the front of her shirt and smiled, his dimples coming out in full  
force.  
  
"Sonny, I…" His hand slipped under her shirt and he gently kneaded the side  
of her waist.  
  
"Yes?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Sonny, I can't…"  
  
"Can't what? Do what you feel? Realize that Garcia is not the man for you  
and that I am? What?" Sonny demanded to know.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily and Sly were on their way out the apartment when Nikolas came walking  
up.  
  
"Hey, Nikolas." Sly called.  
  
"Hi." Nikolas gave a small wave.  
  
"Hi, Nik, Elizabeth isn't here, she had an early class." Emily began.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I'm not here to see Elizabeth, I'm here to see you  
actually."  
  
"You are?" Emily cocked her eyebrow. "Could you make this quick? I have to  
go over to Carly and see how she's doing. Then I have swing by the mansion  
to see Monica, she's not happy that I'm going to see Carly."  
  
"Uh, sure." Nikolas nodded.  
  
"I'll go and start the car." Sly said and he walked off.  
  
"I'll be right there." Emily called out. "So what is it, Nikolas?"  
  
"I remembered that today was the anniversary of Jason's death and wanted to  
come and see how you were."  
  
"You remembered?" Emily asked in disbelief.  
  
Nikolas nodded. "So you're…"  
  
Emily shrugged. "I'm dealing with it. It isn't as bad as it used to be  
actually. I kinda cried my eyes out last night and a little this morning  
but I know it will get easier."  
  
"I just dropped by to, well, let you know…" Nikolas was interrupted by  
Sly's beeping the horn.  
  
"I'm coming!" Emily yelled. "He gets a little impatient. You were saying?"  
  
"I was just saying that if you need a friend, I'm available." Nikolas  
shrugged. "You been helping me so much lately that I just wanted you to  
know that I am here…if you need me."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Nik." Emily stepped forward and gave him a big hug. Sly honked  
the horn again. "I said I was coming!" She yelled again. She smiled  
apologetically at Nikolas. "Sorry, gotta go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Frisco sat in the passenger seat of the rental car that Layla had insisted  
they get. He frowned and stared out the window.  
  
"Oh, quit pouting Blondie." Layla said cheerfully. "There is no way I'm  
going to let you drive. We have to go meet our contact and we have no time  
for you take a side trip to your ex-wife's."  
  
Frisco slumped down further into his seat. "I'm just saying, I know Port  
Charles a lot better than you. I wasn't going to go straight to Felicia's."  
  
Layla smirked. "Yeah, right." She took a left and passed by the brownstone.  
Frisco noticed that there was a long black limousine and two stocky men  
dressed in suits standing outside of it.  
  
"Hey, could we stop for just a second?" Frisco asked.  
  
"Blondie, she doesn't live in the brownstone anymore. I looked it up, she's  
married to the commissioner now."  
  
"What? She married Mac?" Frisco sat straight up.  
  
"You really haven't been in contact with your little family in a while have  
you? She's been married for seven years now."  
  
"I sent the girls cards and stuff." Frisco mumbled. "I've always sent them  
to the brownstone, I never got anything telling me that their address had  
changed."  
  
"Well, sorry, Blondie, time didn't stop just because you left them. Now,  
can we get our minds back on the mission? Here's where our contact said to  
meet him." Layla turned into a deserted alley.  
  
"Wait, how do you know so much about Felicia and the girls?" Frisco wanted  
to know.  
  
"Privileged information, Blondie." She and Frisco got out of the car and  
looked around. There was no one there until out of the shadows came a  
voice. "Mmm-mmm, Layla! Still looking good after all these years."  
  
Layla turned in surprise. "Marcus? Is that you?" She went running towards  
the man who came strolling out to face them. He caught her in a huge hug  
and a smacking kiss on the lips. Frisco just shook his head as he finally  
realized whom their Port Charles contact was.  
  
Marcus Taggert grinned at the brunette in his arms. "Yup, it's me in the  
flesh. I had no idea you were in on this mission. I thought it was just  
Blondie."  
  
Frisco, who was leaning against the hood of the car, frowned at the  
unwanted nickname. Layla had gotten a lot of people in the WSB calling him  
that.  
  
Layla shrugged. "I just tagged along. Wow, I didn't know you were going to  
be our contact. I have missed you!" She hugged him again.  
  
"Me too. I keep remembering that mission in Buenos Aires, when you almost  
got us all arrested by the locals because you went chasing through the  
streets after that Swede. They thought we were all crazy." Marcus' eyes  
twinkled at the memory.  
  
Layla shrugged. "Was it my fault that I was only wearing a pair of thong  
underwear at the time? You were the one who told me to do a striptease in  
order to distract the guy."  
  
"If you would remember, I did toss you my shirt, which you completely  
ignored." Frisco piped up, trying to get back into the conversation.  
Whenever Marcus and Layla got together, they had the tendency to forget  
that anyone else was around.  
  
"Blondie, it was the plaid! No way was I going to go running around in  
that. I never wear plaid." Frisco just threw his hands up in the air. "We  
had some good times didn't we? You should come back to the WSB, Marcus. You  
are missed."  
  
"Please do and take her off my hands." Frisco joked.  
  
"Naw. I enjoy being a regular police lieutenant for the time being.  
Retirement from the WSB means I get to live longer. You should think about  
that." Marcus said to Layla, his words full of meaning.  
  
"And die from boredom? Please." Layla flipped her hair back, once again  
revealing the black eye patch.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" Marcus demanded. He cupped her face in his  
hands and stared her down. Layla tried to avoid making eye contact.  
  
"It's the reason why she isn't on this mission officially." Frisco said  
when Layla wouldn't say anything.  
  
"What happened?" Marcus asked again.  
  
"Cassadine happened. Blondie and I were in Prague, and according to  
Cassadine, I was just in the way."  
  
"Bastard." Marcus spit out. "Couldn't something have been done to save it?"  
  
"Yes." Frisco told him. "WSB had the technology, all she needed was a  
simple cornea transplant. It can be done at anytime according to their  
research but it's best they do it as soon as possible. However Miss Layla  
decided she was going to wear the patch until Cassadine is caught. The  
bosses didn't like having her go after Cassadine because of revenge so they  
took her off the case."  
  
"What are you? A tattletale or something? News flash, Blondie that wasn't  
cool in third grade and still isn't cool now." Layla glared at Frisco.  
Frisco just raised his hands in defense.  
  
"Don't jump down my throat because you're acting like an idiot. Tell her  
she's being an idiot."  
  
Marcus nodded. "You're being an idiot. But we can talk about this later."  
  
Layla nodded. "Right. We have a case and you, Mr. Contact are supposed to  
be supplying us with information."  
  
"Right, right." Marcus stroked the side of her face one last time before  
getting back to the reason they were there. "So far, I haven't seen  
anything of Cassadine but I'm sure he's here. He probably won't be that  
hard to find. He isn't aware that WSB is still after him and so he'll get  
lazy and careless."  
  
"So we're going to have to wait around for him to pop out and go 'Here I  
am!' or what?" Layla snapped. She was itching to get her hands on  
Cassadine.  
  
"No, it's even easier than that. All we need to do is talk with one Luke  
Spencer." Marcus smiled. "Spencer always knows where the Cassadines  
are-dead or alive."  
  
~*~*~  
  
AJ strolled into the Quartermaine living room just as Monica was pouring  
herself a cup of coffee. She immediately noticed his empty hands but still  
asked, "Did she give it to you?"  
  
AJ spread out his hands. "Sorry mom."  
  
"Damn her." Monica swore. Ned came in at that.  
  
"Who are we damning today?" He asked as he moved to pour a cup of coffee  
also.  
  
"Who else? Carly." Monica spit out.  
  
Ned looked up in surprise. "You're not still trying to get a hold of  
Jason's urn, are you? Haven't you learned by now? She's not going to give  
to you."  
  
"I don't care, I want it." Monica said like a spoiled child. AJ not wanting  
to deal with Monica's ranting slipped out of the room. "She enjoys lording  
it over us, I know."  
  
"Monica, isn't it a bit silly to be fighting over an *urn*? Get over it."  
Ned said before sipping his coffee. "Or learn not to send Junior over there  
for it. He never knew how to handle Carly and he never will."  
  
Monica ignored Ned's usually bashing of AJ. "What I really don't like is  
the fact that instead of coming to *me*, Emily is going to Carly. She's  
very concerned about how Carly's doing and not how I'm feeling."  
  
"Monica, Em's friends with Carly and if she's concerned about her *friend*  
then leave her be."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for dropping me off, hon." Emily told Sly as she got of the car.  
  
"Anything for you, sweet cheeks." Sly grinned. Then he turned serious.  
"What did Nikolas want?"  
  
Emily smiled a little. "He remembered about today and just wanted to let me  
know that I have a friend."  
  
Sly frowned. "I had everything handled didn't I? You really didn't need  
him."  
  
Now it was Emily's turn to frown. "What are you saying? Never mind, I need  
to go see Carly; we'll talk about this later. I'll be out soon." Emily  
slammed the car door behind her and walked into the brownstone, not even  
noticing the limousine and the guards.  
  
~*~  
  
The ringing of her doorbell prevented Carly from answering Sonny's  
question. "I have to get the door." She sat and quickly stood up.  
  
She hurried to the door, fixing her hair and grateful to whoever rang her  
bell. Even if it was AJ, she was grateful. She threw open the door to  
reveal Emily.  
  
"Emily, hi."  
  
"Carly, I just came to see how you were doing." Emily gave Carly a big hug.  
Carly returned the hug.  
  
"I'm coping pretty well." Carly lied. She didn't want Emily to start  
worrying also. "Everybody's been so worried about me and they don't need to  
be. What about you?"  
  
Emily shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. I cried a lot last night and this  
morning. I think it's hurting less and less."  
  
"I hope it is. I don't think Jason would want us bawling our eyes out over  
him, would you?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "No, I don't think so either. I wish I could stay but  
I have to go and see Monica."  
  
"When you do, give her a message. Tell her to stop sending AJ here for the  
urn. I'm not giving it to them."  
  
Emily gasped. "They still aren't…"  
  
Carly nodded her head. "Yup." Carly suddenly heard a phone ring. She turned  
to get it put it stopped. Seconds later, Sonny came strolling out of the  
living room.  
  
"Sorry to cut our visit short but I have some place I need to be." He  
smiled at Emily. "Hey, Em."  
  
"Uh, hi, Sonny." After all the years of being friends with Carly, Emily  
still wasn't comfortable around Sonny. It must be the way his body just  
screamed, 'Danger' and 'Power'.  
  
"I'll come back later to finish up our conversation." Sonny grinned at  
Carly, his dimples showing.  
  
"Oh, no you won't." Carly warned.  
  
"Try me." He said before leaving them.  
  
"What was all that about?" Emily asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Carly just shook her head.  
  
"Oh, really?" Emily cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Really." Carly said firmly. "Whatever you think is going on exists only in  
his head."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Luke was hanging out in the back of his club smoking a cigar and going over  
the books when there was a light knock on his door. "Yeah?" he mumbled  
around his cigar. "Come on in."  
  
Luke watched as Lieutenant Taggert, Tony Jones' kid brother, and a tall  
sleek brunette dressed in a black mini dress and tall boots walk into his  
office as if they owned the place. Luke sat back and stared them up and  
down. "Now you don't see this everyday, thank god. What do you want?"  
  
The brunette came around Luke's desk and sat up on the edge. She  
seductively crossed her legs, leaned in close to Luke's face and purred,  
"We need some information and I've heard that you're the man to talk to  
when it comes to the Cassadines."  
  
Luke grinned at her and then at Taggert, "Somebody should tell her that I'm  
immune to her charms. My Angel's the only one for me."  
  
Taggert smiled "I told you so, Layla." Layla just shrugged and hopped down.  
She walked over to plop down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"So why do you want with Cassadine? And why are you asking me? Can't the  
PCPD do their own jobs anymore? Who's the chick? And what's Frisco doing  
here?" Luke fired off his questions.  
  
Taggert said. "Blondie's WSB, so is Layla. This is WSB business, Spencer."  
  
"WSB?" Luke cocked an eyebrow. "You are WSB? Right and that's why you can  
never bring in my pal Sonny."  
  
"I used to be WSB. Even though I'm out now, I still help out on certain  
cases." Taggert said.  
  
"I don't think I quite believe you." Luke said while looking at him through  
half-closed eyes. Taggert could tell that he was toying with him and that  
he was enjoying it.  
  
"How about I tell you this. Robert and Anna say hi." Taggert smirked. That  
should get him, he thought.  
  
The slight widening of Luke's eyes was the only indication that he was  
surprised. There were only a handful of people in Port Charles that knew  
Robert and Anna were alive: Luke, Mac, Sean Donnelly, Robin Scorpio, and  
now it seems Marcus Taggert. "Okay, so you're WSB, what do they want with  
The Count?"  
  
"It's not Stefan they're after. It's Victor."  
  
"Victor's dead." Luke lied easily. There was no way he was letting WSB get  
their hands on Victor before he could.  
  
"Victor's not dead. He was sure as hell alive when he did this to me."  
Layla flipped away the lock of hair covering her eye patch.  
  
"So he's alive. Why do you think I would have any information on his  
whereabouts?"  
  
"Because keeping track of the Cassadines is your hobby." Taggert told him.  
  
"Oh it is, is it? So I should know where the V-man is just because of that?  
Well, sorry to tell you, I have no idea where he is."  
  
"He's in Port Charles." Frisco finally spoke up. "We just don't know where  
exactly."  
  
"And I'm telling you that I have no idea where he is. Why don't you head  
out to Spook Island and talk to the Old Vlad? He probably knows for sure."  
Luke started going through his papers, a clear signal that they were  
dismissed.  
  
"I guess we're off to Spoon Island, then?" Frisco asked.  
  
Taggert nodded. Somehow he had become the head of the whole mission without  
even realizing it. "But I'm not going. Nobody needs to know that I used to  
be WSB. Nobody." He said this directly to Luke.  
  
Luke shrugged. "It's not like it's any interesting news. Now could you get  
out of here? I need to get back to work."  
  
Layla stood and said. "Let's get to work then. Frisco, you can go and see  
the ex-wife and kids, I'll handle Stefan Cassadine."  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Felicia stuck her finger in her ear and shouted into the phone, "No, Mac,  
you don't need to come home, I have it all under control."  
  
"It doesn't sound like it from my end." Mac said dryly.  
  
Felicia rolled her eyes. "Mac, I can do this."  
  
"Well, tell Maxie that when I get home she'll be getting a lecture from me  
about smoking in school."  
  
"If she's *alive* when you get home. I'm about to go upstairs and throw  
that radio out the window." Felicia glared at the ceiling. "She's been  
blasting it ever since I brought her home."  
  
"Felicia, I don't want you getting stressed over this. It's not good for  
the baby. Maybe I should come home."  
  
"Mac, I'm only five months pregnant, okay? Nothing is going to stress me  
out; it's just Maxie and me here. I sent Robbie over to Betty's when I went  
to get Maxie and Georgie's still in school. So everything's under control.  
Don't worry. Now I have to go."  
  
"Love you." Mac said.  
  
"Love you too. See you later." Felicia hung up. She squared her shoulders  
and marched up the stairs. She came to Maxie's room and forming a fist,  
pounded hard on the door. "Maxie! Open this door! Right now!"  
  
Two seconds later and the door were ripped open. Standing in the doorway  
stood 17 year old Maxie Jones. Felicia looked her daughter up and down and  
tried to figure out what happened to her baby girl. Maxie had dyed her hair  
black, wore dark make-up, and had a nose ring and her right ear was filled  
with earrings while her left only had one piercing. Felicia just shook her  
head.  
  
"Maxie, not only are you grounded for smoking, getting into fights, and  
cutting school, I'm taking this radio out of here." Felicia pushed past her  
and unplugged the large boombox that stood on Maxie's cluttered desk. She  
grabbed it by the handle and spotted both Maxie's Walkman and portable CD  
player. She scooped up those two. "No TV, no computer, no telephone, and no  
music."  
  
"But Mom, this is so unfair! You're treating me like a baby!" Maxie whined.  
  
"Because you're acting like a baby." Felicia said and took the stuff into  
her and Mac's bedroom. Maxie followed behind her.  
  
"But Mom, could you just please let me keep the Walkman?" Maxie pleaded.  
  
"No." Felicia said firmly.  
  
Maxie stomped her foot. "You are *so* unfair."  
  
"Tough." Felicia shrugged. The doorbell rang out. "I'll get that, you go  
back to your room." Maxie stomped back into her room as Felicia hurried  
down the stairs. It's probably Mac, she thought, he was probably on the  
cell when he'd called her. She breathlessly opened the door, a huge smile  
on her face. "I was expecting you."  
  
Frisco grinned at Felicia. "Were you, kid?"  
  
Felicia gaped at him. "Frisco?"  
  
"In the flesh." He spread out his arms and turned around.  
  
"Oh my God, Frisco!" Felicia launched herself into his arms.  
  
"I take it you missed me?" He laughed as he hugged her tight.  
  
Felicia stepped back and looked at Frisco in wonder. Then she frowned,  
pulled back, and punched him in the jaw. Frisco collapsed on the floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stefan was seated behind his massive desk talking on the phone to Bobbie.  
"Barbara, since today is the anniversary of Jason's death then you are  
right, I will not go to see my daughter today."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see things my way Stefan. She's having a bad time today  
and I don't think the shock of learning she may also be a Cassadine is  
something she can handle."  
  
"Then I will hold off on my visit until Monday, do you believe she will be  
able to withstand the news?"  
  
"I hope so." Bobbie sighed. In the background she could hear herself being  
paged, 'Bobbie Jacks to Room 245, Bobbie Jacks to Room 245'. "Listen,  
Stefan, I have to go."  
  
"I understand Barbara. Good day." He hung up the phone and began to wonder  
what would be the best way to approach his daughter. There was a soft knock  
on his door. Thinking it was Alexis, he called out, "Enter!"  
  
Layla sauntered into the office. Stefan, in shock, stood up. "Layla?" He  
came around his desk.  
  
Layla smiled. She walked over to Stefan with a secret smile on her face.  
"So you do remember me."  
  
"How could I forget?" He asked.  
  
"We were only together for a little while." Layla shrugged.  
  
Stefan looked her up and down, noting the changes in her. "You've grown out  
your hair."  
  
Layla ran her fingers through her hair, which reached the middle of her  
back. "I was tired of the bob."  
  
"You've lost an eye." Stefan stated.  
  
"To your Uncle Victor." Layla stated coldly.  
  
Stefan was not surprised that there were others who knew that Victor wasn't  
dead. "The black patch is very…piratical."  
  
Layla cocked her head to the side. "You know, you would look good with a  
patch."  
  
Stefan just laughed softly. "What are you doing in Port Charles, Layla?"  
  
"Maybe I just came for this?" Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and  
lifted her face to his. Stefan, never one to resist Layla's charms, bent  
his head to meet her lips.  
  
Just then Stefan's door swung open to reveal Alexis. "Stefan, I'm here,  
what did you want to talk to me about… You!" She cried when she saw Layla  
in Stefan's arms.  
  
Layla twisted around. "Alexis dear!"  
  
"Don't 'Alexis dear' me! What are you doing here?" Alexis glared at Stefan.  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"I can't drop in and visit old friends?" Layla asked saucily.  
  
"Layla, you always have an agenda. What is it?" Alexis demanded. "I'm not  
going to let you amuse yourself with my brother again."  
  
"So he's your brother now? Let's see the last time I saw you two, he was  
your cousin. When did all this change?" Layla and Alexis were now ignoring  
Stefan's presence completely.  
  
Stefan cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies. I am still in the room."  
  
"Sorry, Steffie." Layla grinned at him. "Lexi and I won't fight anymore, I  
promise."  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes at the sugary-sweet way Layla talked to Stefan.  
Steffie!  
  
Layla ran her finger down Stefan's jaw and said seductively. "I just came  
to see if you knew where Victor was but I can see you're busy so I'll come  
by some other time." She started to saunter out of the room but then paused  
at the door to toss out, "Bye Lexi, nice seeing you again."  
  
Alexis turned to Stefan. "What was she doing here?"  
  
Stefan shrugged, nonchalantly. "You heard her, she came to see about  
Victor, which perturbs me. However, we have more important work to do than  
ponder what devious plans Layla has in mind for Victor."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maxie, who had poked her head out her door to hear who was there, came  
charging down the stairs. "Mom! What happened?"  
  
"Your father happened, dear." Felicia said calmly.  
  
"What?" Maxie gasped.  
  
Frisco gently rubbed his jaw and stood. "Why'd you do that for?" He turned  
and saw Maxie. "Who? Maxie? Is that you?"  
  
"You would know if you ever came to see her and her sister." Felicia folded  
her arms and glared at her ex-husband.  
  
"Dad? Dad! You came for me after all!" Maxie launched herself into Frisco's  
arms, knocking them both down.  
  
Felicia just cocked an eyebrow. "Did he?"  
  
Maxie stood up. "I told you, Mom, I told you Dad didn't forget about us. I  
told you he was coming back."  
  
"Right and that's why he never called, never wrote, never stopped by in  
between the dangerous missions that were so much more important then his  
own daughters!" Felicia was talking to Maxie but was staring at Frisco.  
  
"But, I wrote, I sent cards, I couldn't come back until now though." Frisco  
tried to tell her.  
  
"Yeah, right." Felicia said, apparently not believing a word he was saying.  
"So why did we never get them?"  
  
Frisco shrugged. "I don't know, I sent them to the brownstone, I thought  
you were still living there."  
  
"We moved six years ago!" Felicia exclaimed, waving her arms around.  
"Didn't you wonder why you never got any replies?"  
  
"Well, I uh…" Frisco just trailed off.  
  
"And if you didn't know we'd moved, how did you know to look for us here?"  
Felicia demanded.  
  
"I just learned recently that you were married to Mac and that you and the  
girls lived here." Frisco narrowed his eyes and stared at her stomach. "Are  
you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, and when did you find out about all this? Probably this morning, am I  
right?" Felicia watched as Frisco looked away. "And when did you get into  
Port Charles? Were you even going to tell us you were here? I know you  
couldn't be here for us, the only thing that could bring you here is  
probably the WSB."  
  
"Mom!" Maxie stood in between Frisco and Felicia. "Lay off Dad's case will  
you?"  
  
"Maxie, don't talk to your mother like that." Frisco said sharply. Maxie  
looked at him with hurt, surprised eyes.  
  
"Frisco, don't come in here trying to act parental after all these years."  
Felicia said. "Maxie, go up to your room. You're grounded, remember?"  
  
"But Mom…" Maxie started.  
  
"Go!" Felicia pointed at the stairs. Maxie turned and stomped up the  
stairs.  
  
Frisco watched her go. "What happened to my little girl? I barely  
recognized her."  
  
"That happens when you don't come by for over six years. Little girls grow  
up, with or without their fun-loving daddies."  
  
Frisco frowned. "Felicia, I…why is Maxie grounded? And why is she home  
during the middle of the day? And who said she could wear so much make-up?"  
  
"Do you actually think that you have a *right* to even demand answers to  
your questions?" Felicia was ready to kick him out.  
  
"Felicia, I am still her father."  
  
Felicia blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Her absentee father. Mac  
has been more of a father to the girls than you could ever hope to be. Now  
get out!"  
  
"Felicia!" Frisco cried out as Felicia opened the door and shooed him out.  
"We can talk about this, can't we?"  
  
Felicia shook her head. "No, not today. I don't need this stress. We'll  
talk some other time, all right."  
  
Frisco paused in the doorway. "I will come back again. You can't just shut  
me out of their lives."  
  
"And you can't just pop back in whenever it suits you." Felicia shot off  
just before slamming the door in his face. She ran her hands through he  
hair. "Argh!" she groaned.  
  
"How could you do that to Dad?" Maxie said accusingly from the top of the  
stairs.  
  
"Don't you dare question me. And get back into your room." Felicia heard  
Maxie's door slam shut. "Damn Frisco."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was past Midnight and Victor was still wide-awake. He sat back in his  
chair and called for his right-hand man. "Higgins!"  
  
Higgins scurried into the room. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"The flowers were delivered to my daughter as planned, were they not?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Higgins nodded. "Our men saw them being delivered. They were  
intercepted by AJ Quartermaine but he handed them to your daughter."  
  
"Good. Anything else happened that I should be aware of?"  
  
Higgins whipped out the sheet of paper that detailed Carly's activities for  
the day. "She did not go to work today and your grandson didn't go to  
school either. They were visited by her mother, then AJ Quartermaine, then  
Laura, uh, Spencer and daughter showed up. They took Michael with them.  
After that Sonny Corinthos appeared. He spent some time in the house before  
the young Quartermaine girl showed up with for a brief chat. Corinthos left  
during that time. A few hours later, her mother and your grandson came  
back. And an hour ago, Corinthos showed up at her door but was turned  
away."  
  
"I also thought it would interest you sir, that Corinthos has posted guards  
on your daughter. It doesn't look like she is aware of them though."  
  
Victor nodded. "Must be Spencer's work. Thank you, that will be all,  
Higgins."  
  
Higgins turned and started out the door but was stopped by Victor.  
"Higgins! Is my suit ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, I want to look my best when my daughter finally meets her father on  
Monday."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saturday, Paris.  
  
There was knock at the small apartment that Robin shared with her parents.  
After all those years of being separated from each other, there was no way  
she was going to leave them.  
  
"I got it, Mom!" She called to where Anna stood in the kitchen, making  
dinner. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "What  
are you still doing here?"  
  
"There's a bomb scare at the airport and I won't be able to get another  
ticket to Port Charles for a couple of days, could I stay here for a  
while?"  
  
"Sure. My parents shouldn't mind."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Port Charles  
  
Eve laid down the last fork and sighed. "Done." She looked over the  
well-set dinner table and smiled at her handiwork.  
  
Chris came into the dining room, tying his tie. "You looked pretty  
satisfied for someone who only set a table."  
  
Eve turned to him with a smile. She batted his hands away and tied the tie  
for him. "It was very hard work, trying to get those napkins into fancy  
shapes."  
  
"And my slaving over a hot stove was nothing?" Chris arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, it was something all right." Eve grinned. "Do you know how sexy you  
look when you cook for me?"  
  
Chris smiled back. "Oh, tell me more." He wrapped his arms around her  
waist.  
  
Eve gave him a quick peck on the lips and then backed away. "No, can do. We  
have guests coming very soon."  
  
Chris pouted. "We still have at least 15 minutes." At Eve's look, he gave  
up. "Remind me, who's coming again?"  
  
Eve started ticking off the list on her fingers. "It's a small group. Karen  
and Joe, of course, Elizabeth and Nikolas, Emily and Sly, Carly and Alex, I  
think…"  
  
"Why aren't you certain? Did Carly finally wise up and dump that loser?"  
  
"Chris, I know you don't like Garcia…"  
  
"Don't like him? I can't stand the guy!" Chris exploded. "He was so  
determined that you were the General Homicide Killer that if Julie hadn't  
tripped herself up, he would have put you away."  
  
"Chris, honey, calm down." Eve said soothingly. "I wasn't arrested, Julie  
has been put away for a long time, and things are fine between Garcia and  
me so why don't you just chill for a while."  
  
Eve picked up the open bottle of wine and poured him a glass. "Here, take  
this and relax until everyone gets here. Okay?"  
  
Chris accepted the glass and took a long swallow. "Okay but I still don't  
like him being in our home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas showed up at Emily and Elizabeth's apartment and was just about to  
pound on the door when it was suddenly opened by Sly. "You again." He  
sneered. "Are you here to see *your* girlfriend for once?"  
  
Nikolas was taken aback. "Excuse me?" Usually Sly was such an easy going,  
laid back kind of guy. They weren't particularly tight but Nikolas did  
think they were friends.  
  
Emily heard them at the door and came to investigate. "Hey, Nik, you here  
to take Elizabeth to the dinner party?" She smiled brightly, a fake smile  
to ease the tension she could feel between the two of them.  
  
Nikolas nodded. "Elizabeth called me." He was glad that Elizabeth made the  
first move, he was tired of being the one doing the chasing.  
  
Emily now smiled a real smile. "Great! She's almost ready. Sly and I were  
just on our way out. We'll see you there, okay?" Emily grabbed her wrap and  
purse and moved past Sly and Nikolas. "Come on Sly."  
  
Nikolas walked into the apartment just as Elizabeth came out of her room.  
He took a deep breath at the sight of her. "Elizabeth… you look wonderful."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and said. "Thanks. Did Sly and Emily leave all ready?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know why Sly is acting all weird?" Nikolas thought it was  
safer to pick an innocent topic.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Something is going on but I have no idea what. I heard  
him and Emily arguing the other night."  
  
"They argue all the time." Nikolas pointed out.  
  
"But this time it was different. It wasn't their usual good-natured  
arguing. They sounded *very* angry."  
  
"I hope Emily can handle whatever is going on. I think we should get going,  
don't you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly was rummaging through her jewelry box, trying to find something to  
pair with the simple black sheath she was wearing to Chris and Eve's, when  
she spotted the diamond earrings and necklace Jason had surprised her with  
on the night of the Docks Gala. Carly closed her eyes as she flashback to  
that night. Jason had looked so handsome in his tux with his hair all  
slicked back. Carly smiled as she remembered the conversation almost word  
for word. Carly had came down stairs and Jason had said:  
  
'You ready?'  
  
'Um, almost. Do you think I should wear my hair up?' Carly piled her hair  
up on her head. 'Or leave it down?' She then let it fall back to her  
shoulders.  
  
'Whatever you want.' Jason had said without care. Jason walked around her,  
picked up a notebook, and began to leaf through it. She looked after him,  
rolled her eyes and then looked at the mirror in front of her. Men, Carly  
had thought, they have no feel for fashion.  
  
Carly tried to draw him in. 'Well, it's a formal occasion, I should  
probably wear it up. But then I would have to wear some sort of necklace  
and earrings. I don't really have anything that's appropriate.' Carly  
glanced over her shoulder, trying not to be blatant in her hinting.  
  
'You have earrings…'  
  
'Yeah… Okay! Well, I can make something work, but it's gonna take me five  
more minutes.'  
  
Jason walked by still looking in that notebook. 'All right, well, I don't  
care if we don't get there until they're ready to sign.'  
  
'I want us to walk in together and impress people. You know, like, we're as  
good as any of them.'  
  
Jason looked at her and stared into her eyes. 'We are, Carly.'  
  
Carly smiled. Jason always had a way of saying exactly what she needed to  
hear at times. 'Right. Okay. Five minutes. And that's it. I promise.'  
  
'Five minutes.' Carly went back upstairs to put her hair up and put on a  
small pendant necklace and tiny earrings. She didn't know what had happened  
while she was up there but when she returned Jason was explaining what was  
going on to Michael.  
  
Carly cleared her throat and smiled as Jason smiled at her. 'What do you  
think?'  
  
'You look good.' Jason said with a look of approval on his face.  
  
Carly couldn't help looking him over. 'So do you. Don't you think, Michael?  
Doesn't Daddy look handsome?'  
  
'I was just explaining to him about the party.'  
  
'Yeah, I heard. Um, we should get going though.'  
  
'We have to wait for Benny.'  
  
Carly became disappointed and disgusted. Benny was an all right guy but she  
wanted to be alone with Jason. 'Benny's coming with us?'  
  
Jason carried Michael to his bassinet. 'No. He had to take care of  
something for me.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I hope he hurries. I want to be fashionably late, but I don't  
want to be too late.' Jason just looked at her and smile. She smiled back  
and laughed. 'You think I'm crazy, don't you?'  
  
'You care. A lot.'  
  
'Well, I just, you know. Jason, you've done so much for me. I want to make  
you proud tonight.'  
  
'You don't have to do anything for me, Carly. At all.'  
  
Just then Benny walked in and Jason went over to talk to him. 'You get  
them?'  
  
Carly could hear Benny say, 'I hope these are what you wanted.'  
  
'Ask Carly.'  
  
Carly turned around, surprised and wary. 'Ask me what?' Benny handed her  
the box. And at first all she could do was look at it. 'This looks like a  
jewelry box…'  
  
'Open it.' Jason urged.  
  
With a curious look, Carly turned her back to the men and opened the box.  
She was stunned by the large diamond necklace and matching pendant  
earrings.  
  
She said softly, 'Oh my God! Jason! Oh! They're beautiful!' She picked up  
the diamond necklace and earrings and held them in her hands. 'Are they  
real?'  
  
Jason and Benny laughed. 'No kidding, they're real!'  
  
Jason nodded to Benny. 'Benny, thanks.'  
  
'Sure. Meet you there.' Benny walked out.  
  
Carly stared in disbelief at the necklace. She just couldn't believe it.  
'Oh, wow… Uh, I've never… I mean…'  
  
'Try it on.' Jason smiled.  
  
'Okay.' Carly said a little breathless. She walked to the mirror, taking  
deep breaths. Jason stepped behind her and fastened it around her neck for  
her. She replaced the small earrings she had been wearing with the new ones  
and mumbled under her breath. 'Wow… so incredible! Oh my God.'  
  
Jason checked out her reflection and said quietly. 'Well…'  
  
Carly smiled widely at his reflection and he smiled back. 'Oh my goodness!  
What do you think?'  
  
'Like I said… you look good.'" Jason had given her a quick reassuring pat  
and then after a quick goodbye to Michael, they left for the Docks.  
  
Carly hugged her arms to herself as she remembered how right that night had  
felt. The way she and Jason sailed into the Docks Gala with all the cameras  
flashing and reporters shouting questions, it had been like a dream. Carly  
frowned, remembering what happened afterwards, the attempted assassination  
and her calling the strike. Things ended up pretty messed up after that.  
Carly sighed.  
  
"Mommy? You look nice." Michael said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, um," Carly quickly wiped away a tear that had she hadn't been aware  
of. "Thanks, Mikey. But wait, it's not complete yet." She turned her back  
to him and quickly put on the earrings and necklace. She whirled back  
around, pushing the hair back to show off the earrings. "What do you  
think?" She smiled.  
  
"Marvelous." Alex said quietly. Alex was leaning against the doorjamb, his  
arms folded and his ankles crossed.  
  
Determined not to let Michael know how mad she was at Alex, Carly said.  
"When did you get back, honey?"  
  
Alex winced at the sarcastic emphasis she put on the word. He pushed away  
from the door. "Came back to see my girl and my favorite boy." Alex grinned  
down at Michael, who smiled back.  
  
"Michael, why don't you go down to Grandma's? Alex and I will stop and say  
goodbye before we leave." Carly suggested.  
  
"Okay. Bye Mommy, bye Uncle Alex." Michael left the room.  
  
Carly turned to Alex with fury in her eyes. Alex took a step back. "It's  
nice to know you remembered about Eve and Chris's dinner party." She said  
coldly.  
  
"Carly, I can explain about that. I was going to tell you that I had to go  
out of town but I didn't want to wake you. You were so tired and…"  
  
"Never heard of a note?" Carly arched an eyebrow.  
  
Alex shook his head. "Okay, okay, I was wrong. But I'm here now."  
  
"I didn't need you today, I needed you yesterday! Yesterday was the  
anniversary of Jason's death."  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot. I'm sorry, baby, so sorry." Alex  
walked over to Carly and took her in his arms. He knew how bad it was for  
Carly every year. If he had remembered, he never would have left her.  
  
Carly stiffened and pushed away from him. She grabbed her brush and some  
bobby pins and began to put her hair up. "Well, it doesn't matter now. What  
are you doing here? Did you catch the guy or did your guilt catch you?"  
  
Alex dropped down on the bed. He knew that she wasn't going to look towards  
him for comfort. 'We got the guy but even if we didn't I was still coming  
back to you today. I realized how wrong I was and I came back to say…"  
  
"I'm sorry? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Carly patted her  
hair to make sure it was staying put. "Look, I have to get Chris and Eve's.  
Are you coming with me?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Just let me change my clothes. I still have that brown suit  
here, right?"  
  
Carly nodded. "It's in the closet. Hurry up, I'm all ready late."  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Emily and Sly pulled up to Chris and Eve's small house. Emily fiddled with  
her purse before looking at Sly. "Can we get through this night without a  
fight?"  
  
Sly frowned. "Who said we're going to fight?"  
  
Emily sighed. "Sly, all we do lately *is* fight and I'm sick of it. I don't  
know what your problem is."  
  
"My problem is Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
"Nikolas! What does he have to do with anything?" Emily exploded.  
  
"He has a lot to do with it." Sly stated. "I don't like how he keeps  
hanging around you."  
  
Emily threw her hands up in the air. "You are impossible! I have no idea  
what's going on in that head of yours anymore. Nikolas is my friend who's  
going through a tough time with Elizabeth, who is also my friend. Jeez,  
Nikolas is your friend too."  
  
Sly shook his head. "Nikolas was never my friend. I never liked the guy."  
  
"Why? Even Lucky likes him and they hated each other the first time they  
met." Emily was confused.  
  
"I don't know, he just rubs me the wrong way, I…"  
  
"Okay, that must be the stupidest reasoning to not like someone." Emily  
rolled her eyes. "Sly, you keep on feeling whatever you want to feel about  
Nikolas but you aren't going to change my mind, he's my friend who needs my  
help. Now, I'm going to get out of this car and try to have a nice evening  
with friends. I'll meet you inside." Emily got out of the car and slammed  
the door shut behind her.  
  
A few seconds later Sly got out of the car and followed her in.  
  
~*~  
  
Minutes later Nikolas and Elizabeth arrived. Nikolas got out of the car and  
walked around the hood to open the door for her. She smiled up at him as he  
helped her get out. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Nikolas smiled back. He had no idea why Elizabeth had asked  
him to come with her, what with all their problems at the moment but he was  
glad she did. "Elizabeth, I…does this mean things are okay with us? That  
you…I don't know…understand why I wanted you to marry me? But I'm not going  
to rush you into anything that you aren't ready for." He hurriedly added.  
  
Elizabeth smiled sadly at Nikolas. "Nikolas, um…"  
  
Before Elizabeth could finish what she was saying, Eve threw open the door.  
"Hey you guys get on in here! Everyone's here but you two." She waved them  
in.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Nikolas and shrugged. "We better go in." She moved past  
him and started up the walk.  
  
Nikolas reached out and took a hold of her arm. "Wait, what were you going  
to say."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
"No, let's talk about it now." Nikolas insisted.  
  
"We can talk later, okay?" Elizabeth stared up at him and he gave up.  
  
"Fine, we'll talk after dinner." He sighed and escorted her in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later  
  
Eve fiddled with her silverware as she looked around the dinner table. What  
should have been a happy, festive occasion was sober and moody. She wished  
Victor and Kevin were there. However ever since Lucy's marriage to Scott  
Baldwin, Kevin had moved down to the Hamptons. She never saw him much  
anymore but Victor, who still lived in Port Charles with his girlfriend  
Mary Scanlon,  
kept her updated on how Kevin was doing. According to Victor, Kevin had a  
fiancée and they were expecting a child very soon, so Kevin couldn't travel  
upstate for a dinner party and leave the pregnant woman alone. Victor and  
Mary had gone down to Hamptons to visit.  
  
Eve sighed as she looked from one unhappy couple to the next. Actually  
there was one happy couple, Joe and Karen, but they were always happy so  
they didn't count.  
  
Eve assessed her dinner party companions. Emily and Sly must have had a  
fight before coming over because Eve could feel bad vibes radiating off of  
them. It probably had to do with Nikolas because Sly was giving him the old  
evil eye. Nikolas was oblivious to it because he was trying to establish  
eye contact with Elizabeth who was looking everywhere but at him. She was  
engaged in conversation with Carly, who seemed to ignoring Alex completely.  
Chris, however, was glaring at Alex.  
  
Eve cleared her throat to get Chris' attention. He looked up and she gave  
him a look that clearly said 'knock it off!' Chris arched his eyebrow to  
show her it was all in fun but did what she wanted anyway. He turned to  
talked to Karen.  
  
Eve took a big gulp of her wine. Maybe things will get better? I doubt it;  
she thought to herself and took another big drink. It's going to be a long  
night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Dinner (sorry to FF so much but I didn't feel like getting into the  
boring  
conversation)  
  
Carly stopped to hug Eve on her way out. "I'm sorry tonight was so horrible  
but congratulations anyway."  
  
Eve hugged her back. "It's okay, not everything can go right. At least the  
food was good."  
  
"Barely." Chris piped up from behind them. "The chicken could have used a  
little more rosemary and…"  
  
"Everything was delicious and you know it." Carly cut him off before he  
could ramble away.  
  
Chris grinned. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
"Do you believe this guy?" Eve laughed.  
  
Carly pretended to punch him in the arm. "He'd do anything for a  
compliment. I wish you could teach me how cook like you, Michael would be  
grateful and so would I."  
  
"I'll think about it but it's hard to teach something that just comes  
naturally." Chris joked.  
  
"Oh, well you just try, okay?" Carly laughed. Alex walked up behind her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing much." Chris said dryly.  
  
Alex ignored him and concentrated on Carly. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Night all." Carly smiled at Eve and Chris.  
  
"Goodnight, Carly. Garcia." Chris said coldly.  
  
"Ramsey." Alex answered just as coldly.  
  
"Bye Alex, bye Carly." Eve tried to put a cheerful smile on her face. She  
pushed Chris into the house. "Give me a call, okay?"  
  
"Will do." Carly nodded. "Let's go Alex."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily moved around her bedroom getting ready for bed while Sly sat on the  
bed watching her. Finally she threw her hands up in the air. "What is it?"  
  
Sly sat back. "What is what?"  
  
"Why are you watching me?" She demanded to know.  
  
"Emily, I…I was just trying to come up with the best way to apologize to  
you."  
  
That surprised Emily. "Apologize to me? For what?"  
  
Sly stood up and reached out to her. "For the juvenile way I've been acting  
lately. I thought about it a lot tonight and I realize that I've been a  
jerk and I'm sorry. Whatever relationship you want to have with Nikolas is  
okay with me. I just don't want to fight about this anymore."  
  
Emily touched his face lightly. "I accept your apology, though why you even  
thought that…"  
  
Sly shook his head. "Even though we've been together for like forever, I am  
still a bit insecure about our relationship."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sly shrugged. "I remember you used to have a thing for Nikolas, a major  
thing."  
  
"What, my crush? Sly, that was years ago. It was just a kid thing. If I had  
feelings for Nikolas, why would I be with you? Why would I be marrying you?  
I love you, you knucklehead, and don't you forget it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas stood next to Elizabeth as she opened her door. He started to  
follow her but she stopped him by placing her hand against his chest. "Um,  
Nikolas, it's late and…"  
  
"But I thought you wanted to talk? I want to talk, we *need* to talk."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. She wasn't up for it tonight. "I'm too tired and  
it's late and…"  
  
Nikolas knew she was just making up excuses. "Okay, all right, we will talk  
tomorrow. Actually, I have a surprise for you, that I was going to give you  
later but I can do it tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eight and wear your  
best dress."  
  
"My best dress? Oh, Nikolas, what did you do?" Elizabeth didn't want to  
play guessing games.  
  
"You will just have to wait and see, okay?" Nikolas smiled to himself  
before bidding her goodnight and walking away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alex carried a sleeping Michael into his bedroom. There were nights when  
Carly was overly protective of Michael and couldn't bear the thought of not  
having him sleeping in her own house just a few feet away from her. So  
that's why she had asked Alex to help bring him from Bobbie and Jerry's.  
  
Carly pulled back the covers and Alex laid him down. Carly tucked him and  
pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. She watched him sleep for a few  
minutes before going into her bedroom. Alex was already there, sitting on  
her bed, getting undressed.  
  
Carly arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were going to be staying over."  
  
Alex paused in unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm sorry, I should have asked. May  
I spend the night, Carly?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "Do whatever the hell you want. You always do."  
  
Alex stood up and strode over to Carly. He framed her face in his hands.  
"Look, I'm sorry okay? I know it doesn't mean a thing to you no matter how  
many times I say it but I am sorry. I messed up, big time, but you know  
that if I had been thinking straight it would have never happened. Now, you  
have to forgive. You're the one who's big on wanting to be forgiven. How  
about forgiving me for a little slip-up?"  
  
Carly squeezed her eyes shut. "I know how I am. I can see that this is a  
case of the pot calling the kettle black but Alex, if it had been any other  
day but Jason's day…" and if I hadn't almost given into Sonny.  
  
Alex hugged her to him. "Baby, I know, I wish I could make it up to you  
even though I know I can't."  
  
Carly shook her head. "You can't but you know it's…it's okay, all right?"  
  
Alex could tell that it wasn't but if she wanted to pretend, he would go  
along. Carly pulled back away from him. "You can stay tonight."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Maxie was almost through her window when her sister caught her. "Maxie?  
Where are you going? Aren't you *grounded*?" The fourteen-year-old demanded  
to know.  
  
"So what if I am?" Maxie hissed. "And keep your voice down or Mom and Mac  
will here us."  
  
Georgie leaned against the wall. "Well, you aren't supposed to sneaking  
out. They aren't going to like this at all."  
  
"Quit being such a suck-up." Maxie shot back.  
  
"Why are you sneaking out on a Sunday morning anyway?" Georgie asked,  
ignoring the insult.  
  
Maxie shrugged. "This place is driving me crazy and I want to see if I can  
find Dad. He hasn't come back since Mom kicked him out. I think I'll check  
Kelly's."  
  
Georgie smirked. "Oh, yeah Dad's hanging out at Kelly's. But we both know  
why you're going there. Doesn't Lucky Spencer work behind the counters on  
Sundays?"  
  
Maxie fought down her blush. "Maybe. Listen don't you dare squeal a word  
about this to Mom or Mac."  
  
"They'll find out easily enough. I won't have to say a word." Georgie lied.  
  
"If they catch me, then I'll let you're best friend Serena know all about  
what happened between you and Neil Kanelos the other day." Maxie  
threatened.  
  
"N… nothing happened." Georgie stammered. She stomped her foot down. "You  
wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me." Maxie swore. She swung her leg out of the window and grinned.  
"See ya later."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Layla and Frisco were on their way to Taggert's place. Frisco was still  
feeling a bit down after Friday. Layla nudged him in the side. "Cheer up  
Blondie. Things can't be that bad."  
  
Frisco rubbed his temples, Layla were driving again. "Yes, they can.  
Felicia won't talk to me. I can't find my brother anywhere. I only got to  
see one of my kids and she looks like a freak! And other than a few maybes  
dropped by Spencer and Cassadine, we have no clue where Victor is or if he  
is even in the city."  
  
Layla shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Victor's here. I can feel him."  
  
"Right."  
  
Layla pulled up at red light and happened to notice a men's shop. Most  
importantly she noticed the man walking out of it. She knew who that was.  
She'd recognized the scurrying little walk and rat like features anywhere.  
Higgins was in town and where Higgins was; his boss just had to be.  
  
Layla turned to Frisco with a triumphant smile. "We just got proof that  
Victor's here."  
  
Frisco looked up. "What? How?"  
  
Layla pointed out the window. "Check it out. Higgins' here and you know  
what that means…"  
  
"Victor's here." Frisco breathed.  
  
"You got it." Layla laughed. "This is getting too easy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth walked into Kelly's in time for her brunch with Samantha. Friends  
had commented on how weird it was that Lucky, Samantha and Elizabeth were  
all friends even though Lucky used to date Elizabeth and he now was dating  
Samantha. Things were bound to be a little strange. Elizabeth shrugged off  
all their concerns. She and Lucky may have been an item but that was years  
ago and she had long since been over him. Elizabeth was happy to see Lucky  
move one with his life the way she had with hers. And besides Elizabeth  
really liked Samantha, she was a cool girl and she was happy that they all  
could be friends.  
  
The tiny redhead waved to Elizabeth from the corner table she had been  
waiting at. "Elizabeth, hi!"  
  
Elizabeth managed to produce a small smile. "Hey, Samantha."  
  
"I all ready ordered for you. I told Lucky you'd probably want your usual."  
Samantha bubbled. "Was that okay?"  
  
Elizabeth sat down. "Sure, whatever."  
  
Samantha frowned at her. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Lucky arrived with their food just as she asked this. He placed a quick  
kiss on Samantha's cheek and their plates on the table. "Something the  
matter, Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth quickly shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I just didn't get a lot  
of sleep last night and I'm very tired right now."  
  
Lucky looked at her worriedly. "You sure?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Lucky, I think I would know how much sleep I  
got, okay?"  
  
Samantha touched Lucky lightly on the arm. "Hon, everything's cool. I was  
just teasing her a little."  
  
Lucky looked from Elizabeth to Samantha and back again. Something was up  
but if they wanted to keep their secrets then he wouldn't pry. He nodded.  
"I have to get back to work but I'll stop by again later."  
  
"Bye." Samantha said cheerfully. Lucky walked away to take care of another  
order. "He's such a great guy even though he worries so much."  
  
Elizabeth pushed her fork through the food on her plate. "Yeah but I wish  
he wouldn't."  
  
"So tell me what's wrong."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "You are probably the only one I *can* talk to about  
this. Everyone else is too involved. I can't talk to Lucky because Nikolas  
is his brother and best friend. I can't talk to Emily because she's in the  
tough spot of trying to be both Nikolas and my friend. So you are the only  
one."  
  
Samantha nodded. "All right, what is it?"  
  
"It's Nikolas and me. I'm thinking about breaking up with him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maxie stood outside of Kelly's and scowled at the two girls inside. What is  
wrong with those two? You don't become friends with your boyfriend's ex.  
And why on earth does Elizabeth still hang out with Lucky? Get away from  
him, she wanted to scream. You two are broken up!  
  
And that twit he's dating now… she's not right for him at all. Maxie pushed  
back her black hair and thought, I am but I just have to convince him of  
that. Maxie quickly searched the room with her eyes, looking for Lucky. She  
found him standing behind the counter wiping it down.  
  
Maxie sighed to herself. It must be illegal for a guy to look that cute.  
She sighed again. Just at that moment someone bumped into her. "Hey, watch  
it!" She snapped.  
  
Lark Madison stepped back away from the enraged girl dressed all in black.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
"Well try to next time!" Maxie spit out before marching into Kelly's.  
  
Lark watched her go with angry eyes. "Bitch." She muttered before walking  
in. She went over to where Samantha and Elizabeth sat.  
  
"Hey Sami." She greeted her best friend. She smiled at Elizabeth. "What's  
up?"  
  
Samantha looked at Elizabeth before answering. "Uh, nothing. What's up with  
you?"  
  
Lark sat down at the table. "Nothing much just about ready to punch  
someone."  
  
"Who?" Elizabeth asked, gratefully to get her mind off her troubles.  
  
Lark looked around before pointing at Maxie who sat at the counter waiting  
for Lucky to come over to her. "That chick right there."  
  
Elizabeth turned around and frowned. "Maxie Jones?"  
  
"That's her name?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the commissioner's step-daughter. I used to baby-sit her and  
her sister. She's a good kid just a little confused nowadays." Elizabeth  
shrugged.  
  
Just then Maxie realized that she was being stared at. She turned around  
and caught Samantha, Elizabeth, and Lark looking at her. Of course she  
would be friends with those two, Maxie thought. She shot them a dirty look  
before smiling up at Lucky who finally noticed her.  
  
"Hey Maxie." He smiled at her and Maxie almost melted right there. He had  
to have the sexiest smile ever.  
  
Maxie beamed back. "Hi Lucky!" she gushed.  
  
"So what do you want today?"  
  
You, she thought silently. Out loud she said. "Oh, nothing much. I just  
needed to get out of the house."  
  
"Things a little hectic at home what with your mother being pregnant and  
all?"  
  
Maxie shook her head. "Naw, it's not that. My dad came back and my mom  
kicked him out like he was nobody but he's my dad, you know?"  
  
Lucky nodded. "I understand. So you just had to get out, huh?"  
  
"Yeah but if like Mom or Mac come around looking for me, you didn't see  
me."  
  
Lucky leaned against the counter. "What did you do now?"  
  
"I snuck out. I got grounded a few days ago." She boasted.  
  
Lucky groaned. "Maxie, why were you grounded?"  
  
Maxie shrugged. "My principal is such a freak! You get caught skipping a  
few classes, smoking a few cigarettes, get in one measly fight and they  
suspend you! And then Mom and Mac freaked out also and grounded me."  
  
Lucky shook his head. "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. What am I going to do with  
you?"  
  
Maxie laughed. "What ever you like." She flirted.  
  
Lucky shook his head again. "You're too cute but you need to get home  
before they figure out you're not there."  
  
Maxie pouted. "But I'm so bored there. Mom took away everything!"  
  
Lucky looked at Maxie. "Go home."  
  
"But…" Maxie protested.  
  
"Now." He insisted. Willing to do whatever Lucky asked, Maxie reluctantly  
stood.  
  
"See you later, Lucky." She walked out of the restaurant, practically  
floating on air.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Taggert was lounging on his sofa reading the Sunday newspaper when Keesha  
flopped down next to him. "Morning." She smiled and greeted him with a  
kiss.  
  
"Good morning. I thought you were going to sleep all day." He smiled back.  
  
Keesha stretched and Taggert watched appreciatively. "I was *so* tired. I  
think it had to do with a certain person keeping me up all night."  
  
"Now who could that have been?" Taggert teased as he leaned in for another  
kiss.  
  
Taggert and Keesha's relationship had surprised them. After Keesha had  
returned from Philadelphia, she had discovered that she didn't like the  
changes in AJ. The way he had begun to kiss up to Edward and the way they  
schemed to take Michael away from Carly had turned her off. They ended up  
breaking up even though AJ still had a thing for her.  
  
Keesha ended up doing a lot of work at the police station. At the time she  
was trying to figure out if she wanted to be a cop, a career that she had  
never really giving up hope of having. She had begun to hang out a lot with  
Taggert who was still hurting over his break up with Dara Jensen. Then one  
night after work she and Taggert ended up getting drunk and Taggert blurted  
out his new found feelings for her. Hoping that it was just nonsense,  
Keesha dismissed it until a few days later Taggert began to chase her.  
After a few short months, he caught her and Keesha let herself realize that  
she did feel something for the guy. So here they are, a few years later,  
living together and thinking about marriage.  
  
Keesha reached over and snagged the funny papers out of his hands. "Hey, I  
was reading that." He protested.  
  
"Too bad." She laughed. "You always hog the paper." Just then there was  
knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Taggert started to get up but Keesha stopped him.  
  
"No, I'll do it. I want to get some OJ also." Keesha stood. She grabbed the  
funnies also. "I'm taking this with me."  
  
Keesha padded over to the door and opened it. Layla stood in the doorway  
with Frisco hovering behind her.  
  
"What's up? Can Marcus come out and play?"  
  



	13. Chapter 12

"Can *who* come to play?" Keesha demanded. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Frisco groaned. Leave it to Layla to do something stupid. Layla just  
grinned. "The name's Layla and this is Blondie, I mean Frisco. I work with  
Marcus." Layla extended her hand out for a shake.  
  
Keesha just stared at her hand then looked back up. "No, you don't. *I*  
work with Marcus and nobody but me calls him that!"  
  
Layla shrugged. "Well so do I."  
  
Marcus walked up to the door. "Keesh? Baby, who's there?" He stopped short  
at the sight of Layla and Frisco in his doorway. "Oh boy."  
  
Keesha turned to Marcus and glared. "Who are these people?"  
  
Frisco had to smile. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do."  
  
"Damn right." Keesha muttered. "What's going on here?"  
  
Marcus gave up. "Layla, Frisco, get in here." He walked over to the couch  
and Keesha followed.  
  
"Marcus, I'm waiting for an answer." Keesha propped her hands on her hips.  
  
"I might as well tell you since these two idiots just about ruined things."  
He shot a look at Layla.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you had a girlfriend or that she didn't know. What else  
have you kept from her? Does she know about your daughter?" Layla asked.  
  
"What daughter!" Keesha was fed up.  
  
Marcus reached out and took a hold of Keesha's hand. "I don't have a  
daughter, there's this little girl, actually I'm her godfather…" Marcus  
shook his head. "Actually that doesn't matter right now. The thing is…  
Layla, Frisco and I used to be partners, I used to be in the WSB."  
  
"WSB? What's that?" Keesha frowned.  
  
"It's the World Security Bureau." Marcus explained.  
  
"You're a spy?" Keesha breathed. "And you were never going to tell me?"  
  
"No, I *used* to be WSB but I got out years ago though sometimes people  
tend to forget that." Marcus sent another pointed look at Layla who just  
shrugged in response. "But Layla and Frisco needed a little help and so  
they came to me for some information."  
  
"All right, I need time to make since of this." Keesha moved away from  
Marcus. "I'm going…" She remembered that she was only dressed in an old  
shirt that used to be Marcus'. "I'm going to the back. We will talk later."  
Keesha walked away.  
  
Marcus turned to Layla and Frisco. "What are you guys doing here? People  
aren't supposed to know what's going on here."  
  
"Whatever." Layla dismissed his concerns. She sat forward in her chair.  
"We've got some news. Cassadine is here. We saw his right hand man  
strolling down the street without a care in the world."  
  
Frisco nodded. "If Higgins can walk around out in the open like that, that  
means Cassadine doesn't give a crap if anyone sees him, so you know that  
means he has no idea we're right on his tail. We'll probably get a hold of  
him by the end of the week."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly was making up a batch of pancakes to feed her, Michael, and Alex when  
the food rang. "I've got it!" She shouted so that Alex wouldn't pick it up.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Eve."  
  
"Eve, I told you I would call." Carly propped the phone up between her  
shoulder and neck.  
  
"I was anxious to know how things were going with you. The way you and Alex  
were acting last night was…"  
  
"We had some things to work out but things are okay for now." Carly said  
hopefully. "So, uh, what are you doing?" She asked to change the subject.  
  
"Some boring paperwork. You?"  
  
"I'm making pancakes." Carly dropped a large spoonful of batter on the hot  
skillet.  
  
"Pancakes! You?" Eve laughed. "You do have a fire extinguisher next to you,  
right?"  
  
"Listen, my pancakes are damn good and you know it!" Carly defended  
herself.  
  
"Right, right. Nice and burned, mmm, mmm." Eve laughed again.  
  
"Hey, I learned from the best. Sonny taught me…" Carly stopped herself.  
  
"Hey, Carly, it's okay to talk about the guy, you know." Eve told her.  
  
Carly shrugged. "I know. He was a big part of my life and Michael adores  
him, to Uncle Luke, he's practically family but Alex hates him and Sonny  
doesn't seem to get the meaning of 'We're over'."  
  
Eve sighed. "What happened now?"  
  
"Well, he showed up on Friday, which was good thing because I really needed  
someone and that was nice of him. But then he came back Friday night hoping  
to start things up again and I had to kick him out."  
  
"So?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well, I'm having a tough time getting through his thick skull that it's  
not going to happen."  
  
"Car, all you have to say is, it's not going to happen. How hard is that?"  
  
Carly swirled her spoon through the batter. "Um, it's kinda hard to when I  
still…" Carly looked around to make sure Alex and Michael were still  
occupied. "…I still have feelings for the guy."  
  
"Feelings? If you still love him why are you denying yourself?" Eve asked  
wearily.  
  
"I don't love him, I never did, it's just…sexual feelings. I mean all he  
had to do was just *look* at me and…" Carly sighed and flipped over a  
pancake.  
  
"Confused?" Eve asked understandingly.  
  
"Very but I love Alex and Sonny is just left over sexual tension." Carly  
stood up straight up. "So I am banishing all thoughts of Sonny out of my  
head. Starting right now." Carly said confidently.  
  
"Good for you." Eve cheered on. "If that's what you really want."  
  
"Eve!" Carly said. Carly heard a small click. "Hold on, there's someone on  
the other line." Carly clicked over. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey cupcake, miss me?" Sonny said smoothly.  
  
Great, just what I needed, Carly thought. "Sonny, what did I tell you?"  
  
"You told that you couldn't get enough of me, that you loved it everything  
I did and that if I ever stopped touching you and kissing you, you would  
die." Sonny drawled in that sexy voice of his. "Oh, and that the ice cream  
was sticky but fun. We were going to try it again. How about we do that?"  
  
Carly slumped against the counter. Sonny was obviously remembering a  
favorite memory of his… and hers. "Sonny, I meant on Friday. I told you to  
leave me alone."  
  
"But I can't do that and you know it." Sonny said seriously. "I feel things  
for you that I… look, I can't do this over the phone. I need to see you,  
need to be able to touch you."  
  
Carly swallowed. "Sorry, I'm busy making brunch for Alex and Michael."  
  
"Garcia is there?" Sonny asked quickly.  
  
"Got back last night. Things are *great* between us." Carly lied.  
  
"Even though he wasn't there for you when you needed him?" Sonny asked  
quietly.  
  
"That doesn't matter, all right? Now, I have someone on the other line so,  
goodbye Sonny." Carly was ready to click over.  
  
"Wait, could we meet for lunch tomorrow? I want to talk to you face to  
face."  
  
"Uh, well…" Don't do this! She told herself. You know what he wants to talk  
about it, be strong and tell him no. You have a great relationship with a  
great guy, who loves your kid to pieces. Now be strong and tell him where  
to go. "Sonny…yes, I'll meet for lunch."  
  
What? Carly couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. Sonny  
on the other hand was happy to hear them. "Great, I'll send a car to pick  
you up. See you then, cupcake." Sonny hung up.  
  
Carly clicked over to Eve. "Eve? I'm in big trouble."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later That Night  
  
Elizabeth paced back and forth in her room trying to decided on whether or  
not she should get dressed up and go with Nikolas to get her 'surprise' or  
if she should just talk to him at the apartment.  
  
Emily knocked on her door and poked her head in. "Hey, do you need help  
with your hair?" Emily looked her up and down. "Why aren't you dressed yet?  
Nikolas will be here soon."  
  
Elizabeth paused in her pacing and glanced over. "I…I might not be going  
with Nikolas tonight."  
  
Emily walked into the room. "What? What happened? Did he cancel?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not it. Look, Em, I'll tell you all about  
it, later, after I talk to Nikolas."  
  
"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Emily asked with concern.  
  
"It will be." They both heard the doorbell ring. Elizabeth sighed. "That's  
probably Nikolas."  
  
"I'll let him in. I'm meeting Sly and we are going to the movies so you'll  
have some privacy. I hope everything turns out alright." Emily slipped out  
to go open the door.  
  
Nikolas stood before her dressed in a suit and carrying a bouquet of roses  
and wearing a big smile. "Hi, is she ready?"  
  
Emily gave him a sad smile. He looked so happy and Emily could tell that  
something bad was about to happen. "Uh, she'll be out soon." Emily gathered  
up her coat and purse.  
  
"Wait. How do I look?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"Perfect. I have to…go. Goodnight." Emily slipped out.  
  
Nikolas watched her go. The sad look on Emily's face really bothered him.  
He hoped it didn't have to do with Sly. He heard Elizabeth enter the room  
and he turned around with a smile. His face fell when he noticed she wasn't  
dressed.  
  
"Elizabeth? Why aren't you dressed?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, Nikolas, let's sit down, we need to talk." Elizabeth sat on the couch  
and patted the seat next to her.  
  
Nikolas sat down, his eyes worriedly searching her face. "Elizabeth, tell  
me what it is?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "I don't know how to say this but…I  
think we need some time apart."  
  
"Time apart?" Nikolas repeated. He took Elizabeth's hand in his. "I don't  
understand."  
  
"Nikolas," Elizabeth sighed, "This is hard for me, okay? But I think this  
would be best for us. See, I've been thinking about us a lot lately and…"  
  
"Look, if it's about me proposing, forget about. I told I can wait."  
Nikolas said quickly.  
  
"It sort of has to do with that in a way. I realized that you are very  
serious about me, serious enough to ask me to marry you. I don't feel as  
strongly about you as you do about me." Elizabeth admitted. "I mean, you're  
worrying about getting married and growing old together and frankly, I've  
never thought that far ahead."  
  
Nikolas sat back and tried to take it all in. "So you want to break up with  
me because you aren't ready to get married?"  
  
Elizabeth wearily rubbed her face. "No, actually yes and no…you aren't  
listening to me. What I'm trying to say is that you are more…dedicated to  
our relationship than me. I believe I owe it to you to take some time away  
from us and give some more thought into how important we are to me."  
  
Nikolas stood and began to prowl around the room. "I don't understand!  
Haven't you been 'thinking' all this week?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand." Elizabeth said quietly as she closed her  
eyes.  
  
"No, I understand perfectly. You want time and space? You got it, I'm  
leaving." Nikolas angrily strode out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Emily and Sly returned from their long night out. They  
had gone to dinner after the movies and then Emily talked Sly into going  
for an ice cream cone and walk down by the docks. By the time they arrived  
at Emily and Elizabeth's apartment, it was late and they were very tired.  
  
Emily shot a worried glance in the direction of Elizabeth's room. She  
wondered if Elizabeth was in there and how things went between her and  
Nikolas. Emily hoped things turned out fine and followed Sly into her room.  
  
"I am so tired." Sly said on a yawn as he lazily stripped down to his  
boxers.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes as she noticed the clothes he'd thrown carelessly on  
the floor. "Could you try picking up after yourself?" She asked as she  
slipped into her nightclothes.  
  
"Nag, nag, nag." Sly muttered from the bed. Emily quickly checked to see if  
he was teasing. He was. Emily was hoping their relationship could go back  
to the way it used to be.  
  
Emily was just crawling into bed with Sly when the telephone rang. Sly  
groaned and said, "Let the machine pick it up. It's one in the morning."  
  
"It could be an emergency." Emily insisted and reached over Sly's head to  
pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Em? Em, I need you." Nikolas said in slight slur.  
  
"Nikolas? What's wrong?"  
  
Sly sat up. "Not him again. Tell him to call his girlfriend and to leave  
mine alone."  
  
Emily glared at Sly and then turned her back to him. "Tell me what's  
wrong."  
  
"Em, she left me, Em, and I don't know what to do. I love her, Em, I do!"  
Nikolas practically shouted. "You tell her that for me! No, put her on the  
phone and I tell her myself. We can work all this out."  
  
"Have you been drinking Nikolas?" But she already knew the answer to that  
question.  
  
"Oh, just a little. A little whiskey, a little vodka, a little of this, a  
little of that." She could practically hear him shrugging.  
  
Emily sighed. "Oh, Nik, what are you doing to yourself?"  
  
"I'm getting through the pain the best way I know how. Put Elizabeth on the  
phone. Please. I have to talk to her, make her see."  
  
"Not when you're drunk, Nik." Emily shook her head.  
  
"Emily? I need your help." Nikolas suddenly said quietly.  
  
"What can I do?" Emily felt so helpless. Two of her friends were hurting  
and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"That's what I'm doing."  
  
"No, could we meet up somewhere and talk, really talk, face to face?"  
  
"Uh, Nikolas, it's so late." Emily glanced at the digital clock.  
  
"Please?" Nikolas said pitifully.  
  
Emily relented. "Okay, but I'll just come out to Wyndemere. I don't think  
you should be out on the streets of Port Charles in your condition."  
  
"Thank you! I'll alert the launch and I'll see you in twenty-minutes?"  
  
"More like thirty. Bye." Emily leaned over Sly and hung up the phone.  
  
Sly rolled over to glare at her. "So you're going to him?"  
  
"He's my friend and he needs my help." Emily shrugged and got out of bed.  
  
She slipped out of the black shorty silk boxers she usually wore to bed and  
grabbed the clothes she had been wearing earlier, a long gray satin skirt  
with a gray button down sweater. She threw on the sweater over the black  
silk tank top that matched the boxers and slipped into some shoes. Sly  
watched her from the bed, his body radiating anger.  
  
"Why does he need you all the time? Why doesn't he talk to Lucky about  
this? He's his brother, he's his best friend."  
  
"And he's Elizabeth's ex-boyfriend, I don't think talking to Lucky is going  
to help all that much. Sly, I thought you didn't have problem with this."  
  
Sly punched the bed angrily. "I don't like him taking up all your time like  
this and I don't like how you go running off to help him whenever he calls.  
It's the middle of the night for goodness sake! What kind of control does  
he have over you?"  
  
Emily paused in slipping on some shoes. "He doesn't control me. He's my  
friend and I'm trying to be there for him. I'm sorry if you can't  
understand my feelings but I have to do this."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily got off the launch and made her way up to Wyndemere. Boy, this place  
gets creepier at night, she thought to herself. She shivered and ran up to  
the door. She hesitated and then pounded on the door. Right after the first  
knock, Nikolas answered the door. Emily gasped. He looked worst than she  
had thought. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red and he reeked of  
alcohol.  
  
Emily raised her hand to her mouth. "What has Elizabeth done to you?"  
  
"Em, you came!" Nikolas cried and dragged her into his arms for a big hug.  
Emily almost gagged as the alcohol fumes overpowered her. She stepped away  
from him.  
  
"Of course I came, I told you that whenever you needed me, I would be  
there, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, yes you did." Nikolas cocked his head to the side. "You don't look  
too happy."  
  
"Why would I be happy? I'm freezing, can we close this door?"  
  
Nikolas hurriedly closed the door and leaned against it. He pretended to  
think it over. "No, that's not it. Something happened. What?"  
  
Emily shrugged. "Sly and I had a fight, no biggee."  
  
"Was it about you coming to see me because if it was I'm really sorry.  
Really." Nikolas didn't sound all that sorry.  
  
Emily waved a hand, dismissing the matter. "I'm fine and we're not here  
about my problems, we're here about yours. So do you want to talk here?"  
Emily moved to sit down but Nikolas shook his head.  
  
"No, let's go upstairs to my room, where we can be alone." Nikolas grasped  
her hand and they walked up the stairs. They walked into his room and the  
fumes once again hit Emily. There were empty bottles all over the room and  
a few that hadn't been open yet.  
  
Emily shrugged out of her coat and cleared away a space on Nikolas' bed.  
She gingerly sat down. She picked up an empty vodka bottle and studied the  
label. "Looks like you've been partying by yourself for a while."  
  
Nikolas flopped down on the bed. "It's the only thing I could do."  
  
"No, you could try talking it out with Elizabeth. Things can't be that bad  
between the two of you."  
  
Nikolas raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Wanna bet?' "Emily, she…I think  
she wants to break up with me."  
  
"What?" Emily couldn't believe it. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"She all but said it was over between us." Nikolas said sadly.  
  
"But maybe it's not, maybe she'll give you another chance."  
  
Nikolas just shook his head. "No, it's over. I can't do anything to fix  
this and now I've lost her." He picked up the nearest bottle, opened it,  
and took a healthy swig.  
  
Emily sighed. There was nothing she could do but be here for him. "Pass me  
some, will you?"  
  
Nikolas passed the bottle to Emily. "I didn't feel this bad when Sarah and  
I broke up." He said out of the blue.  
  
"That's because a) you broke up with *her* and b) you love Elizabeth, you  
didn't love Sarah." Emily pointed out.  
  
Nikolas shrugged. "Maybe. Give me back the bottle." He demanded.  
  
Emily shook her head. "No, this stuff is pretty good." She licked her lips.  
"Get your own."  
  
"It is mine. Everything in this room is mine." Instead just taking the  
bottle away from her, Nikolas just sighed and reached on the floor for  
another bottle. "So we can't do anything about my love life but what about  
yours? How can we fix you and Sly?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Emily said adamantly and took another sip.  
She hugged the bottle close to her as if it was her only friend.  
  
"Sly has his own problems he needs to work out. He's gotten very jealous  
lately and nothing I can do or say can change him. I do absolutely nothing  
to give him reason to doubt me. All I do is love him and this is how repays  
me." Emily sighed also and flopped onto her back.  
  
"You know what? You don't need him." Nikolas said. "You'll do better on  
your own."  
  
"Right." Emily rolled over. "I love him too much to ever leave him." 


	14. Chapter 13

Two hours later, Emily and Nikolas were sprawled out on Nikolas' bed, still  
steadily drinking. Emily glanced down at her watched and gasped when she  
realized what time it was. She sat straight up, dislodging Nikolas who was  
resting his head on her lap. "What?" He asked groggily.  
  
"It's after three! Sly is going to be *so* mad!" Emily cried. "Where are my  
shoes?" She sprang off the bed and went in search of her shoes. Suddenly  
there was a thump and she fell out in the middle of the floor, having  
tripped over her shoe. Nikolas tried to hold in his laughter.  
  
"I think you just found one of them." He doubled over laughing. Emily,  
laughing too, climbed back up on the bed. She clutched her shoe in her  
hand.  
  
"This isn't funny. I have to get home." She waved her shoe in his face.  
  
"But the launch master… guy…person…whatever," Nikolas tripped over his  
words, "is probably sleeping. But don't worry! There's a rowboat I could  
use to get you back to the docks."  
  
Emily laid back and tossed the shoe back onto the floor. "I don't think so.  
You shouldn't drive drunk and you definitely shouldn't row drunk either."  
  
"Who said I was drunk?" Nikolas glared at her.  
  
"All these empties." Emily held up an empty bottle and then dropped it onto  
the thick carpeting. She rolled onto her stomach. "What am I going to do?"  
She buried her face into the comforter and groaned.  
  
"You can stay here tonight… today… whatever. I'll just get Mrs. Landsbury  
to fix up a room for you." Nikolas told her.  
  
Emily swatted at him but only ended up hitting the air. "You dolt, it's  
after three in the morning. We can't wake her up."  
  
"Fine then, you can sleep here. I don't care." Nikolas shrugged.  
  
"And where are you going to sleep, on the floor? The carpet's nice but it's  
not that nice."  
  
"My bed is big enough for the both of us. Don't worry, Em, I won't bite."  
Nikolas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
I didn't know he could do that, she thought. "But I like it when they  
bite." She teased. They both laughed over that for at least five minutes.  
  
"Okay, it's time to hit the hay. That means go to sleep." She clarified for  
Nikolas when he just gave her a confused look.  
  
"Jeez, you've been here for how many years? You'd think you'd know the  
lingo by now." She muttered.  
  
Emily took off the sweater top since she was still wearing her black tank  
under it. She yawned and crawled up to the head of the bed and drew back  
the covers. She was just getting under the covers when Nikolas came up and  
started to get in with her. "No way." She said crinkling her nose.  
  
"What?" Nikolas didn't know what was going on. He thought it was okay with  
her.  
  
"You stink!" Emily cried.  
  
Somehow Nikolas had managed to get what smelled like a ton of vodka all  
over him. Emily reached out and pushed him back. Not knowing that he had  
been balancing on the bed, she ended up knocking him on the floor. He  
landed with a loud thud.  
  
"Oh my God!" Emily squealed. She looked over the edge to see Nikolas  
sprawled on his back. The sight of him got her giggling. "I am soooo  
sorry!" She tried to say through the giggles.  
  
Nikolas threw her a hard stare. "Yeah right. I'll just get rid of the  
shirt. I spilled vodka on it." Nikolas unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a  
well-shaped physique that made Emily's mouth go dry. He calmly threw the  
shirt onto the floor and slipped into the bed next to Emily.  
  
Emily turned on her side, her skirt sliding up around her thighs. Nikolas  
turned on his side and moved closer to her, spooning her. He reached out  
and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I  
thought this was a big bed. Why are you so close?"  
  
Nikolas rested his forehead on the top of her head and shrugged. "I'm more  
comfortable like this, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess." Emily decided not to make a big deal about it and the two fell  
silent. After ten minutes of listening to each other breathe, Emily guessed  
that he was asleep. She started to inch forward when his arm tightened and  
pulled her back.  
  
"Why is it that every woman I love, loves a Spencer more than she loves  
me?" Nikolas suddenly asked softly. Emily didn't know what to say to that.  
She just assumed it was some sort of drunken babble.  
  
Nikolas continued on anyway. "My mother adores Luke Spencer, I think that  
Liz is still in love with Lucky…"  
  
"No, oh no, that's been over, Nikolas." Emily hastened to assure him.  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "No, she still loves him. And Sly's his cousin so  
by default he's a Spencer also."  
  
Confused, Emily looked over her shoulder at Nikolas. "What does Sly have to  
do with this?"  
  
Holding her gaze, he said simply. "You love him."  
  
Emily quickly looked away. What did he mean by that? She didn't say  
anything and neither did he. They lay there again in silence. Emily jumped  
slightly when Nikolas' hand landed on her bare leg.  
  
"Did you know, I've always thought you had the most perfect legs?" He  
murmured as he brushed the back of his hand down her leg.  
  
"No, I didn't know that." Emily shook her head.  
  
She shivered as Nikolas lazily trailed his fingers up the back of her leg,  
under her skirt, and higher up her thigh. She reached down and tried to  
gently push his hand away. He was making her feel things that she shouldn't  
be feeling with someone other than Sly. Nikolas just placed his hand on her  
upper thigh and left it there.  
  
"Well, now you know." Nikolas said huskily. "Why do you always cover them  
up with these long skirts? You should show them off to the world."  
  
Emily tried to laugh a little and change the subject. "We had a lot to  
drink tonight. And you know what happens when people get drunk."  
  
Nikolas nuzzled the side of her neck and breathed. "They do things they  
normally wouldn't or they do things they've always wished they could."  
  
Emily bit her lip and tried to move away from Nikolas but he kept his grip  
on her. "No, don't you leave me too." He whispered. "Everybody leaves me."  
  
Emily didn't have anything to say after that so they lapsed into another  
moment of silence. Nikolas shifted, burying his face into her neck and then  
said, "I remember that you used to have a crush on me."  
  
Emily wondered why he was bringing that up. It was something that she  
wished she could forget all about. "Don't remind me, I was such a kid."  
  
Nikolas' arms tightened around her. "I use to think it was sweet."  
  
"It was embarrassing!" Emily blushed as she thought of her childish  
behavior. "You only saw me as your 'little sister'."  
  
"But not for long." Nikolas said mysteriously. Then changing the subject  
suddenly, he said, "Do you remember that summer before Lucky and Elizabeth  
broke up?"  
  
Emily sighed, thankful that he had picked an innocent subject. "I remember.  
They were always having those horrible fights or they would go for days  
without speaking to each other at all."  
  
"Yeah, do you remember when we had that last big get-together right before  
they broke up?"  
  
Emily nodded. "We had that End of Summer party." She smiled at the memories  
and for some reason snuggled back into his arms. Nikolas smiled slightly.  
  
"You were with Sly then, I think."  
  
"When have I never been with Sly?" Emily laughed a little.  
  
"When you wanted me." Nikolas said quietly.  
  
"I was a kid then." Emily reminded him.  
  
"You're not a kid now." Nikolas whispered into her ear sending shivers down  
her spine. Then he reached down and started to gently stroking her thigh.  
"That was the day I realized that you had the world's most perfect, most  
sexiest legs. You made a leg man out me for life that day."  
  
"I, uh, I did?" Emily mumbled.  
  
"Uh-huh." Nikolas nodded. "You were wearing that teeny-tiny white tank top  
and those short- shorts. I loved those shorts. They made your legs look  
like they would go on forever. That was the day I realized that you weren't  
a little kid anymore, that you weren't my 'sister'. Talk about my  
bad-timing, you were all ready with Sly and didn't even think about me  
anymore."  
  
"I grew up, Nikolas." Emily said simply. I couldn't wait forever, she  
thought.  
  
"I know." Nikolas pressed his mouth against her neck for a second then  
raised his head. "I remember how I threw you into the pool and you ended up  
soaking wet. When you came out, you weren't a kid then."  
  
Emily swallowed hard and Nikolas continued. "You yelled at me, called me a  
bastard and was about to chase me around the pool when you noticed that you  
shirt had become completely see-through." Nikolas laughed low. "I had  
noticed way before you did and I enjoyed the view."  
  
Emily decided it was time to get out of Nikolas' embrace. "Listen, Nik,  
it's late and all that alcohol has made me sleepy so…"  
  
Nikolas propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at Emily. "Do you  
really want to sleep?" He rested his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Nikolas, I don't know what you think you're doing but this isn't something  
you should be doing. You're drunk, you're hurt over losing Elizabeth, and  
I'm with Sly. I'm just here to be your friend." Emily tried to say  
forcefully but her voice trembled a little as Nikolas slipped his hand  
under her silk tank top.  
  
"If all you want to be is my friend, why are you trembling at my touch?"  
Nikolas playfully walked his fingers up her abdomen. He cocked an eyebrow  
in surprise. "No bra, Miss Quartermaine?"  
  
"I was in bed when you called." Emily said defensively and she reached out  
to grasp his hand.  
  
"I don't mind." Nikolas said with a crooked smile.  
  
He squeezed her lightly before removing his hand. Emily gasped in shock. He  
reached up and stroked the side of her face. "Emily, why are you fighting  
this? Our timing is finally right. I'm not with Elizabeth anymore and  
you're obviously having problems with Sly, problems that you can't work  
out…Emily, this is our chance."  
  
Emily just looked away.  
  
Nikolas gently turned her face back to his and said softly. "Don't you  
leave me too, Em."  
  
Good old Nik, Emily thought, always playing that sympathy card. I shouldn't  
be doing this, she told herself. But he's so adorable. "Nikolas…"  
  
"Was that a yes?" He asked before bending his head closer to hers. Emily  
held her breath as she waited for him to kiss her.  
  
"Was it?" He whispered when their lips were barely inches apart. He quickly  
licked his lips and Emily almost groaned out loud when his tongue grazed  
her lips. "Was it?" He demanded again.  
  
Emily knew what she was about to was wrong but she was blaming it all on  
the alcohol. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled closer to her.  
"Yes, it was…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly was in a dark room with just a soft light glowing down on the wide  
bed that she lay on. The bed was covered with diamonds. Carly grinned as  
she said the tired cliché. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
  
She ran her hands through the shiny hard rocks and smiled. "You really  
are!" She grabbed a handful in each hand and threw them up in the air. She  
giggled to herself.  
  
There was a low laugh behind her and Carly looked up. Out of the shadows  
walked in Sonny. He was dressed in only black silk pajama bottoms that rode  
low on his waist. Carly looked down and realized that not only was she now  
dressed in a black satin negligee and the bed was covered in deep burgundy  
sheets.  
  
Sonny reached out his hand to her. Carly accepted it and let him draw her  
off of the bed. He drew her into his arms and said. "This is where you  
belong. With me, cupcake."  
  
He started to sway softly to music only he could hear. "We belong together,  
never forget that." He whispered seductively. He gazed deep into her eyes  
and Carly couldn't tear herself away. "I can give you everything, you know  
that. I *want* to give you everything."  
  
"Sonny…" Carly wasn't sure what she was going to say. But then she felt a  
hand on her arm pulling her away from Sonny.  
  
She turned around to see Alex standing there, looking comfortable and  
relaxed in a sweatshirt and jeans. Carly saw that she was now wearing a  
long-sleeved shirt and jeans.  
  
"Why are you even wasting your time listening to him? I'm the one you  
should be with. I'm the one who loves you. He's still in love with Brenda.  
He's only using you as a replacement for her." He said earnestly.  
  
From across the bed, Sonny shouted. "Don't listen to him. You know I will  
always love Brenda the way you will always love Jason but what we had--what  
we *have*--is bigger than that."  
  
Carly looked from Sonny to Alex and back. "Alex…Sonny…I…"  
  
"Make a decision, Carly." Sonny demanded. "I want you to be happy but I  
know he can't make you happy. Come back to me." He reached out to her and  
Carly started to take a small step towards him, dressed once again in the  
negligee.  
  
"Carly, he will hurt you. He lives in a dangerous world where people will  
kill you over the slightest thing." Alex tried to stop her.  
  
"Stop exaggerating." Sonny snapped.  
  
"I'm not. Carly, you will never be safe with him. He could be killed at any  
moment." Alex insisted.  
  
"So could you, Detective." Sonny shot back. "Come home Carly."  
  
Alex tightened his hold on Carly's hand. "He can't keep you safe, Carly, I  
can. I can give you security."  
  
"So could I." Sonny said. "Carly, you know I will keep you and Michael  
safe. You know I will give you the security that you need."  
  
"I meant more than financial security." Alex clarified.  
  
"So did I." Sonny said quietly. He looked lovingly at Carly. "Cupcake, you  
know who you want to be with so why don't we just stop all this and you  
just come with me."  
  
"She's going nowhere with you." Alex said suddenly whipping out a gun and  
pointing it at Sonny.  
  
"Oh my God, Alex!" Carly shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Eliminating the competition." Alex said coldly.  
  
"I don't think so." Sonny returned and withdrew his own gun and pointed it  
at Alex. "I don't scare that easily."  
  
Carly stood, horrified, watching the two men aiming guns at each other.  
Carly started to back away. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this is  
happening. This is not happening." She mumbled.  
  
"It is happening, Carly!" Alex shouted. "Now choose! Him or me?"  
  
Carly shook her head. "Oh my God, I can't…this is wrong, just wrong." Carly  
started to back up. She ended up bumping against someone. Carly whirled  
around to see who was now invading this dream.  
  
Jason stood there, dressed in his leather jacket, T-shirt and jeans, the  
last thing she ever saw him in. He was wearing a look of displeasure on his  
face.  
  
"Jason? Jason!" She smiled happily. She was vaguely aware of the fact that  
Alex and Sonny were still behind her demanding that she choose.  
  
"You couldn't wait, could you?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Wait? What?" Carly frowned.  
  
"All you had to do was wait and you couldn't do it." Jason said.  
  
"I…don't understand. Wait for what?" Carly reached out to touch him. "Jase,  
what's going on?"  
  
Jason recoiled from her touch and shook his head. "All you had to do was  
wait." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Jason? Jason come back!" Tears started to run down her face. "Wait for  
what?" Jason continued to walk away from her. Carly tried to follow him;  
tried to reach for him but he all of a sudden he began to disappear.  
  
"Jase!" Carly cried out. She sat up in bed in a sweat.  
  
"What a vivid dream." She whispered.  
  
She quickly looked over to see if Alex had woken up. He was still asleep,  
stretched out on his stomach, arms and legs everywhere. Carly gave a quick  
sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to wake up and start  
asking her about her dream.  
  
Carly rubbed her face as she thought about her dream. She knew what the  
Alex and Sonny part meant but why was Jason there? Carly groaned. It was  
too early in the morning to be trying to figure out the psychological  
meanings of her dreams.  
  
Carly looked over to see what time it was. It was barely six in the  
morning. She knew that if she went to sleep now she would end up over  
sleeping and be late for work. Carly flung the covers back and sighed.  
Might as well get up now and save myself the trouble, she thought.  
  
Alex stirred. "Carly?" He mumbled as he raised his head slightly to look  
for here. "What's wrong?"  
  
Carly smoothed back the hairs that were sticking up all over the place.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just getting up early. Go back to sleep." She pressed  
a gentle kiss on his lips and looked down on him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily yawned loudly as she stretched out her legs and arms. It's too early  
for me to be up, she thought as she snuggled back under the covers. Emily  
started to turn over and say good morning to Sly when she realized that  
there were three things wrong. First of all, she wasn't in her room,  
second, she was naked, and third, this wasn't Sly next to her!  
  
Emily sat up with a gasp, clutching the sheet to her neck as she remembered  
where she was. She was in Nikolas' room so that must mean that…Nikolas was  
the naked guy beside her.  
  
Emily took a quick look at him. He was still sleeping. She tried to slip  
out of the bed without making any noise. But just as she was stooping down  
to pick up her discarded clothing, Nikolas rolled over on his side and  
propped himself up on his elbow. Emily yelped and snatched up the pillow  
she had lain on and tried to cover herself.  
  
He yawned and rubbed his face. "What are you doing? It's too damn early to  
get up. Come back to bed." He reached out an inviting hand.  
  
Emily backed away, still clutching the pillow. "What am I doing? I'm  
getting out of here! I can't believe I…you…we…" Emily shook her head,  
trying to deny what had happened the night before.  
  
Nikolas sat up in bed finally noticing that they were having different  
reactions. "What are you babbling about?" Nikolas scratched his head. "And  
why are you carrying that pillow?"  
  
"Because…because, I'm…*naked* and you're not supposed to see me naked."  
Even to herself, Emily wasn't making much sense.  
  
"What? Emily, I saw you naked last night, now come back to bed." Nikolas  
smiled invitingly. Emily felt her knees go weak at that smile. Damn him,  
she thought, damn him for being so sexy, so irresistible, so…Nikolas-like.  
  
Emily raked her fingers through her head. "Look, Nikolas what happened last  
night was a mistake. You were drunk, I was drunk, you thought you were  
broken up with Elizabeth, I had that fight with Sly…"  
  
"Why all the excuses, Em?" Nikolas asked. "You wanted it as much as I did  
and you know it."  
  
Emily shook her head vehemently. "No, no, you're wrong, I didn't want this.  
I was out of my mind last night."  
  
Nikolas sighed. "Keep denying it all you want. We both know the truth."  
  
"And the truth is, I didn't want this." Emily denied again. She grabbed up  
her clothes and holding them behind her to shield herself, she dashed into  
Nikolas' bathroom.  
  
Nikolas stretched out on the bed and waited for her to come back out. He  
had a slight headache but he had a feeling that if Emily would just get  
back in bed, it would all go away. Minutes later, Emily returned, mad as  
hell.  
  
"What is this?" She demanded. She marched up to the bed and pulled down her  
sweater to show off the hickey that Nikolas had left on her chest.  
  
"Hmm, let me think. Looks like a… how do you say? A hickey to me." Nikolas  
said playfully. He reached up to touch it. Emily smacked his hand away.  
  
"This is not funny! You marked me!" Emily was outraged.  
  
"Yes, I marked you." Nikolas said with satisfaction. It was like branding  
her and showing everyone that Emily Quartermaine was his.  
  
"Get that smug look off your face." Emily sneered. "What if Sly sees this?  
Oh my god, he's going to kill me!"  
  
"Why are you worried about what he thinks?" Nikolas asked pushing back the  
covers and getting out of bed. Emily turned beet red and turned her back to  
him. "You two are over."  
  
"Please put some clothes on." Emily mumbled. Then she whirled around, as  
she fully comprehended what he'd said. "Sly and I are *not* over. Just  
because we had a fight doesn't mean we're breaking up. Nikolas, I love him.  
I've loved him since I was 17."  
  
Nikolas shoved his legs into his jeans and frowned. "So last night meant  
nothing?"  
  
"Right, it meant nothing. It wasn't supposed to happen, it was wrong, and  
if I could do it over again, I would have slept on the floor last night."  
Emily told him. "Sly's my fiancé and I've betrayed him."  
  
"Your fiancé?" Nikolas asked accusingly.  
  
"Yes, ever since high school. But that doesn't matter. He's never going to  
forgive me." Emily sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her face into  
her hands.  
  
Nikolas stood for a second, clenching his jaw and squeezing his hands  
tightly. He fought a battle for control and won. He knelt down before Emily  
and gently brushed her hair back from her face.  
  
"You want to pretend that this never happened? Well, okay then, it never  
happened. I won't say a word to anyone." He whispered as he stroked the  
side of her face knowing that this would probably be the last time he would  
ever get a chance to.  
  
"But what if he asks were I've been?"  
  
"Just tell him… tell him whatever you want. He loves you, he should trust  
you."  
  
"But that's just it. After last night he shouldn't trust me…ever." Emily  
said sadly.  
  



	15. Chapter 14

Emily took a deep breath before opening the door to the apartment she  
shared with Elizabeth. She'd had the whole car ride over to come up  
something, anything, to say to Sly about where she'd been all night and of  
course, how she'd gotten a hickey. The only thing she could come up with  
was to tell him the truth, something she didn't want to do but didn't know  
how to avoid it.  
  
She walked cautiously into the apartment expecting for Sly to be waiting  
for her. The apartment was suspiciously quiet.  
  
"Hello? Sly are you here?" She called out.  
  
She hoped he was there, she was anxious to get the confrontation over with.  
  
"Sly's not here, he had to leave." Said a voice behind here.  
  
Emily whirled around, her hand covering her mouth. It was Elizabeth! She'd  
completely forgotten about Elizabeth. The whole morning she'd been worrying  
about Sly and about betraying Sly. Not once did she stop and think about  
the fact not only did she betray Sly but she'd betrayed her friend.  
  
"Uh, Elizabeth, um…" Emily mumbled while looking down at her shoes. She  
couldn't bring herself to look her in the face.  
  
"Sly looked upset when he left but he wouldn't talk to me about it. Did you  
two have another fight?" Elizabeth asked with concern.  
  
Emily felt sick. Here she was sneaking in after a one-night stand with her  
friend's boyfriend and Elizabeth was concerned about *her*. "Something like  
that. Did Sly say where he was going?" Emily asked hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, sorry. He just took a bunch of his things  
and left."  
  
"Oh." Emily said quietly. So he took his stuff, it didn't mean he was  
leaving her or something. He just probably needed some time to himself.  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Uh, Em, I need to talk to you. About  
Nikolas."  
  
Emily jumped slightly. She knew! Elizabeth knew but how could she? There is  
no way she could have found out. "Yes?" Emily croaked out.  
  
Elizabeth started slowly. "Nikolas and I…we, uh, we broke up last night.  
Actually I just wanted some time off from 'us', you know? But Nikolas, he…  
he just broke it off completely."  
  
Emily bit her lip. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't comfort  
her or give her advice. "I…"  
  
Elizabeth went on. "I called myself every sort of fool I could think of  
last night. What's wrong with me? Nikolas is a great guy. He's smart,  
sweet, sexy, and sensitive. So why am I just letting him get away like  
this? But you know what? I think this break or break up is going to be good  
for us because if, no *when* we get back together I will undoubtedly be  
more willing to commit to him. Maybe even marry him." Elizabeth flashed a  
bright smile.  
  
Emily smiled grimly. "Great. Good for you. Will you excuse me, I have to go  
take a shower so I'll just…"  
  
"Yeah, I have an art class to get to. I'll see you later then. Since Sly  
won't be here maybe we'll do a girls only sort of thing? I'll call Samantha  
and Lark and see if they're up for it."  
  
"Fine with me." Emily hurried to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later That Day  
  
"V?" Carly called out. She gathered up her purse and coat. "I'm going to  
lunch now. See you in an hour."  
  
There was no response. Carly hadn't expected one after noticing that a  
half-hour ago Jax had disappeared into his wife's office and she'd heard  
not a peep out of them other than to hold all their calls. Carly shook her  
head and smiled. Those two never stopped.  
  
Sonny told her he would send the car for her. She spotted it just as she  
exited the building. Carly climbed through the door one of Sonny's guards  
held open for her.  
  
She wasn't very shocked to see Sonny lounging in the backseat smiling  
lazily at her.  
  
"I should have known." She muttered. "Couldn't wait to see me?"  
  
Sonny chuckled lowly. "There's something about you. I just can't stay  
away."  
  
"No matter how many times I ask you to." Carly muttered. "Where are we  
going for lunch? The Grille? The No Name? Someplace new?"  
  
Sonny gestured to a picnic basket in the corner. "Anywhere you want. I  
thought it would be better if we went somewhere private. You tend to ah,  
make a scene."  
  
Carly swept a lock of hair back. "I don't make scenes, they just…happen."  
  
Sonny nodded. "Right, right."  
  
"You wanted to talk? So talk." Carly crossed her arms and leaned back in  
her seat. "What are we going to talk about anyway?"  
  
"I thought maybe we'd take a little stroll down memory lane."  
  
Carly groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sonny, you just don't  
have anything to do anymore, is that? Things just too quiet on the  
import-export front? Nobody out there has any legs begging to be broken?"  
  
"Carly, I'm being serious here."  
  
"Okay, okay, we're strolling… where we going?"  
  
"When I returned to Port Charles after Jason died…"  
  
"Sonny, no." Carly shook her head.  
  
"After Jason died," Sonny said firmly.  
  
"I hope there's alcohol in that basket over there." Carly muttered.  
  
"Carly will you listen to me!" Sonny snapped.  
  
"Alright," Carly closed her eyes and leaned back, "You were saying?"  
  
"After Jason died, I was a wreak. It was too soon after Brenda's death, I  
didn't know what to do. I pushed everyone out of my life. I didn't talk to  
Mike, to Luke, not even to Robin who was feeling the same things I had to  
be feeling. The thing was, I didn't want to hear the 'I'm sorrys' and the  
'It's all going to be okay' because at the time it wasn't okay and I knew,  
I thought, it would never be. I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything but  
the pain and the hate I had for Moreno. That's all I wanted to feel and  
that's all I wanted to deal with. But then all of a sudden I had this baby  
and his just released from the nuthouse mother that I had to deal with. You  
demanded that I help take  
care of Jason's son, that Jason would have wanted that."  
  
"You hated me as soon as I walked through the door, possibly even before  
that." Carly murmured.  
  
"I didn't hate you." Sonny said softly. "I resented the hell out of you,  
yes, but I didn't hate you. Your being there and your not going away no  
matter what I said meant that I had to crawl out my hole and face the  
world."  
  
"Back then when I came to you all I wanted was to go someplace quiet,  
someplace safe, and someplace that Jason had been and just go quietly  
insane. I didn't give a damn about your feelings or Robin's and no matter  
how many times Bobbie and plenty of others told me I was being selfish, I  
didn't care. I needed to be with someone who would take care of my son and  
keep him safe while I took a little vacation from realty. I knew that Jason  
trusted you and I knew I could trust you with his son."  
  
"But I wouldn't let you. There was no way I was about to leave my hell just  
so you could float around the penthouse in a daze thinking about Jason all  
the time. I was determined to get you to leave me alone but you wouldn't  
leave. I remember the fights we had. No one I've ever met fights like you  
do, you get down and dirty." Sonny laughed softly. "And then it was like I  
didn't want you to leave, I enjoyed fighting with you."  
  
"I think all the fighting between us in the beginning helped. It gave both  
us something to do besides wallowing around. Every morning I would wake up  
already thinking of something to argue with you about and every night I  
would go to bed going over what you said and what I could have said. Bobbie  
would ask me 'Why on earth are you still there? You can't stand the man,  
this can't be good for Michael at all!' I knew told her how good it was for  
*me*."  
  
"People thought we were crazy. I think a few people thought we would end up  
killing each other. If I hadn't kissed you that night, I think you might  
have tried." Sonny murmured.  
  
Carly remembered that night. It was right after she had put Michael down  
for the night. She and Sonny were in the middle of a fight about something  
trivial like moving the furniture or something and Sonny had just called  
her something in Spanish that she didn't understand.  
  
'What did you just say? Speak English, damn you, or so help me!' Carly  
reached down and grabbed the first thing she saw: a paperback she'd been  
reading earlier.  
  
'What are you going to do? Brain me with a romance novel?' Sonny laughed,  
suddenly seeing how ridiculous they had become.  
  
'Maybe I will!' Carly raised the book over her head.  
  
Sonny rolled his eyes. 'Carly put the book down. Now, you're just being  
silly.'  
  
'Silly? Silly?' Carly repeated. 'Oh, I'll show you silly!' Carly swung the  
book at Sonny, who managed to jump out of the way before it connected with  
his head.  
  
'Damn it, Carly! Give me the book!' Sonny reached for paperback.  
  
'No!' She ran towards the couch. Sonny followed. He lunged at her throwing  
his body against hers. They landed sprawled out on the couch, their faces  
just inches away from each other.  
  
Breathing heavily, Sonny murmured. 'You're a madwoman.'  
  
'It's my best trait.' She shrugged.  
  
'I know. That's why I like you.' He whispered before bending his head and  
kissing her softly on the lips. He raised his head to see Carly staring up  
at him, wide-eyed. 'Surprised?'  
  
'Very. Why'd you do that for?' She asked.  
  
'Carly, Carly, Carly, if you couldn't tell from that kiss then I'll just  
have to better won't I?' Sonny laughed before bending again and capturing  
her lips in another kiss.'"  
  
Carly stared out the limousine window. "So it was kiss me or be killed,  
huh? We went from using arguments as a way to stay alive to sex. Once again  
Carly Spencer gets used for sex."  
  
Sonny reached over and grasped her chin, turning her face towards him. "I  
never once used you for sex, it wasn't like that with me."  
  
"So maybe it was that way with me, how about that?" Carly cocked her  
eyebrow. "It had been awhile for me and men weren't exactly lining up to be  
with me. Things like my stay in Ferncliff and the fact that I lived with a  
known Mafia boss tended to turn a guy off."  
  
"Carly, you haven't figured out that I can see through you?" Sonny smiled,  
not even taking into consideration what she was saying.  
  
"Look, can we wrap this up? My lunch break is almost over and all we've  
done is drive around and relive our first kiss. Was there a point to all of  
this?" Carly demanded.  
  
"Why did you agree to come to lunch with me?" Sonny asked suddenly.  
  
Carly tried to think hard but the answers she came up with she didn't want  
to voice out loud. Carly shrugged. "I don't know… I just… Why did you ask  
me to come to lunch?" She turned the question around to make up for her not  
having an answer.  
  
"Carly you already know why. I want you back. I still love you and I know  
that you still love me."  
  
"You never loved me." Carly scoffed. "You never said the words once to me  
and who said I ever loved you?"  
  
"You want the words? Here they are: I love you." Sonny said each word  
slowly.  
  
He waited patiently as Carly said back in her seat chewing on her lower lip  
saying nothing. He gently reached out and touched her lips with his finger.  
"Don't do that. Carly, I'm waiting."  
  
"For what? For me to say the words back to you. Oh, I'm supposed to just  
forget all of a sudden that I'm a building a future with Alex and go  
running back to you just because well hey, you said the magic words. Words  
you've never said to me before. Is that it?"  
  
"If you love me, you would." Sonny said confidently.  
  
"Damn, I wish I had the confidence you have. You never doubt yourself do  
you? Well, if you loved me, then you should have told me years ago."  
  
"Would that have made you stay with me?" Sonny asked quietly. When Carly  
didn't answer he nodded. "I knew it. The thing is…I didn't even knew that I  
had let you into my heart until that day I came home and you and Michael  
were gone."  
  
Carly laughed bitterly. "Don't try that old 'I didn't know I loved you till  
you were gone' crap. I can see right through that like you think you can  
see right through me."  
  
"Carly…"  
  
"Okay, maybe I need some time by myself." Carly folded her arms. "I really  
need to get back to the office. V and Jax are probably wondering where I  
am." She lied.  
  
"I can't believe you work for that pompous jerk." Sonny muttered.  
  
"Hey, you're still friends with Robin and I don't give you grief over it.  
If I want to work for my…step-uncle then I will go ahead and do it okay?"  
Carly latched onto the subject like a lifeline.  
  
"Okay, no Jax bashing for today. So you want time? You'll have some time.  
I'll give you until Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh thank you kind sir." Carly said snidely. "So does this mean, I don't  
see you until next week?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No, it just means I won't bring up the subject until next week." Sonny  
gave her a half smile. "I'll just tell Johnny to turn the car around."  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a quick knock on Victor's hotel room door. Knowing whom it was,  
Victor shouted, "Enter!"  
  
Victor flipped through the Port Charles Herald and barely looked up when  
Higgins slipped into the room. "Everything is a go?" He murmured as he  
reached for his coffee.  
  
"Yes sir." Higgins assured him.  
  
"Nothing is going to go wrong, is it?" Victor looked directly at Higgins,  
who backed up a step.  
  
"N-no sir." Higgins shook his adamantly.  
  
"Good. Everything needs to go as scheduled. I want no unexpected  
surprises."  
  
Higgins whipped out his notepad and read aloud. "Carly, Michael, and  
barring no emergencies at the hospital, Barbara will all be in the  
Brownstone at 5:30 p.m."  
  
Victor smiled slightly. "Perfect, I want the family reunion to go as  
smoothly as possible."  
  
~*~*~  
  
PC Grille  
  
Stefan stood up at his table as Nikolas and Alexis approached. "You are  
both late." He said with a frown.  
  
Alexis shrugged, nonchalantly. "I had a meeting that ran late." She  
gracefully slid into her seat and shook out her napkin.  
  
Stefan turned his frown to Nikolas. "And what about you?"  
  
Nikolas rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I slept in."  
  
"You slept in? Are you feeling alright?" Stefan's frown changed to a look  
of concern. "You don't like well."  
  
That's because I have a hangover, Nikolas thought to himself. "No, no, I'm  
fine. I was just…up late last night. That's all."  
  
Stefan narrowed his eyes as he looked at his son. Something was wrong but  
he could tell that Nikolas wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He turned  
to other matters instead. "In case you haven't heard by now, Alexis, it  
seems that…"  
  
"Carly Spencer's your daughter?" Alexis interrupted. She laughed at the  
slightly surprised look on Stefan's face. "Wondering how I know? I had a  
source tell me about Carly."  
  
Stefan frowned. "Luke Spencer, I assume."  
  
"Of course. Who else will tell me what's going on around here. I can't even  
trust my own brother to tell me that I have a niece. Where you ever going  
to tell me?" Alexis demanded.  
  
"In time, Alexis, in time." Stefan said smoothly.  
  
"Wait, you never told Alexis?" Nikolas interjected.  
  
"And why am I not surprised to see that Nikolas already knows." Alexis  
scowled.  
  
"I just happened to be there when all this came out. Why didn't you tell  
Alexis?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"Doesn't trust me, maybe? Why? I have no idea. He also tends to forget that  
I'm family not just some useless relation."  
  
"Alexis, why do you insist on saying those things?" Stefan asked. "We both  
know it's not true. What has Ashton been filling your head with?"  
  
"Ned? You're bringing Ned into this? This has nothing to do with Ned."  
Alexis raised her voice.  
  
"Lower your voice, we are in a public place." Stefan commanded.  
  
Alexis lowered her voice and leaned into the table. "Why don't you just  
tell us what you were about to say so I can go home to my family?"  
  
"Family? You have a child, Lexi?" Alexis groaned inwardly as she recognized  
the voice behind her back.  
  
Alexis closed her eyes and said wearily. "Layla. I do not have a child. And  
don't call me Lexi!"  
  
Stefan stood and opened his arms. "Layla, what are you doing here?"  
  
Layla went over and hugged him. "I was in the neighborhood and I was told  
this place was simply delicious."  
  
Actually Layla had spotted Higgins and followed him into the Port Charles  
Hotel. However, she lost him in the crowded hotel lobby. Not giving up  
hope, at least she knew a possible location for Victor to hide at, she  
decided to grab some lunch. How fortunate for her, Stefan and family were  
sitting inside.  
  
Layla turned to Alexis and pouted prettily. "Aw, Lexi, no children? I'm so  
sorry."  
  
Nikolas stood up and smiled at Layla. "Layla, wow, I had no idea you were  
in town. Uncle did you know and not tell me?"  
  
"Don't blame your dear uncle." Layla admonished. "I flitted in and out of  
his office so quickly, I bet he thought I wasn't really there. My, my,  
Nikolas, you have grown into a handsome young man."  
  
"And you Layla, every time I see, you seem to get younger and younger."  
  
"I'll tell you my secret, Nikki, it's all because of… my cheekbones. I have  
excellent bone structure." Layla grinned.  
  
"And an excellent plastic surgeon." Alexis muttered. She stood up. "Stefan,  
if this…meeting is over, I'll be on my way now."  
  
"But Lexi, I just got here and we have so much catching up to do."  
  
"Stefan will fill me in on it…and don't call me Lexi." Alexis stood and  
walked away.  
  
"Such a rude, cold woman." Layla remarked. She sat in Alexis' abandoned  
chair. "Glad to see that some things never changed. But you Nikolas, I  
didn't recognize you at first. Steffie, you have done a wonderful job."  
  
Stefan allowed his chest to swell with pride. "Thank you Layla, but I  
didn't have much to do with it. I just let him grown on his own."  
  
"But why are you so tired looking?" Layla reached across the table and  
touched his forehead. "Are you getting enough sleep? Are you ill?"  
  
"I had a late night, that's all." Nikolas said again.  
  
"Doing what, I wonder?" Layla murmured.  
  
Nikolas' mind flashed to soft wet lips, teasing fingers, salty skin and  
intertwining legs. To delicate caresses, deep hot kisses and muffled moans.  
To…He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Uh…I was…"  
  
Layla laughed softly. "Am I embarrassing you? Were you doing  
something…bad?"  
  
Stefan smiled slightly. "Layla, I think you are truly embarrassing him  
now."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll leave it alone for now. But we have some catching up to  
do. Tell me all that I've missed these past 12 years. Either of you seeing  
someone special?" She folded her arms on the table and leaned in.  
  
"At the moment Nikolas has been seeing a young woman by the name of  
Elizabeth Webber, a cousin of his mother's, and while I," Stefan leaned in  
towards Layla, "I have been saving myself for you."  
  
"You always say the sweetest things." Layla grinned. She reached out and  
caressed his jaw.  
  
"Actually," Nikolas interrupted. "Elizabeth and I have…we're not seeing  
each other any more."  
  
Stefan frowned. "Is that true? Did something transpire between the two of  
you? A fight perhaps?"  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "No, there was no fight. It was a…mutual decision.  
So, Layla, we haven't seen you in 12 years?" Nikolas quickly latched onto  
the subject.  
  
"It feels like only yesterday doesn't it?" Layla sat back.  
  
"So why are you here?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"To see my two favorite men, of course." Layla shrugged.  
  
"Actually she's out to find Victor. Something to do with the eye patch she  
now wears." Stefan told him. Layla shot him a harsh look. "Why shouldn't he  
know? He is a man; he is the Cassadine. He should know what's going on in  
his family."  
  
"Well, that was my business." Layla grumbled. "I didn't know that you would  
betray a personal confidence like that."  
  
"Layla, please, Uncle was just…being Uncle." Nikolas said soothingly. He  
reached over and patted her hand. "He-"  
  
"Nikki, you don't have to explain your Uncle to me, I know what kind of a  
man he is." Layla nodded. She licked her lips and gazed at Stefan. Stefan  
gazed back. "I know all about your Uncle."  
  
Nikolas rolled his eyes. They were doing it again. He could remember from  
Layla's stay with them that from time to time Layla and his Uncle would  
just look at each other and not say a word for at least ten minutes or  
more. Nikolas took his napkin off his lap and placed it on the table.  
  
"If you two will excuse me, I just remembered I have somewhere else to be."  
He began to stand.  
  
"But Nikki, I just got here." Layla protested.  
  
"What about lunch?" Stefan asked.  
  
"We'll just have to do it another time. Why don't you two just stay and  
have lunch together. I doubt I'll be missed."  
  
"Yes, you will be. But, if you have to go…" Layla shrugged. "Give me a kiss  
goodbye. I'll try to come out to Spoon Island to see you before I go. We'll  
talk about this Webber girl and how we can fix you two."  
  
Nikolas brushed his lips across her cheek. "There isn't much to fix." He  
smiled sadly. "We can't be fixed."  
  



	16. Chapter 15

Alexis stormed into the gatehouse and slammed down her purse. "That woman!  
Why do I let her get to me?" She muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Ned came out the kitchen wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "Alexis? What  
happened?"  
  
Alexis turned to face him. "Ned, what are you doing home?"  
  
"Brooke Lynn woke up with the sniffles again so I decided to take her to  
the doctor. I was just making her some soup. Who were you just talking  
about?"  
  
Alexis flopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.  
"Layla. Darling, lovely, adorable Layla!"  
  
Ned sat next to her. "Okay, I can tell you don't like her… who is she? And  
does she have a last name?"  
  
"She's Layla! She doesn't need a last name." Alexis frowned. "Actually, I  
don't know her last name. All these years of hating some one and I don't  
know her last name. Strange."  
  
Ned nodded his head trying to follow along. "Alexis, you're losing me. All  
I know is that she's Layla, the one-name wonder and you've known her, and  
hated her, for years. Who is she to you?"  
  
Alexis frowned at Ned as if she just realized he was seating there. "Oh,  
I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense am I?"  
  
Ned shook his head and grinned at her, his dimples flashing at her. "But  
you're so cute when you're being unintelligible. So tell me about Layla."  
  
"Layla is…how do I describe her? She's drop-dead gorgeous and any man that  
meets her ends up falling all over himself to please her." Alexis shot Ned  
a look. "You will never meet her."  
  
Ned laughed. "You're jealous of her?"  
  
Alexis folded her arms. "I am not jealous of Layla! It's just that…okay,  
she came into our lives, 'our' being Stefan, Nikolas, and me, about 17  
years ago. Stefan was away on some business trip and when he came back, he  
had this…this woman with him. She claimed to be an old family friend but  
I…I never bought it. I never trusted the woman. There was just something  
about her, I think it was the fact that she calls me Lexi."  
  
"Lexi?" Ned tried not to laugh.  
  
"Call me that and die, okay?" Alexis snapped. "She also calls Stefan,  
Steffie, I'd like to see you try that one."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay." Ned smoothed back the hair away from her temples. "Tell  
me the rest of it…Lexi. Ow!" Ned rubbed his side where Alexis had jabbed  
her elbow.  
  
Alexis hid a little smile. "The thing about Layla is that I always get the  
feeling that she's up to something. But I'm the only one who thinks that!  
Stefan and Nikolas think the sun rises and sets on her. You should see the  
way they adore her. Whatever she says or does is right and there's no way  
you can convince them otherwise. They didn't even care that she flitted in  
and out of their lives for five years. They were just content to let her do  
it. They practically threw Welcome Home parties whenever she showed up on  
the island. But the worst part was Helena! Helena liked her! They got along  
like two peas in a pod. It was very disconcerting. That's what made me  
suspicious of her."  
  
"But Helena's dead." Ned pointed out.  
  
"I know that. But she has a hidden agenda. I can tell and I'm going to find  
out what it is. Stefan may be blind to her but I'm not."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly had just gotten back to her desk when the phone began to ring. "Right  
on time." She muttered. It was a much-needed distraction after the bomb  
Sonny had dropped on her. He loved her…right. "J&J Jacks, how may I help  
you?" Carly said.  
  
"Carly? I've done a horrible thing."  
  
"Emily? Is that you?" Carly asked. "Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Because in case someone comes in they don't hear me." Emily said as if  
Carly should have known that already.  
  
"Okay, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my apartment…in my closet."  
  
Carly giggled. "Your closet? What are you doing there?"  
  
"I'm hiding from Elizabeth and Sly. I don't want them to hear me."  
  
"Okay." Carly rolled her eyes. You would think that Emily was too old for  
silly things like this. "Why are you hiding from them? Does it have to do  
with this horrible thing you've done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This was like pulling teeth. "What is this horrible thing you've done?"  
Carly was getting irritated. Emily was good girl and she liked her but  
she'd never had this hard of a time getting information out of her.  
  
"Carly, you're the only one I can talk to about this. I can't talk to Lucky  
or Samantha or anyone."  
  
"So I'm you're last choice. Goody. What is it, Emily?" Carly demanded.  
  
"I slept with Nikolas." Emily mumbled.  
  
"What? I don't think I heard you right, did you just say you slept with…  
Nikolas? Nikolas Cassadine? Lucky's brother Nikolas? Laura's other son,  
Nikolas? Elizabeth's Nikolas?"  
  
"Yes." Emily hissed. "Could you stop saying it so much, please?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Did you two use protection?"  
  
"Of course!" Emily swore.  
  
"So, you and the Prince got it on, huh? What's so horrible about that?"  
Carly shrugged.  
  
"Two names spring to mind: Sly and Elizabeth." Emily reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah those two. Okay, so it was horrible thing. Do Sly and Elizabeth  
know about it?"  
  
"No!" Emily shouted. "No, they don't. I know I'm going to have to tell Sly  
soon and I don't know what Nikolas is going to do about Elizabeth. She's  
going to hate me."  
  
"So…when did this all happen and how? I thought you two were just friends."  
  
"We are…well we were." Emily amended quietly. "It all started out  
harmlessly enough."  
  
"It always does." Carly snorted.  
  
"Carly! Could you please?" Emily wailed.  
  
"Sorry, won't happen again. And you better quit shouting like that or  
someone's going find out you're in the closet." Carly said. "Go on. It was  
harmless and…"  
  
"I should start the beginning. Nikolas had asked Elizabeth to marry him but  
she turned him down."  
  
"I didn't know that." Carly gasped. She hated being on the outside of  
things.  
  
"Nobody but the four of us and Lucky knew. It was a secret, sort of. As I  
was saying. After that Nikolas was feeling down and I was trying my best to  
cheer him up."  
  
"Well, I think you did your best." Carly snickered.  
  
"Carly, cut it out."  
  
"Sorry, it's just too easy."  
  
"Anyway, Nik and Liz had sort of worked things out a bit because they came  
together to Eve and Chris' dinner party."  
  
"I remember noticing that they were very quiet."  
  
"Yeah, they were. But then yesterday Elizabeth decided that she needed some  
sort of space and Nikolas took this the wrong way and they broke up."  
  
"And this is where you come in?"  
  
"Right. Nikolas called late last night; drunk off his-well he was very  
drunk. He needed someone to talk to and I told him I would go out to Spoon  
Island and talk with him. Sly got upset about that because Sly's claims  
he's jealous of my relationship with Nikolas. We got in a fight and I went  
over to Nikolas mad."  
  
"So what happened when you got there?"  
  
"He was drinking and I started drinking with him and we lost track of time.  
The next thing I know I'm agreeing to spend the night there. Just spend the  
night, mind you. We're in bed and we're talking and then…well, you know  
what happened next. I just can't believe I did that. I just screwed up  
didn't I?"  
  
"Well from one major screw up to another…welcome to the human race. It  
sucks when things don't go as perfectly as you want them to, doesn't it?"  
  
"Carly, what am I going to do? I came back this morning and Sly's took some  
of his things and he's gone! I called his apartment and his roommate hasn't  
seen him at all. And what's worse is I saw Elizabeth and she's all gung-ho  
about working through things with Nikolas. She's talking about marriage!  
And Carly, she wants to do this whole girls night out thing with her, Lark,  
and Samantha and I can't do that! I could barely look her in the eye this  
morning. What am I going to do?"  
  
"First of all, stop babbling." Carly ordered. "Second, you can come to the  
Brownstone tonight… unless you'd rather go to the Quartermaine Mansion?"  
  
"Oh, God, not there. I can't take them tonight." Emily groaned.  
  
"Good, so you can stay the night on the couch, you can stay as long as you  
like. Michael will love it. He loves seeing his Aunt Emily."  
  
"Thank you, Carly, you're a lifesaver." Emily sighed in relief.  
  
"Just doing my job." Carly grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Katarina!" Taggert exclaimed in surprise. He looked around the busy police  
station. No one was paying attention. "What are you doing calling me at the  
station."  
  
"Marcus, I know about Layla." Said the whispery soft voice on the other  
end. Marcus could hear the determination in it. Good old Katarina Ross,  
never one to beat around the bush.  
  
"So how's my sweet little goddaughter doing?" Marcus desperately tried to  
change the subject.  
  
"Melinda is well, but we're not talking about her. We're talking about  
Layla and her total disregard for the rules."  
  
Katarina Ross wasn't an easy person to sway. Once she had an idea in her  
head she wouldn't let go for anything. Being a WSB boss had helped her with  
the particular…skill of hers. Katarina was hard woman, Marcus had learned  
over the years, and the only time she was ever soft was when she was with  
her daughter Melinda. How he had ever forged a friendship with his old  
boss, he'd never know. She was tough person to get to know.  
  
Marcus sighed. "Okay, so Layla's here. What harm is she doing?"  
  
"What harm is she doing? She's not playing by the book. She's showing  
everyone in the Bureau that it's okay to go on revenge missions, which it  
is not! This is Blondie's mission, not hers."  
  
"So what do you want me to do, Rina?" Marcus lapsed back into the old  
familiar nickname.  
  
"I want you to sit on her until I get there."  
  
"How am I supposed to stop her? You forget I have a life that doesn't  
involve the," Marcus looked around again to make sure no one was nearby to  
hear him. He lowered his voice, "the WSB anymore. I have a job, a  
girlfriend, responsibilities."  
  
"Marcus, you know you're WSB for life. Damn it, you're our Port Charles  
source. All I want you to do is keep Layla from searching out Victor until  
I get there. I'll handle things when I get there."  
  
"And when will that be?" Marcus asked wearily.  
  
"Some time this week. I'll be bringing Melinda with me, she's been missing  
her godfather."  
  
"Melinda too?" Marcus exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Melinda?" Keesha asked from beside his desk.  
  
"Keesha! Uh, hey baby." Marcus broke out his best smile. Keesha continued  
to frown. "Hold on a sec, please." He told Rina.  
  
"Make it quick." She snapped.  
  
Marcus covered the receiver with his hand. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
He asked.  
  
"I had some work to do down here and I brought you your lunch." Keesha  
dropped the bag onto his desk with a loud thug. "So who the hell is  
Melinda? Is she another Layla? Am I suppose to expect to see her waltzing  
into our place calling you 'Marcus' and trying to relive old times?"  
  
Marcus smiled to himself. He'd never seen Keesha act like this. Was she  
jealous? He was open to the possibilities this presented. But first…  
Melinda's my goddaughter. She's twelve…or fifteen, it's been a while."  
  
"Oh." Keesha covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Now I feel like an ass."  
  
Marcus reached over his desk and grabbed her other hand. "It's okay, I  
think I like the jealous Keesha."  
  
"I wasn't jealous." She quickly denied. "I was just irritated. I don't like  
that Layla woman."  
  
"Layla's just an old friend and ex co-worker. That's all." Marcus lied  
sincerely. It was in Keesha's best interest to not know all the details of  
his former relationship with Layla.  
  
"Just keep her away from me, that's all." Keesha warned.  
  
"Yeah, jealous Keesha is definitely a keeper." He grinned.  
  
"I'll see you after work okay?" She ignored him.  
  
"I may be a little late. It's police business." He immediately added.  
  
"Okay, but don't be too late, or you'll be seeing pissed off Keesha!" She  
kissed him. She waved goodbye and walked away.  
  
"Rina? I'm back." Marcus said.  
  
"Took you long enough." She complained.  
  
"I was talking to my girlfriend." He explained.  
  
"So, you finally settled down huh? Thought I'd never see the day." Rina  
snorted.  
  
"You want me to let Layla know you'll be here?" Marcus wasn't about to let  
Rina go on and on about his love life.  
  
"Yes, I want her waiting for me. Don't let her out of your sight." Rina  
stated before hanging up.  
  
"Now how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" Marcus muttered to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself, buddy? Not a good sign." Garcia said as he came over  
to Marcus' desk.  
  
"What?" He asked confused. "Oh, never mind. So what's up, Alex?"  
  
"Not much, just finished the Vega case. Hey, have you noticed that Mac's  
been acting a little funny this morning?" Alex leaned against the desk.  
  
"Yeah, I have." He said slowly.  
  
"I wonder what it's all about. Something happening at home probably."  
  
"Probably." Marcus knew what it had to be. The reemergence of Frisco. It  
couldn't be affecting the Scorpio home in a good way at all.  
  
"So I was thinking, maybe we should get a poker game going? Get his mind  
off things."  
  
Marcus rubbed his chin. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Great, we'll do it at your place then." Alex smiled broadly.  
  
"No can do." Marcus shook his head. "Keesha and I…she's not up for any  
entertaining at our place." He wasn't about to chance Frisco and Layla  
popping up at the apartment in the middle of a poker game. He wasn't even  
sure of how he was going to keep Layla out of the Cassadine case. "What  
about your place?"  
  
"I'm trying to fix things with Carly, so I'm staying there this week." He  
didn't even want to dwell on the fact that this morning she'd called out  
Jason's name in her sleep. He hadn't confronted her with this information  
because he was sure she probably didn't even realize it had happen.  
Besides, she would think he was jealous or something and why would he be  
jealous of a dead guy? A guy who had been dead for six years. A guy that  
Carly still manages to talk about every  
now and then.  
  
"So your place it is." Marcus nodded. "How are things with the lovely Miss  
Spencer."  
  
"Look, I know you don't like her so why don't we not talk about her, okay?"  
Alex said firmly. He'd had his fill of conversations with Marcus about  
Carly.  
  
"You love the woman, I understand. No more Carly talk." Marcus stood. "Why  
don't you gather up some more players and I'll tell Mac about the game.  
How's Wednesday looking for you?"  
  
"Wednesday should be all clear." Alex said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later That Day  
  
Maxie was on her way to Kelly's to see Lucky. She'd gotten his schedule  
memorized so she knew he was working there. She hoped she wasn't late.  
She'd had to go home straight after school since she was grounded and she  
knew her mother was there waiting for her. As soon as Felicia took her  
mid-afternoon nap, Maxie had climbed out the window.  
  
She was halfway to Kelly's when she saw her father crossing the street.  
"Dad? Dad!" She cried. She ran towards him.  
  
Frisco looked up. He was somewhat shocked to see his daughter running  
towards him. He was still trying to get used to the fact that she was  
half-grown and dressed like someone out of a bad rock video. But he was  
determined to over look all that and try to get to know his daughter again.  
  
He'd called Felicia on Sunday and Mac had got on the other line. Neither  
one of them had sounded happy to hear that he was back in town. He was  
sorry to burst up their happy family but Maxie and Georgie were still his  
daughters. They'd tried to tell him that he was just going to hurt them by  
flitting in and out of their lives but he believed it was better that they  
knew their father loved them even if he couldn't always be there.  
  
"Dad! Where are you going? Were you going to see Georgie and me?" Maxie  
asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Uh…" He was actually on his way to meet Layla at the Port Charles Hotel.  
She'd told him about seeing Higgins there. "I was just…"  
  
"This is so great." Maxie continued on without waiting for him to answer.  
She linked her arm through his. "I've been thinking about you a lot, Dad.  
I'm so glad you're back home."  
  
"I…thanks, honey." Frisco smiled. At least someone was happy to see him.  
Then another thought came to him. "What are you doing out? I thought  
Felicia said you were grounded?"  
  
"I got time off for good behavior?" Maxie lied charmingly. She held her  
breath as she waited to see if he would believe her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, were are you living? Maybe I can help decorate it?" Maxie asked  
eagerly.  
  
"Honey, I'm staying in a hotel."  
  
"A hotel? You can't live in a hotel!" Maxie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not living there." Frisco clarified. "I'm only in Port Charles for a  
short while."  
  
"But…but I thought you were home to stay?" Maxie felt tears come to her  
eyes. She just got her dad back, how could he just leave her like this.  
  
"Maxie, I'm only here because of a case, I…" Frisco trailed off as he  
realized that he just should the worst possible thing.  
  
Maxie removed her arm and started to back away. "You were never going to  
come back? You were just going to forget about us?"  
  
"No, no, it wasn't like that." Frisco protested. "I was going…"  
  
"Mom was right. You just want to live the adventurous life and not have  
anything to do with Georgie and me." Tears started to roll down her face.  
"Why did you come back if you were going to leave anyway!"  
  
Maxie didn't wait for an answer. She turned and started to run in the  
opposite direction. She ran right into Lucky.  
  
"Oof!" He cried. "Hey!" He looked down and saw that it was Maxie. "Oh, hi  
Maxie."  
  
"Lucky…" Maxie sniffed.  
  
Lucky peered at her closely. He could see the tears streaming down her face  
turning the black mascara she was wearing into thick black rivers. "Hey,  
Maxie are you okay?"  
  
"My father…" Was all she could get out before she started crying earnest.  
  
Lucky took her into his arms. He wondered what could have happened with her  
father that could have done this to her. The last time he saw her she was  
so happy that he was in town.  
  
Frisco came up to them. He didn't recognize the young man holding his  
daughter. "Maxie." He said.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Maxie's voice was muffled by the fact that  
her face was buried in Lucky's shirt. Lucky knew he was going to have  
stains.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you." Lucky told him.  
  
"Who are you?" Frisco demanded to know. He wasn't about to let some kid  
tell him if he could talk to his own daughter.  
  
"Lucky Spencer." Lucky introduced himself.  
  
"Luke's kid?" Frisco raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes. No matter what he did, no matter how old he was, he  
would always be known as 'Luke's kid.' "Yeah, I'm Luke's kid."  
  
"I… I want… need to talk to my daughter." Frisco said firmly.  
  
Lucky looked down at Maxie. "You wanna…?"  
  
Maxie shook her head. "No." She wrapped her arms tighter around Lucky.  
  
"Listen man, why don't I take her into Kelly's and get her cleaned up and  
you two talk later. I don't think now is the time." Lucky advised.  
  
"Now just hold on a second." Frisco wasn't about to let some kid tell him  
if he couldn't talk to his daughter or not.  
  
"Dad, please." Maxie raised her head from the middle of Lucky's chest.  
  
Frisco sighed. He lightly touched Maxie's back, cringing when she flinched.  
"I'll stop by the house later and we'll talk about this, okay?"  
  
"Just go." Maxie demanded. Frisco dropped his arm and walked away.  
  
"Thank you Lucky." Maxie said after Frisco was gone. She reluctantly  
stepped out of his embrace.  
  
"No thanks needed. Let's go inside. Your face's a mess."  
  
"Is it?" Maxie asked, mortified. She covered her face with her hands. Of  
all the times to look like this…and in front of Lucky!  
  
Lucky laughed. At least she wasn't crying anymore. He wrapped his arm  
around her shoulders making her smile. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bobbie checked her watch again as she waited for Carly to arrive. Carly was  
late which was like her, unfortunately. Bobbie wished that just this once  
Carly would get home early or God forbid, on time. Stefan was on his way  
here and Bobbie wanted to prepare Carly for it. She peered out the window  
for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Hey Mom, whatcha looking for?" Lucas asked as he strolled through the  
hall, munching on an apple.  
  
"Carly." Bobbie answered absentmindedly. Then she turned around. "Did you  
do your homework?"  
  
Lucas gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Mom, all of it. I'm going over to  
Jim's for a while."  
  
"Dinner's in an hour." Bobbie reminded him.  
  
"Pizza?" Lucas asked hopefully.  
  
Bobbie laughed. "On a Monday? Not a chance. It's meatloaf tonight kiddo.  
Don't dare be late."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. "Late for meatloaf? Why on earth would I be?"  
  
Bobbie went back to the window and didn't hear Luke greet Lucas on his way  
in.  
  
Luke sauntered into the room. He stood for a few minutes watching Bobbie  
stare out the window. She kept fidgeting and checking her watch. She looked  
anxious about something, Cassadine no doubt.  
  
"Lose something out there, Barbara Jean?"  
  
Bobbie whirled around. "Luke! W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's meatloaf night. Where else would I be?" Luke joked. Then he asked  
seriously. "Something's bothering you, little sister. What is it? Victor  
get in touch with you again?"  
  
"Victor? No, I haven't heard from Victor."  
  
"So what's got you so antsy in your pantsy?"  
  
"I-have you seen Carly?" Bobbie asked desperately.  
  
"Yeah, she was coming in just as I-hey, I wasn't through." Luke said as  
Bobbie flew by him. Well, this is going to be interesting, Luke thought as  
he followed behind her at a slower pace.  
  
"Carly! Where have you been?" Bobbie demanded.  
  
Carly put down the grocery bags she'd been holding and knelt down in front  
of Michael. She started to unzip his coat. "Nice to see you too, Mom."  
  
Bobbie took a deep breath and tried again. "Hi, Carly, where were you?"  
  
"Yeah, inquiring minds wanna know." Luke said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Luke." Carly took the jacket off of Michael who ran to Luke crying.  
"Uncle Luke!"  
  
"Hey buddy boy. Give me five." Luke grinned down at his great nephew. They  
slapped palms.  
  
"Carly?" Bobbie prompted.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Mom! After picking up Michael, I went to the store for  
a few things. Emily's going to be staying over for awhile. Do you need to  
know more? Because I can tell you all about my day at work and the very  
interesting lunch I had."  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing about your lunch, darlin'." Luke drawled.  
  
Bobbie folded her arms. "Luke, take Michael to my place. I need to talk to  
Carly."  
  
"Oooo, sounds serious." Luke widened his eyes. "Looks like that's our cue  
to go, buddy boy. We'll just have to listen at the door." Luke winked at  
Michael, who giggled.  
  
"Don't be teaching him about cigars again, Uncle Luke." Carly warned.  
  
"Would I do a thing like that?" Luke asked in mock innocence. He batted his  
eyes at Carly, who smothered a laugh.  
  
"Just see that you don't."  
  
"Will do. Scout's honor." Luke swore as he hustled Michael out.  
  
"Hey, you were never a Boy Scout!" Carly frowned. She started to follow  
Luke out the door but Bobbie stopped her.  
  
"Carly, there's something I need to tell you before-"  
  
The ringing of the doorbell cut her off. Bobbie glanced in its direction  
with a bit of fear in her eyes. Just this morning she'd been very excited  
about Carly learning about Stefan but now she wasn't so sure. What would be  
Carly's reaction to that sort of news?  
  
"Hold that thought. Gotta get the door." Carly threw open the door and was  
shocked to see who was standing before her. "Mr. Higgins? What are you  
doing here?"  
  
Bobbie covered her mouth in shock. This was the first time she'd seen  
Victor in years. She wasn't surprised by the fact that he hadn't changed  
much over the years. The hair was thinning a bit and there was more gray  
than black now. The eyes seemed to be harder but it was the same old  
Victor. "Victor…my God…" She whispered.  
  
Victor smiled at her. "Barbara, you look well."  
  
"You know Mr. Higgins too?" Carly asked puzzled.  
  
"Actually, the name is not Higgins, my dear." Victor reached out and took  
Carly's hand. He pressed a kiss against the back of it. "Its Cassadine and  
I am your…"  
  
"Victor!" Stefan's voice rang out from behind him. "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
"Same as you I suppose." Victor shrugged. "Visiting my…"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but what the hell is this? Attack of the Cassadines? Is  
Alexis and Nikolas going to come swinging out from behind you?" Carly stood  
on her tiptoes and tried to look over their heads.  
  
"Carly, I think you should go inside." Bobbie advised. Victor's appearance  
was an unexpected shock that she had to deal with.  
  
"No, this…this is perfect. Dear nephew, your timing is impeccable." Victor  
smiled slowly. "It is time to let you know once and for all, Carly is my  
daughter."  
  
"I am your what?" Carly choked out. What was this? Some weird twisted  
dream? She pinched herself to check. Nope, she was awake.  
  
"Do not listen to him. I am your father." Stefan announced.  
  
Bobbie groaned. This was not going the way it was supposed to go. Bobbie  
looked at Carly to see how she was handling things.  
  
"You and…you…" Carly pointed to Victor and Stefan. "You two…" Carly put her  
head down and her shoulders began to shake.  
  
Oh God, she was crying. This was worst than she thought. Bobbie touched her  
hair lightly. "Carly, honey, are you okay?"  
  
Carly raised her head and Bobbie's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't  
crying…she was laughing!  
  
"This is just too…" Carly couldn't finish as she dissolved into another fit  
of giggles.  
  
"Hey, let me in on the joke?" Luke asked from the hallway. He stopped short  
when he saw Stefan and Victor standing in the doorway. "What on earth is  
going on here? I don't think Bobbie's got enough meatloaf for all of us!" 


	17. Chapter 16

Luke's statement had shocked them all into silence. The only sound that  
could be heard was Carly's laughing. It had grown uncontrollable. Bobbie  
feared that she would become hysterical. Stefan had hoped that Bobbie  
wouldn't tell her brother about his meeting with Carly because he knew that  
Luke would have tried to talk her out of it. Victor hadn't expected to see  
Luke Spencer at all. This wasn't in his plans.  
  
The sound of an innocent child's voice moved them back into action.  
"Meatloaf? Yuck! Mommy can we order pizza?"  
  
"Luke take Michael and Carly into the house!" Bobbie hissed.  
  
"No way, Jose. This looks interesting." Luke folded his arms across his  
chest and leant against the door jab. He noticed one of Sonny's men talking  
on a cell phone out of the corner of his eye and subtly gave him a "I'm in  
charge of this" sign. The man nodded and hung up.  
  
"Luke, please!" Bobbie hissed again.  
  
Carly started coughing from her prolonged laughing. "Silly Cassadines,  
tricks are for kids!" That sent her into another round of giggles. She  
brought herself under control. "Uncle Luke, I know you said the Cassadines  
were out there, I just didn't know how far out!"  
  
Bobbie shot Luke a look of fear and Luke just shrugged his shoulders. Carly  
waved away Stefan and Victor. "Okay, guys, you've had your fun for today.  
Can't wait to see what you've got planned for April Fool's Day."  
  
"Why is she not taking this seriously." Victor demanded.  
  
"She's a Spencer, Vic, when do we ever take anything seriously?" Luke said.  
"But I think Caroline's right. It's time for you two to go."  
  
"Why is Mommy laughing so much?" Michael asked as he peeked from behind  
Luke.  
  
"Michael, honey, why don't you go upstairs and…and play with one of Lucas'  
video games." Bobbie suggested.  
  
"Anyone I want?" Michael asked cheerfully.  
  
Bobbie nodded. "Anyone you want." Michael ran back into the house. Bobbie  
turned onto the men. "I think we better just end this right now."  
  
"Hey, Mama, this has been the best joke you've ever played on me. How'd you  
get a bunch of Cassadines in on it, I'll never know. That was a good one."  
Carly wiped at the corner of her eyes. "How'd you keep a straight face  
through it all?"  
  
Carly noticed that no one was answering her. She looked around at their  
serious faces and the slight smirk on Luke's. Her mouth dropped open and  
she gaped at them in shock as it finally dawned on her.  
  
"No…no!" She started to back up.  
  
"Caroline, darlin'…" Luke began.  
  
"Shut up! You just shut up!" Carly screamed. "What the hell is this, Mama?  
Did you know?"  
  
"I…" Bobbie started to answer but Carly stopped her.  
  
"No, you shut up too! You knew about this and you never told me? How long  
have you known? Have long have either of you known?" Carly asked Stefan and  
Victor.  
  
Then she shook her head. "No, I'm not listening to this because this…this  
isn't real. This is some cruel joke and you know what, I'm not laughing  
anymore. This is not funny!" Carly brushed past them and started down the  
stairs.  
  
"Carly, where are you going?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Away from this…madness!" Carly spat out. "I need to just get away right  
now."  
  
Bobbie started to go after her but Luke placed his hand on her, stopping  
her. "Let her go, Barbara Jean, she just needs some time to handle all  
this." Luke caught the eye of Sonny's man and nodded at him, giving him the  
go-ahead to follow Carly.  
  
"Stefan…I'll call you." Bobbie sighed.  
  
"Yeah, after you explain to me, what the hell you were thinking of.  
Surprising Carly like that!" Luke roared.  
  
"Luke…" Bobbie began.  
  
"If it's too much for either of you, I would like to see my grandson."  
Victor said smoothly.  
  
"Hold on there, Vicky, you ain't going nowhere near that boy." Luke said  
warningly. "And you better not try to talk to his mother anymore either.  
And you Vlad, I think it's time you slink off to that rock of island you  
reside at and leave my niece alone too."  
  
Stefan ignored Luke and said softly to Bobbie. "If you need my help I can…"  
  
"Sorry, buddy, she doesn't need your help. She's got me and she's got her  
husband." Luke stated.  
  
Stefan started to respond but Bobbie stopped him. "It's okay, Stefan, thank  
you. Could you take your uncle with you? This is awkward enough with him  
around."  
  
"Barbara, you wound me." Victor said. He bowed low. "Until another time,  
then. Tell my daughter that I will be around." He started down the stairs.  
  
"She's not your daughter!" Bobbie shouted down to him.  
  
Victor turned around and nodded with a little smirk on his face. "Sure. You  
just keep on thinking that if it makes you happy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly started to run when she was halfway down the street. She didn't know  
where she was going and she didn't notice that a stocky man in a suit,  
talking on a cell phone was following her. She ran smack into Alex.  
  
"Hey baby, couldn't wait to see me?" Alex joked. He lost the smile when he  
noticed the look of devastation on her face.  
  
"I… I have a father. Two!" Carly's chin started to tremble and tears began  
to well up in her eyes. She wiped furiously at her eyes.  
  
Alex grasped her by the shoulders. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Carly tossed the hair out of her face and turned her head, fighting the  
tears. "I met my…fathers today. And I'm not ready to…deal with it so I'm  
going to take a walk. If that's okay with you?"  
  
"Carly, let's go back to the Brownstone and talk about this." Alex  
suggested gently.  
  
"I'm not going back there. *They* are there! Why don't you go on and meet  
them? Have a nice chat." Carly snapped. She then let out a big sigh and  
looked at the ground. "Alex, I just…I just need some time alone. Could you  
go home and let Michael know that his mother loves him and I'll be home  
soon. I don't want him worrying or anything."  
  
Alex nodded. He could see that whatever had happened had really affected  
Carly. "I can do that for you." Alex rubbed her shoulders. "Where are you  
going?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "I don't know. Where I end up?"  
  
"Carly…" Alex began.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Alex. I'll be okay, I think." Carly gave Alex a soft  
kiss on the lips and walked away. Alex watched her until she turned the  
corner. Then he headed for the Brownstone to find out exactly what was  
going on.  
  
Carly had barely turned the corner before a dark four-door car drove up  
beside her. A little startled, she stopped for a second. The window of the  
backseat rolled down and Sonny's head poked out.  
  
"Get in." He demanded.  
  
Carly sighed. She wasn't in the mood for whatever Sonny was up to now. She  
just wanted to go somewhere quiet, think about the bomb that had just been  
dropped on her and cry.  
  
Sonny opened the door and climbed out. "Get in, Carly. Please."  
  
Carly rubbed her neck. "Sonny, I just saw you for lunch. Right now isn't  
the best--"  
  
"Something went down at the Brownstone just now and it hurt you bad.  
Something to do with the Cassadines. So why don't you get in the car and  
tell me about it."  
  
"How did you know?" Carly asked.  
  
"Get in the car and I'll tell you." Sonny gestured towards the open door.  
  
Carly shrugged. She could tell that Sonny was not going to leave her alone  
and she wanted to know how he knew. So she climbed in and waited as Sonny  
got in next to her and shut the door.  
  
"Are we just driving around like last time?" Carly asked as she gazed out  
the window. She didn't want Sonny to see the tears that were coming to her  
eyes. "Because I can't deal with another trip down memory lane."  
  
"No, we're going to the penthouse. What happened?" Sonny asked quietly.  
"And why do you look like you're about to cry?"  
  
"Would you believe it's meatloaf night and I really hate meatloaf?" Carly  
wisecracked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily shoved in a handful of clothes into her overnight bag. She didn't  
know how long she was going to stay with Carly so she was taking extra  
clothes as a precaution. She grabbed her camera bag and started to fill  
that up. Suddenly there was a door slam. Emily looked up frightened. What  
if it was Elizabeth? She couldn't talk to Elizabeth now! But how could she  
avoid her? The closet!  
  
Emily jumped across her bed and started to run for the closet. Just as she  
opened the closet door, her bedroom door opened and Sly walked in.  
  
"Sly?" Her jaw dropped. This she wasn't expecting.  
  
Sly shoved his hands into his bad pockets and looked down at the ground.  
Emily recognized it as his "I don't want to apologize but I was wrong and  
so I will" pose. "Emily, I'm sorry about last night…"  
  
"Sly, you don't have to--" Emily started to stop him. He had nothing to  
apologize for.  
  
Sly held up his hand. "No, I have to. I was wrong. I was just being jealous  
and I should have known that I had nothing to be jealous about. I trust  
you, Emily."  
  
Emily looked away from him and started to chew on her lip. "Sly, I…"  
  
He walked up to her and took her in his arms. "I understand if you're still  
mad and--"  
  
"I'm not mad." Emily interjected. She sighed and leaned her head on his  
shoulder.  
  
"You aren't?" Sly asked in surprise.  
  
"No." Emily shook her head. "If you don't want me seeing Nikolas anymore,  
that's okay with me."  
  
"What? I'm not trying to choose your friends here." Sly said.  
  
"Sly, it's okay. I won't see him."  
  
Sly frowned down on her. "What happened between the two of you last night?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Emily just wanted to have this nice quiet  
time with Sly before telling him about what she did.  
  
"Okay, we won't talk about it." Sly rubbed her back and then her noticed  
her things spread out on the bed. "Where were you going?"  
  
"Uh, Carly had invited me to stay over at her place for a few days but now  
that things are…okay with us, I think I'll just turn down her invitation."  
  
Sly nodded. "Alright. How about we go out tonight? You know, you, me and a  
nice dinner?"  
  
"How about we just stay in…at your place?" Emily suggested. She wanted to  
be as far away from Elizabeth as possible.  
  
"My place?" Sly frowned. "Well, my roommate is going away for a few days."  
  
"It would be great. Just the two of us, alone?" Emily pleaded. "We're  
barely alone here, you know."  
  
"Whatever you want." Sly agreed. Emily smiled and grabbed her bags. This  
was just what she needed. Some time alone with Sly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas walked into Kelly's and sat at the counter. Lucky came up to him  
and smiled. He poured out a glass of water for him. "Hey, what's up man?  
You look like hell."  
  
"I've made a big mistake, I think." Nikolas groaned.  
  
"What happened between you and Elizabeth?" Lucky asked.  
  
"We broke up." Nikolas told him.  
  
Lucky whistled lowly. "What? I thought you two were happy. Man, you did  
make a big mistake."  
  
"No, that wasn't what I was talking about--" Nikolas stopped himself before  
spilling about Emily and last night. Lucky wouldn't understand and he would  
only go and tell Elizabeth and that would just make things worst. Nikolas  
needed to talk to Emily again before telling Elizabeth, if he was going to  
tell Elizabeth anything at all. That talk he had had with Emily that  
morning hadn't been in depth enough for him.  
  
"What happened to your shirt?" He asked instead.  
  
Lucky grimaced at the sight of twin black marks on his once white shirt.  
"Maxie Jones happened."  
  
Nikolas arched an eyebrow and Lucky continued. "She had a little run in  
with her father and…it kinda upset her a little."  
  
Maxie emerged from the kitchen and walked up to Lucky. "Here I am, all  
squeaky clean." She either didn't see Nikolas standing there or she was  
just blatantly ignoring him, she just smiled up at Lucky.  
  
Lucky grasped her by the chin, looked her over and smiled. "There, don't  
you feel better? And you look a lot better without all the gunk piled up on  
your face."  
  
Maxie's eyes began to twinkle. "You think so?"  
  
"Yes, without all that make-up, you're a very pretty girl." Lucky nodded.  
"Don't wear all that stuff anymore."  
  
"I won't." Maxie promised solemnly. Mentally she made a note that Lucky  
hated excess make-up. That was one mistake she won't be making again. "If  
you want, I can pay for the dry-cleaning for your shirt." She offered.  
  
Lucky shook his head. "No, it's alright. Do you feel any better about your  
father?"  
  
Maxie frowned. "I…I don't think so. He's a jerk! Just like Mom's said or at  
least thinks. She never says it out loud but I know she's thinking it.  
Speaking of my mom, I gotta get home before she wakes up!"  
  
"You're still grounded aren't you?" Lucky asked.  
  
Maxie looked down at the floor. "Yes…"  
  
Lucky sighed. "Maxie, what did I say? Your mother's having enough trouble  
without you running around when you should be at home."  
  
"But Lucky…" Maxie started to try and defend herself but her stopped her.  
  
"Go home Maxie before your mother wakes." Lucky advised.  
  
"I'll see you around, Lucky." Maxie gave in and walked out the restaurant.  
  
"Looks like someone's got a crush." Nikolas commented before taking a sip  
of water.  
  
"Who?" Lucky asked confused.  
  
"That Maxie girl." Nikolas gestured towards the door that she'd just exited  
through.  
  
"Maxie? She's just a kid." Lucky frowned.  
  
"She looks like she's seventeen, right?" Lucky nodded and Nikolas started  
on. "That's old enough to know what you want and to try and get it."  
  
Lucky laughed. "You're just imagining things."  
  
"Lucky, she only had eyes for you. I don't think she even noticed me  
sitting here. She was ready to do whatever you wanted her to. You don't  
like a lot of make-up, I bet you anything that the next time you see her,  
she won't be wearing so much as a light lip gloss. You didn't like her  
sneaking out of the house, she won't even step one foot out of her door  
until you think it's okay for her to. Lucky, the girl's got a crush and  
she's got it bad."  
  
"Well, I guess it's sweet?" Lucky shrugged. "I don't know what to do  
though."  
  
"Well, you might have to let her down easily because she's got you up on a  
pedestal. You call me a prince, to her, you're the prince."  
  
"Okay, now you're being ridiculous." Lucky pointed out. "I treat her like I  
treat Lulu, like she's my little sister. You saw that. Now, how could she  
put me on a pedestal with the way I act?"  
  
Nikolas shrugged. "I don't know but you are up there."  
  
"She's just a little girl." Lucky muttered as he wiped down the corner for  
no reason.  
  
"You may think she is but we both know she's not."  
  
"It's a lot easier thinking she is, okay?" Lucky said. "I've got customers.  
Are you ordering or not?"  
  
"Uh…no. I'm going to head on back to the island." Nikolas stood.  
  
"See you later, man."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Frisco walked into the alleyway that he was to meet up with Layla in. She  
had called him on his cell and changed meeting places suddenly.  
  
"Hey Blondie." Layla called from her perch on the hood of their rental car.  
  
"Layla, can we get on with this? I need to go and see my daughter Maxie. We  
had a…disagreement."  
  
Layla whipped out her nail file and started to work on her nails. "We're  
just waiting for…"  
  
"Me and here I am." Marcus announced.  
  
"About time." Frisco muttered.  
  
"You, I want to talk to." Marcus pointed at him. "What are you doing to Mac  
and Felicia?"  
  
"Me?" Frisco exploded. "What are they doing to me is the question! They  
don't want me to see my own daughters and…"  
  
"Enough!" Marcus held up his hand. "I changed my mind. I don't want to hear  
about it because it would put me in the middle of you guys and I don't want  
to be there."  
  
"Well, I got some good news for ya!" Layla jumped off the car.  
  
"It better be good." Marcus rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I think I know where Victor is." She did a little wiggle and grinned at  
him.  
  
"Knowing is better that thinking." Marcus pointed out.  
  
Layla pouted. "I remember in the old days when you would take my hunch as  
and actual fact and act on it."  
  
"Where do you think he's at, Layla?" Marcus asked.  
  
Layla folded her arms and said. "I trailed Higgins to the Port Charles  
Hotel. He's got to be there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Marcus stressed.  
  
"I liked it better when you didn't doubt me but yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Good. You're off the case now."  
  
Layla laughed. "Marcus, I'm not on the case remember?"  
  
"Yeah, well now you're really off the case." He said flatly. He hated doing  
this to Layla but she had to learn that rules where rules.  
  
Layla placed her hands on her hips and stared at Marcus for a few minutes  
before nodding knowingly. "Ross called?"  
  
"Katarina knows she's here?" Frisco asked in surprise.  
  
Layla scoffed. "Come on, Blondie. Boss lady knew I was here even before I  
got on the plane. It was only a matter of time and I knew it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. This way my next message won't come as a shock.  
Rina's coming for you."  
  
"What?" Layla gaped.  
  
"Guess you don't know everything, do you?" Frisco smirked.  
  
Layla ignored him. "She can't! I'm too close to finishing this."  
  
"And that's why she's coming. You're too close, Layla. This is a revenge  
mission and you know how the Bureau doesn't do that!"  
  
"Then maybe it should learn to." Layla said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Layla," Marcus began gently, "why don't you just go back with Rina, get  
the eye surgery done and when all this is over with, you can come back to  
Port Charles and we'll have a nice visit. We could relive old times and all  
that. Keesha will hate it but…"  
  
"Damn it! I started this and I want to finish it!" Layla hissed.  
  
Frisco checked his watch. "Hey, if this is all and Victor is probably not  
going anywhere, I need to go and…"  
  
"Go, I can take care of her." Marcus nodded.  
  
"You think you can. That's why we didn't work out. You thought you could  
control me and you never could!" Layla raised her voice and Frisco quickly  
left the alley.  
  
"Layla, stop making a scene and…" Marcus was cut off by the sound of his  
beeper going off. "I don't have time for this." He muttered as he checked  
the number.  
  
He looked up at Layla. "I don't believe this. I have to go. Can I trust you  
not to go over to the Hotel without Blondie?"  
  
Layla closed her eye. "Yes, you can trust me."  
  
Marcus knew she was lying but he didn't have the time to actually tie her  
down somewhere. "Just…be careful." He warned before taking off.  
  
"I'm always careful." Layla muttered as she tossed her hair back revealing  
her eye patch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas got out of his car and started for Emily's apartment building. He  
knew it was too soon to talk to her but he just had to. He needed to see  
her; he couldn't get her off his mind. He was halfway to the building when  
he saw Emily and Sly coming out. He shrank back before either could see  
him.  
  
It was obvious to him that Emily didn't tell Sly about last night. They  
both had their arms around each other and Sly looked relaxed and happy.  
Emily on the other hand looked very nervous and she kept looking around her  
as if she was expecting someone to show up.  
  
Nikolas sighed and rubbed his temples. This wasn't good. From the looks of  
the bags Sly was carrying, Emily was going away for a few days. Probably to  
Sly's and that meant he couldn't talk to her.  
  
He was just going to have to figure out another way to see her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly stalked into Sonny's penthouse and flopped down on the couch. Sonny  
came and sat next to her. "Okay, tell me what happened."  
  
"I just met my dad today." Carly announced. "Actually, I met two men who  
claim to be my father, we're just not sure which one really is."  
  
"What does this have to do with the Cassadines?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Oh, this is the best part…*I* am a Cassadine!" Carly said. She started to  
giggle a little. "Isn't that funny? Me, Carly Spencer, Carly Roberts,  
Caroline Benson, Baby Girl Spencer is also a Cassadine!"  
  
Sonny frowned as something just hit him. "So that's why Luke wanted me to  
put guards on you."  
  
"You had guards on me? You had me followed?" Carly sat up.  
  
"It was only for a couple of days." Sonny shrugged. "He was worried about  
you and he wanted you to be safe. He just never told me why."  
  
Carly flopped back. "I wish someone had told me what was going on. I don't  
like surprises."  
  
"He was just trying to protect. He had his reasons." Sonny said.  
  
Carly frowned. "This is horrible."  
  
Sonny took a hold of her hand and gently rubbed the back of it with his  
thumb. "Talk to me."  
  
"Why now, is all I want to know. That and how long have they've known. I've  
been in Port Charles for how many years? And so has Stefan Cassadine, Daddy  
candidate number one. Why did he wait until now to 'claim' me?"  
  
Sonny just listened as Carly continued to go on. "Where was he when I was  
living in that hell-hole in Florida or when Frank Benson…when he ran off  
and left me and Virginia damn near poor! Where were they when I could have  
used a father? Why did they chose now to mess up my life?" Carly put her  
head down and the tears began to fall.  
  
Sonny gathered her up into his arms and held her as she cried. "I don't  
know why I'm crying. It's stupid really. Some people would be overjoyed to  
find out that they have not only one father but also two! But me…" Carly  
shook her head and sniffled.  
  
"Carly, it's not stupid." Sonny said soothingly. "What are you going to do  
about it?"  
  
"I don't know. Ignore them until they go away?" Carly suggested.  
  
Sonny frowned at her and Carly shrugged. "Okay, I know, stupid suggestion.  
I just need some time away from them and Bobbie. She knew and she didn't  
tell me!"  
  
"You could stay here." Sonny suggested. "Pack up some things for you and  
Michael and stay here for a few days."  
  
Carly started to laugh. "You do know how to pick your moments, don't you?  
If I wanted to go away, I could stay at Alex's place."  
  
"Where they could get in and see you anytime they want. Here, I have the  
guards, who'd stop them." Sonny pointed out.  
  
"Well…" Carly started to chew on her lip.  
  
Sonny brushed his finger across her lips. "Don't do that. So what do you  
say? Are you going to stay or not?"  
  



	18. Chapter 17

Carly shifted on the couch and looked at the floor. Sonny patiently waited  
for her to answer him. He didn't care what her answer was anyway. He was  
determined to get her to stay even if he had to force her to. He wasn't  
about to let Carly Spencer go.  
  
"Um," Carly started to bite down on her lip but the warning look from Sonny  
stopped her. "Is my old room still available?"  
  
Sonny fought the urge to laugh in triumph. He nodded instead. "Yes, it's  
been waiting for you." Like I have, he added silently.  
  
"Now don't take this as a sign or nothing." Carly started. "It's just for a  
few days, three or four, at the most. And I might not even stay if Alex  
doesn't want me to."  
  
Sonny cocked his head to the side. "You're not going to let him tell you  
what to do are you?"  
  
"I love him, Sonny." Carly said quietly.  
  
"Right." Sonny stood up and walked around the couch. "That's why you're  
staying with me." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Carly twisted on the couch to look at him.  
  
"I said, I'll send Vinnie and Carlos with you, when you go for your things  
and Michael." He lied.  
  
"I don't need guards." Carly protested.  
  
"Luke thought you were in enough danger that you needed guards and just  
because you know about the Cassadines doesn't mean you're still not in  
danger." Sonny warned.  
  
Carly sighed. "Okay, whatever." She got up from the couch. "I might as well  
as do this while I'm still a little out of it. I'll worry about my decision  
later on tonight."  
  
"What? You're going already? Fine, I'll have dinner ready for you when you  
get back. How about that?" Sonny smiled at her, his dimples winking.  
  
"Just the happy homemaker aren't you?" Carly grinned. She was glad she  
could laugh at something right now.  
  
"Only for you." Sonny said. "Only for you."  
  
Carly laughed as she headed for the door. "Vinnie and Carlos will be  
waiting for me when I get downstairs right?"  
  
"I'm calling thing right now." Sonny went over to the desk and picked up  
the phone and let the guards know that Carly was on her way down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maxie had just climbed in her window when her door started to open. She  
dived on her bed where she'd left her schoolbooks and tried to look as she  
she'd been studying. She let out a sigh of relief when it turned out to  
only be Georgie.  
  
"Thought I was Mom?" Georgie smirked. She flopped down at the end of  
Maxie's bed.  
  
"No. I knew it was just you." Maxie lied smoothly. She rolled off her bed  
and crossed over to her bureau. She picked up her wastebasket and started  
tossing in her makeup.  
  
Georgie stretched out. "Well you're lucky she's still sleeping. You can't  
keep sneaking out and I won't keep covering for you."  
  
"You don't have to. I won't be sneaking out anymore." Maxie picked up a  
bottle of lip-gloss and studied it before chucking it with the rest of her  
stuff. It was too dark. Lucky probably wouldn't like it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Georgie frowned. "And what do you mean you're not  
sneaking out anymore. You're actually going to listen to Mom for once?"  
  
"I decided that Mom already has enough to deal with. Like Robbie, the baby,  
you… Dad." Maxie furiously threw a black lipstick into the garbage. "And I  
decided to chance my look."  
  
"Change your look? Does that have anything to do with say… Lucky Spencer."  
  
"You don't talk about Lucky and I don't talk about Neil Kanelos." Maxie  
shot a look at Georgie who held up her hands in surrender.  
  
"Deal… did you ever find Dad?" Georgie asked out curiosity and that's all  
she told herself.  
  
"Yeah, I found him and I wish he had never come back!" Maxie swore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Layla was her way to the Port Charles Hotel to scout around for Victor when  
she saw Nikolas walking towards her with a dejected look on his face. No  
matter what the true nature of her relationship with Stefan and the  
Cassadines may be, she actually liked Nikolas. He stole her heart when he  
was just a little boy. Quickly changing her plans-Victor would no doubt  
still be at the hotel tomorrow-she went up to Nikolas.  
  
"Nikki, darling what on earth happened to your face?" She asked.  
  
Nikolas looked up. "Layla, hello. Didn't think I would run into you again."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm always there when you least expect it. Now what is with the  
extremely pitiful look on your face? Does it have to do with that Webber  
girl?" Layla arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Webber girl?' Nikolas asked in confusion.  
  
"That Elizabeth chit who broke your heart. You were very upset about her at  
lunch." Layla reminded him.  
  
Elizabeth, he hadn't given her much thought after lunch. He had been  
thinking about Emily all this time. "I…this doesn't have to do with  
Elizabeth." He told her.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't?" Layla looked like she wanted to know exactly who put that  
look on his face but he could she wasn't going to push it. "Well now I  
think I just have to do something about that look myself then. It is up to  
me to entertain you. Where were you off to?"  
  
"I was heading for the island. I was going to go over some papers and maybe  
go riding to clear my head."  
  
"Riding it is!" Layla said cheerfully. "Ignore the papers."  
  
"But my uncle will…" Nikolas began to protest.  
  
"Forget your uncle. I will explain it to him." Layla smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wait here." Carly told the guards before slamming shut the door behind her  
as she slammed into the Brownstone. She hurried into her apartment.  
  
Alex popped his head out from the kitchen. "You're back." He smiled. He  
wore a white apron covered with orange spots over his suit.  
  
Carly stopped short. She had forgotten about Alex. Okay, she hadn't  
forgotten about him. She had just placed him in the back of her mind along  
with the other things she didn't want to think about. How was she going to  
explain her and Michael staying with Sonny?  
  
"Alex, hey." Carly nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"What's all that stuff on your apron?"  
  
Alex grimaced as she looked down at himself. "Macaroni and cheese. Michael  
hated the meatloaf and I wasn't going to buy him pizza so we… compromised.  
He's upstairs coloring."  
  
"You didn't have to make him anything special. You should have just told  
him to eat the meatloaf." Carly said.  
  
"Carly, he made The Face." Alex did a quick impression of Michael's famous  
pouting face that usually got him everything he wanted. Carly started to  
laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah. How could you stand up to that?"  
  
"I love to hear you laugh. Is everything cool now?" He started to reach out  
and touch her cheek but pulled back when he saw the cheese on his fingers.  
  
Carly dropped her head and rubbed at her forehead. "I don't think it will  
ever be cool again. But I'll get through with this. What happened when you  
arrived?"  
  
Alex wiped his hand on the apron. "They were all clearing out. Luke and  
Bobbie were having some sort of argument about it all but luckily Michael  
was engrossed with his video game so he didn't know what's going on."  
  
"Good. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him." Carly flopped  
down on the couch. Alex came up behind her and began to gently rub her  
shoulders. "I don't know if I'm even going to tell him."  
  
"Where did you go?" Alex asked quietly. He hated the fact that he hadn't  
been with her when she needed someone.  
  
"I went for a walk like I said I would. I ended up by the docks." Carly  
half lied. Sonny's penthouse overlooked the docks.  
  
"Oh." Alex nodded. He was going to say more but the phone rang.  
  
Carly flew off the couch in case it was Sonny calling to see what was  
holding her up. She grabbed the phone and said breathlessly, "Hello?"  
  
"I need to speak with Garcia." Demanded a deep voice.  
  
Carly made a face as she realized who was on the other end. "It's Taggert."  
She dropped the phone down, not caring if it made a noise in his ear. She  
walked away. "Tell him to say hello next time he calls you on my line."  
  
Alex picked up the phone. He spoke in hushed tones with Marcus. He hung up  
and regretfully came over to Carly. "Uh, baby…"  
  
Carly nodded to herself. She had been expecting this. "You have to go out  
of town."  
  
"For a few days but I will tell them no. I'll tell them to send Taggert; he  
sounded like he was itching to go. I want to be here with you." Alex said  
softly.  
  
But Carly's mind was already whirling. With Alex going out of town she  
could stay with Sonny for a few days…just to get a clear head about the  
situation and to keep Michael safe, of course. Alex would never have to  
know and he wouldn't get upset.  
  
"Well, if they really do need you…"  
  
Alex shook his head. "Don't be like this. I wasn't here for Jason's  
anniversary. I want to be here for this."  
  
Carly leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "You are such a sweet man and  
I don't deserve you."  
  
Alex ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her back for another kiss.  
"Yes, you deserve me and I'm not going."  
  
"You are going and that's final." Carly stood. "When do you have to leave?"  
  
"Right now would be very good actually." Alex said. "I have to stop by my  
apartment and pick up a few things."  
  
"Then go. Before I change my mind and handcuff you to the bed." Carly  
smiled.  
  
"Sounds like something we should look into when I get back." Alex took her  
into his arms. "Give me a kiss goodbye."  
  
Carly wound her arms around his neck and offered up her lips in a long deep  
kiss. Alex took a step back when he finally stopped for a breath of air.  
"Wow, with a goodbye kiss like that you bet your bottom dollar I'll be  
rushing home."  
  
Carly grinned and wiped her lipstick from his mouth. "Go. I'm missing you  
already."  
  
Alex reached behind him and untied his apron. "I'll say goodbye to Michael  
and let Bobbie know you're back. She's very worried about you."  
  
"I'll bet she is." Carly muttered. She walked him to the door and watched  
as he went to see Michael. She waved as he came past her again and waited  
until he was out the door and at his car before heading for her room. She  
grabbed an overnight bag from her closet and went into Michael's room. She  
began to stuff handfuls of clothes into the bag.  
  
She heard her door slam and she knew that Bobbie had shown up. She  
continued to pack for Michael.  
  
"We have to talk." Bobbie said from the doorway.  
  
"No we don't because I'm not talking to you." Carly stated as she picked up  
the framed picture of Jason and Michael from Michael's nightstand. She  
gingerly laid it in the bag. She grabbed a few things that she knew Michael  
wouldn't be able to do without.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you running away?" Bobbie demanded to know.  
  
"I'm not running away, I'm just taking a little vacation. Michael and I are  
going to where the Cassadines can't get at us. Don't worry it will only be  
for a few days." Carly finished up with Michael's things and zipped the bag  
closed.  
  
"Are you going out of town?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"No, I am not." Carly brushed past her and went back into her bedroom.  
  
"Then where are you going?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell you." Carly went to her closet and started pulling out  
suits for the week. She crossed over to her lingerie drawer. She was about  
to pull out a few lacey pieces of underclothes until she remembered that  
she was going to Sonny's place. She immediately grabbed a handful of her  
cotton underwear instead.  
  
"Carly, you can't avoid this."  
  
"I can. You just watch me!" Carly stuffed another bag with her own things.  
She whirled around to face Bobbie. "What… what was that this afternoon?  
Huh? How long have you known? How long has any of them known? And what  
about Luke?"  
  
"You don't seem to be in the right mood for this discussion." Bobbie said.  
"We'll talk later when you've calmed down more."  
  
"You wanted to talk? Let's talk now. This is the most calm I am ever going  
to get about this because the more and more I think about it the angrier I  
get. Was today supposed to be some sort of payback? Because I thought we  
were past that. Mama." Carly glared at her accusingly.  
  
Bobbie held up her hand in defense. "Yes, we have moved past that. This  
wasn't done to hurt you. It wasn't supposed to have been like that. Victor  
and Luke weren't supposed to be here. I… this is all very hard to explain."  
Bobbie sighed.  
  
"You know, you're right. Let's talk about this some other time. I'm going  
to take my son and we're going to go some where safe for a few days. I'll  
call." Carly picked up the bags and Bobbie moved back as she went by her.  
She stopped short as something popped into her head. "Has Emily been by?"  
  
Bobbie nodded. "Yeah, she said to tell you never mind and that she was  
staying with Sly instead."  
  
Carly arched her eyebrow. "Really?" Well it was obvious to her that Emily  
hadn't told Sly the truth yet but it was only a matter of time. Emily was  
too honest for deceit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Luke strode into Stefan's office not even pausing to knock on the door.  
Stefan was seated in his chair; he had been expecting him to show up. Luke  
was no doubt upset about what had happened at the Brownstone. Luke took a  
puff of his cigar and waved it around. He seemed to take delight in  
smelling up the office.  
  
"Stefan, man, you gotta do something about the guards. Lulu could make her  
way past them and not break a sweat."  
  
"I knew you were coming and I told them to let you past." Stefan said  
simply.  
  
"Aw, you did that for me? You shouldn't have." Luke mocked. "Alright,  
enough with the pleasantries. You know why I came."  
  
"This afternoon at the Brownstone." Stefan answered.  
  
"Yeah, that little stunt you and Uncle dear pulled on little Caroline was  
not cool. In case you didn't notice she isn't big on surprises."  
  
"She is my daughter and I will claim her as such."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Right, who says she wants you to claim her? She's  
already wondering where you were all those years ago. You should have  
'claimed' her before we knew she was a Spencer. Would have made things a  
lot easier on ya. She's not the type to enjoy being 'claimed' because  
someone else was going  
to do it first."  
  
"Are you done telling me about my daughter?" Stefan asked.  
  
Luke thought it over. He took another puff of his cigar and knocked the ash  
onto the floor. "Yeah, I'm done. Just watch out and see if she doesn't come  
gunning for ya."  
  
He headed for the door and barely jumped out of the way when it was opened  
from the other side. He scowled at Nikolas, who had opened the door. "Watch  
it, princey-boy. Could have hurt someone."  
  
He eyed Layla and she hoped that he wouldn't say anything to blow her  
cover. She watched, as he looked her up and down in a leisurely manner. He  
winked at her and started to smile slowly. "But I can see why you were in  
such a hurry. Couldn't wait to show this one off to uncle, huh?"  
  
"It's always a pleasure, Luke." Nikolas sneered. He turned to Stefan.  
"Layla will be dining with us, Uncle."  
  
"If you don't mind, Steffie." Layla said sweetly.  
  
"Steffie?" Luke almost choked on his cigar. "Now, that's cute. But then  
again Layla… that's a nice name… very nice. Luke Spencer." He shot out his  
hand for her to shake it.  
  
Layla wrinkled up her nose and backed up. "I'm sorry, sir, but your cigar  
is tickling my nose and it's going to make my dress smell. Could you  
please…?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Some other time. I'll see you around… Layla." He threw Stefan  
another look. "Don't forget what I said about Caroline." He walked out the  
office.  
  
"What was all that about?" Nikolas demanded.  
  
"I was handling the… Carly situation and things ran afoul this afternoon."  
Stefan said. "So Layla, I see we are to be pleased with your presence twice  
in one day."  
  
"You'll soon be sick of me, I fear." Layla teased.  
  
"Never." Stefan tossed back. He smiled back at her and she smiled at him.  
Nikolas cleared his throat to remind them he was still in the room.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and get changed and I will see if Mrs. Landsbury  
can find some suitable riding clothes for you, Layla."  
  
"Riding?" Stefan said. "You have some very important papers to go over  
and…"  
  
Layla moistened her lips. "Come on Steffie, let him go riding. Why don't  
you come along and we'll make an outing out of it?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Please." Layla demanded softly. If she was going to blow off her mission  
for another day, she might as well have some fun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang over and over and Felicia made her way over to get the  
door. "Guys! Dinner's here!"  
  
Lately Felicia hadn't felt like the Suzy Homemaker and she has resorted to  
buying take out for dinner almost every night. It was that or eat Mac's  
cooking. The vote for takeout was unanimous. Felicia could hear the  
pounding of her offspring's feet as they ran down the stairs. "Walk!" She  
said.  
  
"Mac is running too!" Georgie said.  
  
"God, you are such a tattletale." Maxie muttered as she headed for the  
kitchen to set the table.  
  
"I am not." Georgie countered.  
  
"Are too." They soon settled into the age-old 'are not-are too' rhythm as  
they went. Robbie following quickly as he tried to keep up with his big  
sisters. His "me too!" could be heard as he tried to get into the  
conversation.  
  
Felicia had to laugh at the antics of her family. At times, they could  
actually be charming. She grabbed her purse and opened the door as she went  
through it looking for her wallet. "Okay, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"Just my daughters' love and trust." Frisco said in the doorway. He was  
carrying the bag containing the Scorpios' meal of chicken and assorted side  
dishes. Felicia grabbed the bags and ignored what he said.  
  
"Thanks for getting our dinner. I'll see you around." She started to close  
the door in his face but he stuck his foot in it. "Frisco, I will slammed  
this door on your foot."  
  
Mac walked into the hall to see what was taking Felicia so long. "Hon,  
what's the hold-up?"  
  
He spotted Frisco standing in the doorway. "You!" His eyes narrowed and  
hardened. Before Felicia knew what was happening he'd punched Frisco in the  
eye knocking him out on the floor.  
  



	19. Chapter 18

"Mac!" Felicia screamed. "You didn't have to hit him." She smacked him on  
the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't have to hit me." Frisco said from his spot on the floor.  
He rolled over and stood. He started to brush off his clothes. "What is  
with you two? I can't come here without being knocked down?"  
  
The girls and Robbie came rushing in to see what happened. "Mom? What's  
going on?" Georgie asked.  
  
"Mac just punched your father dear. Go get a steak from the freezer. He's  
going to need it for his eye." Felicia said in a calm voice. "Take Robbie  
with you, he shouldn't be here."  
  
"I'm going with them." Maxie said before shooting a dirty look at Frisco.  
  
"I want to talk with my daughters." Frisco said. He looked over at Georgie  
and Maxie, who were standing behind Felicia and Mac.  
  
"Hi Dad, bye Dad." Georgie said unemotionally as she grabbed Robbie's hand  
and led him into the kitchen. Maxie didn't say anything but walked on.  
  
Mac folded his arms across his chest and glared at Frisco. "Looks like they  
don't want to talk to you. Leave."  
  
"You're like a big old guard dog. I'll leave only after I've spoken with  
them."  
  
"Dad, leave!" Maxie said from the kitchen. "You're going to leave anyway."  
  
"See, Frisco, they don't want anything to do with you." Felicia said as she  
gently rubbed her stomach. Mac came by her and laid his arm across her  
shoulders.  
  
"You poisoned their minds against me!" Frisco protested against the sight  
of their united front. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact  
that Felicia and Mac were happily married. He was using the girls as a way  
to avoid it.  
  
"We didn't have to. You did it all yourself! You never wrote, you never  
called, you never came to see them." Felicia counted off her list on her  
fingers.  
  
"You lied to me." Maxie finally stormed out of the kitchen. "You acted like  
you were home to stay and all you are here to do is… mess with our heads!"  
  
"Maxie?" Felicia looked at her daughter questioningly as tears started to  
roll down her face.  
  
Maxie bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from crying. "Mom, he told  
me that he's not staying in Port Charles. He's just…'passing through'.  
You're right. He doesn't care about us."  
  
"When did he tell you this?" Mac narrowed his eyes.  
  
The tears stopped flowing and Maxie's eyes widened as she realized what she  
inadvertently revealed. She took a hesitant step backward.  
  
"I, uh, Georgie probably needs some help with Robbie. You know how they are  
at this age." She laughed slightly. "Such a handful. Later!" She ran back  
into the kitchen.  
  
Mac sighed and rubbed his temples. "We'll take care of that later." He  
spoke quietly to Felicia. He turned to Frisco. "You've caused enough  
trouble for today. Why don't you leave?"  
  
"No." Frisco said stubbornly.  
  
"Look, the girls want you to go, *my* wife wants you to and I want you to.  
Do I have to call the cops to get you out of here?"  
  
Frisco held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I can tell when I'm not  
wanted."  
  
Felicia snorted. "Could have fooled me."  
  
Frisco threw her a look. "I am not giving up on this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mac said as he closed the door behind Frisco. He turned  
to Felicia. "What are we going to do about him?"  
  
"I wish we could just ignore him." Felicia said. She sighed. "What are we  
going to do about Maxie?"  
  
"A few more days added to her grounding." Mac suggested.  
  
Felicia shook her head. "No, that's not going to work. She'll just sneak  
out again. We'll have to be a little creative."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Victor charged around his hotel room in a rampage. "Damn it, damn it, damn  
it!" He roared. He threw a glass against the wall and was delighted to hear  
it shatter.  
  
Higgins stood in a corner and swallowed his fear. He had never seen Victor  
this enraged before.  
  
"She laughed in my face. She dared to believe I am not her father. Where  
did she go afterwards?" He demanded to know.  
  
Higgins gulped. "She was picked up by Corinthos and taken to his penthouse,  
sir. She returned to the Brownstone later on… only to grab a few bags and  
your grandson."  
  
"She has taken my grandson to a gangster's home?"  
  
Higgins nodded. Victor pushed down the urge to scream. "I will not stand  
for this! Forget the girl. I just want the boy. He is all I need."  
  
Higgins asked quietly. "Sir?"  
  
Victor looked at Higgins. "I am changing the plans. We are going to take  
just my grandson."  
  
Higgins nodded. He knew that this was coming. "Yes sir."  
  
"Higgins, is the house ready?" Victor asked.  
  
"Yes, sir it is."  
  
"Good, good. Pack up my things. I won't be staying here anymore."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly closed the book on England with a soft thud and brushed the hair back  
from Michael's forehead. "That's all for tonight, Mr. Man. We'll visit  
England again tomorrow."  
  
Carly had just finished up the nightly ritual that Jason had started. Every  
night before Michael went to bed he was read to. It was never a fairytale  
but always some book about a country, animals, or motorcycle repair. Carly  
wanted to carry on Jason's tradition as a way to remind her and Michael  
that Jason had really been there.  
  
"Could we go there some day, Mommy?" Michael asked sleepily.  
  
"Sure." She whispered. "Maybe next year, during the summer. I'll take some  
time off and we'll go. We'll visit the Queen. She can't wait to meet you."  
  
Michael giggled. "Can Uncle Alex come too?"  
  
"Why not?" Carly said as she slipped off of Michael's bed.  
  
"And Uncle Sonny?"  
  
Carly stopped short. "Uh, he might be busy and uh…"  
  
Michael hadn't paid attention to her. He continued on with his list. "And  
Grandma Bobbie and Jerry? And Lulu and Brooke Lynn?"  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. "I see what you're up to, mister. Quit stalling,  
it's time for you to go to bed. Say your prayers."  
  
Michael folded his hands and said. "God bless Mommy, Uncle Alex, Grandma  
Bobbie, Uncle Sonny, Jerry, Lucas, Uncle Luke, Aunt Laura, Lulu, Lucky,  
Aunt Emily, Brooke Lynn, all the Quartermaines, and every one else I  
forgot. Please take care of Daddy and Grandmother Lila. Oh, and please  
bless Mommy's daddies."  
  
Michael smiled brightly at Carly. He seemed very pleased with himself.  
Carly on the other hand was very upset. She pulled the covers up for  
Michael and asked. "'Mommy's daddies?' I don't have any daddies, hon."  
  
"Yes, you do. I heard Uncle Luke and Grandma Bobbie talking about it."  
Michael said.  
  
Carly groaned. "Michael, what have I said about not listening in on adult's  
conversations?"  
  
"But, Mommy, they were loud! I didn't do it on purpose." Michael protested.  
  
"I know." Damn Bobbie and Luke. "I'm sorry."  
  
Michael toyed with his blanket. "Mommy… how come you have two daddies and I  
got none?"  
  
Carly looked away. "Um…"  
  
"Cause it's not fair!" He said.  
  
"Honey, I know it's not fair. But you know what? I don't have two fathers.  
Grandma Bobbie and Uncle Luke are wrong, okay?"  
  
Michael looked at her with doubt on his face. "Really?"  
  
Carly nodded. "Really." She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.  
"Now go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay, night Mommy." Michael turned on his side and Carly watched as he  
drifted off to sleep. He always amazed her in the way he could just fall  
asleep so quickly.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't have that talent. She plugged in his nightlight,  
turned off the lamp by his bed, and softly closed his door on her way out.  
She stopped in her room to undress and put on her "nightclothes": a tank  
top and boxers.  
  
She then padded down to the living room. She was too wired to try and go to  
bed. She curled up on the couch and waited. Seconds later Sonny came  
strolling down the stairs dressed in his black silk pajamas.  
  
"I didn't know you still had those." She gestured towards his outfit.  
  
Sonny looked down. "These are new." He dropped down on the couch beside  
her. He reached out and ran his finger across her shoulder.  
  
A chill ran down Carly's back. She swallowed and said, "Space, please."  
  
Sonny nodded and scooted away from her. Not that far away though. He was  
trying to take things slow but not that slow.  
  
"Is Michael asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. He was a little wired. He's very excited to be staying at Uncle  
Sonny's again. But as usual he went right out."  
  
"I envy the kid." Sonny said.  
  
"Me too." She dropped her head and rubbed her neck. "He knows about Stefan  
and Victor."  
  
"How does he know?" Sonny asked, alarmed.  
  
"My family tends to have big mouths with loud voices. He overheard Luke and  
Bobbie arguing."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Carly laughed without humor. "He thought it was unfair that I had two  
'daddies' while he had none."  
  
"Carly…" Sonny reached over to take her into his arms and she went  
willingly. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wish that today had never happened." She murmured.  
  
"Just the finding your father parts right?" Sonny had to ask. He wasn't  
regretting his declaration of love and he didn't want her to either.  
  
"Whatever." Carly said. "When I needed a father, where was he… them? I  
don't need a father. After Frank Benson…" Carly closed her eyes as the  
memories came flooding back.  
  
Sonny stroked her hair and wondered what made her stop. She never spoke of  
her adoptive father before. "Carly?"  
  
She shook his head. "The only time I've ever needed a father was when the  
bill collectors were knocking down our door. That's all. I've lived most of  
my life without a father and I'm not about to let some Cassadines change  
things."  
  
"You don't want to talk to them?" He asked.  
  
"No!" Carly exploded. "Why should I? They ignored my existence for how many  
years? I can do the same."  
  
"One day you will have to talk to them." Sonny said quietly.  
  
"Well that day isn't coming any time soon." Carly said with finality.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Few Days Later (I just have to move this story up)  
  
Nikolas was exhausted. He had been called out of town for a whirlwind  
business trip. He wasn't sure of what city he'd been in. All he remembered  
seeing was the walls of his hotel room, the conference rooms, and the  
papers…God, all those papers! He never wanted to see another sheet of paper  
for as long as he lived!  
  
He wearily opened the door to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He  
covered his face with his hand and thought, I'm never leaving this bed  
again, ever.  
  
"Uuuhhhh." The sound a loud female moaning shocked him into sitting up.  
  
"Uuuhhhh." There it was again. A pounding drum followed it, low and  
sensual. Nikolas realized that the music was coming from his bathroom.  
Suddenly he heard the lilt of a female voice humming along. He frowned. Who  
was in his bathroom? He rolled off the bed and slowly headed towards the  
door.  
  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  
I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fears  
  
He flung it open and was shocked at what he saw. The lights were turned low  
and the bathroom was filled with scented candles. The smell tickled at his  
nose. His large bathtub was filled to the brim with bubble bath and sitting  
right in the middle of it, humming along to the song, and lazily soaping  
her long legs was Emily.  
  
"Emily?" He gasped. She looked up with a slow smile.  
  
"Nikolas, you're back." She tossed her sponge back into the water.  
  
"I… yeah. What are you doing here?" He asked confused.  
  
Ahhhhhh  
Ahhhhhh  
Ahhhhhh  
Ahhhhhh  
  
I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
  
"Waiting for you, silly." She grinned at him. "Hand me that towel." She  
gestured at the large white towel not far from the bathtub. Nikolas stared  
at her, dumbfounded.  
  
Emily sighed and shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to get it myself." Nikolas  
watched in amazement as she rose from the tub. She stood still for a minute  
as Nikolas let his eyes roam her body.  
  
See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
  
"Like what you see?" She asked.  
  
She started to step out of the tub but Nikolas suddenly moved into action.  
He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. Emily threw her arms  
around his neck. "Thanks." She lightly rubbed her body against his.  
  
"Emily!" He exclaimed and reached around to remove her arms from him.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
  
Emily sighed. "Didn't I just answer that question? What's with all the  
talking?" She stepped out of the bathtub. "We are going to play by my rules  
and my rules are: no talking."  
  
"But Emily…" Nikolas protested.  
  
"Hmmm, okay." Emily licked her lips. "I think I like the sound of your  
voice too much. Forget the no talking rule." She reached for his hand and  
lead him into the bedroom. Nikolas went along willingly.  
  
"This is wrong." He said. Emily stopped in front of the bed and dropped the  
towel. Nikolas swallowed hard.  
  
I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  
Emily scoffed. "Who cares if it's wrong. It's so much better when it's  
wrong, don't you think?"  
  
"Emily…" Nikolas said slowly.  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored  
  
"Shut up." She reached for him and kissed him hungrily. Nikolas finally  
gave in and returned the kiss. "Yes… much better… Let's get you out of  
these clothes."  
  
In the background Nikolas could hear his phone begin to ring. He tried to  
ignore it as Emily pushed up his shirt and Nikolas whipped it over his  
head.  
  
I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you  
  
"We could have a lot of fun, you and I." Emily said as she lay back on the  
bed. "But first you have to answer the phone."  
  
Nikolas paused. "Huh?"  
  
"Answer the damn phone." She said as she raised herself up on her elbows.  
The ringing began to get louder and louder. "Get the phone!"  
  
Nikolas groaned and reached blindly for the phone. He was going to kill  
whomever it was that had interrupted his dream. "Yes." He growled into the  
phone.  
  
"Well good morning to you too!" Samantha chirped into the phone.  
  
Nikolas wearily rubbed his face. Right now he wasn't in the mood for  
Lucky's girlfriend's cheerfulness.  
  
"Hello, Samantha." He grounded out.  
  
"I can see someone's not a morning person." She said.  
  
"I'm not. What is it?" He sat up in bed.  
  
"Lucky wanted me to remind you that you're having lunch with us today."  
  
"I am?" He frowned. He didn't remember any of this.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Samantha insisted. "12:30 at Kelly's, don't forget."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Nikolas agreed. Anything to get off the phone with her.  
  
"12:30, okay?" She repeated.  
  
"I won't be late." He said.  
  
"Okay and it just won't be you alright? Emily and Sly will be there also.  
See you then." Samantha hung up and grinned at Lucky who frowned at her.  
  
"Why'd you say Em and Sly were going to be there?" He asked.  
  
"So he wouldn't suspect that we're trying fix him and Elizabeth, of  
course." She shrugged. "Of course now I do have to invite them."  
  
"*We're* not trying to fix them. *You* are. I'm staying out of this." Lucky  
said.  
  
"Don't you want your brother to be happy?"  
  
"Yes but it's his business. Not mine."  
  
~*~  
  
Nikolas stared at the phone in his hand. While he had been agreeing with  
Samantha, he'd been trying to think of some sort of excuse he could use  
later on to get out of the whole lunch thing. But the moment she'd  
mentioned Emily he knew he had to go. He hadn't seen Emily since Monday.  
  
Okay, he had seen her since them but only in his dreams. Every night he  
would dream about her. Sometimes they were in Wyndemere or at her apartment  
or once in the park. Sometimes she was the aggressor and sometimes he was.  
And they were never as tame as the one Samantha just interrupted. There was  
nothing Nikolas would have liked better than to roll back over and try to  
recapture his dream but he knew he had to get up anyway. He had a lot of  
work to do if he was going to clear some space to have lunch with the gang.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas arrived at the breakfast table and was surprised to see Stefan  
sitting there. "Good morning, Uncle."  
  
Stefan barely looked up from his newspaper. "Good morning."  
  
Nikolas reached for the plate Mrs. Landsbury had waiting for him. "Is  
everything okay? Have you spoken with Carly yet?" Stefan had told him all  
about the disastrous meeting at the Brownstone.  
  
Stefan snapped his newspaper close angrily. "No I have not! She is still  
holed up at Corinthos' apartment. She will not speak to me at all."  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle." Nikolas tried to look sympathetic.  
  
"Well…the only good thing about this is Victor has seemed to disappear.  
There hasn't been any word from him since Monday."  
  
"Do you think he has left town?" Nikolas asked as he began to butter a  
scone.  
  
Stefan shook his head. "No I believe not. He is probably just lying low for  
a few days. For what reason I cannot fathom. He has been incredibly  
determined to get his hands on Carly and Michael and now that his 'plan'  
has blown up in his face, so to speak, he runs and hides? I cannot  
comprehend what he is planning next. All I can hope for is that it doesn't  
end up hurting Carly or Michael."  
  
  
  
  
*song credit* #1 Crush by Garbage (from the William Shakespeare's Romeo and  
Juliet Soundtrack)  
  



	20. Chapter 19

"Marcus? Honey?" Keesha called from the bedroom. "Did you happen to see  
where my black pumps went?"  
  
"Which ones?" Marcus asked from the bathroom where he was shaving.  
  
"The black ones. You know those?" Keesha said as if that cleared things  
up.  
  
"Um, baby, you *are* aware of the fact that you have like about 20 pairs of  
black pumps?" Marcus looked at her through the mirror as he rinsed off the  
razor.  
  
Keesha waved her arms in the air in frustration. "My shiny black ones? The  
ones with the very high heels you like so much? I can't find them  
anywhere!"  
  
"Oh those. Yeah." Marcus nodded as if he knew exactly what she was talking  
about but of course he didn't. "Try under the bed. That's where everything  
winds up."  
  
Keesha knelt beside her side of the bed and throw up the comforter. She  
stuck her head under the bed and immediately withdrew. "Oh, yuck! We've  
got dust bunnies."  
  
"Maybe someone should clean under there more often." Marcus suggested with  
a half smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe *you* should." Keesha said before sticking her hand back  
under the bed, making a face as she did so.  
  
"Careful your face might stay like that." He warned. "Not a pretty sight."  
  
"You'd still love me if it did." Keesha said with confidence. "Ah-ha! Got  
'em." She pulled out the shoes.  
  
"You'd have to wear a bag over you and I don't think we'd go out as much  
but yeah maybe I would." Marcus smiled as he wiped away the leftover  
shaving cream. "Didn't I tell you that they were under there?"  
  
"Yup, thanks for the help." Keesha came into the bathroom. She leaned  
against him as she slipped on the shoes. She pressed a quick kiss to his  
chin. "Thanks, now get out the bathroom. It's my turn."  
  
"Bossy woman." Marcus complained as he moved his things out of the way. "I  
help you out and what do I get?"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Keesha grinned. "You get the door."  
  
Marcus grabbed his shirt off the bed and drew it on while heading to the  
door. He threw open the door and was surprised to see a young teen-age girl  
standing in the hall. She could have been 15 or 18; it was hard to tell.  
She was short, had light brown skin, and long braided hair. She was wearing  
black sunglasses and a cocky smile. She was carrying a backpack and a  
duffel bag. She was also chewing gum, very loudly.  
  
Marcus frowned down at her. "Excuse me but do I know you?"  
  
"Hey who's at the door, hon?" Keesha stuck her head out.  
  
"So is the girlfriend Mum was telling me about?" The girl asked with a  
crisp English accent. She cracked her gum and Marcus winced at the noise.  
  
"Marcus, who is this?" Keesha demanded. Her heels click against the hard  
wood floor as she came down the hall.  
  
"No idea." Marcus shrugged.  
  
The girl whipped off her sunglasses revealing startling green eyes. "Uncle  
Marcus, don't tell me it's been that long? It's me, Melinda…Melinda Ross.  
Katarina's daughter? Your goddaughter, man!"  
  
Marcus gaped at her. This was little Melinda?  
  
Melinda blew a big bubble and popped it. "What's up, Unc?"  
  
~*~*~  
Emily had woken up that morning knowing she had to tell Sly about her and  
Nikolas and their night together. She'd been telling herself that all  
morning but so far all she was doing was waiting for the right time to do  
it. Of course the morning after would have been a good time and there was  
that morning too. But Emily was being a coward and that's why she still was  
holding onto the secret and following Sly into Kelly's for lunch with Lucky  
and Samantha.  
  
She stopped short at the sight of Elizabeth *and* Nikolas sitting at the  
table, laughing and smiling at each other. Emily almost felt sick to her  
stomach and she didn't know why. So did this mean Nikolas and Elizabeth  
were back together? Emily knew she should be happy for them but…  
  
Nikolas glanced up and fought hard to hide his smile at seeing Emily. His  
eyes roamed her all over before coming back to her face. It's been so long  
since he'd seen her. She looked like she hasn't been getting any sleep.  
There were bags under her eyes that she had tried hard to cover.  
  
Emily tried to avoid looking at Nikolas directly but his eyes caught and  
held hers. They stared at each other quietly for a few seconds before Emily  
broke the stare by looking away. She caught Lucky staring at her with a  
quizzical look on his face. She smiled weakly at him and took a seat as far  
away from Elizabeth and Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas could see that she was surprised to see him. He guessed that she  
was invited before he was. And then there was Elizabeth. Seeing her there  
had shocked him a bit. He hadn't thought about her in days, all his time  
was spent thinking of Emily. He had been polite to her though and they  
laughed at some corny joke Lucky told them.  
  
He watched as Samantha threw Lucky a triumphant smile. He assumed that  
this whole lunch was some sort of way to get him and Elizabeth back  
together. He guessed he should have told them that that wasn't going to be  
happening any time soon. Not with Emily on his mind.  
  
"Hey Em!" Elizabeth smiled. "I haven't seen you around in days! When are  
you ever coming home?"  
  
"I, uh, I was just going to come back today." Emily told her as she looked  
at the tablecloth.  
  
"Great. I missed having you around the apartment. I haven't missed Sly of  
course. Our kitchen's been looking normal without him around. Just  
kidding of course." Elizabeth joked.  
  
"Right. I have a lot to tell you." Emily said quietly. She looked up from  
the table and glanced at Nikolas, telling him with her eyes that she was  
going to spill the secret. Nikolas sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Lucky frowned and looked at Emily and Nikolas. There was something going on  
between the two of them but what?  
  
~*~  
Lunch had gone by quickly and without much fanfare. Both Elizabeth and  
Nikolas could tell that Samantha was waiting for the two of them to  
announce that they were back together. Elizabeth was more than ready to  
oblige her but she could tell that something was holding Nikolas back.  
  
He had been quiet throughout the whole lunch, almost as quiet as Emily who  
Elizabeth could swear barely said two words to her. Then there was this  
uncomfortable vibe flowing from Lucky to Nikolas. Elizabeth hoped that they  
weren't fighting again. She hated it when the brothers fought.  
  
"So Em, I'll see you back at out place later?" Elizabeth turned to her  
with a smile.  
  
"Okay." Emily said while looking at the ground. Elizabeth frowned at her.  
Emily didn't look at her once during lunch. Was she mad at her for some  
reason?  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you. Bye Nikolas." Elizabeth left Kelly's quickly.  
  
Nikolas came up to Emily. "We have to talk."  
  
Emily looked around. Sly was busy with Lucky. "No, not now."  
  
"We have to talk soon. Emily, I know what you're going to do. Don't do  
it. It's just going to end up hurting a lot of people."  
  
"We've already hurt a lot of people!" Emily cried.  
  
"We may have but—but they don't know it. And it's better that they don't  
know. We'll just keep this to ourselves." Nikolas suggested.  
  
Emily ran a hand through her hair. "We—we can't talk about this here okay?  
We shouldn't even be talking about it all."  
  
"You're right. We can't talk here. There's too many people." Nikolas  
looked around in frustration, his eyes landing on Sly. "Look is there any  
way I can get you alone?"  
  
"No." Emily said quickly.  
  
"Emily." Nikolas took a step towards her and reached out to touch her.  
Emily flinched. He sighed. "We will have to talk about this soon."  
  
Sly came over to them. "You ready, Emily? Nikolas." He said coolly to  
him. Before he felt petty about his jealousy of Nikolas but today…there  
was just something about the guy that bothered him and made him feel  
justified in not liking or trusting the guy.  
  
Emily nodded softly and the two walked out of Kelly's. At the door Emily  
paused at looked back. Nikolas was still watching her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Lucky asked from behind him.  
  
Nikolas turned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's something going on between you and Emily." Lucky accused him.  
  
Nikolas forced himself to laugh. "I have no idea where you get these  
ideas, Lucky."  
  
"Don't try and pretend that I'm making this up. I saw the way you two were  
looking at each other."  
  
"So we looked at each other. What's the big deal? Really, Lucky, you  
shouldn't be looking for things that aren't there. I have to go." Nikolas  
rushed out of Kelly's.  
  
Lucky nodded knowingly. Oh yeah, there's something going on.  
  
~*~*~  
Same Day  
  
"Get down, Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, Get down, get down, get down  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Jungle boogie  
Jungle boogie  
Get it on  
Jungle boogie  
Jungle boogie  
Get it on  
Jungle boogie  
Jungle boogie  
Jungle boogie  
Get down with the boogie  
Jungle boogie  
(Come and shake it around)  
  
Sonny winced as he heard the loud 70s song coming from the penthouse. He  
looked over at Johnny who stood by the door with a pained look on his face.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" He asked.  
  
"Just about thirty minutes, sir." Johnny said.  
  
"Just like the good old days huh?"  
  
Sonny had to smile as the memories came back to him. There were many days  
just like this that Sonny could remember. Coming back to the penthouse and  
hearing music being blasted and every time he opened the door the same  
scene would be presented: Carly and Michael dancing around like fools. He  
remembered how Carly had explained it to him:  
  
'Look, Jason…Jason used to read to him. And that was his thing, you know?  
That was their bonding thing. Well, this music and dancing that's my thing,  
that's my way to bond with my son. And he loves it. Look at him.' Carly  
swung a giggling Michael around in her arms. 'You're welcome to join us.'  
She said breathlessly after she stopped.  
  
Sonny just looked at her. At the way her eyes shone brightly and the  
happiness that mother and son shared and declined to join in. This was  
their time. 'No, that's okay. I'm not much of a dancer.'  
  
Sonny sighed. The few days that Carly and Michael had been staying with him  
had been like heaven. He could feel them falling back into their old  
routine and ways of doing things. Things were like they used to be, like  
Carly rearranging the furniture over and over until she was satisfied,  
Michael's drawings scattered around the living room, dinners where he  
wasn't the only one there, or even something as little as Carly remembering  
to fill up the fruit bowl. His family was home and this time they were  
going to stay.  
  
Jungle boogie  
Help and get down  
Jungle boogie  
Boogie baby  
Jungle boogie  
The boogie  
Jungle boogie  
Bruhuhuhu  
Jungle boogie  
Get down  
Jungle boogie  
Get boogie  
Jungle boogie  
Let me jump in  
Jungle boogie  
  
Johnny opened the door just as Michael's little voice rose stumbled over  
the words. "Jungle ooogie." He giggled.  
  
Carly had pushed back the couch, armchair and coffee table to give her and  
Michael more room. There was a large stack of CDs sitting next to the  
stereo system and in the middle of it all was Carly and Michael.  
  
Sonny grinned at the way Michael and Carly were seriously getting down.  
Michael was dancing a circle around his mother at least that's what he  
thinks Michael was doing. Michael's dancing skills weren't that good but  
you could tell that he enjoyed it. Carly wiggled her body around and  
grinned at the little boy. He missed this…so much.  
  
"I see your taste in music hasn't improved over the years." He announced as  
he started to shrug out of his jacket.  
  
Carly looked up in surprise and smiled. Sonny liked the way her eyes lit  
up. "Hey." She wiggled her fingers at him and continued to dance. "This is  
Michael's favorite song."  
  
"So you just passed along the bad taste gene, huh?" Sonny arched an  
eyebrow.  
  
Down with the boogie  
Get down, get down, jungle boogie, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, jungle boogie, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, jungle boogie, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, jungle boogie, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, jungle boogie, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, jungle boogie, get down, get down  
  
Uh, yeah  
Feel the funk you'll  
Let me feel the load  
  
"Sonny!" Michael cried happily. "We're dancing!"  
  
"I can see that buddy." Sonny smiled.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Michael offered.  
  
Sonny answered as he's always has. "Nah, you know I'm not a dancer."  
  
Michael pouted up at Carly. "Mom, why don't Sonny ever dance with us?  
Doesn't he want to?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you want to dance with us, Sonny?  
Don't you want to *boogie*?"  
  
Sonny sent her a look that heated her to the core. "I like to …boogie in a  
more…intimate setting."  
  
Get down with the boogie  
I'm gonna knock with the jungle boogie  
Get down  
Get down with the boogie say ugh!  
Get down say ugh  
Get down say ugh  
Till you feel it you'll  
Get down you'll  
Get down  
Get funky ya'll  
With the get down  
  
"Behave." Carly said lowly so that Michael couldn't hear but of course  
Michael had perfect hearing.  
  
"You better behave, Sonny or Mommy might punish you." Michael warned him,  
wide-eyed.  
  
"Would you do that Carly? Would you punish me? Spank me?" Sonny's eyes  
twinkled as they bore into hers. Carly forced herself to look away.  
  
"Sonny…" She started to say.  
  
"Now, this song I like." Sonny changed the subject as a new song began to  
play.  
  
Some people call me a space cowboy  
Some people call me the Gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Because I speak of the Pompatus of Love  
  
"Dare I ask why?" Carly was aware that she was just leading herself into  
some sort of trap but she couldn't help herself. She knew she had to make  
Sonny stop playing these games with her. She had repeat over and over to  
herself: I am with Alex, I love Alex.  
  
"I love that line about: I really love your peaches, want to shake your  
tree." Sonny cocked his head to the side and drawled. "Can I shake your  
tree?"  
  
Carly flushed. Only Sonny could make her blush like that and she hated it  
because she knew he took pleasure in that. "Sonny…Michael, didn't you say  
you were hungry?"  
  
Michael looked up from the collection of CDs he had been going through.  
"Yeah, could we order pizza?"  
  
"Pizza? Sure. Is the number still kept in the kitchen?" She barely waited  
for Sonny's nod before escaping to the kitchen. Sonny followed behind her  
at a slower pace after stopping by the fruit basket on the dining table.  
  
"You keep picking out those CDs buddy, okay?" He turned to Michael before  
going in.  
  
Carly stood in front of the sink with her back to the door as she talked  
with the pizza parlor. She didn't hear him come in. "Yes, that's one large  
half pepperoni, half extra cheese. Right. How long? A half-hour? Okay."  
  
Sonny walked up and stood closed behind her. Carly started a little when  
she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Sonny, I'm on the phone."  
  
"Hang up." He murmured. He moved her hair aside and softly kissed the back  
of her neck and repeated. "Hang up."  
  
The soft-spoken demand sent a same thrill through her and she gave in. She  
bent her head as she waited for Sonny's next move. She didn't have to wait  
long. Sonny's left hand came around her waist and rested on her stomach. He  
gently pushed her backward and she leaned back against his chest. His right  
hand came around and he showed her the peach he was carrying.  
  
"You know, I've always like peaches. So soft…so juicy…so sweet." He  
murmured softly. "What about you?"  
  
"Um…" Carly shrugged lazily.  
  
"Here, take a bite…" Sonny held the peach up to her mouth. "Open up."  
  
Carly obediently opened her mouth and Sonny guided the fruit to her. Carly  
took a little bite and chewed.  
  
"Good huh?"  
  
Carly nodded and started to reach up and wipe away a little juice but Sonny  
stopped her. "Let me."  
  
He tilted her chin back and bent his neck. Carly shivered when she felt his  
tongue gently touch the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes as his  
mouth completely covered hers. His lips gently caressed hers. She tried to  
turn around to face him but she was trapped between him and the sink.  
  
Sonny broke off the kiss and rested his head against her hair. "You miss  
that don't you? Alex can't affect you the way I do." He trailed his fingers  
down her neck.  
  
"Sonny, I shouldn't have done that." Carly said in self-disgust. She had  
forgotten about Alex.  
  
"It wasn't wrong. I miss the feel of you in my arms, the taste of you, even  
our fights. Do you know I lay awake in my bed every night fighting the  
urge to come to you? I keep telling myself to wake for the right time, to  
wait for you to come to me. But I'm sick of waiting Carly. Aren't you?"  
  
"Sonny, I—" Luckily Michael came running into the kitchen interrupting  
Carly's confession.  
  
"Mommy! Your daddy's here!" Sonny felt Carly tense up in his arms at  
Michael's announcement.  
  
Carly's breath got caught in her throat and she thought she couldn't  
breathe. "My father? Frank? Is here?"  
  
"Huh? Mommy it's one of the Cassadines." Michael corrected her.  
  
Carly relaxed and then tensed up again. "I don't want to talk to him.  
Whichever *him* it is."  
  
Sonny nodded. "I'll take care of this. You take Michael upstairs. It's  
probably Stefan. Victor wouldn't be stupid enough to come here." Sonny  
released her and wiped the peach juice off on a nearby dishtowel.  
  
"Go." He said when he saw that Carly was still standing in the kitchen with  
him.  
  
Carly moved into action. She grabbed Michael's hand. "Come one sweetie,  
let's go upstairs. Sonny's having a…meeting. Remember the rules for that?"  
  
Michael nodded. "We stay upstairs until Sonny says we can come down."  
  
Carly smiled. "Right. Good boy."  
  
Carly quickly led Michael out of the kitchen. Stefan saw them coming and  
started to smile. "Caroline…" He began. He had been unsure if he was going  
to get to see Carly but here she was.  
  
His smile faded as he saw her sweep past him and up the stairs. He started  
to follow her but the sound of Sonny's voice stopped him. "Mr. Cassadine,  
where do you think you are going in my home?"  
  
Stefan turned slightly to face Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos, if you do not mind, I  
would like some time alone with my daughter."  
  
"See the thing is…I do mind. So, sorry no can do. Carly isn't your  
daughter and she wants nothing to do with you."  
  
Stefan couldn't believe that this…this person was serious in trying to keep  
him from his own daughter. "Caro—Carly is my daughter and this is between  
the two of us. It does not concern you."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "The day she came to me because I was the only one  
who could help her was the day this became my concern. The day she cried on  
my shoulder about why *you* weren't there when she needed a father was the  
day this became my concern. So I guess this is between the *three* of us."  
  
Stefan glared at Sonny. "I wish to speak with my daughter. There are things  
we must discuss."  
  
"Now how many times do I have to tell you that she doesn't want anything to  
do with you? And as long as she's with me she'll never have anything to do  
with you." Sonny told him. "Now if that's all for today…. Go."  
  
Irritated that a gangster was dismissing him, Stefan stalked towards the  
door on stiff legs. "You can't keep her away from me forever."  
  
"I can try." Sonny said coldly. Johnny held the door open for Stefan.  
Seconds after it was shut, Carly came flying down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for getting rid of him for me." Carly said gratefully.  
  
"I told you I would handle this." Sonny ran a hand through her hair and  
cupped the side of her face. "You trust me right?"  
  
Carly nodded. "Of course I do. Sonny…I think it's time I go see Bobbie."  
  



	21. Chapter 20

Taggert was still reeling over that morning. After Melinda had reminded  
him who she was, he'd swept her up into a hug, causing her to drop her bags  
and said:  
  
'Wow! You've gotten so big, Mel.'  
  
Melinda had laughed. 'It happens, Uncle Marcus. I'm fifteen now, you know.'  
  
'Fifteen!' Taggert exclaimed as he put her down. 'It's been that long?'  
  
'You need to learn how to keep in touch, Uncle Marcus.' She advised.  
  
'And he needs to learn how to introduce people.' Keesha said from behind  
them. 'Hi, I'm Keesha Ward.'  
  
Melinda surprised her by extending her hand. Keesha took it and shook it.  
'Melinda Ross, nice to meet you.'  
  
'How is you know about me but I didn't know about you? Marcus?' Keesha  
arched her eyebrow.  
  
'Oh, Mum's always been good at dragging information out of Uncle Marcus. He  
has a hard time keeping secrets from her.' Melinda explained.  
  
'But it's pretty easy keeping them from me?' Keesha muttered more to  
herself than anyone else.  
  
'You know what, forget what I just said.' Keesha grabbed her purse off of  
the coffee table. She smiled at Melinda. 'I guess I'll see you later on  
today. I wish I could stay longer but I have a meeting to get to. Marcus,  
put her things in the spare bedroom, okay?'  
  
'Keesh, I just want to give you a heads up. Mel's mother should be coming  
in a few days. She used to be my boss at the Bureau.'  
  
'Well, thank you for telling me that much. I'll see you later.' Keesha  
left.  
  
Melinda wandered over to the couch flopped down. 'She's not big into  
keeping secrets is she?'  
  
Taggert rubbed the back of his neck. 'Mel, what are you doing here? By  
yourself?'  
  
Melinda propped her feet up on the coffee table. 'I came to visit my  
favorite uncle of course.'  
  
'What about school?' Taggert came over and pushed her feet off the coffee  
table.  
  
'What about it? Boarding school really doesn't agree with.' She shrugged.  
'And I uh…got some time off. You know, for good behavior and all that.'  
  
Taggert nodded, not completely buying it. He peered closely at her. 'Is  
that…is that a tongue ring?'  
  
Melinda grinned and stuck out her tongue. 'Yeah, isn't it cool?'  
  
'Does your mother know you have that?' He frowned disapprovingly.  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. 'Yeah…'  
  
Taggert switched back to the subject. 'I thought you were coming with  
Katarina, does she know you're here already?'  
  
'I guess. I mean if she hasn't figured it out by now I'm sure she will  
soon.'  
  
'You flew all the way from England without your mother knowing?' Taggert  
asked disbelieving. He knew that Katarina had to know where Melinda was at  
all times. There was no way the WSB agent would let her fifteen-year-old  
daughter run wild.  
.  
"Uncle Marcus, I'm a big girl okay. I can take care of myself. I got here  
safely didn't I?'  
  
Taggert could tell that there was something going on between Melinda and  
her mother but he wasn't going to push it. 'What am I going to do with you  
until your mother gets here to pick up Layla?'  
  
Melinda sat up. 'Hey, Layla's here? Cause we could hang out. I like her.  
She's much prettier than your current girlfriend is.'  
  
'If you want to stay here, you'll never say that in front of Keesha.'  
Marcus advised wisely.  
  
'Whatever.' Melinda rolled her beautiful green eyes.  
  
Taggert rose and went over to his desk. He withdrew a slip of paper.  
'Here's the room where Layla is staying at.'  
  
She grabbed the paper and quickly scanned it before stuffing it in her back  
pocket. 'So what do the young people do for fun in this burg huh? Doesn't  
look like much. Makes me miss London so much and I've only been here for a  
few hours.'  
  
'You know what the 'young people' are doing right know? They're in school,  
like you should be.'  
  
'But I'm not in school, okay? So what do they do *after* school, huh?'  
  
Marcus tried to think of the places were the PCPD had marked as prime teen  
hangouts. They were always cruising around making sure nothing rowdy was  
going on and on the lookout for perverts who tried to prey on young kids.  
  
'Uh, a lot of them hang out at this diner called Kelly's or sometimes at  
the movie theater. The kids get a discount on the matinee special. It's  
pretty cheap so the kids are there a lot. It's down at the Quartermaine  
Docks Complex.' He informed her. 'That place has a lot down there.'  
  
'A diner and a movie theater?' Melinda sneered. 'Eh, it's better than  
nothing.'  
  
'I'll drive you around the city and then drop you off at Layla's. Let me  
just call in work and tell them I'm going to be late.'  
  
Marcus had driven Melinda around and pointed out the highlights of the  
city. Poor girl seemed bored by the whole place. He knew that her growing  
up in the best cities in Europe had spoiled her. He was surprised that  
Layla had still been in her room when he got there. Melinda and Layla had  
been excited to see each other and he left them to play catch up.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that with Melinda in Layla's care,  
neither of them would get in trouble…he hoped.  
  
~*~*~  
Higgins cautiously walked into the study of the house outside of Port  
Charles that Victor had bought. "Sir? He is coming, sir." Higgins informed  
Victor.  
  
Victor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He tossed aside the novel  
he had been reading. He had known that it would be a matter of time before  
his partner would call about their deal…and Victor's failure to uphold it.  
Victor had hoped that he would have had more time however it looked as if  
time had run out.  
  
"He called?"  
  
Higgins nodded. "Just a minute ago, sir."  
  
"Prepare a room then, Higgins, we are going to have a guest."  
  
Higgins nodded and started to back out the room. At the door he hesitated.  
Victor noticed. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"The two WSB agents have spotted in Port Charles sir."  
  
"Our old friends Frisco Jones and Layla?" Victor asked already knowing the  
answer.  
  
Nevertheless Higgins responded. "Yes, sir. Is there anything you want me to  
do?"  
  
"Yes. Dispose of Jones and bring Layla to me. I haven't seen her in a  
while. I'm sure my guest would enjoy her…charms." Victor smiled slowly.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly walked up to the Nurses Station and was unfortunately greeted by Amy  
Vining. Carly made a face. She still couldn't stand Amy after all those  
years and the feeling was extremely mutual. Carly still shuddered at the  
memory of when Mike and Amy got together a few years back. The two of them  
had almost made it to the altar until Mike came to his senses. What a close  
call. So not only does Amy hate her for busting up Bobbie and Tony's  
marriage and for "destroying" Tony (something which Bobbie and Carly have  
long moved past) but for her connection to Mike Corbin, the man who broke  
her heart.  
  
"Amy." Carly said coolly. "Have you seen my mother?"  
  
"Hello Carly." Amy said with fake brightness. "How's Mike? You know the  
scum of the earth?"  
  
Carly grinned at Amy as she faked happiness right back at her. "Oh, he's  
doing great! He and Jake moved into together a while back. They are just so  
cute together. You know Jake right? Tall, pretty blond who owns the bar and  
knows how to keep her mouth shut?"  
  
Amy pursed her lips tightly and rearranged a few files. "Maybe I should  
have word with her. Warn her about what type of man he is."  
  
"Whatever. Have you seen my mother?" Carly demanded.  
  
"Here I am. You were looking for me?" Bobbie asked from behind her.  
  
Carly turned around to see Bobbie watching her with expectant and hopeful  
eyes. Carly bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I need to talk to you. Is there  
anywhere we can go to talk privately?"  
  
Bobbie's eyes flicked over to Amy who was watching the two of them like a  
hawk. "How about we go down to the Recovery Room?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good. I haven't seen Mike in a while." Carly took a  
small delight in seeing Amy flinch slightly.  
  
Bobbie passed a folder to Amy. "Amy, here's the file on Mr. Clark in room  
234 that you wanted. I'm going to take a break now."  
  
Amy accepted the folder. "Okay."  
  
"Want me to say hello to Mike for you?" Carly couldn't help asking as  
Bobbie hustled towards the elevators.  
  
~*~*~  
Melinda walked around the Quartermaine Docks Complex for what felt like the  
hundredth time. This place was so small a tour of it took fifteen minutes,  
she thought. She checked the gold watch her mother had given her for her  
thirteenth birthday. Shouldn't the local schools be closed by now? She sat  
down on a park bench and sighed again.  
  
After catching up with Layla (which had took all of two minutes considering  
Layla actually kept in touch with her) Melinda had told Layla to that she  
wanted to explore Port Charles on her own. Layla had agreed and let her do  
her own thing. Melinda loved that Layla considered her an adult and old  
enough to take care of herself, unlike her mother and Uncle Marcus. They  
still saw her as a little girl. Layla had thought her tongue ring was cool.  
She also liked the small butterfly tattoo on the small of her back. The  
tattoo that her mother and Uncle Marcus would flip about if they knew.  
  
Melinda was about to give up and go search out Uncle Marcus at the police  
station when she noticed a group of kids coming her way.  
  
Maxie Jones groaned as she listened to her sister and friends prattle on  
and on. She hated that the only way she could go out was to go with Georgie  
and her friends. She had to drive them anywhere they wanted. Her mother  
could be so twisted at times. Georgie's friends tended to irritate her at  
times. But she just had to get out of the house and maybe she could  
persuade them to go to Kelly's.  
  
Maxie however took pleasure in the way Georgie had to watch Neil Kanelos  
and Serena Baldwin act like a nauseating couple. However now that she  
thought about it…Serena was the only being very lovey-dovey. Neil seemed  
very quiet and Maxie could swear she saw Neil sending a few looks in  
Georgie's direction.  
  
"So… Maximilliana." Tommy Hardy, Neil's best friend, moved over to Maxie's  
side. "What movie are you interested in seeing?"  
  
Maxie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that Tommy had a thing  
for her and no matter what she said or did he wouldn't leave her alone. He  
thought of himself as a smooth talker. She also hated how he just *had* to  
be different by calling her by her middle name. "I don't care, Tommy."  
  
"Maximilliana, please…the name is Thomas." He corrected.  
  
"And my name is Maxie." She said curtly. "You get mine right and I'll get  
yours right."  
  
"You're so cold, I like that." Tommy grinned.  
  
Lucas smirked at him. "Tommy, man, you should just quit, my cousin isn't  
going to fall for you."  
  
"It's only a matter of time." Tommy said boldly.  
  
This time Maxie gave into her urge to roll her eyes. The boy just never  
knew when to quit. Sometimes she just wanted to scream at him, "I don't  
like you that way! Leave me alone! You're too young for me!"  
  
His being too young for her was just silly considering he just turned 16.  
But her taste ran to older guys who ran a dinner and had short dark hair,  
one earring, a sweet sexy smile…and a girlfriend. Maxie scowled as she  
remembered that.  
  
Lucas nudged Tommy in the side. "Hey, who is that?" He gestured towards  
Melinda.  
  
Tommy took in the sight of Melinda reclining against the park bench and it  
was like his mouth began to water. "I don't know but I'm going to find out  
first."  
  
Maxie wanted to jokingly ask what about her but she decided to give on it  
and sit down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone that looked  
like Lucky and she immediately took off in his direction.  
  
Melinda watched as the two guys brought away from their group and came her  
way.  
  
"Hi." She smiled at them and checked them out. One was of average height  
and stocky. He had longish dirty blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. The  
other was taller and leaner. He had dark skin; short cropped black hair and  
twinkling brown eyes. Melinda nodded to herself. Port Charles is starting  
to look a lot better.  
  
"Hey yourself." The stocky one said. He had a nice smile, Melinda  
thought. "My name's Lucas Jones," he placed his hand and his chest then  
jerked his thumb towards Tommy. "And this is Tommy--"  
  
"Thomas Hardy." Tommy corrected him. "Everybody calls me Thomas. They  
rarely call me Tommy."  
  
"Melinda Ross. Only a chosen few call me Mel."  
  
"Could I be one of those chosen few?" Tommy flirted.  
  
Melinda laughed. She liked this one. Lucas scowled to himself. "Your  
accent…you're from England right?"  
  
She nodded. "Straight outta London."  
  
"See I knew you weren't from around here. You, I would have noticed a long  
time ago." Tommy smiled.  
  
Melinda tucked a braid behind her ear. "I'm in town visiting some people."  
Melinda's mother had taught her never to reveal everything. You never knew  
whom you were talking to and what they might do with the information you  
gave them.  
  
"That's cool. So you were sightseeing by yourself?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah but I think I got lost. This place is so…big." Melinda widened her  
eyes and looked around as she lied convincingly. Guys just loved it when  
you played dumb and they had to come in and rescue you.  
  
"Well we can fix that, right Lucas? We'll take you around town." Lucas  
nodded in agreement.  
  
The rest of the group showed up. Lucas turned. "Hey guys, this is Melinda.  
Melinda, this is my cousin Georgie, Serena Baldwin and Neil Kanelos." He  
pointed to each one as he introduced them.  
  
Melinda sized up this new trio. Georgie was a fragile thin blond with warm  
green eyes. Serena was short with white blond hair and cold blue eyes. She  
was clutching the arm of the Neil guy. Neil was like a Greek God. He had  
curly ink black hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. Melinda immediately  
thought yummy! He was eyeing her with interest. However Melinda could  
feel some weird vibes coming from the three of them and she could tell  
Serena was already viewing her as a rival. Melinda was not going to get in  
the middle of that. Lucas and Thomas were enough for her at the moment.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Is that a tongue ring?" Georgie asked. At last there was someone else to  
talk to. She hated watching Serena fawn all over Neil. She needed a  
diversion.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is so cool! I want to get one but my mother and stepfather would  
kill me." Georgie said. "Your mother let you do that?"  
  
"No. I just went to this place I know and had it done. I go to boarding  
school so she doesn't see me much. And when she does I don't open my mouth  
wide when I talk. It's real easy to hide a tongue ring." Melinda advised.  
  
"We were going to show Melinda around. You guys want to come along?" Lucas  
asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. What do you think Neil?" Serena asked. She didn't trust this  
Melinda girl and she wanted to know as much about her as possible. She  
didn't like the way she had looked at Neil. Serena tightened her hold on  
Neil's arm.  
  
Neil shrugged. "Okay. Fine by me."  
  
Georgie said. "Where's Maxie? She's supposed to be with us?"  
  
Neil jerked his thumb in the direction that Maxie had gone. "She went over  
there."  
  
"Maxie!" Georgie shouted. "Come on, we're going!" Georgie was so excited  
that she dictated her big sister's comings and goings. She loved her  
mother's twisted mind.  
  
Maxie reluctantly came back to the group. Turns out it wasn't Lucky after  
all.  
  
"Where we going?" Maxie asked out of boredom.  
  
"Around. Maybe we'll end up at Kelly's. You'd like wouldn't you?" Georgie  
smiled nastily. Torturing Maxie was just one of life's little perks.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly followed Bobbie into the Recovery Room. Mike greeted them with a big  
smile. "Hey! How's my favorite ladies?"  
  
Carly smiled a little. She liked Mike. Over the years they had grown  
closer, first through their connection with Michael and later when Carly  
and Sonny got together. "We're okay, could we get a table off to the side?"  
  
"Sure, sure." Mike nodded. He led them over to a side table. "How's  
Michael?"  
  
"Which one?" Carly asked as she slid into her chair.  
  
"Either one is fine with me."  
  
"The little one is just perfect. Perfectly bad. I swear he inherited all  
the wrong genes." Carly laughed a little. "The big one is…well you know how  
he is."  
  
Mike nodded. "Right. Jake's been getting at me to have you two over for  
dinner, how about it?"  
  
"Um, can we talk about this some other time?" Carly suggested. Mike took  
the hint.  
  
"Okay, can I get you ladies anything then?"  
  
"Just a little privacy that's all." Bobbie asked quietly.  
  
"I won't let anyone bother you, okay?" Mike smiled and walked away.  
  
Bobbie turned to Carly. "So…after a week I finally hear from you. Does this  
mean you've decided to stop running away from this? I tried to give you  
your space but…"  
  
Carly placed her hands on the table and leaned in. "Stefan came to the  
penthouse again today. He keeps coming by and trying to get me to talk to  
him. I ignore him and he goes away until he decides to try again. I still  
haven't heard from that Victor guy, it's like he's disappeared. However  
while I was hiding from Stefan I realized that I needed to know everything  
about what happened but I needed to hear it from you."  
  
"Carly," Bobbie began. "I really don't think--"  
  
"If you want me to accept…all this, I need to know the beginning."  
  
Bobbie reached for Carly's hand. "Honey, it's not a pretty story…"  
  
"Tell me." Carly demanded. She stared into Bobbie's eyes with steely  
determination.  
  
Bobbie sighed and gave in. "All right but I'm not going to tell you  
everything. I can't go back there again."  
  
"I need to know how this all began."  
  
Bobbie sat back in her seat. "Carly, it was a wild night. It was some sort  
of party, I think. I remember most of it. There were all these men and  
girls and alcohol. I distinctly remember…I remember Stefan because he was  
very gentle and young. It was a sharp contrast to the others including  
Victor."  
  
Carly felt her stomach flip at those words. She knew that the conditions  
surrounding her conception weren't a fairy tale but hearing that the man  
who could be her father would use a young girl in that manner… She didn't  
care how rough or how gentle either man was what they did was wrong. She  
swallowed against the horrible taste in her mouth.  
  
"I don't need to know anymore about that night. But tell me did you know  
who they were?"  
  
Bobbie shook her head. "No, it wasn't until later, much later. I was in  
Port Charles and Luke was caught up in this Ice Princess thing."  
  
Carly nodded. "That was true? I thought it was just some story Luke made  
up for Michael."  
  
"It was real. But by then what was the point? You were with the Bensons. I  
put you out of my mind and I had my own life…" Bobbie shrugged. "So I  
didn't think about it. When Stefan came to town I remembered him. It took  
me a while to reconcile the sweet young man he had been to the bitter man  
he'd become. He never said a word about it to me and so I never mentioned  
it."  
  
"So you knew? After I revealed who I was you knew my father was in town  
and you never once said a word to me?" Carly whispered, hurt that Bobbie  
would keep this from her.  
  
"Carly, sweetheart, I wasn't exactly happy with you at the time, remember?"  
Bobbie said truthfully. She wasn't going to hold anything back. "You had  
broke up my marriage and I was supposed to accept you into my arms and do  
what? Say, 'By the way your daddy lives out on Spoon Island, would you like  
to go over and destroy his life too?'"  
  
"Jeez Bobbie. Tell me what you really felt." Carly muttered under her  
breath.  
  
Bobbie shook her head. "Carly, that was how I felt at the time. I wasn't  
going to turn you loose on Stefan Cassadine. I thought he didn't remember  
that night and me. I felt the introduction of a full grown daughter and  
grandson would have disrupted his life."  
  
"The way it messed up yours?" Carly sneered. "So you decided it was better  
that neither of us knew about each other is that it? You were protecting  
him from me?"  
  
She frowned. "Carly, don't do this. You wanted to hear this so shut up and  
listen."  
  
Carly rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Okay so you didn't want me messing  
up his life back then, why did you tell him about me now? And why didn't  
you tell me about him?"  
  
"I didn't wait until now to tell him. He's known for a while. After I  
found out that your were my daughter I went and confronted him and asked if  
he knew that you were mine. He shocked me when he informed that he knew. He  
knew while you were helping destroy my marriage. He didn't bring up that  
night and I assumed he'd forgotten about it so I didn't announce that not  
only were you my daughter you could be his."  
  
"Why not? The perfect revenge—me." Carly shrugged.  
  
"I didn't say anything and I just put it in the back of my mind. You were  
content. You never asked about your birth father."  
  
"Because I thought he was some faceless john!" Carly exclaimed. "I didn't  
know he had a face, a name, and lived in Port Charles."  
  
"Carly, I wasn't sure that Stefan was your father, please remember that.  
There is also Victor. For years we thought Victor was dead. Why tell you  
about him? Why tell you that your father died in some jail?"  
  
"Why is my paternity just coming to light?" Carly asked confused. "It  
seems like everyone involved just wanted to ignore it and go on with their  
lives. Why now?"  
  
"The night of my anniversary Victor called and he said he was coming for  
you and Michael." Bobbie told her. "I was immediately alarmed. Most of what  
I knew about Victor came from Luke and I was scared by what he meant about  
coming for you and Michael. I wanted you to be protected and I went to  
Luke. Then I remembered Stefan and I knew he had to be told about Victor  
being back."  
  
"So you went and told Stefan about me?"  
  
"No, Stefan was the one who announced to everyone that you could be his,  
not me. I was stunned that he admitted it."  
  
"So I'm the illegitimate daughter of Stefan Cassadine. The child he never  
wanted and is only acknowledging because another man was going beat him to  
the punch. Makes me feel so wanted and loved." Carly's eyes blazed with  
fury. "I can't discuss this anymore or I'll put my hand through a wall."  
  
"Let's discuss something else then. When are you coming home?" Bobbie  
demanded to know.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know? The Brownstone, where you live? You can't stay at Sonny's  
forever. Wh—what are you doing there anyway? Does Alex know that you and  
Michael are there?"  
  
Carly leaned back as Bobbie attacked her. "I was just staying there for a  
few days. And of course Alex doesn't know that I'm staying there. He hates  
Sonny."  
  
"Right he hates Sonny and you're in his penthouse. What kind of game are  
you playing?"  
  
"I'm not playing any kind of game!" Carly defended herself. "Would you  
stop attacking me? I needed some time away from this whole Cassadine thing  
and Sonny's was the best place to go and not be bothered for a couple of  
days. It didn't stop Stefan from dropping by all the time of course."  
  
Bobbie peered into Carly's eyes, searching for anything. "So you're just  
telling me that you and Sonny are just friends and nothing more? You and  
Sonny haven't been *friends* in a long time. I don't think you two were  
ever really friends."  
  
Carly shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, um, it's more than  
friendship on Sonny's side of things…"  
  
Bobbie closed her eyes and groaned. "Carly…"  
  
She rushed to explain. "You aren't listening. *I* am just his friend, sort  
of. I've told him over and over again that I love Alex. And I do, Bobbie,  
okay? So don't be worrying about anything. Nobody's going to get hurt. He  
offered me a place to stay and that's all I accepted. Don't worry."  
  
"Why do I end up worrying more when you tell me not to?" Bobbie asked.  
"Carly, I don't care how 'platonic' you're trying to keep things, you can't  
stay there. There is Alex to consider."  
  
"Bobbie I haven't forgotten about Alex. He's coming back tomorrow and I'm  
moving back to the Brownstone tonight. He won't know a thing and he won't  
get hurt."  
  
"Yes he will because I'm going to tell him." Bobbie threatened.  
  
"Damn Bobbie. You can keep my paternity a secret for years but this…you  
just can't keep it to yourself?"  
  
"He's going to find out even if I don't tell him. There's plenty of people  
in Port Charles who'll do it for you." Bobbie reminded her.  
  
"All right, I'll tell him." Carly gave in, as Bobbie knew she would. "I  
was just trying to protect his feelings and now look at what I have to do." 


	22. Chapter 21

The large teen group walked in Kelly's and commandeered two tables for  
themselves. They waved over a waitress and started to give their orders.  
Maxie rubbed her eyes wearily and thought, "Thank goodness we're here  
finally." She had thought they would never get there.  
  
She had been dragged all over Port Charles as Tommy and Lucas tried to  
outdo each other pointing out the few points of interest. Right now they  
were flirting outrageously with that Melinda girl. Maxie was just glad  
that she was no longer the object of Tommy Hardy's affections. At least  
that girl looked semi-interested in him. But then again she was also giving  
Lucas the same looks. Maxie hoped she didn't have to say something. She  
didn't want her cousin getting his heart broke by some tongue ring  
flashing, gum popping, English mystery chick. However Lucas could take care  
of himself…  
  
She glanced around the small diner, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucky.  
She spotted him by the kitchen talking animatedly to Samantha. Looks like  
their having a fight, she thought as she watched them. A slow wicked smile  
spread across her face. I hope so.  
  
Just then Samantha threw her hands up in the air, shouted "Fine!", and  
stormed out the Kelly's. As she went past Maxie's table Maxie had to put  
her head down to hide her grin. After she was sure she was gone, Maxie  
quickly ran a hand through her long black hair, pasted a concern smile on  
her face and rose from her seat. "I'll be right back." She told her  
sister.  
  
Georgie distractedly waved her hand in reply. "Yeah, what ever." She was  
more interested in learning more about tongue rings. It would be so cool  
if she could get one and hide it from her parents. "So did it really hurt?"  
She asked Melinda. "I mean like excruciating pain or what?"  
  
The tall girl quickly walked over to where Lucky stood. He looked so sad,  
Maxie thought. I'll take care of that. "Hi Lucky." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Maxie, hey." Lucky answered distractedly. His thoughts were still on his  
conversation with Samantha. "You not grounded anymore? Or did you sneak  
out again?"  
  
"Nope." Maxie said proudly. "No more grounding for me but I can only go  
out when I'm accompanying the troll over there." She jerked her thumb in  
the direction of Georgie. "My mom's one sick and twisted individual."  
  
"That's uh, that's good." Lucky replied, obviously not paying attention to  
her. He looked around. He was going to do something before Samantha came  
in but what?  
  
"So uh, Lucky, I'm not wearing a lot of make up anymore." She waited for  
him to respond. He never did. "Lucky? Lucky!" She snapped her fingers as  
she tried to get his attention.  
  
"What?" Lucky looked up as if he was surprised that she was there. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, I'm not wearing make up anymore." She resisted the urge to roll  
her eyes.  
  
Lucky looked at her closely. She's right, she's not wearing any make up at  
all. Her face had a fresh scrubbed look to it. Suddenly he remembered his  
conversation with Nikolas: "You don't like a lot of make-up, I bet you  
anything that the next time you see her, she won't be wearing so much as a  
light lip gloss…Lucky, the girl's got a crush and she's got it bad."  
  
Lucky narrowed his eyes as he studied her. Was Nikolas right? Did Maxie  
Jones have a crush on him? He hadn't wanted to believe but now…  
  
"I was thinking of dying my hair blond again? Cause this black was cute  
for awhile, you know, while I was going through my little rebellious stage  
but it's time to get serious and grow up. Right?" Maxie tossed back her  
hair and glanced at him expectedly. "My mom said I'd be so cute if I went  
back to my real hair color. But I'm not sure…"  
  
Lucky nodded. "Yeah, you'd be a lot prettier if you went back to your  
original hair color." He watched as she started to glow in response.  
Uh-oh, she did have a crush on him and he wasn't helping matters.  
  
"You think so?" Maxie tried to halt the grin that was threatening to take  
over her face. Time to get the dirt. "So…I saw you and your girlfriend.  
Looked like you guys were fighting, something wrong?"  
  
Lucky shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Aw, come on Lucky. You can tell me." Maxie pushed. "We're friends  
right?" Lucky reluctantly nodded. "And friends tell each other their  
problems. So tell me yours."  
  
Lucky shrugged. What could it hurt? "Samantha and I…had a little  
disagreement. She just got news that she's been accepted into this Study  
Abroad program she's been trying to get into for a while now. She's  
supposed to leave for Spain right after Thanksgiving."  
  
"Aw poor Lucky." Maxie tried to sound as sympathetic as she could but on  
the inside she was laughing with glee. Samantha's leaving, yes! She wished  
she were alone so she could break out into her happy dance.  
  
"Yeah, poor me. I told her I'd wait for her. It's only for a few months but  
she wants me to go with her."  
  
"You're going?" Maxie asked shocked. Lucky can't leave! "You're leaving  
Port Charles?"  
  
"I'm not. That's what we were…disagreeing about. She wants me to up and  
leave Port Charles and go off to Spain with her. A few years ago I would  
have but I can't do that now. I have too many responsibilities here. I  
have Kelly's to run and take care of, all my family's here; I'm trying to  
get my music thing with L&B Records going…" He shook his head. "My roots  
are too deep for me to just take off. And what am I supposed to do in Spain  
while she's going to school?"  
  
Maxie shrugged. This was so cool. This was the first time she's ever  
talked to Lucky about personal stuff. Well, his personal stuff anyway. He's  
opening up to me. Wow. "So that's why she looked so upset?"  
  
"Yeah, I told her I couldn't go and she left. I don't know what I'm going  
to do." Lucky was still confused but he felt better that he got it all  
out.  
  
He smiled and ruffled Maxie's head. "Thanks for listening, kid. You're a  
good listener." He hoped she'd noticed his use of the word 'kid' to  
describe her.  
  
Maxie didn't even noticed. She just beamed. "Anytime, Lucky, anytime."  
  
~*~*~  
Love without guilt, love without doubt  
Love without guilt, love without doubt  
Love without guilt, love without doubt  
Rejection, love without doubt  
  
Love without guilt, love without doubt  
Love without guilt, love without doubt  
Love without guilt, love without doubt  
Rejection, love without doubt  
  
Emily stepped out of the steamy shower stall and wrapped a large fluffy  
bath towel around her. She reached over and wiped the steam away from the  
mirror. She stared blankly at her reflection.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that? Seriously, beyond a doubt loco. What are you  
doing here? Why haven't you said anything yet? To Sly? To Elizabeth?"  
  
Her reflection just stared back at her. Emily sighed and rubbed at her  
tired face. She looked and felt horrible. Keeping this secret was killing  
her. She picked up a smaller towel and wrapped it around her hair, turban  
style, grateful for the small distraction from her thoughts.  
  
After leaving Kelly's earlier she had Sly drop her and her stuff off at the  
apartment. Elizabeth had called and said she'd be out late and not to wait  
up. Emily became wired right after that. Emily was hoping she could talk to  
Elizabeth tonight and now she had to wait another day.  
  
Then there was the question of how to address the situation. And what are  
you going to say? A nagging little voice in her head asked her. Something  
like:  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, you know how you turned down Nikolas' proposal? Well that  
night he and I got punch drunk and fell into bed with each other. Nothing  
really happened unless you count us making love all night long as something  
happening. I won't even mention the fact that it was outstanding, that it  
was something that I'd never thought I'd ever experience with Nikolas  
Cassadine, something I thought I'd only fantasize about…So I'm just want to  
say I'm sorry and I'll never do it again… But you never know, life's funny  
that way. Could you please forgive me?"  
  
Oh yeah, that'd go over big, the voice had snorted.  
  
So she decided to jump in the shower and see if she could wash her troubles  
away. Nice idea, too bad it didn't work. Emily scowled at her  
reflection. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. It's probably  
Elizabeth. She had a habit of forgetting her keys. Emily was always getting  
her on that.  
  
Emily walked out of the bathroom and headed for the front door. The towel  
on her head wobbled a little and she put her hand up to hold it in place.  
"You're lucky I'm here otherwise you'd be locked out." She started to say  
as she pulled open the door. "How many times has that happened…"  
  
Nikolas stood with one arm braced against the doorjamb. A slow smile came  
over him and his eyes lit up. "Emily…."  
  
I don't, don't care if it's not right  
To have your arms around me  
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me  
  
"Nikolas!" She gasped. Her towel wobbled forward again and she started to  
put her hand up until she remembered that she was only wearing a towel.  
She clenched the large towel with one hand and gasped again. "Nikolas!  
What…what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you." His eyes softened as he drank in the sight of her.  
"Hi…" He reached out and trailed one finger down her shoulder.  
  
Emily shivered and backed away. She couldn't let him touch her. "I, uh…you  
can't be here."  
  
"Why? Are Sly and Elizabeth here?" Nikolas lost the smile as she looked  
over her shoulder into the apartment.  
  
"No. Sly's got some stuff to do at his place and Elizabeth's going to be  
out late." Emily shook her head and immediately regretted it when Nikolas  
started to smile again. Why did I just tell him all that?  
  
"Good, then we're all alone." Nikolas walked past her. "I want to talk to  
you about…we need to talk."  
  
"Could I just put on a robe or something?" Emily quickly said as she tried  
to escape to her room. Nikolas grabbing her by her arm stopped her. She  
turned her head to look at him and her towel slipped off her head. "What?"  
She trembled at his touch.  
  
"No, this is…this is fine." He said. His ran his hand through her wet hair  
and then cupped the side of her face. He looked into her eyes and silently  
urged to reveal what she was feeling.  
  
"Nikolas…don't." Emily closed her eyes and tried to turn her head. She  
didn't want to see the look in his eyes that she was reflected in hers.  
  
In your eyes (in your eyes), forbidden love  
In your smile (in your smile), forbidden love  
In your kiss (in your kiss), forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this (love would feel like this)  
  
Nikolas caressed her cheek and murmured. "Did you miss me these past couple  
of days? You were all I could think about, all I could dream about. I  
missed you…as my friend…as more…"  
  
She swallowed hard. "I don't think we can be friends anymore." Her voice  
was heartbreakingly soft. "Not after what we did."  
  
"We did nothing wrong." Nikolas insisted.  
  
Emily gaped at him. "What? I cheated on Sly, Nikolas. I cheated on the man  
I love. And it was a disgusting drunken one night stand."  
  
His eyes hardened. "If you were so in love with Sly you wouldn't have slept  
with me drunk or not all right. So it wasn't just some drunken one-night  
stand. Damn it, why won't you just admit it yourself that you feel  
something for me Emily, something other than friendship."  
  
Emily shook herself free from his grip and turned the tables on him. "What  
about Elizabeth? Huh? Weren't you supposedly in love with her too? Wasn't  
that why you were drowning yourself in booze? Why you called me and begged  
me to come over?"  
  
"I can honestly admit to you that maybe I wasn't as in love with her as I  
thought. If I was there was no way that night would have happened. You  
know that."  
  
"And you realized that when? The morning after or during it or did you  
just stumble across it this morning?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I  
don't even want to know, the thing is I love Sly, okay."  
  
"Yeah, you keep saying that." He mumbled.  
  
Emily continued on. "And I'm not going to hurt my friend because you think  
you don't love her and you think you want to be with me."  
  
"I do want to be with you." Nikolas said. "And you want that too. If you  
keep on denying it then it's just going to hurt everyone more."  
  
"I—I can't do this now." Emily shook her head. "I'm going to get dress  
and when I come back out, please be gone." Emily started to walk away but  
Nikolas grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around to face him.  
  
I know that you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress  
  
"Don't walk away from me, don't walk away from this." Nikolas held her  
face between his hands, holding her still. "Look me in the eye and tell me  
that you don't feel this. Tell me!"  
  
"I don't…" Emily looked away and bit her lip. She tried again. "I  
don't…damn you." She swore softly.  
  
Nikolas took this as a yes and his lips slowly descended towards hers.  
Emily brought her hands up and wove them into his hair. She knew she was  
going to regret this later but right now she couldn't stop herself.  
  
This is wrong Emily, the voice in her head said. Stop this right now. Shut  
up was the only answer she could give. Shut up and let me enjoy this. She  
moaned in the back of her throat as Nikolas reached down and slowly peeled  
her towel away. It dropped at their feet and Emily kicked it back.  
  
Nikolas slightly raised his lips from hers. "No one's going to be here for  
a while, right?" His breath whispered across her lips. He lazily ran his  
hands up and down her sides.  
  
A twinge of pain crept into Emily's desire filled eyes. She nodded her  
head. "El—Elizabeth's going to be out all day and night…" She swallowed.  
  
"Good…" Nikolas reached for her hand. Emily readily let him take it and  
lead her into her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
In your eyes (in your eyes), forbidden love  
In your smile (in your smile), forbidden love  
In your kiss (in your kiss), forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this (love would feel like this)  
  
Emily lay on her back staring at her ceiling. Did I just do this? Did I  
really just do this? She asked herself.  
  
Yeah, you did it again, the voice answered, and this time you did it in  
Elizabeth's home, in the bed you share with Sly. And it seemed like you  
enjoyed it a helluva lot! Aren't you proud of yourself?  
  
"Leave me alone." She muttered.  
  
"Hmm?" Nikolas murmured. He lay next to her propped up on his elbow. He  
was playing with a strand of her hair. "Did you say something?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "No, I uh…. No."  
  
"So are you ever going to talk to me then?" Nikolas asked. She had been  
laying there quietly for a long time now. If it weren't for her wide-eyed  
stare at the ceiling, he would have thought she was asleep.  
  
"Oh, I just…I can't believe I did this…that we did this." Emily frowned.  
  
Nikolas grinned wickedly. "Oh, I can." He dropped the hair and walked his  
fingers across her stomach. "That hickey I gave you is gone, how about I  
give you another one…some place special?"  
  
"No." Emily pushed his hand away and sat up. She drew her knees up to her  
chin. "This was…this was wrong."  
  
"Emily, are you really going to this guilt thing every time we make love?"  
Nikolas asked quietly from behind her. He didn't like the way her thoughts  
were going.  
  
"We didn't make love, we had…sex!" Emily spat out the word harshly. "And  
we aren't going to do this again, ever!"  
  
Nikolas trailed his fingers along the small of her back. "Call it whatever  
you want but don't try to fool yourself. I can't stay away from you and  
you can't stay away from me." He leaned over and softly kissed where his  
fingers had been. Emily fought hard to keep from reacting. She lost her  
battle as his kiss sent a tingle through her.  
  
If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishin' on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love (forbidden love)  
  
"Where were you 6 years ago?" Emily asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean? I was right here."  
  
"No, I mean the Nikolas you are right now. Why weren't you him six years  
ago? The Nikolas from six years ago wouldn't have dreamed of us being like  
this right now."  
  
"The Nikolas six years ago was a blind fool." Nikolas sat up behind her  
and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I loved that blind fool. At least I thought I did." Emily said softly.  
"But then I moved on, I grew up. Sly became the love of my live. I grew  
up."  
  
Nikolas hated hearing her refer to Sly as the love of her life while she  
was in his arms. He closed his eyes. "I think we both had a little growing  
up to do. We couldn't be what we are now six years ago."  
  
"But what are we?" Emily asked sadly.  
  
He wished he could give her a simple answer. "We're two people, two  
friends, who have just become lovers."  
  
She rejected his answer. "No, what we are, are two people who happen to be  
hurting people we care about. Two people who should just stop what they're  
doing now and never let it happen again. Maybe we shouldn't say anything  
after all."  
  
She could feel Nikolas shake his head. "No, you were right, the truth is  
going to come out and the longer we keep quiet about it, the worse the  
fallout's going to be when it does come out."  
  
Emily covered her face with her hands. "How am I going to tell Elizabeth  
and Sly? He's going to hate me. I spent a big part of my life with him and  
what do I do? I betrayed him."  
  
"Will you stop beating yourself up over this? You say you love Sly but if  
you really did you wouldn't be in this bed with me right now. Emily, you  
aren't like that and you know it. You aren't the type to have sex with  
someone while you're in love with another person."  
  
She laughed bitterly. "Guess what, now you're seeing a whole new Emily, an  
Emily who does that sort of thing. Like what you see? Cause I sure as hell  
don't."  
  
"Emily…don't." Nikolas grasped her chin and turned her face towards his.  
He tenderly brushed his lips across hers. "How long do we have before  
Elizabeth gets home?"  
  
Emily squeezed her eyes shut. "A lot of time. Like I said, she won't be  
back until later tonight."  
  
And aren't you so happy about that? More time for you to betray your fiancé  
and best friend. That voice was really beginning to annoy her.  
  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
Rejection (Love without doubt)  
Is the greatest aphrodisiac  
  
Nikolas rubbed her arms. "Okay…come here." He started to lean back.  
  
"Nikolas, really, I don't think so…" Emily weakly protested as she followed  
his lead. She just couldn't resist him and that was killing her. She  
thought she was stronger than that.  
  
"Shh." He cuddled her in his arms. "I just want to hold you for a little  
while."  
  
Emily nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "When are we going  
to tell them?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now." Nikolas objected. He already  
knew that just lying together, holding her in his arms was going to be a  
rare occurrence and he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
"I need to know." Emily insisted.  
  
He sighed and racked his brains for a date. "Uh, how about after  
Thanksgiving? Might as well have one happy holiday first."  
  
"Next week?" Emily whispered. "So soon?"  
  
"Yeah…" A shrill ringing filled the room. Emily sat up. "What was that?"  
  
"Must be my phone, hold on." Nikolas got out the bed and casually walked  
over to where his jacket was. He rummaged through the pockets for a second  
before finding his cell. "Cassadine."  
  
Emily swung her legs off the bed and went to her closet for her robe. She  
shrugged into it as she listened to Nikolas' end of the conversation.  
  
In your eyes (in your eyes), forbidden love  
In your smile (in your smile), forbidden love  
In your kiss (in your kiss), forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this (love would feel like this)  
  
"What happened? They weren't sent…okay, okay, do I really I need to come  
in for this…yes, I'll be…" Nikolas looked up Emily. She stood with her back  
to him, gazing out the window. "I'll be there soon."  
  
Nikolas grabbed his pants. He spoke to her back as he stepped into them.  
"Emily? I have to—"  
  
"You have to go. I heard." Emily folded her arms. "I'll uh, I'll see you  
around I guess."  
  
He zipped up and snapped the button before walking over to Emily. He  
placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. "You will be seeing  
me soon."  
  
Emily didn't even have guess at what he meant by that. She bent her head  
and looked down at her feet. "Nikolas, we shouldn't…"  
  
"Yeah but we will." He turned her around to face him. He smoothed back the  
hair from her forehead and kissed her slowly. "We will. I want to see you  
again, soon."  
  
"We can't keep doing this here." Emily objected quickly. "Sly or Elizabeth  
could—"  
  
Nikolas nodded knowingly. "I know that. We could go someplace else. What  
about Wyndemere? We could go riding or having a picnic or something. It  
could be fun." He smiled crookedly.  
  
"I don't know about that." Emily frowned. "I don't know about this whole  
thing."  
  
"It will be fun." Nikolas stated confidently. "I have to go but I will  
call you, okay?" He quickly moved away and dressed, not waiting for her  
answer. "Walk me out." He held out his hand to her and she took it.  
  
In your eyes (in your eyes), forbidden love  
In your smile (in your smile), forbidden love  
In your kiss (in your kiss), forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this (love would feel like this)  
  
They walked in silence. Nikolas opened the front door and turned to Emily.  
He smiled regretfully at Emily. "I really wish I didn't have to go."  
  
He cupped her face and tenderly kissed her. Emily couldn't stop herself  
from slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. He  
broke away and grinned.  
  
"Now I really wished I didn't have to go." Emily silently echoed his  
sentiments. He moved his hands down to her neck. His thumbs lightly stroked  
her face. Emily reached up and placed her hand over his. He leaned in and  
kissed her again before whispering goodbye and walking out.  
  
Emily closed the door behind him and leaned her head against it. She  
pressed her hand to her lips. "What am I doing? What's wrong with me?" She  
murmured out loud.  
  
You are a fool. You're destroying a good relationship for what? Sex? Oh  
yeah, what all lasting relationships are based on, the voice snorted.  
  
"Shut up! I already know that I'm a horrible person, okay?" Emily cried  
out.  
  
Yeah you are. Plus you're a coward.  
  
"And I'm arguing with a voice in my head who keeps insulting me! I'm  
certifiable." Emily muttered. She quickly headed for the shower, hoping  
the water would drown out her conscience.  
  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
Love should always feel like this  
Heaven forgive me, never forbid me  
Love should always feel like this…  
  
~*~*~  
There was a slight commotion outside of Stefan's office. He listened  
attentively to the conversation going on outside his door.  
  
"Please miss…let me at least announce you. Mister Cassadine doesn't like  
unannounced guests." Mrs. Landsbury's voice came through the door.  
  
"Well he's going to love me!" Snapped an angry female voice. She continued  
on sarcastically. "Besides, haven't you heard? I'm *family*."  
  
Carly opened the door and stormed past an upset Mrs. Landsbury. "I'm so  
sorry, Mister Cassadine. She wouldn't—"  
  
Stefan waved her concerns. "It's all right Mrs. Landsbury."  
  
Carly flopped down into the chair in front of the large desk. She propped  
her feet up on his desk. "Hiya, *Pops*." She snarled.  
  
Stefan stared at her quietly for a few moments before calmly rising from  
his seat and walking around the desk. He casually leaned against it and  
slowly folded his arms. "Caroline." He slightly nodded.  
  
"Wrong, the name is Carly. Only people I like or hate get to call me  
Caroline. You, I have no feelings for whatsoever. So ix-nay on the  
Caroline business." Carly corrected. She made a show of checking her  
watch. "You have exactly five minutes to explain why you never once came  
for me, never once thought to rescue me from the Bensons…Daddy dearest. Get  
started because the clock is ticking."  
  
  
  
*Song credit* "Forbidden Love" by Madonna (from Bedtime Stories) 


	23. Chapter 22

Stefan cleared his throat and began. "I do not think that I can explain my  
reasons in such a short amount of time..."  
  
Carly tapped her watch. "Tick-tock, Dad, you're wasting time."  
  
Stefan resisted the urge to frown at her. The nerve of her to put a time  
limit on him. He rubbed his temple. "What is it that you want to know  
exactly?"  
  
"I want to know when you knew I was your daughter. Or at least could be."  
Carly said through clenched teeth. She had had a lot of time to think about  
this on the ride over to the island and she didn't like what she came up  
with.  
  
This was the question he looked the least forward to answering. He knew her  
reaction would not be good at all. He cleared his throat again and Carly  
saw it as a delaying tactic. She jumped up from her seat. "Just answer the  
damn question! Was it all my life? Was it when I first came to Port  
Charles? When?"  
  
Stefan spoke quietly. "I have known, " He paused and looked down at the  
floor, "all your life."  
  
Carly gaped at him. He had known all this time? He had known and he had  
done nothing? I should have known. What did I expect? The tears began to  
well up in Carly's eyes and she walked around the desk, her back to his.  
She bit back the tears.  
  
"So you knew and you didn't care until some other guy decided he was my  
father, right? And you just couldn't have that, you couldn't have some  
other guy come around and say he's my father. That's the only reason you  
decided to *now* claim the daughter you never wanted."  
  
Stefan turned and looked at her back. Carly was hunched over. He reached  
over and touched her shoulder. "I have—"  
  
She shrugged away from Stefan and finally turned around to face him. Stefan  
could tell that she was trying hard to hide the hurt he had caused with his  
admission.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "You know what? It's no big deal. I decided a long  
time ago that I wasn't the father sort of person. I don't do the father  
thing well. Me and a father just don't click. I accept that. So I don't  
need this. I don't need you and I don't need this Victor guy. I don't need  
a father. I've done fine without one."  
  
Carly started for the door but Stefan's urgent voice stopped her. "Carly,  
wait please." He couldn't let her leave his office thinking he didn't care  
about her.  
  
"What? I won't say a thing to anyone if you're worried about that. You  
never had a daughter and you never will, you're off the hook." Carly said.  
"Don't worry."  
  
"If you permit me to, I would like to explain my actions." Stefan said.  
  
What would it hurt to listen to his reasons? Who was she fooling, she  
already knew it could hurt a lot. To hear why he would just leave her with  
the Bensons. After all these years she could finally understand what drove  
Bobbie to put her up for adoption but Stefan…he's a Cassadine for goodness'  
sake! Rich and powerful as he is, he could have saved her. That is if he  
wanted to.  
  
She flopped down in the chair she had vacated. "Alright, explain away."  
  
"Where do I start?" Stefan said more to himself than to her.  
  
"How about at the beginning." She suggested sarcastically.  
  
He nodded. "Fine. I assume Barbara has already told you the…"  
  
"She told me about the 'party'." Carly grimaced. "Go on."  
  
Stefan breathed a sigh of relief at not having to explain how he met her  
mother. "Afterwards…I was regretful about how my family had treated Barbara  
and I began to worry about her. So I had her watched."  
  
"You had her watched?" Carly asked incredulously. "You just sat back and  
watched the life she lived and did nothing?"  
  
"You do not comprehend the circumstances I was under at the time. I was  
still a youth and had no real power in my family. My family was very  
powerful and very controlling."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You were keeping tabs on Bobbie…"  
  
He resumed his tale. "I was informed of her pregnancy and since I had been  
kept aware of her activities I knew that either myself or Victor could be  
the father of her baby."  
  
"And this is when you decided to ignore my existence?" She interjected  
sharply.  
  
He frowned. "No that is not how it happened. I would have brought Barbara  
to Greece if I could have but my family—"  
  
Carly jumped out of her chair again. "Could have, would have, should have  
but didn't. Okay, you didn't do anything all right. And stop blaming it on  
your 'family'. You make them out to be all-powerful. They can't be that  
bad."  
  
"You do not know my family…your family." Stefan said deadly serious. He  
stared into her eyes. "You do not know what they were capable of. Ask  
Alexis about how my mother, your grandmother, killed her mother. Ask how  
she described in detail how she slit her throat. There is no way to know  
how they would have reacted to me bringing illegitimate child home."  
  
Carly stared back into his eyes. "Look stop with the scare tactics alright?  
Okay so you had a big bad evil family would have eliminated a teen-age  
prostitute and her trick baby. Right, like they would have cared. Finish  
the story already."  
  
"As I was saying I was prepared to at least provide for you and your mother  
until I learned that she was having you adopted. I did not step in stop the  
proceedings because I believed it was the right thing to do. The Bensons  
seemed to be good people." Stefan told her.  
  
"You thought the Bensons were good people?" Carly asked dumbfounded. She  
held back the hysterical laughter that was bubbling up in her. "You  
actually thought this?"  
  
Stefan nodded. "Yes, I did. I had them watched the first few years of your  
life and they seemed like a perfectly good couple. They treated you well."  
  
"You should have fired those people you had watching us cause they sure  
didn't give you the real story. There is a reason I turned out the way I  
did. Did you know what happened in that house?" Carly answered her own  
question. "Of course not or else I would be Carly Cassadine by now. But  
then again you might not have cared at all."  
  
Stefan tried to soothe her. "I have no idea what you are talking about. If  
I were aware of something bad happening to you I would have not left you  
with them. I would have come for you no matter what."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah right. How long was we watched? Did you know when Frank  
ran out on Virginia and me and left us hanging on by a thread?"  
  
"I was aware of that."  
  
"And still nothing from you!" Carly couldn't believe this. "Wasn't I worth  
you sending over a little cash to help us out? We didn't need much, just a  
little help."  
  
"I thought it would best if I stayed out of your life and not confused  
things. By then I already had a few other obligations to take care of. I  
was left to raise Nikolas after his father was killed and his mother had  
left us."  
  
"Yeah and taking care of another kid would have been too much. I know how  
you Cassadines have to count every penny and make them stretch." Carly  
sneered. She folded her arms and walked around the room "Okay let's fast  
forward a few years. To when I came to Port Charles. Why didn't you say  
anything?"  
  
"What was I to say? You had spent your whole life believing that the  
Bensons were your real family and how was I to know that you were aware of  
the truth?" Stefan said calmly. Meanwhile Carly seemed to grow agitated.  
  
"You sat back and watched me mess up my mother's family and didn't say a  
word because you thought I would turn around and take my anger out on  
you?" Carly guessed. "You shouldn't have worried so much…Dad. My problem  
was with Mama and not you. I never thought about having a real father cause  
like I said father's are too much trouble."  
  
"I did not say anything because I thought it was in everyone's best  
interests that you not know. I am not sure that I am your father and I did  
not want to bring up Barbara's horrible past."  
  
"Guess what, I'm walking talking reminder of that past, okay. Every time  
she looks at me she's looking dead at her past. So I think she could have  
handled you dropping this bomb on her. She's withstood everything I've  
thrown at her."  
  
"Upsetting you was not what I set out to do. I assumed you were better off  
not knowing."  
  
"Well you know what they say about assuming." Carly cocked her eyebrow. She  
shook her head. "I thought this was going to help but it didn't. I should  
go. I have to get back to my family."  
  
"I would like for us to take a paternity test to show that I am your  
father." Stefan said quietly.  
  
"Why? So some test says you're my father. What are you going to do after  
that? Continue to ignore me?"  
  
"I want to get to know you better. You and Michael. I regret not doing that  
in the past."  
  
"Right and what if I turn out to not be your daughter? What then?"  
  
"I would still like to get to know you. You will still be family. It is  
past time for you to be acknowledged as such."  
  
"I don't know about acknowledging you. I have to think about taking the  
test." She opened the study door and ran smack into Layla. "Sorry." She  
mumbled.  
  
"No, no it was my fault." Layla said as she dusted off her dark blue suit.  
After leaving Melinda alone to do her own thing she had called up Stefan  
and suggested dinner. He had readily accepted. "Steffie, darling, am I  
early?"  
  
Carly couldn't hold back her laughter. "Steffie?" She giggled. "Oh that is  
rich. I have to tell Luke about that. Steffie!"  
  
Layla cocked her head and smile politely at Carly. "Who is this…person?"  
  
Stefan cleared his throat. "This is Carly Spencer."  
  
"Long lost Cassadine. Could be a cousin, could be a daughter. You never  
know." Carly smiled falsely and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Layla shook it, as she looked her up and down. So this was Luke Spencer's  
niece. After her two run-ins with Spencer she had decided to she needed to  
know as much about the guy as possible. She had gone through his file and  
read all about his escapades and his family life. "I'm Layla."  
  
"Layla, hi." Carly looked over her shoulder at Stefan. "Is she about to  
become my new stepmother? Cause I was really holding onto the belief that  
you and Mama would get back together."  
  
Layla arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was just messing around with dear old Dad. I have  
to go now. I have a little boy to take care of. Because that's what parents  
do you know, they take care of their children." Carly sent a pointed look  
in Stefan's direction before leaving.  
  
"Should I even ask what that was?" Layla said.  
  
Stefan rubbed the back of his neck. "I would rather you wouldn't. We were  
going to have dinner?"  
  
Layla nodded. "Correct. You didn't forget did you?"  
  
Stefan shook his head. "No, I just had some other things on my mind. Have  
Mrs. Landsbury take you to the table. I need to make a phone call."  
  
Layla nodded and walked out. Stefan closed the door behind her and quickly  
dialed up a number. "I need some information about the childhood of  
Caroline Benson. Yes, the same one. I need to know about her early years.  
Up until Frank Benson left her and her mother. I also want to know where  
Benson went."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly paused before stepping out of the elevator. This was going to be hard  
she could tell. She was more anxious about telling Sonny that she was  
leaving then she had been when she went to confront Stefan. She nodded at  
Johnny, who was wearing a silly smile on his face. He opened the door for  
her and Carly was shocked at the image that lay before her.  
  
The penthouse was dark; the only light coming from candles scattered  
throughout the room. A small dinner was set up on the dining table and  
music played softly in the background. Carly groaned as she recognized the  
song. "No, it can't be."  
  
I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you  
  
"It is." Sonny stated confidently from the top of the stairs. He strolled  
down the stairs. He looked at his watch. "You are very late. I was afraid I  
was going to have to reheat dinner. And you know how much I hate reheated  
my food."  
  
Carly licked her lips. "Sonny, we have to talk."  
  
"No we don't." Sonny quickly dodged her answer. He already knew what she  
was going to say and he wasn't going to give her a chance to. "We have to  
eat before the food gets cold. Don't worry about Michael, he's with Bobbie  
and Jerry so it's just the two of us."  
  
He took her by the arm and started to lead her to the table but she stopped  
him. "No, I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry."  
  
"You want to dance then? Fine." Sonny took her into his arms and he slowly  
began to rock her to the beat of the music.  
  
"We have to talk." Carly insisted as she let herself dance with him.  
  
"No." Sonny denied again.  
  
"This song…why did you have to play this song?" Carly asked softly.  
  
"Because…" Sonny leaned back and cupped her face in his hands. He stroked  
his thumb across her lips. "Because…"  
  
Sonny's mind flashbacked to that night: It was just a few months after  
their first kiss on the couch. Their relationship had changed dramatically  
after that. They still had fights but now there was more. They were nicer  
to each other, Carly would make an effort to not antagonize Sonny, and  
Sonny would show up with gifts or do something silly just to make her  
smile. Things were different now.  
  
It was late and Sonny had just put Michael down to sleep when he noticed  
that one song was being played over and over. The music was blasting from  
Carly's room. Curious, he went over to see what was happening. His heart  
stopped at what he saw.  
  
Since, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue  
  
Carly was in her room singing loudly to the song as she threw clothes into  
an open suitcase that sat in an armchair. He leaned against the door and  
tried to sound nonchalant. "Al Green? Sounds like your taste is improving."  
  
Carly dropped the shirt she had been folding. "Sonny."  
  
"Could you, ah, could you turn that down? I know Michael is a sound sleeper  
but this might wake him up." Sonny requested while scratching behind his  
ear.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I wasn't thinking. This song always puts me in a good mood."  
Carly went over to her radio and turned down the music. She grabbed up the  
shirt she'd dropped and carefully refolded it. She avoided looking at  
Sonny.  
  
"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" Sonny said causally.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Carly snapped. She placed the shirt in  
the suitcase and turned to get another.  
  
"It looks like your packing."  
  
"Ding! Ding! You are correct!" Carly said sarcastically. "Your prize is me  
leaving."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sonny asked quietly.  
  
"Bobbie has an empty apartment at the Brownstone and Michael and I are  
going to live there." Carly stated matter-of-factly. "It's where I should  
have gone in the beginning. Michael and I should have never come here. This  
was wrong."  
  
Sonny finally stepped into the room. "I want you to stay here. Why are you  
leaving?"  
  
"What is with the Twenty Questions?" Carly exploded. "Michael and I are  
leaving. End of story."  
  
"I said I want you to stay here." Sonny stated. He moved towards her.  
  
"And I'm not going to! I shouldn't be here. This was a stupid idea. It was  
okay for a few days but it's time to face reality and I can't do it here  
with you." Carly backed up as he advanced on her.  
  
"I don't think it's such a stupid idea. You're being here, it…"  
  
"I shouldn't have come." She insisted. "What have done here? Hide from  
reality; argue with you…kiss you. Is that the way the rest of my life's  
going to be?"  
  
"Are you trying to say you don't like living here?" Sonny finally caught up  
to her.  
  
Carly shook her head. "That's not it, I actually love it here. But the  
thing is…I'm stuck in this limbo. All we do is fight and kiss, kiss and  
fight. I can't tell if you like me half the time and I need more than  
this."  
  
"Oh, I like you." Sonny murmured. "When you say you need more what do you  
mean?"  
  
"I don't know!" Carly whispered furiously and trembled. "I need to get out  
of this penthouse. I need to go out there and get my life back. I can't do  
that here, I need more than this."  
  
Sonny pushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek softly. "You  
can have a life here."  
  
"Why do you want me to stay here so badly? Michael and I just in the way."  
She wondered.  
  
Sonny shrugged. " I don't know why. I just like having you here and I don't  
want you to go. I…I would miss you if you left."  
  
Carly bit her bottom lip. Sonny gently tugged it free from her teeth with  
his thumb. "Don't do that." He said softly.  
  
"Do you really want me to stay?" Carly whispered unsure.  
  
He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "We wouldn't even  
be having this conversation if I didn't."  
  
She looked down at the floor. "I don't know if I should…"  
  
Sonny leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. "Stay." He whispered  
hoarsely. He kissed her again, this time more forcefully. He backed up  
against the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed she fell back. "At  
least stay the night."  
  
Let's, let's stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad  
  
Carly closed her eyes tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. She bit  
her bottom lip as memories of that night washed over her. She had stayed  
that night and the night after that and the night after that. While the  
song had repeated over and over, they had made love. Sonny had made a point  
of playing it whenever there was a special occasion. To this day Carly  
couldn't hear the song without thinking about Sonny and that night.  
  
"You don't play fair." She whispered.  
  
"No, I don't." Sonny stated matter-of-factly. He trailed his hands down  
her back leaving a path of tingles. "I play to win. You're not leaving me  
again, Carly. Stay with me."  
  
"Sonny, please…"  
  
"Stay with me." He repeated. "I love you."  
  
"I can't. Sonny, this was nice for a few days but it's not real life."  
Carly dropped her arms and stepped back.  
  
"This is real. Damn it Carly!" Sonny exploded. He was tired of this game.  
He was tired of going back and forth about this. He grasped her by the  
shoulders and held her away from him. His eyes bore into hers. "You love  
me, I love you, You don't love Garcia. So you stay with me and you forget  
about him. It's as simple as that."  
  
"It's not that simple!" Carly cried. "Just like when I was going to leave  
all those years ago, I still don't belong here. I've moved on with my life  
and it's time you did too."  
  
"Are you trying to say you don't love me?" Sonny asked skeptically. Carly  
stayed quiet and looked away. He shook her gently. "Answer me."  
  
She sighed. "You know I would be lying if I said I didn't love you."  
  
Sonny's eyes glittered triumphantly. Carly tried to put a stop to his joy.  
"But, *but*, I—"  
  
He cut her off by taking her into his arms again. "No buts, Carly. You just  
admitted that you still love me and there's no way in hell I'm going to let  
you leave after that."  
  
She shook her head and tried to protest. "But—"  
  
Sonny silenced her by kissing her hard. When he finally came up for air,  
he gazed down at her with passion filled eyes. He repeated those words from  
long ago.  
  
"Stay." He licked at her lips and murmured. "At least the night."  
  
Carly felt her knees go week as she knew she couldn't resist him. Not now,  
probably not ever. She was hopeless. She trailed her fingers behind his ear  
knowing that he loved having that spot touch. She smiled seductively as she  
watched him shiver slightly. He cocked his eyebrow as he waited for her  
answer.  
  
"Yes." She finally said before kissing him deeply.  
  
Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see  
(Here's what I want us to do)  
  
Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
  
~*~*~  
The Next Morning  
  
Sonny rolled over and reached for Carly. He frowned when he realized that  
the space beside him was empty. He was surprised to see that she was  
already out of bed. Carly, an early riser. Who would have thought it? He  
scratched his chest lazily and grinned broadly. Things were certainly  
changing. Carly was back in his arms like she should have been long ago.  
And know she was getting up before noon.  
  
He wondered where she was. She could be in the bathroom getting the shower  
ready for him but he didn't hear the shower running. Maybe she was in the  
kitchen trying to make breakfast? His poor kitchen. He could only wonder  
about the state of his kitchen after she was through with it. He chuckled  
about the memory of when she tried to make him a gourmet meal. He ended up  
banning her from the kitchen for at least a week. She hadn't minded though.  
  
Sonny threw back the covers and decided to go in search of her. "Carly?"  
His voice echoed loudly. His stomach turned as he noticed how quiet it was  
in the penthouse. He grabbed his robe and slipped it on. He belted it as he  
strode out of his room.  
  
"Carly? Carly!" He called again, his voice urgent and worried. "Not again."  
He murmured as he got a sick feeling. "She couldn't have done it again. Not  
after last night."  
  
He walked quickly through the penthouse searching for her. He came back to  
his room and finally noticed the sheet of paper propped up against his  
mirror. He reached for it with trembling hands. He didn't want to read it,  
he could already tell what it said. But he couldn't help it and he read it  
anyway.  
  
"Sonny, I'm sorry but you know this can't work out. Michael and I are going  
home. To Alex. Where we belong. I'm sorry, I really am. Last night was a  
mistake and it should just be considered a goodbye. This is the way it has  
to be. Carly."  
  
Sonny crumpled the paper in his hands. He laughed bitterly. "At least this  
time she said she was sorry."  
  
Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
  
  
*Song credit* Al Green, "Let's Stay Together"  
  



	24. Chapter 23

It was a lazy Saturday morning, the only morning that Keesha and Marcus got  
to sleep in on. Marcus was currently taking advantage of the situation but  
Keesha was wide-awake thinking about him and everything that happened.  
  
It was just days ago that she found out that the man she loved, the man she  
planned on marrying wasn't who she thought he was. She thought she had him  
all figured out. Marcus Taggert was a hard working, tough exterior having,  
softhearted, justice loving peace officer. But now she had to add ex-secret  
agent to that list. And not only that, there was a whole section of his  
life that she knew nothing about—people, relationships, experiences, the  
list just goes on and on.  
  
Keesha sighed heavily. There was so much that she didn't know. It was as if  
he didn't trust her enough to tell her about his past. She trailed her  
fingers along Marcus' baldhead and watched him sleep.  
  
"Are you watching me sleep again?" He mumbled sleepily. He opened one eye  
and looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't help it." She said softly. "I'm just trying to figure you  
out. You're such a mystery to me now. I thought I knew everything about  
you. Now I know nothing and it hurts."  
  
Marcus sat up in bed and yawned loudly. He covered his mouth with the back  
of his hand. "You know all the important things about me. You know that I  
love you more than anything. You know that law enforcement is my life, you  
know—"  
  
"I know nothing!" Keesha exclaimed. "There's a huge chunk of your life that  
I don't know about. That I wouldn't have known about if your partners  
hadn't had shown up."  
  
"What do you want to know about? My time in the WSB?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I've been trying to say." She complained. "Haven't you  
been listening?"  
  
Marcus took a deep breath. "Okay, I got into the WSB because of my older  
half-brother, Derek Ross. He was already in the Bureau and he knew that I  
wasn't happy working on the force so he used his connections to get me in."  
  
"You have a brother?" Keesha gasped. "Why is the first time I've heard  
about him?"  
  
"I *had* a brother." He said quietly. "He died on a mission. It was one of  
the reasons I decided to leave the Bureau."  
  
"Oh, Marcus, I'm so sorry. I had no idea about your brother."  
  
He shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't like to talk about him much  
so that's why I've never mentioned him before."  
  
"Now I'm sorry that I even asked about your past." She muttered under her  
breath. She didn't want to dredge up painful memories.  
  
"No, you wanted to know. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well I was hoping to know about Layla and Melinda and the rest." Keesha  
narrowed her eyes. "I really want to hear more about your relationship with  
Layla."  
  
That's exactly what Marcus had been dreading. So he decided to evade the  
question a little. "Did you know um, that Melinda isn't just my goddaughter  
but also my niece? Her mother Katarina and my brother were partners at  
first then fell in love and got married. That's how I got to know Rina so  
well and ended up being godfather to Melinda. You might like Rina. She's an  
acquired taste but once you get to know her you'll really—"  
  
"Marcus could you please!" Keesha snapped. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"No, it's just—Layla and I were over a long time ago. We weren't really  
together actually. Layla isn't the relationship type. We were on again, off  
again. More often we were off. Our personalities clashed too often. Layla's  
great at becoming any identity she assumes. Socialite, street punk, etc.,  
etc. But her real personality is too wild, too impulsive for me and we  
would fight all the time. We were better partners than lovers."  
  
"So you two have zero feelings left for each other?" Keesha felt stupid  
asking about it but she had to know. "She's not in love with you or  
anything."  
  
"God no!" Marcus laughed loudly. "Keesh, baby, we're friends, just friends.  
Layla, for as long as I've known her, has never been in love. With me or  
anyone else. She's just not the type. So don't worry."  
  
"I wasn't worried." Keesha said with false bravado. "I just wanted to know  
if I had to let her know that she could only look but not touch cause you  
my man now." She winked.  
  
"Oh, I'm yo man?" Marcus smiled as he took her into his arms. Keesha  
nodded, her eyes shining bright. "Then show your man a little love.  
C'mere."  
  
They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when there was a loud banging  
at the bedroom door.  
  
"You guys ever going to get up? I'm starving out here." Melinda called  
through the door. She hit the door again. "Put on some clothes and fix me  
something to eat!"  
  
Marcus sighed and released Keesha. "I'll go take care of that."  
  
The phone beside the bed began to ring. "No, you get the phone and I'll  
take care of our houseguest." Keesha rolled out of bed.  
  
"Just don't go giving her my cereal alright?" Marcus grumbled. He was  
disappointed that they had been so rudely interrupted.  
  
"No one's going to eat your cereal." Keesha promised. "You're like a big  
kid with that stuff."  
  
"What can I say, I have a sweet tooth. That's why I love you." Marcus  
smacked her bottom. Keesha scowled back into his direction.  
  
"Just answer the phone." She grabbed up her robe and walked out the  
bedroom.  
  
"It's about time." Melinda scowled at her. She had her hands on her hips.  
Her braids were up in a high ponytail and she wore the oversized T-shirt  
and shorts she had slept in. "I could have fainted from starvation out  
here."  
  
"Melinda dear, do you know how to cook?" Keesha asked pleasantly ignoring  
her tone. Melinda shook her head. "Well, you're about to learn how. Let's  
go."  
  
Marcus shook his head. It was going to be an interesting morning. He picked  
up the phone that was still ringing off the hook. "Taggert."  
  
"I can hear you smiling through the phone. That girlfriend of yours must be  
treating you right."  
  
"Good morning Rina." Marcus greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"I had a little setback and I will be in town in a few days. Possibly two  
or three. Tell Layla to be ready."  
  
"Will do." He nodded. "Did you know that—"  
  
"Melinda is with you?" Rina finished the sentence for him. "I found out  
when I went to pick her up from her boarding school the other day. Imagine  
my surprise when I discover that the little *darling* had gotten expelled  
from school."  
  
Marcus closed his eyes. That explained her comment about boarding school  
not "agreeing" with her. She'd gotten kicked out! "How are you just finding  
out about this now?"  
  
"My daughter must have called one of the school officials, convinced them  
that they were talking to me and that I okayed her coming home by herself.  
Only she didn't come home." Rina explained.  
  
"She came to me." Marcus sighed. "Alright, you want me to have a talk with  
her?"  
  
"No, I'll wait until I get there. Just keep an eye on her. She's sneaky."  
  
"Just like her father." He couldn't help adding. When he looked at Melinda  
he saw so much of Derek in her. Derek was good at getting himself out of  
bad situations just like Melinda.  
  
"Sometimes too much like her father." Rina said softly. She got very quiet  
for a few seconds and then seemed to collect herself. "So watch out for her  
for me? She's still my baby no matter what."  
  
"I will Rina." Marcus promised. "I'll see you in a few days then I guess."  
He hung up and reached for a pair of pants. It was time to go join the  
others for breakfast.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Melinda  
standing in front of the stove with one of his aprons tied around her  
waist. Keesha was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee  
watching her flip pancakes. Melinda turned around with a tortured  
expression on her face.  
  
"Uncle Marcus, stop her, she's making me cook."  
  
Marcus poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a box of cereal out of  
the cabinet. He crossed the tiny kitchen and got a bowl, spoon, and milk.  
"As long as you keep your hands off my cereal I'm fine."  
  
Keesha hid a smile behind her cup as Melinda wailed. "But Uncle Marcus! I  
hate cooking."  
  
"Well you're going to need a skill out there in the real life. Now that  
you've been expelled." Marcus said calmly as he poured milk over his  
cereal.  
  
"Uh-oh." Melinda dropped the spoon filled with pancake batter onto the  
counter. Keesha hurriedly went to clean it up as Melinda turned to Marcus.  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Your mother just called. Really Mel, did you think nobody would find out?"  
  
She shrugged with a small smile. "I was kinda hoping…"  
  
"Why were you expelled?" Keesha asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I got into a fight." She said simply.  
  
"They expelled you over a fight?" Marcus said disbelieving. "Just for one  
fight?"  
  
"It wasn't over just one fight." She grudgingly admitted. "This was like my  
fifth or sixth fight and after a couple of warnings they automatically  
expel you. I didn't think they really meant it. I just thought it was  
something they said to keep people in line."  
  
"So you decided to push the envelope?" He asked slightly aggravated. "I  
thought you were smarter than that Mel."  
  
"Unc, you don't the whole story. I didn't go looking for a fight. It came  
to me. One of those snooty princess types started in on my parentage. And  
you know I don't tolerate that. Ever." Melinda's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Marcus sighed. "That doesn't mean you had to get into a fight about it. "  
He rubbed his head wearily. "Obviously it's too late to do anything about  
the situation. But you're going to have to deal with your mother's wrath  
when she gets her."  
  
"You'll protect me, right?" Melinda smiled sweetly. She batted her eyes in  
his direction.  
  
Marcus started to chuckle softly and then he began to laugh harder.  
"Protect you from Rina? Yeah right."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Carly had just returned from shopping with Bobbie for the big Thanksgiving  
dinner they were planning at the Brownstone. Bobbie hadn't said a word to  
her when Carly showed up at her door that morning suggesting that they go  
to the supermarket. Bobbie just gave her a knowing look and picked up her  
purse. The conversation at the market was limited to groceries and where  
everyone was going to sit. Bobbie didn't ask about Sonny and Carly didn't  
volunteer any information about him. She did however tell Bobbie about  
seeing Stefan though she didn't mention anything about him having her  
watched for the first few years of her life and wanting a blood test.  
  
The phone in the living room was ringing off the hook when Carly walked in.  
She dropped the heavy shopping bags and snatched up the phone. "Please  
don't be Sonny, please don't be Sonny." She mumbled underneath her breath.  
She was dreading talking to Sonny again after walking out on him the way  
she did. "Hello?"  
  
"Carly girl, you finally home?" Eve asked. "It's about time."  
  
"Hey Eve. What's up?" Carly blew out a sigh of relief. She sat down and  
slipped off her shoes and tried to relax.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been trying to figure out where you've been for  
days. Karen and I were stumped."  
  
"I was away." Carly hedged. She wasn't in the mood to talk about the past  
couple of days.  
  
"Away? Why are you being so secretive? What's going on?" But Eve pressed  
on. She knew there was something wrong with her friend.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Look it'll just be better if you spill now instead of making me ask what's  
going on a thousand times." Eve was like a dog with a bone. Carly could  
tell she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"It may be better if we talked face to face cause I am in so much trouble."  
  
"You? In trouble? I'm there. Give me a couple of minutes." Eve said before  
hanging up.  
  
Minutes later Carly was letting Eve in. "Alright, how are you trouble?" Eve  
asked as she shrugged out of her jacket.  
  
"I slept with Sonny." Carly said casually as if she was talking about the  
weather.  
  
"What?" Eve dropped down into the first available chair. "You did what?"  
  
"I, uh, I slept with Sonny." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"How did—does this mean it's over between you and Alex?" Eve frowned.  
  
"No." Carly said quickly. "Sleeping with Sonny was a one time thing. It was  
stupid of me and I'm never going to do it again."  
  
"So why did you sleep with him?" Eve asked curiously.  
  
"Because he played Al Green and I was feeling vulnerable and I just talked  
to one of my fathers and it's just so hard to resist that man." Carly  
rambled. "Especially when he does that thing with his eyes…"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. 'One of your fathers'? I thought you didn't have a  
father."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you the whole story of why I was with Sonny to  
begin with. Well, guess what, I've found my natural father. He found me  
actually. Long story short a few days ago two men showed up on my door  
claiming to be my father. One was Victor Cassadine and the other was Stefan  
Cassadine."  
  
"Stefan Cassadine?" Eve gasped. "The Stefan Cassadine, the one who lives on  
that spooky island, is your father?"  
  
"*May* be my father." Carly corrected. "I know nothing about this Victor  
guy other than he's Stefan's uncle and everyone thought he was dead. Anyway  
after I found out I was really upset and I ended up at Sonny's. He offered  
to let me stay at his place for a few days. So I did."  
  
"And Alex didn't mind you going over there?" Eve asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, Alex doesn't know yet. He had to go out of town. But I am going to  
tell him when he gets back." Carly said quickly.  
  
"Why would you? If I was you I wouldn't say a thing unless you want it to  
be over between you two." Eve advised.  
  
"Because he's going to find out anyway." Carly pouted. "My mother's  
threatening to tell him. I might as well do it myself instead of letting  
her get the chance."  
  
"You aren't going to tell him about sleeping with Sonny are you?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid okay." Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just checking, that's all. So," Eve leaned forward with an evil grin, "you  
slept with Sonny. Was it just like you remembered?"  
  
"Shut up." Carly snapped before giggling like a schoolgirl. "Yes. Eve, you  
just don't know!"  
  
Eve laughed and shook her head. "Girl, maybe that's a sign. You and Sonny—"  
  
Carly jumped in before she could finish her thought. "No, no signs. It's me  
and Alex, not me and Sonny okay. There are no signs, none at all…" The  
blood drained out of her face as she suddenly remembered one small detail.  
  
"Oh God, no, no." She buried her face in her hands and mumbled. "How could  
I be so stupid!"  
  
"Carly?" Eve asked concern. "What happened?"  
  
"Sonny and I…we didn't use anything." Carly whispered.  
  
"How could you not use anything?" Eve hit her on the shoulder. "Stupid,  
stupid, stupid!" With each "stupid", Eve hit her again.  
  
"I don't know it must have slipped out minds!" Carly hit her back on the  
arm. "And don't hit me!"  
  
"You could be pregnant." Eve widened her eyes.  
  
"No. There was other times when Sonny and I got a little 'wrapped' up in  
the moment and I never got pregnant. I just assumed that either I wasn't a  
fertile Myrtle or Sonny had a vasectomy before I met him, which doesn't  
sound right because Sonny used to talk about having a family all the time."  
  
"But what if this isn't like all those other times?" Eve asked softly.  
  
"I'm not pregnant, Eve."  
  
"It's a possibility, though." Eve countered.  
  
Carly stared deep into her eyes and stated firmly. "Eve. I am not  
pregnant."  
  
Eve sat back. "Okay, you're not pregnant. What are you going to do about  
Sonny?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Uh, does he know that this was a one night stand? He doesn't seem like the  
type of guy who would settle for just that."  
  
Carly looked away from Eve before answering. "Sonny knows that last night  
was wrong and that it meant nothing. Sonny's not going to do anything."  
  
"Well I hope for your sake that you're right." Eve's beeper went off and  
she swore softly. "I know exactly what that is and it means I have to go.  
Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Carly bit her bottom lip.  
She got up and started walking her to the door.  
  
"Call me if you need to talk. Anytime, all right?"  
  
"Okay, but like I said. I'll be fine." Carly opened the door and let Eve  
out. Seconds later the doorbell rang again. Carly jerked the door open,  
knowing it was Eve again. "I said I'll be fine!"  
  
Only it wasn't Eve. It was Sonny. He stood in her doorway, dressed in one  
of his black business suits covered by a long open black coat. His  
jet-black curls were slicked back. He looked at her through heavy lidded  
eyes.  
  
"Sonny." Carly said softly. She knew would she see him again but she had no  
idea it would be so soon. She didn't know what to say to him and she was  
slightly afraid of what he might say to her.  
  
He didn't say a word. He looked her over. He took in her messy bun, her  
sweatshirt, he tight jeans, and her bare feet. He worked his gaze back up  
and finally settled on her lips. Carly held her breath and waited for him  
to something, anything.  
  
Sonny finally reached out and grabbed her by the back of the neck. He  
brought her face close to his and kissed her hard. As he tilted his head  
for a better angle he softened the kiss. He plunged his tongue into her  
mouth and brought his other hand around her waist pulling her closer to  
him.  
  
Carly moaned in the back of her throat and started to wrap her arms around  
him but Sonny suddenly broke the kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and  
ran his thumbs gently across her moist lips. He bent his head and tenderly  
but quickly kissed her before dropping his hands away. He stared at her for  
a second before turning and walking away.  
  
Carly leaned against the doorway for support. She gingerly touched her  
lips. "What the hell was that?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nikolas was in the middle of setting up for his afternoon with Emily when  
his cell phone rang. He grabbed it thinking it was Emily calling to confirm  
their plans. He has been delighted when Emily had agreed to come out to  
Spoon Island tomorrow and spend some time together. She sounded stressed on  
the phone and he wanted to do something special for her.  
  
"Don't tell me you changed your mind." Nikolas said as he rearranged the  
flowers on the dining table. He smiled as he thought of her reaction to the  
flowers. He hoped she would like them.  
  
"Nikolas?" Elizabeth's confused voice came through.  
  
"Elizabeth? Hi, uh, hi." Nikolas stammered. He hadn't given much thought  
about Elizabeth in the past few days. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to call you because I wanted to talk to you about  
something." Elizabeth said hesitantly.  
  
"And?" Nikolas knew he sounded short with her but he felt a little weird  
preparing for his time with Emily while talking to his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"I'm going out of town with my grandmother. We're going to spend this week  
and Thanksgiving with my parents."  
  
"Say hello to Sarah for me then." Nikolas said lamely.  
  
"I will." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I was hoping when I get back we  
could talk about us."  
  
"What us, Elizabeth? I thought there was no 'us'."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The possibility of there being  
an 'us' again."  
  
"Well, I…"  
  
"Don't say anything now." She said quickly. "Let's just wait until after  
Thanksgiving, okay?" Elizabeth hung up before he could answer.  
  
Nikolas tiredly rubbed his face and thought aloud. "What am I going to do  
now?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Carly was in the middle of putting away the groceries. Carly finally gotten  
herself mobilized after standing in her doorway for what felt like hours.  
She had no idea what the little display of Sonny's meant and she didn't  
want to think about it anymore. Mindless housework always helped keep her  
mind off things.  
  
Carly was trying to carry the turkey for the Thanksgiving feast over to the  
refrigerator when she heard her door open. Hoping it was Bobbie she called  
out. "I'm in the kitchen and I could I use a little help!"  
  
"Hey baby, I'm home!"  
  
Carly turned to the kitchen door with her mouth open. "Alex!" She exclaimed  
and promptly dropped the turkey on her foot.  
  



	25. Chapter 24

Carly was in the middle of putting away the groceries. Carly finally gotten  
herself mobilized after standing in her doorway for what felt like hours.  
She had no idea what the little display of Sonny's meant and she didn't  
want to think about it anymore. Mindless housework always helped keep her  
mind off things.  
  
Carly was trying to carry the turkey for the Thanksgiving feast over to the  
refrigerator when she heard her door open. Hoping it was Bobbie she called  
out. "I'm in the kitchen and I could I use a little help!"  
  
"Hey baby, I'm home!"  
  
Carly turned to the kitchen door with her mouth open. "Alex!" She exclaimed  
and promptly dropped the turkey on her foot.  
  
Alex dropped his duffel bag and rushed over. "Are you okay?"  
  
Carly bit her lip hard and tears sprang to her eyes as she eased the frozen  
turkey off her foot. "Yeah, I'll live." She tenderly flexed her foot.  
"Nothing broken."  
  
Alex chuckled to himself. He picked up the turkey and placed it on the  
counter. "Why did you drop it?"  
  
"I was just surprised to see you, that's all." Carly threw her arms around  
his neck. "Welcome home!"  
  
He staggered back from the force of her exuberant embrace. He regained his  
footing and kissed her deeply. Lifting his mouth from hers, he murmured.  
"Remember that suggestion of yours before I left?"  
  
Carly's mind was a blank. "Uh…"  
  
He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He  
dangled them from one finger and arched his eyebrow in silent question.  
  
She gasped. "Oh my—you didn't!" She smacked his shoulder. "I was just  
fooling around."  
  
He laughed at her. "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. But  
to tell you the truth, all those nights away from you, it started to seem  
like a really good idea." He started to go in for another kiss but Carly  
leaned back.  
  
"Alex, we need to talk." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed back.  
  
"About what?" Alex stiffened up. It was never good when anyone, especially  
a woman, started out with the words, 'we need to talk.'  
  
"Let's go into the living room." Carly tried to smile. "Get comfortable,  
you know."  
  
"No, whatever you want to say, you can say in here." Alex folded his arms  
and leaned against the counter. He crossed his legs at the ankle and  
concentrate on the floor. "Well?"  
  
"Uh…You know how upset I was after the ambush a couple of days ago?" Carly  
waited for answer.  
  
Alex didn't say anything. He continued to focus on the floor.  
  
This wasn't going to be easy, Carly thought. She sighed heavily. "Well I  
ran into Sonny and he offered me to let me stay at his place for a few  
days. I just needed to get away from everything. And Sonny's was the best  
place to go. Nobody could touch me there."  
  
"When did you see him?" Alex asked softly.  
  
"Huh?" That was the last thing she expected him to say to her.  
  
"When did you see him?" Alex repeated. "Was it after I left town or was it  
before?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
Alex raised his head and held her gaze. "Before or after?"  
  
This time it was Carly's turn to stare at the floor. "I, uh, I…it was  
before."  
  
Alex frowned and looked back down at the floor. Carly fidgeted as she  
waited for him to speak again. After minutes of strained silence he finally  
spoke. "I'll…I need some time alone." He pushed away from the counter and  
started to walk out the kitchen.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" Carly gaped and started to follow him. This  
was not how she thought this would go.  
  
He turned around. "Give me a little time, alright?"  
  
"Time for what?" Carly asked. "I just told you I was with Sonny while you  
were gone. You hate Sonny, remember? Get mad. Yell at me. Do something!"  
  
"Is that what you want?" He asked. "Do you want me to be mad? Because I am,  
believe me I am. Do you want me to yell and scream and whatever else you  
feel this situation warrants? Because I won't, I'm not like that and you  
know it. What do you really want me to do about this?"  
  
"I don't know what I want you to do." She said quietly.  
  
"Then just let me handle something." He said before walking out.  
  
"Handle what?" Carly muttered after him. "What are you handling?"  
  
*~*~*  
Sonny was sitting alone in the penthouse. He sat on the couch with his face  
buried in his hands. He was rehashing that scene at Carly's. He had no idea  
what prompted him to make that little gesture. All he knows was that he was  
angry with her. Angry that she could tell him she loves him, make love to  
him and then run out the next day.  
  
If she thought he was that easily discouraged then she had another thing  
coming. That kiss at her door only showed her that he was just as  
determined as ever to get her back. He wasn't to give up because of a minor  
setback.  
  
The door to the penthouse opened suddenly and an angry Alex stormed past  
Johnny, who was unsuccessfully trying to keep him from getting by. Sonny  
stood as Alex came to a stop by the couch.  
  
"Corinthos, stop bothering her."  
  
"Ah, Garcia, I didn't know you were back in town." Sonny's smile was wide  
and charismatic.  
  
"I'm warning you to leave her alone."  
  
"You were not invited into my home nor do you have a warrant. So I suggest  
you leave peacefully before I have you thrown out or maybe I'll just have  
you arrested for trespassing. Yeah that would look good, wouldn't it?"  
Sonny didn't have time for his b.s.  
  
"Why can't you just leave her alone?" He shook his with disgust before  
heading for the door.  
  
"I would if that was what she truly wanted. But you and I both know that's  
not it."  
  
"If you really loved her you'd let her go." Alex said sincerely.  
  
"Here's a suggestion, Alejandro. Why don't you be a man and step aside. She  
stays with you out of some misguided sense of loyalty. This situation with  
you isn't making her happy."  
  
"And being with you would?" He scoffed.  
  
"I believe it would." He said seriously.  
  
"Well that's not what she believes." Alex said. "If she wanted to be with  
you, she wouldn't be waiting for me right now. She'd be with you. But she  
isn't is she?" He fired back before walking out the door.  
  
~*~  
Carly was going out of her mind with worry. Alex had been gone for a long  
time now and she had no idea where he was and what he was doing.  
  
"Why did I tell him?" She frowned as she remembered. It was because of  
Bobbie. "Thanks, Ma." She muttered.  
  
She decided it was time to go tell her mother exactly how grateful she was  
for her sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She stormed out of her  
apartment and went to Bobbie's. She banged on the door. "Mom? Mom!"  
  
A half-sleeping Lucas opened the door. He liked to sleep late on Saturdays,  
the later the better but now his sleep was being disturbed. "What?" He  
slurred.  
  
"Where's Mom?" Carly growled.  
  
Lucas widened his eyes and backed up. Uh-oh. "She's inside. Mom! Carly's  
looking for you and she's ma-ad!" He yelled.  
  
Bobbie came out of the kitchen with a worried smile. "Lucas, go take a  
shower. It's pass time for you to get dress and face the day. What  
happened, Carly?"  
  
"Ah, man." Lucas muttered. He was hoping to get a little more sleep. The  
only reason he got up in the first place was to use the bathroom. Then he  
suddenly brightened. Maybe he could go out to the Quartermaine Docks  
Complex and see if he could run into that Melinda girl again. And this time  
he'd go alone and not have to share her with anyone, especially Thomas  
Hardy. He quickly shuffled off to the bathroom.  
  
"You is what happened." Carly snapped. "If you hadn't threatened to tell  
Alex about me staying with Sonny then we wouldn't have fought and he  
wouldn't have walked out on me and I would know where he is right now!"  
  
"Alex walked out on you?" Bobbie gasped.  
  
"Yes!" Carly nodded. "Isn't that what you wanted? Him to leave me?"  
  
"No, no, that's not what I wanted at all." Bobbie denied. "I just wanted  
you to be straight with him."  
  
"I should have never told him. It would have been fine. He didn't need to  
know."  
  
"If you want a lasting relationship with him, you have to be straight with  
him." She advised.  
  
"Mama, could you *not* lecture me right now?" Carly heard the door open and  
Alex call out. "Carly?"  
  
She whirled around and headed for her place. She paused and looked back at  
Bobbie. "We aren't finished you know?" Then she rushed back to her  
apartment.  
  
"Carly?" Alex was saying again.  
  
"I'm right here." She said nervously. She felt foolish standing there,  
waiting for him to forgive her or not. She had done nothing wrong. Okay,  
nothing really wrong. Nothing illegal at least.  
  
"I was upset when you told me." Carly resisted the urge to roll her eyes  
and say, "Well, duh!" She waited for him to continue. "So I left to clear  
my head and think about things."  
  
"And?" She prompted him. If he was going to dump her she wanted him to get  
it over with and if he wasn't, well, she still wanted him to get it over  
already.  
  
"I've thought things over and I see no reason to change things. We might  
not be the same after this but it doesn't mean we have to be over."  
  
"I, uh, I, great." Carly hesitated before hugging him. She should be  
overjoyed that he didn't want to break things off but she wasn't. Deep down  
inside she had an odd feeling of disappointment.  
  
*~*~*  
The Next Day  
  
Nikolas helped Emily down from the launch. She was dressed in a long black  
skirt with slits up each side. She paired a deep green twin set with it. He  
searched her face and saw the bags under her eyes. He'd only saw her the  
other day and if it was possible she looked worse.  
  
"Hey." He said softly as he took her into his arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not really. I've been avoiding Sly and Elizabeth for  
the past couple of days. Sly keeps calling, trying to figure out what's  
wrong. Elizabeth was easy to deal with; she's been floating in and out of  
the apartment in a daze. She's leaving town for a week."  
  
"I know, she called me. She wants to talk about 'us' when she gets back."  
Emily winced at what he was implying. "Alright that's enough talk about  
them. Today is for us. From now on, it's just about you and me."  
  
And that's how their afternoon went. They walked along Spoon Island talking  
about anything and nothing. They seemed to be rediscovering each other.  
Even though they had stayed friends through the years they had managed to  
drift apart and their friendship ceased to be as important as it used to  
be.  
  
They held hands while Nikolas talked about how much work it took being head  
of the Cassadine Empire and how sometimes he wished he could chuck it all  
and be a normal guy. He talked of how he envied Lucky sometimes. He envied  
his easy life, nothing to do but run Kelly's and play music. Emily pointed  
out that running Kelly's wasn't exactly how Lucky wanted to spend the rest  
of his life and that his music career wasn't lifting off the way he'd hoped  
it was. Nikolas decided that she was right and that Lucky's life did have  
it's set of disadvantages.  
  
They moved on to the subject of family. Nikolas didn't tell Emily about the  
possibility of Carly being Stefan's daughter. He wasn't sure how many  
people knew at the moment and he didn't want to betray any confidences. He  
mentioned that an old family friend was in town and that he would love for  
them to meet. He had a feeling that Emily might like Layla and vice versa.  
Emily thought it would be a good idea also.  
  
She was reluctant to talk about her family. The Qs were always an  
interesting bunch. Monica was still on her back for being Carly on the  
anniversary of Jason's death. Edward was still pitting Ned and AJ against  
each other. Neither man put as much effort into the battle but they went  
through the motions to keep Edward entertain. There wasn't much for him to  
do after Lila had died.  
  
Emily talked of how much she loved photography instead. Nikolas watched her  
animated face as she told him of the day she went into the park and spotted  
a group of kids playing on the playground. She explained how hard to she  
worked to capture the look of freedom and pure bliss on their faces as they  
played on the swingset and the seesaw.  
  
They were standing on a peak. Nikolas had his arms wrapped around her from  
behind and his head rested on hers. They watched the sunset. "I wish I had  
my camera with me. That was just spectacular." She breathed.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Oh, you're going to feed me too?" Emily teased. "I thought you were going  
to walk me around until my feet fell off."  
  
He took her hand and led her to the guesthouse. He didn't want them to be  
interrupting and if they were at Wyndemere he knew they would be. "You  
didn't enjoy today?"  
  
Emily immediately shook her head. "No, I enjoyed it very much." She smiled  
at him.  
  
"Good." He smiled back.  
  
They walked into the guesthouse and Nikolas took her into a room where he  
had set up a table. He pulled out her chair for her and poured her a glass  
of wine. They continued their pleasant conversation over dinner and wine.  
Nikolas noticed that Emily had her glass refilled many times. When Nikolas  
saw that the bottle was nearly empty and he had only had a glass and half  
he decided that it was time for dinner to be over.  
  
He stood. "How about we go into the other room? I think we're finished  
here."  
  
Emily smiled and nodded. She shrugged out of the shell to her twin set and  
then let her lead her into another room. Nikolas sat down on the small  
couch that was in it. He took Emily's hand and dragged her onto his lap.  
Emily curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. She was slowly  
starting to feel the effects of the wine. Nikolas lightly stroked her hair.  
  
"Emily? Did you fall asleep?" Nikolas asked softly after a few minutes.  
He knew she said she got sleepy when she drank a lot but this was  
ridiculous.  
  
Emily slowly shook her head in response. "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" He asked curiously.  
  
She hesitantly started to answer. "About…about…"  
  
"About what?" He asked again. She was being evasive for some reason so now  
he really wanted to know.  
  
Emily blushed and bit her lip. She couldn't believe what she was about to  
say this but it's been bothering her for some time now. "I wanted to know  
why you haven't kissed me yet."  
  
Nikolas couldn't help but grin wickedly. "Is that what you want me to do?"  
  
Emily ducked her head and admitted. "Yes...why haven't you kissed me?"  
  
"Because I'm always the one going what he wants and this time I thought I'd  
let you be the one in charge. So tell me what you want, Emily."  
  
Emily couldn't believe she was about to do this. She whispered. "I want you  
to kiss me, Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas smiled again. "All you had to do was ask."  
  
He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss on her wrist. He pressed another  
higher up her forearm. Next her took her face in his hands and lightly  
kissed her on the forehead and on the tip of her nose. His mouth hovered  
over hers and Emily closed her eyes in anticipation. Just when she thought  
he was finally going to kiss her, just as his mouth descended towards hers,  
he changed directions and gave her a sounding peek on the cheek.  
  
Emily opened her eyes and nearly growled in frustration. Nikolas had to  
stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him at the look on her  
face.  
  
"What," Emily snapped, "was that?"  
  
"You said you wanted a kiss, you just never said where or what kind."  
Nikolas teased.  
  
"You know exactly what sort of kiss I meant." Emily glared at him.  
  
"Well, maybe you should just…show me." Nikolas tossed out a challenge.  
  
"Maybe I will." Emily said. She warmed up to the challenge.  
  
She took his face in between her hands and pressed her lips against him. At  
first the kiss started out hard and bruising but Emily slowly relented and  
softened the kiss. Nikolas sat back and let her take full control of the  
kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth searching out his. Their tongues  
lazily tangled with each other as Emily shifted his head to get the better  
angle she sought. Emily started to break the kiss but couldn't help going  
back for another taste of him. Finally she raised her head and looked at  
him, her eyes bright with desire.  
  
She leisurely licked at her lips and said. "Now that was what I wanted."  
  
Nikolas looked her through heavily lidded eyes. "Was there anything else  
you wanted?"  
  
"Yes." Emily was thoroughly enjoying this. She had never had this sort of  
freedom before. "I want you to touch me…and no more games."  
  
Nikolas only had one question ask her. "Where?" He asked her huskily.  
  
Emily answered by rising up from his lap. Nikolas was going to protest her  
moving but she surprised him by gathering up her long split skirt and  
straddling him. She looked him dead in the eye and said softly.  
"Everywhere."  
  
*~*~*  
Layla was in the General Hospital Gym working out with the punching bag.  
She was practicing her kickboxing and trying to keep her mind off the  
Cassadine case since Rina was determined she not be on it. She was dressed  
in black leggings, a blood red sports bra, and her black leather holster.  
All day she had the eerie feeling that she was being watched and she wasn't  
going to be caught without protection. Usually she went without her gun  
but today she felt she needed the extra insurance.  
  
The gym was closed for the day due to some minor renovations but she coaxed  
Stefan into letting her use it. Ah, Stefan was such a sweetheart, she  
thought as she lashed out with her left foot, too sweet for his own good.  
At least with her he was. Sometimes she thought she was the only who got to  
see his sweet side.  
  
In another life she could she herself falling for him and convincing him to  
settle down with her. Layla had to stop and lean against the punching bag.  
Stefan and her married. Her pregnant with his children. She let a small  
smile flicker across her face before she frowned and pushed the image out  
of her mind. Her, the forever wanderer, settle down and have children? Yeah  
right in a fairy tale maybe.  
  
"But this," She muttered as she punched the bag twice, "is real life. And  
real life sucks."  
  
She had decided long ago that the WSB was her life and it was too late to  
change that decision. She was in too deep. She couldn't get out just  
because Stefan Cassadine had a great smile and was a wonderful kisser.  
Layla sighed. He *is* a wonderful kisser though.  
  
Layla shook her head to free up her thoughts and attacked the punching bag.  
Maybe after the Cassadine case was wrapped up and if she was still in Port  
Charles she would see if Stefan would like to go on a trip to the French  
Rivera. Two or three months out there could do them both some good.  
  
She nodded as she warmed up to the idea. Yeah, just one more big trip  
before saying goodbye forever. That would be the perfect way to end things.  
And things had to end. Twelve years after the last time she saw him and the  
feelings were still just as strong. If she wasn't careful she would herself  
in love with the guy and that can't happen.  
  
"That definitely can't happen." She said as she started to punch at the bag  
again. Only this time she whirled around and punched the guy who happened  
to be standing behind her with his hands up like he was about to grab her.  
  
Instead he grabbed his bleeding nose. He reached for her again but Layla  
quickly followed up with a punch to the gut and a knee to the groin. Before  
he could grab either she took hold of his other arm and twisted it up  
behind his back. She hooked her leg under and pulled it back, making him  
fall to the floor.  
  
She squatted over his body, still holding onto his arm with one hand. She  
placed one foot on his back, balancing half her weight on him and the other  
half on the floor.  
  
"Alrighty, we're gonna a nice little talk." Layla purred. "This is how it's  
gonna work. I've got some questions for you and you better have some  
answers for me. Understand me?'  
  
The man remained silent under her. Layla jerked on his arm causing him to  
groan. "I'll take that as a yes." She sneered. She was not in a good mood.  
"First off, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Once again he didn't say a word. Layla tossed her head back, shaking her  
hair out of her face. "That's all right. Who you are is not important. And  
I think we all know that Victor sent you. Why did he send you? Were you  
supposed to kill me or abduct me?"  
  
Again he didn't answer. By now Layla was extremely angry and in no mood for  
games. She sighed and reached for her gun. "If you don't start answering my  
damn questions right now I won't be adverse to blowing your pitiful little  
brains out across this floor."  
  
She leaned forward and placed the gun against the back of his head. Her  
soft whisper was laced with steel. "No one would ever know. The gym is  
closed today. I could have your body disposed of and this place cleared of  
any evidence in an hour. I do not *need* your information and I can do  
without it. But if you want to live and not be hurt you'd give it up. Now.  
Do not test me any further."  
  
The man on the floor could tell that she was deadly serious. And what other  
choice did he have? Be killed by her or tell Cassadine that he failed and  
be killed by him. It was a lose-lose situation. Might as well screw over  
Cassadine before he died.  
  
"I was supposed to drop you off a few miles out of town at an old abandoned  
gas station. I was to be met by one of Cassadine's men. I don't know where  
they were taking you. All I know was that I was to deliver you gagged and  
tied up and I would get my money. That's all."  
  
Layla smiled and tapped his cheek with the gun. "Why thank you. That was  
ever so helpful."  
  
"You're not going to kill me right?" He couldn't help but asking.  
  
"Of course not. That would mean I have to clean up all your blood and bits.  
And I hate cleaning up." Layla made a face. "But I do have to take care of  
you though."  
  
Effortlessly she snapped his arm, breaking it cleanly. While he was howling  
in pain she turned her gun around in her hand and smacked him in the back  
of his head with the butt, knocking him out cold. She stepped across him  
and re-holstered her gun. She looked down at his unconscious body. "I  
wasn't going to make it easy for you though."  
  
Layla wondered if she should shower or debrief Blondie on the latest  
happenings. She caught a whiff of herself and nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah,  
shower first. Definitely first. Oh yeah."  
  



	26. Chapter 25

Days Later  
  
Brooke Lynn, Michael and Lulu were all playing happily on the lawn in front  
of the gatehouse. They were celebrating because Brooke was finally over her  
cold. Which was a good thing because tomorrow was Thanksgiving and Brooke  
loved to eat. Ned and Alexis were inside working on a few L&B Records  
contracts. They weren't worried about anything happening to the kids. The  
Quartermaine estate had the best security that money could buy and they had  
the door open so they could hear if someone got hurt.  
  
No one noticed the man hiding behind the tree waiting for his chance to  
grab little Michael Morgan. The kid was never alone, he thought. There was  
always someone with him. He'd thought his job would have been easy. A lot  
easier than the loser who got stuck with trying to abduct Layla. There was  
also that other guy who was supposed to kill Jones but ended up dead. Now  
both Layla and Jones had their guards up and were on the look out. He was  
lucky. Nobody knew Cassadine was trying to get the kid also. His job should  
be a cinch. But he never could get the kid alone! He watched as the happily  
little trio began to shout at each other. Apparently there was fight  
brewing between them.  
  
"My father always said you Quartermaines were crazy!" Lulu said to Brooke  
Lynn.  
  
"I'm not a Quartermaine. My last name is Ashton." Brooke put her hands on  
her hips and glared at Lulu.  
  
"Ashton or not, you're still a Quartermaine and you're still stupid." Lulu  
stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Yeah, you big stupidhead." Michael was siding with Lulu on this matter.  
  
"Shut up, Michael." Brooke snapped.  
  
"No you shut up, Brookie." Michael quickly retorted.  
  
"No, *you* shut up. You're an idiot." She frowned. Michael was supposed to  
be on her side?  
  
"At least I was named after a stupid city." Michael said.  
  
"Well at least *I* have a father." Brooke sneered. "Mine's not dead."  
  
Lulu gasped. People rarely talked about Michael's father, it was just  
something they didn't do. Everyone knew that Michael missed his father even  
though he barely knew him. Michael's chin began to tremble the way it did  
right before he started to cry. Lulu threw her arm around his shoulder and  
threw Brooke a dark look. Brooke took a step back. She knew she had crossed  
a line.  
  
Carly chose just that moment to arrive. She was there to pick up Michael  
and Lulu. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene. Michael was  
crying, Lulu was glaring at Brooke and Brooke was wringing her hands  
together.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
Lulu was quick to tell. "Brookie was making fun of Michael."  
  
"Uh-uh!" Brooke immediately leapt to her defense.  
  
"Yeah huh!" Lulu countered.  
  
"I was not." Brooke said.  
  
"Was too." Lulu said.  
  
Carly knew that they could go on all day if she let them so she intervened.  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said at least she had a father who wasn't dead." Lulu told her.  
  
Carly struggled to hold onto her temper. "Where's your father Brooke Lynn?"  
  
"Inside." She said quietly. She could tell that she was in trouble.  
  
Carly grabbed Brooke's hand and headed for the house. She tossed over her  
shoulder, "Come with us." And Lulu and Michael followed them.  
  
"Damn." The man behind the tree swore. He just watched his chance to grab  
the kid go by. He had only a few days to get him according to Cassadine and  
he didn't want to fail the man.  
  
"Ned!" Carly shouted as they entered the house.  
  
"We're right here." Ned said. He and Alexis were sitting on the couch. "Is  
something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. Your…daughter was taunting Michael." Carly snapped. "About Jason  
being dead."  
  
Ned wearily rubbed forehead. "Brooke, why would you do such a thing?  
Apologize right now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad." She rubbed her foot against the back of her leg and  
looked at the ground.  
  
"Not to me." Ned said exasperated.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes and faced Carly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Say it to Michael and say it like you mean it." She instructed.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes and said. "I'm *sorry* Michael. I shouldn't have  
talked about your father like that."  
  
Michael pressed into Carly's side. "Can we go home now Mommy?"  
  
Carly nodded and ran her hand through his red hair. "We can. Ned, Alexis,  
we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
In the car on the way home Carly glanced at Michael through the rearview  
mirror. He was awfully quiet back there. "Michael, you know that Brooke was  
wrong. You do have a father even though he is dead. Just because your  
father isn't around doesn't mean that he didn't love you. He loved you very  
much and even in Heaven he loves you."  
  
"I know, Mommy." He said quietly before staring out the window. Carly  
sighed heavily and continued driving. She began to think over her words.  
Her mind wandered over to the subject of Stefan and the blood test. Should  
she get it done or shouldn't she? Did she really want to know if he was her  
father? Carly dwelled on the situation a little longer and by the time she  
finished dropping off Lulu and pulled in front of the Brownstone she had  
her answer.  
  
~*~  
Keesha was hoping to spend a quiet evening at home with Marcus but of  
course her plans were ruined. What else did she expect? Her life had been  
completely changed in the past few weeks. Keesha had gotten used to seeing  
Melinda only twice a day: in the morning when she left and late at night  
when Melinda returned from wherever she had spent the day. However that  
night Melinda was sticking close to home. She hadn't moved from the couch  
since that morning, watching every thing from silly game shows to daytime  
soap operas to afternoon talk shows to inept sitcoms. If that hadn't been  
enough Marcus' 'friends' Layla and Frisco had shown up also. Melinda had  
greeted them warmly and the three of them were ensconced in the kitchen  
telling old stories.  
  
Marcus came through the front door tugging off his tie. He hated the damn  
things and wished he never had to wear them. "Hey, baby."  
  
"Hey." She called from the couch. She wore a frown on her face.  
  
Marcus noticed it and came and sat next to her. "Something wrong?"  
  
Keesha shook her head and sighed. Why complain to him? He couldn't change  
things. "No, there's nothing wrong."  
  
"You sure?" Keesha nodded. He looked around. "Is Melinda still out?"  
  
"No, she's in the kitchen with Layla and Frisco." Keesha jerked her thumb  
in that direction.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Marcus asked as he stood up.  
  
"You have to ask them, they didn't tell me a thing." Keesha mumbled under  
her breath.  
  
Marcus was just about to go in the kitchen when the trio came out. Layla  
grinned at Marcus. "Hey, we thought we'd come over and visit."  
  
"What the hell happened to Blondie?"  
  
Frisco was wearing a sling. "This? Ran into a little problem. Cassadine's  
trying to kill me. Luckily I handled the situation. However this is not a  
good thing. I was shot on the way to see my kids. This means I can't see  
the girls until this is finished. I don't want them in the line of fire."  
  
Layla jumped in. "And so I came up with this great plan. It's obvious that  
Cassadine knows we're here. He had Blondie shot and tried to have me  
abducted. I was thinking that maybe I *should* let Cassadine abduct me. You  
know, let him think he's got me and turn around and bam! Bust his ass. What  
do you think?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Marcus said. "I'm not allowing you to do such a  
ridiculous thing."  
  
Layla put her hands on her hips. "Who are you to say whether I can do  
something or not? I was just running this past you. What you say makes no  
difference."  
  
"Layla, you aren't on the mission anymore." He said slowly to make sure she  
understood.  
  
"I know that." Layla said just as slowly.  
  
"Katarina will be here in a few days to get you."  
  
"So? Maybe I can put my plan into motion before she gets here." Layla  
mused. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Melinda, who had been watching them go back and forth, went to get it. She  
threw the door open and said in surprise, "Mum!"  
  
Katarina Ross took out the cigarette she had been puffing on, threw it the  
floor, crushed it under her shoe and walked into the apartment. Katarina  
was a small Asian woman with medium length black hair and snappy dark eyes.  
At first glance she seemed to a very fragile, very sweet woman. That was  
until she opened her mouth and you got to know her. Fragile? Ha! She was  
the toughest woman Marcus had ever known and extremely stubborn.  
  
"What the hell are you people doing?" was the first thing she said.  
  
Marcus moved into action and greeted his former sister in law. "Rina,  
what's up girl."  
  
"Who is that?" She said, pointing at Keesha.  
  
"Excuse me?" Keesha said getting up from the couch. "You come into *my*  
home and ask who *I* am? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Damn, this was going to be trouble, Marcus thought. "Keesha, this is  
Katarina Ross, Melinda's mother. Rina, this is my fiancée Keesha Ward. She  
knows everything."  
  
Katarina raised her eyebrow in silent disapproval. Then she moved on from  
them. She pointed at Frisco. "You."  
  
Frisco explained about his wound. "It was one of Cassadine's men. He's been  
taken care of."  
  
Katarina nodded. "Her?" She pointed at Layla who smirked at her.  
  
"I didn't know she was coming along until I got here." He said truthfully.  
  
She believed him. She looked at Layla. "Well?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Layla shrugged. "I came when I wasn't  
supposed to. But I'm not going to let Cassadine slip through my fingers  
again."  
  
"And lose your eyesight in the process?" Katarina demanded. "I'm ordering  
you to go back and have the operation."  
  
"Look I can catch him *and* still have time for the operation."  
  
"You are in danger of losing that eye."  
  
"Listen to Rina, please. Do you really want to go through life wearing an  
eye patch?" Marcus asked.  
  
"This isn't open to discussion. When I go back, your ass will be on the  
plane right next to me." Katarina swore. She made it clear that that was  
her final decision. She finally turned to Melinda. "And now you…"  
  
"Oh, you remembered I'm alive?" Melinda laughed without humor. "That you  
had a daughter?"  
  
"Melinda…" Marcus started to say. Katarina held up her hand. "No let her  
speak. What is it?"  
  
"Let's see…" Melinda pretended to tick a list off on her fingers. "You  
obviously don't give a damn about me, I come last after just about  
everything else in your life, you stick me in a disgusting boarding school  
full of bigoted snobs and expect me to have a 'good time' and 'learn a lot'  
and 'makes lots of friends'. You only notice me when it's convient to you,  
I have to be practically dying to get your attention otherwise, and here's  
the kicker, I hate you!"  
  
Melinda ran out the open door. Marcus started to go after her but Katarina  
held him back. "Let her go. She's just in a pissy mood. She gets like that.  
Just like her father used to be, you remember." She rummaged through her  
purse without a care and pulled out her cigarettes. "Anybody got a light?"  
  
"There's no smoking here." Keesha spoke up. She wore a shuttered  
expression. Marcus could tell that she was not happy. Not happy at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Maxie walked into Kelly's with a wide smile on her face. She was finally  
free! Just that morning her mother told her she was off her punishment.  
Maxie had known that if Georgie had complained about her accompanying her  
and her friends every where long enough her mother would give in. Now she  
was free to roam the city.  
  
Lucky was behind the counter as usual. He greeted Maxie with what he hoped  
she saw as a friendly smile. He had to think of a way to keep her from  
seeing him as a potential boyfriend. He saw her as a sister and that's all.  
Sure she was a great looking girl and all but he couldn't see Maxie as  
anything other than a little sister and he hoped it would stay that way.  
"Maxie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Picking up tonight's dinner. My mom called in an order a while ago?" She  
said as she slipped onto the stool.  
  
"Right, it's almost done." He told her. "So how are things?"  
  
"They're perfect." She grinned. "I'm off punishment, finally."  
  
"Well good. Now you try to stay off it okay." He lectured her.  
  
"I'll try. I promise." Her eyes sparkled as she nodded fervently.  
  
"How are things with you…and Samantha?" Maxie couldn't resist asking.  
  
"They're uh… I wish I could say fine but they aren't. She left today to go  
visit family for Thanksgiving and she won't be coming back since she has to  
leave for Spain right after it." Lucky confided in her.  
  
"That's too bad. So I guess things are over between the two of you, huh?"  
She asked hopefully. Let it be over, let it be over, let it be over…  
  
Lucky caught himself before he could say it was. No need to give the girl  
false hopes. "It's more like wait and see…"  
  
"Oh." She nodded understandingly. Oh yeah, it's over. Time to make my move.  
  
The phone behind the counter began to ring and Lucky went to answer it.  
"Kelly's."  
  
Melinda listened to his conversation with half an ear. "Uh-huh…. Really…  
Sure! I'm not crazy… Great, thanks!" He hung up and grinned at Maxie.  
  
"You will not believe it!" He said.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"That was my agent and uh, he got me a gig! It's this Saturday. It's at my  
dad's club but the great thing is he didn't know it was me when he agreed  
to let me play the club. I'm on my way I can feel it!" Lucky said.  
  
"That's fantastic!" Maxie squealed, caught up Lucky's euphoria. She slipped  
off the stool and ran around the counter. She gave him a great big and he  
returned. She then gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. She pulled back  
somewhat satisfied with herself. "That's great news."  
  
Lucky released her. He was a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, thanks. I've  
got a lot people to call and I have to start rehearsing and…"  
  
Maxie nodded. "I'm sure you'll be terrific and I'll be in the front row  
cheering you on."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly tenderly rubbed the spot where they had drawn the blood. She looked  
at the floor while the friendly nurse talked with Stefan.  
  
"Mr. Cassadine, we should have the results for you in a few days."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Branson." He nodded politely. The nurse left the room  
leaving Stefan and Carly alone together.  
  
Stefan hesitantly began to speak to her. "Caroline, I—"  
  
She immediately said. "Please. Call me Carly."  
  
Stefan nodded. "*Carly* I was quite surprised when you called me today and  
said you would take the test with me. May I inquire about your sudden  
change of heart?"  
  
She shrugged. "I just thought I should know so I can stop worrying about  
it."  
  
He allowed himself a small smile. "I feel that this is the first step in—"  
  
"Stop." She held up her hand. "We don't have the results yet so don't try  
to act all chummy-chummy okay?"  
  
"All right." He conceded. One step at a time, that was the way he would  
take it.  
  
Carly pulled on her coat and headed for the door. She paused at it and said  
without turning around. "Nikolas is coming over for dinner tomorrow. Bobbie  
and I had invited him before things got the way things are. Bobbie wanted  
me to extend the invitation to you. You can come or not. No one should be  
alone on Thanksgiving."  
  
"What time should I arrive?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Three would be good. We're hoping to have dinner around four or five." She  
said quickly before escaping out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
After she ran out of the apartment Melinda ended up at the docks. She sat  
on the bench and stared out at the ships coming in and out of the harbor.  
She hated that she let her mother get to her like that. Two seconds in her  
presence and she flips out. Melinda buried her face in her hands and  
muttered. "That was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
Tommy Hardy was jogging along the docks and spotted Melinda. He slowly  
grinned. Melinda, all alone and no one else, especially Lucas Jones, in  
sight. For the past few days Tommy and Lucas had been trying to outdo each  
other and see who could spend the most time with the mysterious Melinda.  
Looks like he was in the lead today. He jogged over to her. "Hey."  
  
Melinda looked up. "Tommy."  
  
"I told you. Thomas, please." He said as he dropped down next to her.  
"How's it going?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for chitchat." Melinda said.  
  
"Something the matter?" Thomas asked. Usually Melinda was full of life.  
  
Melinda shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Come on." He bumped her shoulder with his. "You can tell me. Please tell  
me. I know absolutely nothing about you. I don't know where you live, I  
don't any of your interests, and all I know is that you're from London and  
your last name's Ross. You know everything about me. I told you how much I  
can't stand my mother's boyfriend. I told you how badly I did on my last  
history test. I tell you everything and you tell me nothing."  
  
Melinda didn't say anything at first. She was taught to never reveal too  
much about herself so she focused on getting him to talk more about  
himself. She thought he hadn't noticed at all but it obvious he did.  
  
"Just give me this little something." He said.  
  
Melinda licked her lips. "I just…it's my mother. She makes me crazy. That's  
all I'm going to say okay? Because I would rather not talk about it."  
  
Thomas nodded. "I understand. I have my share of mother troubles. You don't  
have to say another word. Sometimes I think it's a mother's job to drive  
her children batty."  
  
Melinda laughed a little. "Yeah that could be it."  
  
"Hey, you feel like getting something to eat?"  
  
She and Layla were going to order a pizza but Melinda didn't feel like  
going back to apartment so soon. "Sure, Tommy, I'm starving."  
  
"What did I say?" Thomas immediately said. 'Tommy' was a kid's name and he  
just liked Thomas better. If he had to correct every single person, every  
single day, he would.  
  
"I'm sorry, *Thomas*." She said sincerely.  
  
"That's better." He smiled.  
  
"And you know, you can…you can call me Mel, if you want."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been years since Carly last had The Dream but when she did it was  
always the same…  
  
Five-year-old Caroline Benson loved her stuffed rabbit, Mr. Hops, more than  
anything else in the world. She had him all her life or at least as far  
back as she could remember. He went everywhere with her. She slept with  
him, told him all her little girl secrets, and hid her face in his soft fur  
when she was afraid. Right now she was holding Mr. Hops as close to her  
face as possible.  
  
"Ba-bee Cah-o-line." Sang out her father, Frank Benson. He wore a cajoling  
smile on his face while his eyes held a sinister look. "Ba-bee Cah-o-line.  
Why are you hiding, Baby Caroline?"  
  
Caroline was afraid. She knew she should be used to it by now but she was  
still very much afraid. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he  
leaned across her bed and tugged down the sheets. She held onto one with  
her tiny little fist  
  
"Leave me alone, Daddy!" She squeaked out. For once she was going to speak  
out and tell him to stop. Tonight it was going to stop.  
  
"Shut up, you little brat!" Frank lost his smile. He ripped the sheet away  
from her. Caroline tried to scramble away.  
  
"No, Daddy, no! Don't touch me, Daddy! Please!" She screamed out.  
  
Frank grabbed her slim ankle in his larger hand and yanked her back to him.  
"I said shut up! Do you want to wake your mother? I told you what will  
happen if you wake your mother." He snarled.  
  
The door to Caroline's room opened. Virginia had heard Caroline shouting  
and she came to see what was the matter with her little girl. The sight  
before her utterly shocked her. "Frank? What's going on? What are you  
doing to Caroline?"  
  
"Get out of here, Ginny." Frank tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Mama? Help me, Mama." Caroline cried out. She knew she was breaking the  
rules, never ever tell Mama, but she was scared. She tried to pry away  
Frank's hold on her leg.  
  
Virginia charged at Frank, determined to get him away her daughter. She  
tugged on his arm trying to drag him away from her. "Stop, Frank. Leave her  
alone."  
  
Frank turned around and backslapped her across the face, sending Virginia  
crashing to the floor. "I said to get out of here." He said, his voice flat  
without any emotion.  
  
Virginia licked at her lip tasting the blood there. She pushed herself up  
from the floor and quickly left the room.  
  
Caroline was devastated. How could her mother just leave her to this? Maybe  
Daddy was right. Maybe she was wicked and this was her punishment and there  
was nothing Mama could do to help her. No, shouted her mind, I am not  
wicked and this is not right. She continued to struggle with her father.  
  
"Hold still." He muttered.  
  
Seconds later Virginia came back to the room holding Frank's gun that he  
kept in there closet. Just in case was what he always said. Caroline never  
knew what he was prepared for. All she knew was that she was not allowed to  
play with the gun at all. Frank heard a click as Virginia cocked the gun.  
  
He turned around again and laughed. "What are you going to do, Ginny? Shoot  
me? I don't think so."  
  
"Leave my daughter alone." Virginia's voice shook and her hands trembled as  
she aimed for his chest.  
  
"For Pete's sake." Frank muttered. He released his hold on Caroline who  
jumped off the bed and crouched in the corner. He walked over to his wife  
with his hand out. "Give me the gun."  
  
"No." Virginia violently shook her head. "Don't come any closer Frank."  
  
"You won't shoot me." He smirked. He confidently reached out and grabbed  
the gun from her hands. He tossed it on the bed. Virginia started to cry at  
how easily it was. Frank slapped her again. "Now I told you this has  
nothing to do with you. Go back to bed. Now!" He roared.  
  
She was never sure how she got the courage to get up and get the gun but  
she did. She held it in her hands and she felt the power. The power to stop  
it, the power to end it.  
  
Virginia glanced behind Frank and saw Caroline holding the gun. "Caroline,  
no!"  
  
Frank turned his head and started to speak, "Baby Caroline—"  
  
The details were always fuzzy after that:  
  
Bang! Bang! The gun went off. Frank went down. All Caroline saw was the  
blood. The blood was everywhere. Everywhere she looked was blood. She could  
hear Virginia screaming over and over in the background, "What have you  
done, Caroline? What have you done!"  
  
Carly sat straight up in bed with tears streaming down her face. She choked  
back a loud sob so she wouldn't wake up Alex. She drew her legs up to her  
chest and pressed her face against her knees. "Oh God, why now?"  
  
She tried to wipe away the tears but she couldn't stop them from coming.  
Her stomach turned and she slapped her hand over her mouth and rushed out  
of bed and headed for the bathroom. She made it to the toilet in time to  
lose the contents for her stomach. It happened every time she had The  
Dream. She was used to it by now.  
  
Alex was woken by Carly climbing out of bed. He followed her into the  
bathroom wondering what was wrong. He saw her draped over the toilet,  
holding her head in one hand and her stomach in the other.  
  
"Carly?"  
  
"Go away." She muttered. She flushed the toilet and slowly stood. She moved  
over to the sink and quickly brushed her teeth. She gargled and splashed  
cold water on her face. She looked at Alex through the mirror. He was  
watching her with a worried expression. "Why are you still here, Alex?  
Please just go."  
  
"Carly, what's wrong?" Alex frowned and reached out for her but she  
instantly backed away.  
  
"No!" She shouted. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Do *not* touch me! Just  
leave me alone, please just leave me alone." Tears sprung out, fast and  
furious. She crumpled onto the floor in a heap and cried harder.  
  
Alex's heart was breaking. He didn't know what was hurting her and it was  
killing him because he couldn't help her. He knelt on the floor in front of  
her and tried to take her into his arms.  
  
She shook her head and curled into a ball. "Don't touch me." She said in a  
little girl voice.  
  
Alex gasped. What the hell was going on? He couldn't touch her; she  
wouldn't talk to him…The only thing he could do was watch as she cried  
herself to sleep. When he was sure she was sleeping he tenderly picked her  
up and carried her back to bed. He would get to the bottom of things in the  
morning.  
  



	27. Chapter 26

Alex walked into the kitchen the next morning wondering what state Carly  
would be in. When he woke up that morning he was surprised to see that she  
was already up and out. She had scared him last night and he wanted to know  
exactly what happened. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her move  
around the kitchen.  
  
She wore a big apron, had four pots bubbling on the stove top and  
alternated between checking the turkey in the oven, stirring the pots, and  
setting Michael and Lucas to various tasks. The scene was chaotic and she  
was in her element. She whirled around and saw Alex. She grinned. "Hello,  
you!"  
  
Alex looked at her. She was incredibly chipper for someone who had  
practically broke down just last night. "Carly?"  
  
"Alex?" She mocked him then giggled. "Don't think you're going to spend  
today watching football and parades. You have to chip in too."  
  
"Mommy, I set the table, can I please go watch the parade now?" Michael  
tugged at her apron.  
  
"Hmm." Carly screwed up her face as she thought it over. "Alright, ten  
minutes and then you report back here."  
  
As Michael scampered off Lucas immediately began to plead his case. "Carly,  
I—"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope. Go see what Mama needs done."  
  
"But—" Lucas started to object.  
  
"Go!" She pointed at the door and Lucas reluctantly went. Carly turned her  
attention back to Alex. She shook her finger at Alex. "Now you get to be my  
little helper. Stir this pot." She handed him the spoon. "You might need an  
apron for that. I have just the one. It's pink with frills." She smiled.  
  
Alex put the spoon down and took her by the shoulders. He looked into her  
eyes. "Carly, are you okay?"  
  
She tried to avoid eye contact. Her smile seemed to be too bright and  
strained at the edges. "Yes, I'm perfectly okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" He pressed on.  
  
"Yes, why? Alex, I really need to get back to the stove." She tried to move  
past him but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"What about it? Were we fooling around or something and you didn't even  
bother to wake me? Naughty." She grinned and finally succeeded in moving  
past him.  
  
He frowned. It was like she didn't remember what happened in the bathroom.  
Or maybe she just decided to act like it didn't happen. "Something  
happened last night, Carly."  
  
Carly absentmindedly stirred a pot. "Really? What?" She asked casually as  
if she didn't care about the answer.  
  
"You honestly don't remember the scene in the bathroom…"  
  
Lucas came back into the kitchen. "Mom says we need an extra chair and  
another place setting."  
  
"What?" Carly frowned. "I counted and recounted. I could have sworn I had  
everybody on the list. Okay, get Michael to help you set the table and,"  
She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two covered trays, "see if  
there's room in the oven upstairs for these hors d'oeuvres."  
  
"Carly?" Alex prompted her.  
  
But she ignored him and grabbed another tray from the refrigerator. "I  
don't think you can carry this too so I'll help you with it. Hey Alex,  
don't hang around the kitchen all day, go watch TV or something. Michael!  
I need your help!"  
  
Alex watched as she hustled out the room, set on her new task. He slumped  
against the door and rubbed his face tiredly. She was obviously avoiding  
the topic and he could see that it would take just about all day to pin her  
down and find out what happened.  
  
~*~  
All day long the door was opening and closing as people kept pouring into  
the Brownstone. Carly put Lucas in charge of answering the door and  
collecting the coats. Carly and Bobbie would occasionally pop their heads  
out the door to see who was showing up. Carly came out to say hello to the  
newest arrivals.  
  
"Eve! Chris! I'm so glad you came." Carly hugged them both.  
  
"Hey, how are things?" Eve whispered into Carly's ear. Carly shrugged and  
gave her a half smile. "Karen said that she and Joe might stop by after  
dinner for dessert."  
  
"Fantastic." Carly nodded.  
  
Chris pulled two wine bottles out from behind his back. "For the  
grown-ups." He smiled.  
  
"I told you, you didn't have to bring anything." Carly admonished him as  
she reached for the bottles.  
  
"Couldn't help myself. Now, which way to the kitchen?" Chris asked. He  
rubbed his hands together.  
  
"No, no, no! I can't believe I'm saying this but you are going to go into  
that living room and watch football with the rest of the men."  
  
"Can *I* go watch football also?" Lucas grumbled. Carly had been bossing  
him around all day long and he was getting tired of it.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and relented. "Go ahead before I change my mind."  
  
"Why can't I get into the kitchen?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because none of the men are allowed. Not my rules but they're the ones  
we're going to play by today. Now go on. There are some hors d'oeuvres in  
there. " Carly pushed him in the direction of living room. "Eve, you come  
with me. We're going to go up to my place. That way we can talk in peace."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again. Bobbie stuck her head out the kitchen.  
"Get the door, Lucas!"  
  
"I'm watching the game Mom!" Lucas yelled back.  
  
Carly started to say that she would get it but Bobbie came out of the  
kitchen anyway. "I got it."  
  
"What's Lucas doing watching the game?" Bobbie asked as she wiped her hands  
on her apron. She smiled at Eve. "Hi."  
  
"I gave him a little break." Carly opened the door. The whole Scorpio clan  
was awaiting them: Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Georgie, and Robbie. Carly smiled  
politely at them. They never were going to be the best of friends but they  
weren't total enemies. Bobbie greeted her old friends.  
  
"Hi guys!" Bobbie hugged Mac and then Felicia. She touched Felicia's  
extended belly. "How's the baby?"  
  
"The baby is sleeping I think." Felicia rubbed her belly also. "No kicking  
or anything."  
  
Bobbie leaned in. "And what about…Frisco?"  
  
Felicia restrained from rolling her eyes. "He hasn't been around for the  
past few days. I guess he finally got the hint. I feel bad for the girls  
that he gave up so easily."  
  
"We bought a pie." Mac changed the subject.  
  
Bobbie took it gladly. "We said not to bring anything but thanks. Hi  
Georgie, Maxie."  
  
"Hi." They both mumbled their greetings. Teenagers, Bobbie thought.  
  
Bobbie smiled at Maxie. "Did you do something different…with your hair?"  
  
Felicia hugged Maxie to her side. "She looks like my baby again! The face  
is clear of make up, the hair is blond again, she's normal." Felicia chose  
to ignore the fact that the clothes were still black, there was still a  
nose ring, and the right ear still held a dozen earrings while the left  
held one.  
  
"Mom…" Maxie grumbled.  
  
"Felicia, want to come into the kitchen with me? Laura's in there and so is  
Amy. Mac, the men go into the living room to watch the game and stay out of  
the way. Maxie, Georgie, where do you want to go? Food or football?"  
  
"I'll go into the kitchen, I guess." Georgie said.  
  
"Who's watching the game?" Maxie chewed on her lip.  
  
Carly thought it over. "Um, Jerry, Alex, Lucas, Luke, Lucky…"  
  
"Football it is." Maxie grinned and took off.  
  
"I guess I said the special word, huh?" Carly laughed.  
  
"I do think she has a thing for Lucky." Felicia mused. "A harmless crush  
I'm sure."  
  
Bobbie slipped through her arm through Felicia's and laughed. "I hope so.  
Come on let's go see what's been done to my kitchen so far."  
  
~*~  
Eve and Carly were in Carly's kitchen. Eve was fixing the salad. "Did  
Bobbie say that *Amy* was here?"  
  
Carly checked on the turkey once again. "Yup. She is Laura's sister after  
all."  
  
"Right. I just was wondering, you know what with the Mike thing… Is Mike  
still coming? Does he know she's going to be here?"  
  
"Of course." She said as she basted the turkey. "I couldn't *not* invite  
either one. Amy's Laura's family making her Luke's family making her  
Bobbie's family and therefore she's *my* family. And Mike's my family also  
because he's Michael's godfather. We're just one big family."  
  
"I just don't hope she doesn't make a big scene when Mike and Jake arrives.  
Is Jake coming with Mike?"  
  
"I don't see why not. She's his girlfriend. But Amy does like scenes… Do  
you remember that time at Luke's?"  
  
Eve laughed at the memory. "I'm trying to forget about it. I never thought  
Amy knew those kinds of words. She always seemed so sweet."  
  
"Sweet? Yeah right. The minute you're back turned she was spreading tales  
about you around the hospital."  
  
"Did she ever—"  
  
"You aren't about to ask me what I think you're about ask me? Eve, of  
course, this is Amy Vining we're talking about."  
  
"You're right. What was I thinking?" Eve smacked herself on the forehead.  
  
Carly checked her watch and started to take off her apron. "I have to take  
Michael over to the Quartermaines' for his slice of pizza and to get Emily.  
We should be back really soon. I don't like to linger there. Keep an eye on  
things."  
  
"Sure, sure, go on ahead." Eve waved her off.  
  
Carly was halfway out the door with Michael when they bumped into Jax, V,  
and their three-year-old daughter Jessica. "Hey, glad you could make it."  
She said. "Um, Jax, guys go into the living room. V, ladies hit the  
kitchens unless you'd rather watch football. And kids…they go everywhere."  
  
"I think I'll hit the kitchens." V smiled.  
  
"Could you go up to my kitchen then? Eve's there by herself and…"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Thanks, oh and Happy Thanksgiving." Carly called out over her shoulder as  
she rushed out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
Keesha opened the door to her apartment letting in the trio of Layla,  
Frisco, and Katarina. "Welcome." She said with a tight smile.  
  
Since neither Keesha or Marcus would be able to get home for the holidays  
Keesha decided that they would spend it with Marcus' WSB friends. They had  
no family in town either so Keesha didn't think it would hurt. She didn't  
have to like them to feed them.  
  
"Melinda is in her room." Keesha told Katarina.  
  
Katarina shrugged and made her way to the couch. Keesha frowned at her. She  
didn't quite get the mother-daughter relationship between Katarina and  
Melinda. Marcus tried to explain that even though last night it seemed like  
the two of them hated each other it was quite the opposite. The two of them  
were very close.  
  
Keesha wanted to know if the two of them were so close why did Katarina  
just let her child run out into the night the way she did and not even  
bother to go out and search for her or at least look a little worried. And  
when Melinda did return late last night there was no tearful reunion or  
apologies. Melinda just went into her room while Katarina continued to  
confer with Frisco about the Cassadine case.  
  
When Katarina, Layla, and Frisco left to head for their hotel Keesha had  
been surprised to see that Melinda didn't go with them and that Katarina  
never even mentioned anything about having her daughter come with them.  
Melinda just stayed in her room as they left. They obviously had a unique  
mother-daughter relationship, one that Keesha doubted she'd ever be able to  
understand.  
  
"Layla?" She said politely. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Layla didn't hear her however. She was thinking back to her run in with  
Stefan down at the docks. She was waiting for Frisco and Katarina to hurry  
up and met with her when she spotted Stefan getting off the launch.  
"Steffie, hi." She smiled.  
  
"Layla, where you on your way out to the island?" Stefan asked as he came  
up to her.  
  
"Actually no, I'm just waiting for some people. Going out?"  
  
"To a…family gathering." He smiled hesitantly. "Are you perhaps free for  
dinner this weekend?"  
  
"I'd have to check my social calendar…" Layla said coyly. Who was she  
kidding? With Katarina around dogging her steps there would be no time for  
her to do her own thing. She might as well enjoy the rest of her time with  
Stefan.  
  
Stefan stepped closer to her. His gaze held hers and he murmured. "See that  
it is clear. I would to like to spend more time with you before you waltz  
out of my life for another twelve years."  
  
Layla chuckled lowly. "And people say I am the manipulator in this  
relationship. Fine dinner this weekend. I will give you a call."  
  
Stefan brushed his lips across hers. "You do that."  
  
His casual kiss sent a shiver through Layla and she knew it was time to go  
even though she wanted so badly to stay. She had to force herself to walk  
away from the man and toss a casual, "I will." over her shoulder as she  
went.  
  
"Layla!" Keesha said loudly. "I said would you like something to drink?"  
  
Layla jumped back to the present. "What? Oh sure, what ever you got. And  
make it strong."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reginald let Carly and Michael into the Q mansion. "Hey Reggie!" The little  
boy cried as he skipped into the mansion. He loved coming over for  
Thanksgiving. They always had the best pizza. Carly barely nodded at the  
butler.  
  
"They're in the living room." Reginald told them.  
  
Michael raced ahead of them and threw open the doors. "Hi!" His enthusiasm  
brought a small smile to Carly's face.  
  
"Hi, Michael." Monica said. She adored the little boy. He was all she had  
left of Jason.  
  
"Grandmother Monica." Michael went over for his customary hug and kiss.  
  
"Monica." Carly said flatly.  
  
"Carly." Monica's voice was like ice. She still hated Carly after all those  
years and the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Hey Carly." Emily sat in a corner looking very tired.  
  
"Michael! Come over to me." Ordered Edward. Michael bounded over to Edward  
and scrambled up into his lap.  
  
"Hi Great-grandfather."  
  
"Now that is just a mouthful for such a little boy. You should call me…"  
Edward pretended to think it over. "Great Edward."  
  
Carly choked back her laughter. " 'Great Edward?' Now that's a laugh."  
  
Edward scowled in her direction. Michael leaned his head on Edward's  
shoulder. "I *like* Great grandfather."  
  
"See the boy has taste!" Edward nodded.  
  
"I think he meant the term, not you personally." Carly sneered.  
  
"Hi, Carly." Alan said from behind her as he entered the room. He gave her  
a quick hug. Their relationship annoyed the hell out of Monica. She wanted  
Alan to hate Carly as much as she did but the man actually liked the girl  
and she liked him back!  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, *Alan*." Carly said pointedly. "How are things?"  
  
"Great. Hey Michael." He called to the little boy who scrambled off  
Edward's lap to greet his grandfather. "Grandfather Alan!"  
  
Ned, Alexis, and Brooke came in at that moment. Michael ditched Alan in  
favor of his cousin. It seemed that both of the kids had forgotten about  
yesterday's incident. Carly smiled at Alexis and Ned.  
  
"Is Lois going to be here this year?" Carly asked Ned.  
  
"She's stuck out of town unfortunately." Ned said regretfully.  
  
Alexis rubbed her hands together. "Did the pizzas get here yet? I'm  
starved."  
  
"They've just arrived." Reginald announced as he led in the deliveryman.  
Reginald rushed around as he set up the pizzas. Carly waited until Michael  
had eaten at least one slice of pizza before saying it was time to go.  
  
"Emily, Michael, we should get going if we want to make the dinner back at  
the house." Emily jumped up quickly. She was ready to go. She had to talk  
to Carly.  
  
"Can I have another slice?" Michael pouted.  
  
Carly shook her head. "You don't want to ruin your appetite. We're having a  
big meal."  
  
Just then AJ came into the room. "Am I late?"  
  
"As always, Junior." Ned sneered.  
  
Michael was delighted to see his favorite uncle and Carly knew it was  
really time to go. She hated AJ being around Michael for too long. How he  
became his favorite uncle she would never know.  
  
"Mommy, can we stay a little longer? Uncle AJ just got here."  
  
"Yeah, what's the rush Carly?" AJ asked.  
  
"I have a lot to do at the house and…"  
  
"Michael could stay here and we'll send him over later in the car." Monica  
offered.  
  
"Well…"  
  
Edward readily agreed. "It's a perfect idea."  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She never trusted the man. She  
knew that with Alan, Ned, and Alexis around nothing would happen but with  
Edward you never know…  
  
"Look, if Carly wants to take her son home with her, let her take her son  
home." Emily spoke up. "Now if this discussion is over, can we leave  
already? Carly, I'll meet you by the car."  
  
Emily stalked out of the room. Carly arched her eyebrow and smiled wryly.  
"I guess that's goodbye. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
On the ride back to the Brownstone Carly questioned Emily. "What was that?  
Back at the mansion?"  
  
Emily rubbed the back of her neck. "I just needed to get out of there."  
  
Carly shot her a look. "You know, you look like hell."  
  
"Gee thanks." Emily laughed without humor. "I feel like it."  
  
"What's going on now?" The other day Carly and Emily finally got all caught  
up on things.  
  
"Things have gotten easier since Elizabeth went out of town. But then  
there's Sly. I've been trying to avoid him. He keeps leaving message after  
message on my machine. He wants to know why I won't call him, if there's  
something wrong, if it's something that he did or said… How can I tell him  
that I'm sleeping with Nikolas?"  
  
Carly gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"I am so confused, Carly. I love Sly; I loved him for all these years. But  
I don't think I'm *in love* with him anymore. You know what I mean? And  
then there's my feelings for Nikolas."  
  
"How do you feel about Nikolas?" Carly asked feeling like a shrink.  
  
Emily smiled a little. "I don't know. Years ago I had this huge crush on  
him and then it faded into just friendship. Now there's this whole new  
confusing emotion. It's not the crush and it's not the friendship. It's  
like it's a combination of them both with a little something extra thrown  
in. Carly, you should have seen it on Sunday. We spent the day on Spoon  
Island. Just talking and walking around. We had this great dinner in the  
guesthouse and then…" Emily sighed as she trailed off.  
  
"And you say that you're confused about your feelings for Nikolas?" Carly  
laughed as she turned onto the street for the Brownstone.  
  
"Nikolas is at the Brownstone." Emily said suddenly.  
  
"What, you can 'feel' him now?" Carly asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I see his car right there." Emily pointed it out. "And right behind  
him is Sly."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh is right. Were they both invited?"  
  
"Of course. They're family." Carly explained as she got out of the car.  
Emily and Michael followed her in the house. Emily helped Michael out of  
his coat while Carly shrugged out of hers. She shouted. "We're back!"  
  
Bobbie popped in her head out. "Hey guys. Emily, if you're looking for Sly  
he's in the living room with the guys."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "No, no, no, that's okay."  
  
"Emily's going to join me in my kitchen." Carly jumped in to save her.  
  
Bobbie pointed at her. "See if everything's done so we can start getting  
the food on the table."  
  
Carly nodded. "Right. We'll get everything together."  
  
Before Bobbie went back inside she looked over her shoulder at Carly. "By  
the way, Stefan is here."  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
The corners of Bobbie's mouth quirked up a little. "Watching…football."  
  
"Football? I wouldn't mind seeing that." Carly said. "But we better get  
upstairs. Let's go." Carly hustled Emily to her kitchen. "Sorry I took so  
long." She apologized to V and Eve who were leaning against the counter,  
talking quietly. Eve was snacking on a carrot stick.  
  
"We had everything under control." Eve said and V nodded in agreement.  
  
"So…did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Carly asked.  
  
"You mean Amy versus Mike, Round 3,786?" Eve laughed.  
  
V filled her in. "Nothing happened. Amy gave them the silent treatment."  
  
"It must have killed her." Eve added.  
  
"Mike and Jake stayed in the living room and Amy in the kitchen." V  
continued.  
  
"Though there was a little something-something when Jake went in for some  
beer. I didn't see exactly what happened but I did hear about it." Eve  
finished.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"There was something else…but you'll find out soon enough." Eve said  
secretly.  
  
V nodded at the oven. "I believe the turkey is done."  
  
"Perfect. It's time to get the food on the table." Carly said as she bent  
down and pulled the turkey out. She put Eve, Emily and V to work putting  
the food in serving dishes while she placed the turkey and stuffing on a  
platter.  
  
There was a discreet knock at the kitchen door. Emily called over her  
shoulder, "Come in."  
  
"Need some help?" Sonny asked from the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carly whined.  
  
"Don't look so excited to see me." He murmured.  
  
She repeated her question. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was invited. By Bobbie." He said as he casually leaned against the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's family." Emily piped up. Carly shook her a look and Eve covered her  
smile with her hand.  
  
"Has Alex seen you?"  
  
Sonny smiled. "He let me in. He looked like he was going to shut the door  
in my face but Lesley Lu was with him."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just what I needed. All right, the more  
the merrier. Here." She thrust the platter at him. "Take that to the table.  
We've got some hungry people out there waiting."  
  
They quickly got everything set up. Everyone got situated at the dinner  
table. There was a moment of confusion, as they had to stop and read the  
place cards. But soon they were all sitting around waiting for the signal  
to eat.  
  
Since Luke was the patriarch of the family, he sat at the head of the table  
and had the honor of carving the turkey. "Before I attack this here turkey,  
which I hope is cooked all the way through seeing as how dear little Carly  
cooked it," Carly smirked at him and he winked back at her. "I have a few  
words I'd like to say."  
  
"It warms my heart to look around this table and see loved ones, family,  
friends, occasional enemies," this was said with a look at Stefan "…Jerry."  
There was a smattering of laughter as Jerry glared at Luke.  
  
"Just carve the turkey, man." Jerry grumbled.  
  
"I'm trying to pour out my heartfelt emotions here and you're worried about  
the food." Luke sighed. "Fine. I'm happy that we're all here today happy  
and in good health. And I hope that come this time next year we'll all be  
sitting around this table again. Maybe I'll even do the cooking this time."  
  
"No thanks, Dad! We don't want food poisoning." Lucky piped up. Everybody  
laughed again. Maxie, who had managed to snag the seat next to Lucky,  
laughed the loudest.  
  
"Everyone's a comedian." Luke muttered. "Alright, alright, who wants dark  
meat."  
  
After that it was a free for all. Everyone dug into the food. Bobbie smiled  
brightly. Her Thanksgiving dinner seemed to be a success. She ignored the  
fact that Lucas and Georgie were complaining about the fact that they were  
stuck at the kids' table with Michael, Lulu, Robbie and Jessica. They  
would just have to get over it.  
  
Emily wished she were sitting at the kid's table. Somehow she ended up with  
Sly on her right side and Nikolas on her left. Carly sent her a sympathetic  
smile. She would kill whoever it was that switched the place cards. She had  
Alex next to her, which was all right but right across from her sat Sonny.  
Sonny kept sending her hot looks and secret smiles. She tried to kick him  
under the table but ending up hitting Amy instead.  
  
"Hey!" Amy was angrier about having to stop glaring at Jake than she was  
about the kick. She reached down and rubbed her shin.  
  
"Sorry." Carly mumbled. Sonny grinned at her. He knew what she was up to.  
Carly quickly started shoveling food into her mouth.  
  
"Looks like Carly agrees with me. Great dinner, luv." Jerry whispered in  
Bobbie's ear and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Bobbie glowed. Oh yeah, dinner was a success.  
  
~*~  
Later That Night  
  
Lucky was sitting out on the stoop, getting some air. He loved his family  
but there were times when he just needed a little alone time. The front  
door opened and Maxie peeked out. She grinned triumphantly. Found him!  
  
"Hey, Lucky." She said as she sat down very close to him. "I was looking  
for you. There are only a few pieces of pie left and my mom's on a binge.  
She claims it's the baby but we all know the truth. You better get in there  
if you want any."  
  
"No, that's okay. I already had four slices." Lucky rubbed his stomach,  
satisfied.  
  
"You love to eat don't you?" Maxie smiled coyly and scooted closer to him.  
  
Lucky cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be  
hard. "Uh, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yes, Lucky?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"You, uh, I think you're a great girl." Lucky began.  
  
"And?" She asked.  
  
"And I like you a lot, I really do." He looked away as she beamed up at  
him. "But I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I think of you as  
another little sister and nothing more." He cringed as he waited for her  
reaction. He hoped she wouldn't cry.  
  
She didn't. Instead she got angry, very angry. She jumped up from the  
stoop. "What did you say?"  
  
Lucky was more than a little surprised by her. "I said I think of you as a  
little sister."  
  
"Little sister? Oh my God! You did *not* just call me your little sister.  
Do I look like Lulu to you? Do I act like her? Huh?" She demanded an  
answer.  
  
"Well, uh, n-no." Lucky stammered out.  
  
"That's right, I don't!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "I am *no  
one's* 'little sister'. Especially not yours Lucky Spencer. Would a little  
sister kiss you like this?" She grabbed his face and pressed her lips  
against his in a long hot kiss.  
  
She finally pushed him away from her. He sat there stunned as she stalked  
up the stairs and to the door. She paused, tossed her hair back and gave  
him a look. "I didn't think so. Don't worry about it Lucky. By the time I'm  
through you'll never think of me as a little sister again."  
  
That said she pushed open the door and went inside. Nikolas passed her on  
his way out and nodded at her. He sat down on the stoop next to Lucky.  
"Hey, what happened to you?"  
  
"I, uh, I told Maxie that I think of her as a sister." Lucky said slowly.  
He was still coming out of his daze.  
  
"The old 'little sister' routine, huh? Yeah, I've used it and regretted  
it." He said softly as he reminisced.  
  
"I regret it already." Lucky said.  
  
"She take it that badly?"  
  
He shook his head. "She kissed me. I mean really kissed me. Little Maxie  
Jones should *not* know how to kiss like that."  
  
Nikolas laughed. "That bad? Or should I say that good?"  
  
"Shut up." He muttered. "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"Uh, someone was looking for Emily." He said vaguely. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yeah, she and Sly went for a walk." He pointed down the block. "You could  
probably catch up with them in you hurry. Is it urgent?"  
  
"No, it can keep I guess." Nikolas muttered as he stared down the block. He  
could barely make them out.  
  
Down the block Sly and Emily were walking along quietly. Sly had insisted  
that they take a walk and Emily couldn't come up with an excuse to get out  
of the walk so she went. So far they hadn't said a word to each other. Sly  
had his hands shoved in his pockets and Emily had her hands clasped  
together in front of her. Neither made a move to touch the other.  
  
Finally Sly stopped under a streetlight and faced her. "What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Emily asked warily.  
  
"With us, what is going on with us?" Sly said. "We were fine then all of  
sudden we weren't. You stopped calling me. You stopped taking my calls.  
You've been avoiding me. Did I say or do something wrong? If it's my fault  
just tell me so I can know how to fix it. I can't fix it if I don't know  
what it is. So what is it?"  
  
Emily looked at the ground. "It's nothing you did okay. It's not your  
fault. You are the best guy and no matter what happens I love you. I have  
always loved you and deep down I always will."  
  
"Emily?" He took her into his arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
She kissed him softly and said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Nikolas could see their figures entangle. It was obvious they were kissing.  
He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes angrily. What were they doing  
down there? Why were they kissing? There should be no reason at all for the  
two of them to be kissing.  
  
"I'm heading inside. You going to stay out here all night?" Lucky asked as  
he got to his feet.  
  
"No." Nikolas said. He gave the couple one last look before going inside  
with Lucky.  
  
Inside the house Carly was in the kitchen helping clean up. She was just  
tying up a garbage bag when Stefan walked in. "Hi, did you, uh, enjoy  
tonight?"  
  
"I never had an experience quite like this but yes, it was very enjoyable  
and filling." He smiled. "The turkey was marvelous."  
  
Carly smiled back. "You don't have to pile on the compliments. If the  
turkey was good it was good. If it was bad it was bad. Just say so."  
  
He nodded. "It was good then."  
  
"Thanks." They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. "So you had fun huh?"  
She finally asked.  
  
"Yes. I had an extremely serious conversation with Michael."  
  
Carly froze. She asked hesitantly. "About what?"  
  
"He expounded on the merits of his favorite cartoon character and regaled  
me with stories about all his adventures."  
  
Carly stifled a laugh. She couldn't picture Stefan Cassadine listen to  
Michael go on and on about a cartoon. Stefan saw her smile. "Actually, it  
entertaining and informative."  
  
"Sure, sure." She said.  
  
Luke wandered into the kitchen. Sonny followed him. Luke ignored Stefan's  
presence. "Hey Caroline, is there any more dessert? Felicia's in there  
scarfing down all the pie. She almost bit my hand off when I reached for a  
piece. Women get vicious when they're pregnant."  
  
Carly rubbed her forehead. "Don't call me Caroline." She couldn't stand  
hearing that name the day after The Dream.  
  
"Why not, Caroline?" Luke teased her. "It's your name. Right Caroline?"  
  
"I said don't call me that." She whispered.  
  
But Luke kept on pushing for some perverse reason. "Come on, Caroline.  
What's the problem here Caroline?"  
  
She had had enough. "Don't call me Caroline!" She shouted.  
  
"Whoa." Luke muttered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Spencer, what did you do?" Stefan demanded to know.  
  
"I didn't do nothing."  
  
"Carly, let's uh, let's take the garbage out." Sonny said gently.  
  
Carly nodded calmly. She picked up the bag of garbage and stalked out of  
the house. Sonny followed behind her. He waited until she stuffed the bag  
into the garbage can then came back to the stoop. "What's wrong with you?"  
He asked point-blank.  
  
"What? There's nothing wrong with me." Carly said as she sat down on the  
stoop. "I just need some…some air."  
  
Sonny sat beside her. "There's something wrong and I know it."  
  
"You don't know anything." She scoffed.  
  
"I know you well enough to know when there's a problem." Sonny said.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "My problem is you."  
  
"No. That's not the only thing." Sonny brushed the air out of her eyes and  
cupped the side of her face. "You've been too cheerful all night but I can  
see that you're tired and the look in your eyes—"  
  
Carly shook free of his hold. "You're just seeing things. Is it a bad thing  
to be excited over a holiday? And if I'm tired it's because I spent the  
whole day cooking and now I have to spend the whole night cleaning."  
  
"You had that dream again." Sonny guessed. When Carly didn't answer him  
immediately he continued on. "You had it last night right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Carly finally said shakily. He couldn't know  
about the dream.  
  
"That dream, Carly. A dream that makes you wake up in a cold sweat and  
sends you crying to the bathroom where you ended hugging the toilet for the  
rest of the night."  
  
Carly gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
"We were together for two years, Carly. I noticed things. During that time  
you must have had that dream at least three or four times. I saw how you  
acted the day after. You tried to be extremely happy all the while having  
this haunted look in your eyes."  
  
Carly sighed. "Why didn't you ever say something?"  
  
"You obviously didn't want to talk about it and you didn't want me to know  
either. I sensed it was your personal demons and they weren't any of my  
business. So I let you think you were getting away with it. Do you want to  
tell me about the dream now?"  
  
Tell him how I shot my father to keep him from doing the most horrible  
thing imaginable to a child? She shook her head violently. "No. I can't—I  
won't talk about it."  
  
"You can tell me anything." He said sincerely.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her knees and kind of folded into herself.  
"It's just…I hate this dream. It's from the worst part of my life. You just  
don't know how bad it is. I don't know what triggers it." Sonny there as  
she finally poured every thing out. "It just happens, it just comes to me.  
It reminds me of the fact that no matter how many times I think I've moved  
beyond it my past will always be there."  
  
"It's what made me what I am today. That sickens me because it was such a  
horrible thing. I want to forget it but these damn dreams won't let me."  
Her lip began to tremble and a few tears slipped out.  
  
"What's in the dream? What is it about?"  
  
"It…it has to do with my father, Frank." She whispered then began to cry.  
Sonny took her into his arms and she went willingly. "I can't say anymore.  
I just want them to stop and go away."  
  
Sonny rubbed his hand on her back soothingly. "I know, I know."  
  
Alex frowned from the doorway. Luke had told him that Carly was upset so he  
came to comfort her. Obviously he was too late.  
  



	28. Chapter 27

You lay me down, whisper in my ear  
Well, it may be my name you call,  
but it's his name I hear  
  
Alex watched as Sonny comforted Carly. She was snuggled up in his arms not  
caring who could stumble upon them. He turned and walked through the busy  
brownstone with a dejected look on his face. It was time to finally face  
the truth. He had been hiding from it for too long. There was only one  
thing left to do. He sighed heavily and headed for Carly's apartment.  
Bobbie stopped him as he passed by.  
  
"Hey, Alex. You're going to be staying here for a while right? Cause I can  
pack up some food for you to take." Bobbie cocked her head to the side and  
studied him. "Alex? Are you alright?"  
  
"I, uh, I…" He shook his head. "I'm fine. You don't have to fix the plate."  
  
"Oh, so you *are* staying?" Bobbie pressed. It was probably none of her  
business but she could tell that something was the matter.  
  
"I didn't…I didn't say that." He tried to smile.  
  
Eve came over. "Bobbie, do you have any more Tupperware?"  
  
"I'll take care of it in a second." Bobbie dismissed her. "What's going on  
Alex?"  
  
"No, no, no you go do whatever you have to. I'll see you around." Alex  
touched her lightly on the shoulder and moved past her.  
  
"What's up with him?" Eve asked.  
  
Bobbie shrugged. "I wish I knew."  
  
Alex walked into Carly's quiet apartment. He could hear the sounds of  
Thanksgiving coming from Bobbie and Jerry's place. He moved through the  
living room picking up a few scattered possessions. He went into Carly's  
bedroom and got out the overnight bag he sometimes used. He looked around.  
This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
You promised me through thick and thin  
You told me you loved me, you told me a lie,  
because you love him  
  
Carly moved back from Sonny. She wiped the tears from her face. "I'm  
sorry."  
  
"For what?" He said softly and tried to take her back into his arms.  
  
She resisted him. "For uh, breaking down like that and…"  
  
"It was all right." He swore. "I didn't mind."  
  
"Yeah well I minded." She ran a hand through her hair. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like crap. Like you were just crying your eyes out." He tenderly touched  
her cheek.  
  
She scowled. "You're so good with the compliments."  
  
"You asked. But you love me. You already said and you can't take it back."  
He said quickly.  
  
Carly stood. "I…I'm going to go inside and check on everything."  
  
"Why are you running away?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"I'm not running." She denied. "But I do have to go inside. You can stay  
out on the stoop and freeze your butt off if you want to." She rushed up  
the stairs into the house without a backward glance. Sonny watched her go  
up with a knowing smirk.  
  
She burst into the house. The place was in chaos. Loud conversations came  
from everywhere. Little kids darted through grownups playing games. Carly  
caught Michael as he came racing by. "Hey, no running in here. You know  
that."  
  
"But Mom, they're doing it too." Michael whined as he wiggled in her grip.  
  
"Tell them no running also." She said. She let him go and patted him on his  
bottom as he went to catch up with the others.  
  
"You okay now Caro—Carly." Luke asked as he passed her.  
  
"I'm fine, Uncle Luke." She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and  
smirked. "It takes more than your smart mouth to rile me."  
  
"Uh-huh." He nodded. He spotted Lulu. "Princess, go and get Daddy some more  
of that chocolate cake."  
  
"Da-ad!" Lulu rolled her eyes. She wanted to play not fetch for her  
father.  
  
"I'll do it myself." Luke sighed. He looked at Carly. "These kids today."  
  
"Go on, Uncle Luke." She said and continued on her way. She ended up in the  
kitchen where several people were helping Bobbie pack up food. Bobbie  
glanced up.  
  
"Hey honey. Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure. Need some help?" She leaned against the refrigerator.  
  
"No, but you should go look in on Alex." Bobbie advised.  
  
Carly immediately straightened up. "Why? What happened?"  
  
Bobbie shrugged. "I don't know but he was acting weird and he doesn't look  
too good. He went to your place."  
  
"Alright, I'll see what's wrong. Thanks for telling me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
And I'm missin', your love every day  
I'm missin', your love every way  
Though you're here with me,  
I'm still missin', your love  
  
"Alex? Babe, where are you?" Carly called out as she came in.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom." Alex's muffled voice called back.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" She walked to her bedroom. She stopped at  
the door. Alex was slowly and methodically folding up his clothes and  
placing them into his overnight bag. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm packing." He said simply.  
  
"You going away or something?" She asked even though she knew the answer  
already. Oh God, not now. This can't be happening now.  
  
He said quietly. "You know where I'm going."  
  
She closed her eyes. "You're leaving me."  
  
"I'm not leaving you. I'm leaving the situation."  
  
"The *situation*? What the hell does that mean?" She stepped into the room.  
  
"The situation…" Alex took a deep breath. "This thing has gone on for too  
long."  
  
"What, you have a time limit on relationships? I outlasted the expiration  
date or something?" Carly snapped.  
  
Alex zipped up his bag. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm  
trying to make it easy here."  
  
"Oh, it's just easy for you to just leave me like this? For you to just  
walk away?" She arched her eyebrow.  
  
He came close to her and took her hands in his. She shook loose of him.  
"Calm down Carly. We…how do I say this. I now know the truth. Okay I  
probably knew the truth a long time ago and I just ignored it all this  
time. But I can't anymore."  
  
"And what do you think the truth is?"  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
And when we talk, you look into my eyes  
You're talkin', to me but baby I can see,  
he's on your mind  
  
Carly laughed without humor. "I don't love you. Right."  
  
"You don't." He said sadly. "You may love me but you're not in love with me  
and I know the difference."  
  
"Okay." Carly nodded slowly. "So tell me this, am I *in love* with someone  
else?"  
  
Alex's face screwed up and he spat out the name. "Sonny Corinthos."  
  
She shook her head and went over to the bed. She flopped down. "I should  
have known you would say that."  
  
Alex sat down next to her. "Look we don't have to talk about Corinthos."  
  
"Let's not." She said.  
  
"But you have to face it. It's over."  
  
"Because I don't love you."  
  
He nodded. "I'm trying to be noble here. I'm letting you go. If I was a  
selfish bastard, and I wish to God I was, I would go about my business like  
nothing happened. But I can't pretend anymore and neither should you."  
  
And I'm missin', your love every day  
I'm missin', your love every way  
Though you're here with me, baby, I'm missin', your love,  
I reach out for you and you turn away  
It takes all I can do to make it through the day,  
and I'm missin', your love  
  
"Pretend about what?" Carly felt so stupid, sitting there listening while  
Alex listed the reasons why they should break up.  
  
"About us. There is no us and there hasn't been one in a long time. We've  
been pretending for so long. It was real in the beginning but somewhere a  
long the line it began to change. I noticed it and you must have also. But  
we never said a word and we just continued, happy but not really happy."  
  
"We have some good times." She said softly. "We weren't a fighting couple.  
Okay, we fought but it wasn't all the time."  
  
"Yeah, we did have our good times and our bad times like any other couple  
but I'm not the one you wanted or the one you needed."  
  
"I needed you." She protested.  
  
"No, you never needed me the one you needed Corinthos."  
  
"So you wanted me to be needy and clingy?" She asked curiously. "Because I  
have done that before."  
  
"I don't want you to be like that. The thing is you never turned to me for  
help. It was always Sonny. Like this thing with the Cassadines. Instead of  
letting me stay in town to help you, you pushed me to go on that case and  
then you ran to Corinthos."  
  
"The case was important to you. I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass  
you by while you sat around holding my hand."  
  
He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "*You* are important  
to me. If holding your hand was what you needed then that's what I would  
have done."  
  
"So you're still mad that I stayed with Sonny." She guessed. "I apologized.  
I thought you were okay with that."  
  
"It's just not that." Alex racked his brain for another example. "Jason's  
anniversary. When I was out of town, were you or were you not with Sonny?"  
  
"What is this? An Inquisition?" Carly demanded.  
  
"You were." He stated.  
  
"So Sonny stopped by. He and Jason were like brothers, you know that. Can't  
two people who cared for the same man grieve together?"  
  
"It was more than that and we both know it. Time and time again you turn to  
that man for comfort. Us being together doesn't make any sense when you  
want to be with him."  
  
"You only stated *two* occasions." Carly couldn't help but point out.  
  
"I can give you an even more recent one if you like. Today, just now out on  
the stoop."  
  
Carly gasped. "You were eavesdropping on me?"  
  
"I came to check on you and I found you in good hands." He muttered. "You  
opened up to him about your dream. You scared the hell out of me last night  
in the bathroom. I tried to talk to you about it today and you just brushed  
me off like nothing happened. Corinthos says two words to you and you're  
collapsing in his arms."  
  
"You're mad at me because I didn't tell you about some dream?" She asked  
incredulously.  
  
"It's not just some dream. It's obviously a nightmare that you've had often  
and it affects you in an extreme way. The fact that you didn't trust me  
enough to say anything hurts. The fact that you went to Corinthos convinced  
me that it was time to just stop."  
  
"So just like that," She snapped her fingers. "It's over?" He nodded. Carly  
cupped his face in her hands. "It doesn't have to be." She whispered  
against his lips. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him roughly.  
She ran her hands through his hair, wishing he would respond. But he  
didn't. A few tears trailed down her face.  
  
Alex removed her hands from his hair. He kissed them softly then caressed  
the side of her face. "Just like that."  
  
"We're over. We're over. You know if I say it enough times I just might  
believe it." She said softly.  
  
"Look, you want and need to be with him. We're not going to be happy if we  
keep denying the fact."  
  
"Who said I wanted to be with him?" Alex just gave her a long knowing look.  
Carly shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Alex got off the bed and picked up his bag. "I'm letting you go."  
  
"You're letting me go." She repeated dully.  
  
He tried to smile. "Hey, be happy. You're free." Carly didn't respond and  
he walked to the door.  
  
He stopped at the door. "I'll…I'll come by when you're at work to get the  
rest of my stuff. And tell Michael goodbye for me?"  
  
Carly bit her lip and barely managed to nod. She didn't notice that he  
paused to look at her one last time before walking out.  
  
And I'm missin', your love every day,  
I'm missin', your love every way  
Though you're here with me,  
Baby I'm missin', your love  
  
Carly curled up in a ball on the bed. So now it was "over". She was "free".  
Whatever the hell that meant. Was she free to do what she wanted? Free to  
go to Sonny? For so long she had used Alex as a way to keep from going back  
to Sonny. And now her safety net was gone. What was she going to do?  
  
Maybe it was time to do what Alex had done: face the truth. If she really  
wanted Sonny and deep down inside she knew she did then maybe it was time  
to—  
  
Sonny knocked on the door jerking her out of her deep thoughts. "Are you  
okay?"  
  
"Are you stalking me now?" Carly snapped.  
  
"I was worried about you. I came in the house and I couldn't find you  
anywhere." He crouched down beside the bed. "What happened?"  
  
"Can't I ever have a poignant moment without you always popping up to take  
care of me?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll think about it and get back to you." Sonny smiled then repeated  
firmly. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. The kids were running around so I made them stop." She  
shrugged the hair out of her eyes. "Oh and, um, Alex broke up with me. I  
bet you're very happy."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." He grinned. "You should be too."  
  
"Why does everyone think I should be turning cartwheels because of this?"  
Carly raged. "Can't I be a little upset? Alex and I did mean something to  
each other for awhile."  
  
He nodded. "Right and now that's over and done with. You doing anything  
Saturday night?"  
  
Carly gasped. She pushed her hands against his chest sending him toppling  
backwards. "I can't believe you! I just broke up with my boyfriend and you  
want to take me out?"  
  
"Why not? You fall off the horse and you got to get right back on." Sonny  
laughed.  
  
Carly folded her arms. "Are you *deliberately* trying to get me to laugh or  
are you truly psycho? I'm not about to go running right into your arms."  
  
"Nobody said you would, sweetheart. It would be nice though. However I know  
you. I figured I had a twenty second window to get in before you shut down  
on me." He shrugged.  
  
"So you thought you'd take a chance." She smirked.  
  
He shrugged back. "Well what can I say? Lucky's performing at Luke's  
Saturday. I thought we could go."  
  
"He's my cousin, I was planning on going anyway." She said.  
  
"Yeah but I want you to go with me. We've never done the date thing."  
  
"Let me think. I moved in, we fought, we made love, I moved out. You're  
right, somehow we never managed to squeeze a date in there."  
  
"What do you say?" He said expectantly. "I don't like to beg so don't make  
me ask you again."  
  
"I'll think about it." She said noncommittally.  
  
~*~*~  
Bobbie and Jerry were saying goodbye to people as they were leaving. Stefan  
stopped in front of them. Jerry crossed his arms as he waited for whatever  
Stefan was going to say.  
  
Stefan nodded in Jerry's direction as if he was dismissing him. Jerry  
scowled back. "I had hoped to speak to Carly before I left. However I  
cannot seem to find her."  
  
"She's probably occupied right now with something important." Bobbie said.  
  
"Perhaps you could extend my good-byes then?" Bobbie nodded in agreement.  
"Also inform her that the test results will be back soon."  
  
"I will." Stefan nodded once more before leaving.  
  
"What was that about?" Jerry asked.  
  
Before she could answer Mac, Felicia and family came over. Bobbie hugged  
Felicia. "You give me a call, okay? We'll do lunch or something."  
  
"Sure thing." Felicia smiled.  
  
"I think we're missing someone. Where's Maxie?" Mac asked Georgie. Georgie  
shifted a sleeping Robbie higher in her arms and shook her head. "I don't  
know."  
  
"Maxie!" Felicia shouted.  
  
Maxie rose from her seat in the living room. She had been watching Lucky  
the whole night. "I'm coming Mom!" She winked at Lucky. "I'll see *you*  
around." She sauntered out into the hall confident that he was watching her  
every move. He was.  
  
Lucky shot Nikolas a look. "Did you just see that?"  
  
"See what?" Nikolas asked bored. He was hoping he could talk to Emily  
before she left but she was "occupied" with Sly at the moment. God, he  
hated that guy.  
  
"*That*!" Lucky pointed at the direction Maxie had went in. "That wink. I  
think she's starting her little mission."  
  
"Oh, the *wink*." Nikolas nodded slowly. He had no idea what Lucky was  
talking about. "You still want to get a ride with me?"  
  
"Yeah, you want to leave now? Cause I am ready to go."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Nikolas saw Emily walking past the living room  
alone. "Hold that thought. I have to go take care of something." He shot  
off in the direction Emily went.  
  
He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?"  
  
Emily looked around. There were still a lot of people milling around. No  
way they could talk in the middle of this. She saw the determined look in  
his eyes. She sighed. "Come with me."  
  
She took him to Carly's apartment, knowing that it would be deserted. She  
closed the door behind them and folded her arms. "Okay talk."  
  
Nikolas cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Emily gasped as he backed  
her into the door. He trailed his lips down her neck. "Nikolas?"  
  
"I've been wanting to do that all night." He confessed against her neck.  
  
Emily plowed her fingers into his hair. "Are you crazy? We might get  
caught." She tilted her head to the side to give him more room.  
  
"I don't care." He muttered. Suddenly he lifted his head. "I saw you."  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"I saw you and Sly outside." He growled.  
  
"You're spying on me now?" She demanded. She started to squeeze out his  
embrace.  
  
He gripped her chin and made her look at him. His eyes glowed. "I wasn't  
spying but I did see you. I saw you kiss him."  
  
"I was trying to say goodbye to him without him knowing it." She explained.  
  
"But did you have to *kiss* him?" He muttered.  
  
Emily frowned then she started to laugh. "Nikolas…are you *jealous*?"  
  
"Don't laugh. It's not funny." He snapped.  
  
Emily smiled softly and touched his face. "You're right. This whole  
situation isn't funny. But if you think about it Nikolas, you're the last  
person who should be jealous about anything."  
  
He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Is it wrong for  
me to want you all to myself? To want to kill someone every time I see him  
touch you?"  
  
"No." She said quietly. "Cause I feel the same way. Except for the wanting  
to kill someone part. That's a little too physical for me."  
  
He laughed. "All right, all right. The plan is we tell them when Elizabeth  
comes back on Monday."  
  
"Right, I'm picking her up from the airport." Emily confirmed.  
  
"I can't wait for this to be over. I don't want to ever have to let you  
go." He murmured.  
  
"Everybody's going to hate us." Emily said sadly.  
  
"Do I look like I care what everyone will think?" Nikolas arched his  
eyebrow. He gently brushed the back of his hand down the side of her face.  
"You are so beautiful."  
  
Emily blushed at the sudden compliment. Nikolas shook his head. "No, you  
really are."  
  
Emily ducked her head. "Whatever. We should get out of here before someone  
notices that we're gone."  
  
"You're right. Any more time and I just might have to show you how  
beautiful you really are." He threatened with a smile.  
  
~*~*~  
Next up were Luke and Laura. Luke was carrying Lulu. "The little princess  
passed out."  
  
"She must have had a good time." Jerry smiled.  
  
"Have you checked on Caroline?" Luke asked. He didn't want to admit but he  
was worried about the girl.  
  
Bobbie nodded. "She should be fine."  
  
"You think?" Luke asked.  
  
"She'll bounce back from whatever is bothering her by tomorrow. Don't worry  
about it."  
  
"Me? Worry about little Caroline?" Luke scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Bobbie smirked knowingly. Laura laughed also because she knew he was lying  
through his teeth. "Thanks for having us, Bobbie."  
  
"Next year, it's at your house." Jerry said.  
  
Laura shuddered. "I guess we're going to have to start preparing for it  
tomorrow."  
  
"It feels like it takes a whole year. Believe me." Bobbie swore.  
  
~*~  
Carly bounced into the kitchen where Eve was chatting with Karen. She went  
over and hugged her. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Joe and I just got here. Apparently we got here a little too late." Karen  
said. "I hear you had an extra special guest."  
  
"I hear Eve Lambert soon to be Ramsey has a big mouth." Carly shot Eve a  
dirty look.  
  
Eve just laughed it off. "Relax, she was going to find out anyway. She was  
bound to run into him."  
  
"So why exactly was Sonny here anyway?" Karen asked, curious.  
  
"It's *Thanksgiving*, he's *family*, where else would he be?" Carly  
shrugged.  
  
"Uh-huh." Eve nodded.  
  
Mike stuck his head into the kitchen. "Hey ladies."  
  
"Hi Mike." They said in unison.  
  
"Jake and I are heading out but I wanted to catch you before I left." Mike  
said to Carly.  
  
"I'm glad that two of you came." Carly hugged him. "You had fun right?"  
  
"Mmm, something like that." Mike smiled. "Tell Michael that I promise that  
sometime soon the two of us will spend the day together. Just godfather and  
godson."  
  
"I will. Just don't be taking him to the track." Carly waggled her finger  
warningly. "He's too young to be learning about gambling. We should at  
least wait until he's ten."  
  
"You're never to learn how to lose your money. But for you I'll wait." Mike  
laughed. "I'll see you later. Evening ladies."  
  
"Bye Mike." Eve and Karen recited together. Mike waved and walked out.  
  
"That Mike is such a nice guy." Carly said.  
  
"A sweetheart." Karen agreed. "And you're avoiding the subject."  
  
"And that subject would be…?" Carly pretended confusion.  
  
"Now she's going to play dumb." Karen threw up her hands.  
  
Eve smirked. "Playing? You think she's *playing* dumb?"  
  
"Shut up, dear." Carly said with pseudo-sweetness.  
  
"Just stating the facts, hon."  
  
"You know what I need? Shut up!" Carly said when she saw Eve open her  
mouth. "That was a rhetorical question. What I need is a shopping spree.  
Doing anything tomorrow? The Friday after Thanksgiving is always a big  
sales day…"  
  
"I think I got some free time tomorrow." Karen said slowly.  
  
Eve shook her head. "I don't know. I don't like to go shopping with people  
that tell me to shut up..."  
  
Carly shrugged. "Fine with me. I just happen to have some big news that I  
have to get off my chest but I can't do it here and now so I was going to  
do it tomorrow. But if you don't want to know, that's okay. I'm sure Karen  
could fill you in…maybe."  
  
"If it's like that then of course I'll be there." Eve gave in.  
  
"I should have known. You're just a sucker for gossip." Carly sighed.  
  
"I happen to want to be there for my friend in her time of need." Eve said  
haughtily.  
  
"*Sure*. " Karen nodded while Carly started to laugh.  
  
~*~*~  
Later on that evening after the last guest had departed, all the food was  
put away, the dishwasher fully loaded and Michael sleeping peacefully Carly  
padded into her living room and curled up on her couch. She was lost in  
thought when there was a knock at her door.  
  
She sighed. She didn't want to deal with anymore people. "Come in!"  
  
"Hey sweetie. I was wondering if you were still up." Bobbie said as she  
slipped in.  
  
"Well I am. What do you want?" Carly asked.  
  
"I came to let you know that Stefan told me that the test results will be  
back any day now. Are you excited?"  
  
"I'm trembling with anticipation." Carly deadpanned. She ran her hands  
through her hair. "Honestly, I can't wait for the results but I also don't  
want to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A blood test is going to say he's my father. But so what? That's not going  
to make him my *father* you know. He wasn't around all my life and he can't  
just pop into my life and expect everything to be like 'Father's Know  
Best'." She snapped.  
  
"Need I point out that *you* popped into my life and since then I have  
treated you as my daughter and you have treated me as your mother even  
though I wasn't around while you were growing up?"  
  
"Point taken. Do you always have to be so damn logical?" She grumbled.  
  
"Some one has to be."  
  
"Okay but tell me this do you really think that if it turns out that he is  
my father the two of us are going to have a real father-daughter  
relationship? I'm going to go around calling him 'Dad', he's going  
introducing me to people as his daughter, are we going to be doing a whole  
bunch of father/daughter activities? Is he going to be sitting down my  
dates and giving them a nice fatherly chat?" Carly deepened her voice and  
imitated a concerned father. "'Don't you dare lay a hand on my little  
girl!'"  
  
"You two will figure out what kind of relationship that works for you. Wait  
a second, what do you mean dates? What's going with you and Alex?"  
  
"You'll be happy to hear this, Mother. Alex left me tonight."  
  
"He left you? Why on earth did you think I was going to be happy about  
that? Are you okay?" Bobbie moved to hug her.  
  
"I'm fine. He said this should have been done a long time ago. He thinks  
I'm in love with Sonny."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I am. But I was determined to stick by Alex and now  
he's gone and…"  
  
"Now you're free to go to Sonny." Bobbie finished.  
  
"I guess…" Carly rubbed at her eyes. "I should go to bed. It's been a long  
exhausting day and I barely got any sleep last night."  
  
"Fine but if you need me you just go ahead and call me, okay?" Bobbie rose  
from the couch.  
  
Carly escorted her to the door. "Okay, mama."  
  
~*~*~  
Paris  
  
The man came into Robin's apartment. Robin and her mother were sitting on  
the couch talking.  
  
"Hi." Robin smiled up at him. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm on my way home." He said brandishing a plane ticket.  
  
"You got the ticket?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes. I loved being here but I need to go home" He said shrugging out of  
his jacket. "By Saturday I should be back in Port Charles."  
  
  
  
*Song credit* Missing Your Love from the Lie To Me CD by Jonny Lang  
  



	29. Chapter 28

Early the next morning Carly, Eve, and Karen were among the other frantic  
shoppers roaming the mall. After leaving Michael with Bobbie Carly drove  
over and picked up Karen and Eve. They set off for the mall with a mission.  
They were determined to come back with something fabulous. Two hours later  
they were still going through the sales rack.  
  
"I think they were picked clean." Karen frowned as she flipped through the  
clothes. "There's nothing here."  
  
"You could say that again." Carly agreed.  
  
"What about this?" Eve pulled out a silk shirt.  
  
Carly wrinkled her nose. "Paisley? Not your style at all."  
  
Eve looked it over. "Maybe…you could be right."  
  
Carly laughed. "I'm *always* right."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." Eve snorted. "And weren't you supposed to  
tell us something?"  
  
"Yeah, something big?' Karen added.  
  
"Oh yeah that. Alex and I broke up last night?" Carly tossed out carelessly  
then gasped. "This is beautiful!" She held up a long black dress.  
  
"What?" They said in unison.  
  
"Are you okay?" Karen asked sympathetically. She gave Carly a hug.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled weakly.  
  
"I can't believe he broke up with you on *Thanksgiving*." Karen said. "That  
jerk!"  
  
Eve frowned. "He found out about Sonny didn't he?"  
  
"No, this was something else." Carly answered.  
  
"What about Sonny?" Karen looked at them. "I thought you told him that you  
stayed at Sonny's. Did something happen?"  
  
"You could say that." Eve muttered.  
  
"And once again I'm the last to know." Karen sighed. "Don't keep me out of  
the loop."  
  
Carly took a deep breath and said in a rush. "SonnyandIslepttogehter."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
She repeated her words, this time slowly. "Sonny and I slept together."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"It was a one time thing and the next day I went home." Carly swore.  
  
"So if Alex didn't know about the one night stand, why did you guys break  
up?" Karen asked.  
  
"It was time. Last night I was so shocked that I didn't get it but this  
morning when I woke up it was clear to me. We weren't happy. I was screwing  
up his life by trying to cling to something that wasn't really there."  
  
Eve asked. "So it's over?"  
  
"Yup." Carly nodded.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to find a knockout dress to wear to Lucky's show tomorrow. Are  
you guys going?"  
  
The sudden change in subject threw them off balance for a second. Karen  
shook her head. "No, I have to work. But tell me all about it."  
  
"What about you Eve?"  
  
"Chris and I were planning to go."  
  
"Great, you mind if Sonny and I sit with you?" Carly asked casually.  
  
Karen dropped the dress she had been inspecting. "What? You sure are a fast  
worker aren't you?"  
  
"You could say that again." Eve folded her arms. "No wonder you're not  
broken up over Alex. You've already moved on to Sonny."  
  
"I haven't moved on to Sonny. We both happen to be going to my cousin's  
show so why not go together?"  
  
Karen and Eve exchanged a knowing look. "Uh-huh."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "It's not like that."  
  
"Sure." Eve's voice dripped sarcasm. "Of course it isn't like that. I mean  
the man has been chasing you around, convinced you to stay at his  
penthouse, had a 'one night stand' with you and now that you broke up with  
your boyfriend he changed his mind and just wants to be friends. Yeah  
right."  
  
"Look." Carly tried to explain. "I trying to make things go slow between  
the two of us this time, *if* anything happens at all. I'm not saying  
anything will but if it does it has to be slow. I'm not about to go running  
into Sonny's arms the day after I break up with Alex. I'm not that much of  
a slut. Shut up, Eve." Carly said before Eve could open her mouth.  
  
"So you want Chris and Eve to chaperone your date?" Karen laughed.  
  
"It's not a date." Carly protested. She bit her lip. "But yeah, could you  
guys do it?"  
  
"I wish I could be there to see this." Karen said.  
  
"I'll fill you in on everything." Eve promised. "I'll bring a camera and  
even take pictures!"  
  
"I don't know why I tell you guys anything." Carly muttered as the two of  
them laughed. She ignored them and focused her attention of the clothes  
rack.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Carly saw Maxie Jones just a few feet from  
her. She was about to wave hello when she noticed something off about the  
girl. Maxie was holding a flame red tube dress with a matching shrug. That  
didn't seem very abnormal. It was her actions.  
  
Maxie had a huge purse thrown over her shoulder. She was slowly rolling the  
dress up into a ball. She kept looking around to make sure that no one was  
watching her. Obviously she didn't see the saleswoman watching her  
intently. Carly groaned. She knew exactly what the girl was up to.  
  
"I'll be right back." Carly told the duo. They had finally stopped  
laughing. She again looked at Maxie. The saleswoman was starting to inch  
over to her.  
  
Eve looked in the direction. She nodded. She saw the same thing and knew  
what was going on. "Me too."  
  
Eve and Carly walked over to the girl. "Hi Maxie." Carly grinned brightly.  
  
Eve grabbed the dress out of the startled girl's hands. Maxie looked at  
them nervously. It was obvious they knew what she was doing. God, how  
humiliating was this? "Hey." She managed to mumble.  
  
"This is a great dress." Eve commented.  
  
"Yeah." Maxie looked down at the ground. Her mother was going to ground her  
for a month! She fiddled with one of her many earrings.  
  
Carly checked the price tag. "And so expensive. You got great taste,  
Maxie."  
  
"Thanks." Maxie wish they would bust her already.  
  
"It might be out of your price range. And that's a shame." Eve said. "You  
would look very pretty in this."  
  
Maxie just shrugged her shoulders. She knew she would look fantastic in  
that dress. From the moment she saw it she knew it was meant for her.  
Unfortunately it was also meant for someone with a higher allowance.  
  
"It's too bad about the price though." Carly shook her head.  
  
"Yeah…" Eve thought it over. "You know what? I'll buy you the dress."  
  
"What?" Maxie gasped. This, she had not been expecting.  
  
"Yeah, might as well do my one good deed for the day. I'll be right back."  
Eve quickly walked off to the cash registrar.  
  
"That was so nice of her." Maxie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but your going to have to pay her back. Every penny." Carly stated.  
  
"I will, I will." Maxie promised.  
  
"And promise me this. Don't you ever, *ever*, try to shoplift again." Carly  
narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky we got to you first and it wasn't that  
saleswoman over there."  
  
Carly pointed at the woman who looked pissed off that her chance to nab a  
shoplifter had gotten away. Maxie swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to—"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yes, you did so don't bother trying to lie about it,  
okay?"  
  
Maxie slumped down. "I just had to have it but I couldn't afford it. And I  
*needed* it."  
  
"I remember being your age and 'needing' things." Carly laughed. "Hot date,  
huh?"  
  
"Sorta." Maxie said coyly. She had some big plans for that dress all right.  
  
"Yeah, well. You better be grateful that Eve brought you that dress."  
  
"I am." Maxie swore.  
  
"And use the money you saved today to *buy* yourself a nice pair of shoes."  
Carly advised.  
  
Eve came back with a shopping bag, which she passed to Maxie. "Here you  
go."  
  
Maxie surprised her by giving her a big hug. "Thanks so much, Dr. Lambert.  
I will pay you back soon. Very soon!"  
  
Carly and Eve watched with amused smiles as Maxie rushed out of the store  
with her prize. Karen wandered over. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"Played Good Samaritan." Eve answered. "It was kinda fun."  
  
"Yeah but now that I think about it that dress was perfect for me."  
  
"Yeah, Sonny would have loved it. Wouldn't have been able to leave you  
alone for a second." Eve pointed out.  
  
"On second thought…" Carly laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stefan was riding on the launch on his way to the mainland. In his hand he  
gripped the results of the paternity test. The results were sent over by  
messenger just that morning. He had been surprised by the quickness of it.  
He'd expected to wait at least a few more days before getting them. He  
assumed it was just another perks of the Cassadine name.  
  
He'd barely waited for the messenger to leave his office before tearing  
into the envelope. He knew he should have contacted Carly but he wanted to  
find out the truth immediately. It took him a few minutes to decipher the  
medical language but once he did he called for the launch. He had to get to  
the Brownstone as soon as possible. Carly needed to know. He wondered what  
he reaction would be. Would it be the same as his?  
  
The shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. "Cassadine."  
  
"*Helloooo* Cassadine." Layla purred.  
  
"Ah, Layla." Stefan smiled. He always enjoyed hearing from her. "How are  
you?"  
  
"I'll be much better after I see you. I'm calling about dinner tomorrow…"  
  
"Do you have a suggestion concerning where we should dine?" Stefan asked as  
he watched the shoreline get closer and closer.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do. I was taking a walk and I noticed a flyer  
for this performance tomorrow night at a blues' club called Luke's."  
  
Stefan's jaw clenched at the mention of the name. "Luke's?"  
  
"Yes. Some young man named Lucky will be there and I thought we should  
check it out. You know as a lark." He could practically hear her grinning  
over the phone. She seemed quite excited about it.  
  
"Layla, I…"  
  
"Please Steffie! This will probably be my last night in Port Charles and I  
want to do something fun." She wheedled. "It'll be simply divine. If it's  
too tacky we can always go to Café Matisse. So what do you say? Shall we go  
slumming?"  
  
Stefan closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. If Saturday was to be  
Layla's last night in town then he certainly wanted to make her happy. Who  
knew when the next time they would meet up would be? But there was the  
matter of Spencer. Just showing up in his club would be a big deal to the  
man. Stefan smiled slightly. He would get to please Layla and irritated  
Luke Spencer at the same time.  
  
"We shall go to Luke's if that is your wish. However I will still make late  
reservations at Café Matisse."  
  
Layla's laugh was bubbly. She had known he would give in. "I simply adore  
you Steffie, I really do. I'll meet you there. Don't be late."  
  
She hung up just as the launch reached the docks. Stefan slipped his phone  
back into his suit jacket. That was one thing taken care of. He stared at  
the test results in his hand. Now to take care of this…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Katarina and Melinda were walking along the docks. They hadn't said much to  
each other the night before so Katarina had shocked Melinda when she showed  
up at Taggert's and suggested the two of them go for a walk. Now the  
mother-daughter duo was quiet as they walked.  
  
Melinda stared hard at the ground with her hands shoved into her pockets.  
She was waiting for her mother to speak. When it seemed like she wasn't  
going to she spoke up instead. "Alright why are we out here if you aren't  
going to say anything to me?"  
  
Katarina stopped walking. "If I can get you back in the boarding school  
would you want to go?"  
  
"No, I hate it there. All the girls are racist snobs." She sneered.  
  
"Fine. You don't have to go back." Katarina shrugged.  
  
Melinda smiled at her. "You mean it?"  
  
"Mel, if it's as bad as you make it out to be then I don't want you to go  
back there. All you do at that school is get in trouble. You're too smart  
to waste your time like that."  
  
"So I can come home? It'll be me and you just like old times?"  
  
"No. I talked with Marcus and he said that it would be alright with him if  
you stayed here in Port Charles and finished up the school year." She  
calmly waited for the explosions, which weren't far behind.  
  
"What!" Melinda's face fell. She was completely shocked.  
  
"You're staying in Port Charles for now." She said it with force.  
  
"Why? Why can't I come home? What did I do? Is there some new guy and you  
don't want me hanging around messing things up? Is that it?"  
  
Katarina took Melinda's face between her hands and stared her down. "Think  
about the absurdity of that statement will you? You know you and my work is  
my life."  
  
Melinda shook free. "So why are you sticking me in this crappy little  
town?"  
  
"I don't have enough time to run around watching you *and* getting my work  
done."  
  
"You make me sound like a three year old." Melinda muttered.  
  
"You need adult supervision, the kind that I can't give to you that right  
now. It's very hectic right now. So Marcus was nice enough to let you stay  
and in the summer you'll come back to London."  
  
"So you and Uncle Marcus planned this whole thing out…You forgot something.  
What about his girlfriend? She doesn't like me and she won't want me  
staying with them."  
  
"She'll get over it." She shrugged. "The only person you need to worry  
about is Marcus."  
  
"Nice to know you put others' feelings before yours." Melinda folded her  
arms close to her body and walked a feet away. This was so like her mother.  
Dump the kid, make up a bunch of ridiculous reasons, and run. Well she  
wasn't going to make it easy for her this time.  
  
"Melinda? Hey Melinda!"  
  
Melinda turned to see Georgie Jones headed in her direction. She wasn't in  
the mood to hang with the locals at the moment.  
  
"Who is that?" Katarina gestured towards the bubbly blonde coming towards  
them.  
  
"It's one of Blondie's kids. They don't know anything." She quickly added.  
  
Finally Georgie caught up with them. "Hi." She smiled curiously at  
Katarina.  
  
Melinda resisted the urge to roll her eyes and introduced them. "Georgie,  
this is my mom."  
  
She waited for the inevitable remark, 'But you two look nothing alike.  
She's Asian and you're Black.'  
  
But it never came. Georgie just nodded. "Hi, Mrs. Ross. Melinda, I was  
wondering if you were busy today?"  
  
"Why?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"You're new to town. You don't have many friends. I noticed that you hang  
out with my cousin Lucas and Tommy Hardy a lot. I thought that maybe you  
could use a girl friend. We can go to the mall, hang out and get to know  
each other and stuff."  
  
"Be straight with me." Melinda demanded.  
  
Georgie wrung her hands together and confessed. "Okay. I'm supposed to go  
to the mall with my best friend Serena. Only her boyfriend Neil is coming  
along and well there's a little…you know between him and me and that causes  
tensions between her and me."  
  
"So what do you want from me?"  
  
"To run interference. Like when Serena and Neil start the cutesy couple  
stuff I need someone to talk to or I might barf." She made a face. "And I  
would honestly like to get to know you better."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" This time Melinda rolled  
her eyes. "I would do it but I'm kinda busy." She glanced at her mother.  
  
"Go with her." Katarina urged. She checked her watch. "I have to take care  
of some things."  
  
"We'll continue our discussion later then?" Melinda said seriously.  
  
But Katarina just laughed. "See you later Mel, have fun."  
  
"Wait." Melinda said when Katarina started to walk away. She held her hand  
out, palm up. "I need cash."  
  
Katarina clucked her tongue and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a  
handful of bills. "Don't spend it all and don't stay out too late."  
  
"Don't want Uncle Marcus to worry right? Cause you never do." Melinda said  
snidely.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Of course. I do have a little faith in you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly breezed into her living room that afternoon loaded down with shopping  
bags with a wide grin. Shopping never really solved her problems but it did  
make her feel real good. She stopped short at the sight of Stefan and  
Bobbie sitting on her couch, obviously waiting for her.  
  
"I didn't know I was going to have company. I wish someone would have told  
me." Carly remarked as she set down her bags. "What's going on?"  
  
Bobbie and Stefan rose slowly. Bobbie said. "Stefan got back the results  
from the blood tests." She held out the papers.  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. "And you read them before I got here? Thanks a  
lot, Mother." She snatched them from Bobbie's hand.  
  
"Actually *I* read them, not Barbara." Stefan said stiffly.  
  
"Oh." Carly laughed weakly. She glanced wearily down at the papers. She  
trailed her fingertips along them and bit her lip. "Um…what do they stay?"  
  
"Perhaps you would like to read them yourself?" Stefan suggested.  
  
Carly took a deep breath. "Okay." She perched on the edge of the couch and  
read through the documents. After a few minutes she pushed the papers away  
and rubbed her temples.  
  
Bobbie leaned forward. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. I have no idea what those papers say. Is it possible I could get a  
translator?" She joked with Stefan.  
  
Stefan came and sat down beside her. He started to reach for her hand but  
didn't know if she would welcome the intimacy so he drew back from her.  
"Your translation…simply put, I am you father."  
  
"Gawd, how many times did you see the Empire Strikes Back? All you need is  
the black helmet and James Earl Jones' voice." Carly tried unsuccessfully  
to crack a joke but the somber looks on Stefan and Bobbie's faces showed  
that they weren't amused. She stood and rubbed her hands together. She  
quickly licked her lips. "I need a few minutes by myself."  
  
"But this is good news!" Bobbie exclaimed. "You should be happy that it's  
Stefan and not Victor. I know I am."  
  
"I just need a few minutes." She gritted out.  
  
"Carly—" But Stefan stopped her. "Let her go Barbara. If she needs time let  
her have it."  
  
"Uh…thank you." She mumbled into his direction before hurrying into her  
bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She flopped down on the bed and  
cradled her head in her hands. She needed more than a few minutes to  
comprehend what was happening, she needed a few months.  
  
Stefan was her father. Her father. After all these years she had a father,  
something she didn't need or want. When all her friends were going on and  
on about what great guys their fathers were all she could do was look at  
them with disgust. She knew the real deal. Fathers were more trouble than  
they were worth. At least that's what she used to believe.  
  
So you've got a father now, Carly Spencer, she told herself. A man who knew  
who you was but never attempted to approach you in all the years you've  
lived in the same town. He knew that there was a possibility that you  
could be his daughter and he never once reached out to you. He never once  
introduced himself to you. A simple, "My name is Stefan Cassadine and we  
might be related", could have worked. But it never happened, did it?  
  
When Virginia died did he try to comfort you? No. When Michael, his own  
grandson, was kidnapped did he say anything? No. When justice wasn't served  
and Tony was let go did he offer to make him pay or help you get out of  
Shady Brooke or Ferncliff? No. When Jason was killed did he come to you  
then? No. When your life was on track and everything was good did he step  
up then? No.  
  
He waited until some one else was going to steal his thunder. *That's* when  
he decided it was time to acknowledge your existence.  
  
Bobbie stared at Carly's door with worried eyes. "Once of us should go in  
there."  
  
"She asked for time, Barbara."  
  
"But this can't be good. If you don't go in, I will." Bobbie started to  
reach for the doorknob.  
  
Stefan placed his hand over hers. "Wait. I should go in, I'm sure she has  
questions."  
  
He discreetly knocked on the door before going in. Carly glared at him from  
the bed. "Get out."  
  
"Carly—" Stefan started to say.  
  
"Just get out!" She pointed at the door. "Leave, alright? So you're my  
father, so freaking what! That doesn't mean a thing to me. It doesn't  
change the fact that you that I existed and you left me with the Bensons.  
Or that when I came to Port Charles you never said a word."  
  
"I thought it was best—"  
  
"Best for who? Best for you, maybe. Sure as hell wasn't best for me. Would  
you like to know what happened to me at the Bensons? Would you like to know  
what kind of people they were?"  
  
Stefan said calmly. "Why don't you tell me."  
  
Carly laughed bitterly. "I don't think so. You don't deserve to know. Well  
you're my father, okay whatever. I suppose we'll continue the relationship  
we have right now which borders on polite strangers. Of course I'll send  
you some sappy card on Father's Day and you'll manage to send Michael a  
little something for his birthday and Christmas. Yes, that'll be good.  
Maybe we'll talk on the phone once a year."  
  
"I want to make up for the past. I would like to get to know you better as  
my daughter."  
  
"Too late for that, *Dad*." She smirked and checked her watch. "Just a  
couple of years too late, sorry. And besides you don't want me for a  
daughter. It's clear to me. And who would blame you. Ask Bobbie, half the  
time she thinks I'm a horrible daughter. She'll love the chance to badmouth  
me some more."  
  
Stefan frowned as Carly continued on. "Haven't you heard? I'm wicked. I'm  
bad. I'm garbage. Garbage doesn't hang out with Cassadines, okay. Do  
yourself a favor and don't get to know me. You won't like it."  
  
Stefan didn't understand where this was coming from or why she would say  
things like that about herself. He took a deep breath and attempted to  
reach out to her once more. "I—"  
  
"Go, okay? Just leave me alone. It's something you're good at." Carly  
sneered. She stomped over to the door and opened it. "Bye-bye."  
  
Stefan gave her a hard stare but nodded. "Fine. I'll contact you in a few  
days. Perhaps you will be in a better mood."  
  
"Don't hold your breath." She snapped and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I assume it didn't go to well in there did it?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"She needs more time to adjust to the idea." He said smoothly.  
  
"I don't know what her problem is." Bobbie huffed. "You'd think she'd be  
happy."  
  
"She just needs time." He repeated. "I have to go but I'll stay in  
contact."  
  
"Okay." Bobbie impulsively gave him a hug. "Can I just once more that I'm  
happy it's you and not Victor?"  
  
He smiled. "As many times as you want."  
  
Bobbie walked him out. Stefan paused on the stoop and pulled out his cell  
phone. He quickly punched in the numbers and waited impatiently as the  
phone rang several times. Finally it was answered. "It's Cassadine.  
Concerning the conversation we had about my will. Go ahead with the  
changes."  
  



	30. Chapter 29

"You ready to go?" Sonny asked as Carly let him into her apartment.  
  
"Almost, let me grab my purse and I will be." Carly went into her bedroom.  
  
"Where's Michael?" He called after her.  
  
"He's with Betty." She answered, coming back into the living room.  
  
"You look fantastic." He commented on her long black sleeveless dress.  
  
"Well, I don't feel it." At his concerned look she said. "You haven't heard  
yet, have you? I'm a Cassadine now, whatever that means. Stefan is my  
father."  
  
Sonny smirked. "Are you going to change your name to Cassadine?"  
  
"Carly Cassadine." She let it roll off her tongue and made a face. "I don't  
think so. He never once acknowledged me before, so why take his name? You  
know what? I need to party tonight. I need to forget that Stefan Cassadine  
even exists."  
  
"I'm exactly what the doctor ordered." Sonny smiled. "It's my job in life  
to drive all thoughts of other men out of your mind."  
  
Carly laughed. "How long have you been holding onto that corny line? Never  
mind, let's roll."  
  
~*~*~  
Maxie danced across her room over to her radio and turned the volume up.  
She was listening to a tape that she made from a demo of Lucky's that she  
'borrowed' a few months back. He had no idea that one day while visiting  
him at Kelly's, she took it, copied it and managed to get it back the same  
day without him knowing it. She grinned devilishly as let his voice  
serenade her while she got ready.  
  
He had a great voice and he was going to be awesome tonight, she thought as  
she carefully applied her makeup. She danced over to her closet and took  
out the dress she was going to wear. It was a flame red tube dress with  
matching shrug. I am going to be a total knockout in this dress! He'll  
never think of me as a little girl again.  
  
"Mr. Spencer, you won't know what hit you." She murmured.  
  
Someone banged on her door. "What is it now?" She tossed the dress on her  
bed then stormed over and jerked the door open. "What?"  
  
It was Georgie. "Could you maybe put the music a little louder? I don't  
think the people in the next town can hear!"  
  
"Complain, complain, complain, that's all you do." Maxie muttered and  
turned the music down. "Happy now?"  
  
Georgie eyed her. "What's with all the makeup. You look like a slut."  
  
"I do not!" Maxie inspected her face in her bureau mirror. "I happen to  
look older, that's all."  
  
"Where are you going with all that makeup on?" She was curious.  
  
"Nowhere." Maxie folded her arms in annoyance.  
  
She spotted the dress on the bed and gasped. "Where'd you get that dress?  
Does Mom know you have that?"  
  
"Why are you so nosy?" Maxie snatched the dress off the bed. "She doesn't  
know and she doesn't need to find out."  
  
"Hmmm, you have the slutty makeup, the slutty dress…" Georgie thought it  
over. "Let me guess, does this have anything to do with say a certain Lucky  
Spencer?"  
  
Maxie rolled her eyes. "Look, I can't believe I'm about to say this. But  
keep quiet about this and cover for me tonight and….if you ever need help  
with something concerning Neil I'll help you out. How's that?"  
  
Georgie rubbed her chin. "Throw in ten bucks and you got a deal."  
  
"Ten bucks! Thanks a lot *sis*." Maxie grabbed her wallet and passed the  
cash to her sister.  
  
She accepted the money with a wide smile. "It's a pleasure doing business  
with you. I'll just say you were feeling a little under the weather and  
decided to stay in your room."  
  
"I need help getting out."  
  
"I'll distract them for you. Don't worry about it. I won't even charge  
extra." Georgie skipped out of the room with a grin.  
  
"The things I do for you, Lucky. Tonight better not be a bust." Maxie  
muttered.  
  
~*~*~  
Emily opened the door and said with surprise. "Nikolas, what are you doing  
here?"  
  
He walked in her past her into the apartment. "I came to see you. I tried  
calling but your phone was busy."  
  
"Yeah, I had a lot of calls today. I was on my way out. Lucky's show is  
tonight." She reminded him.  
  
"So am I. I thought we could go together." Nikolas smiled.  
  
She shrugged. "Fine, I could use a ride. Sly was going to meet me there."  
  
"You're going with Sly?" Nikolas frowned and folded his arms.  
  
"No, I am meeting him there." She snapped. She softened her tone and  
touched his arm. "Look, Nikolas, chill with the jealous thing okay? Sly  
doesn't know yet, remember? So he invited me out for the night and I said  
sure. It's all going to be over soon."  
  
Nikolas took a deep breath and thrust his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm  
sorry. I just get like that whenever I think of you and him…didn't you say  
you were getting dressed?"  
  
She smiled. "I need to change my top."  
  
"Maybe I could help you out." Nikolas reached for her waist, tickling her  
slightly.  
  
"Nikolas!" She laughed and slapped his hand away. He reached for her again  
and Emily darted out of his way, giggling. "Stop."  
  
"Come here." He smiled and advanced on her.  
  
Emily let out a little scream before running from him. He chuckled and  
followed her. Laughing, she darted into her room where Nikolas caught with  
her. Trapping her against her closet door he tickled her sides causing her  
to cry out with laughter.  
  
"Stop, Nikolas!" She wheezed. "I give, I give."  
  
He drew her into his arms. "What exactly are you giving here?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want?" She said softly.  
  
"Let me get back to you on that." He murmured as he bent his head to kiss  
her.  
  
A few minutes later Sly knocked on the front door. He waited for Emily to  
answer but when she didn't he used to his key to let himself in.  
  
"Hey Em?" He called out. "Elizabeth just called me. She's been trying to  
get you but your line was tied up. She's back in Port Charles early so I'm  
going to pick her up at the airport and we'll met you at Luke's. Emily?  
Where are you?"  
  
He heard a feminine giggle coming from her room. He smiled, so that's where  
she was. He started for her room but the sound of male laughter made him  
pause. Huh? Who was that? He went to investigate.  
  
Emily said. "I really have to finish getting dressed."  
  
"No one's stopping you." Sly narrowed his eyes when realized that it was  
Nikolas in there with her.  
  
"I kinda need my bra." Emily told him.  
  
"What bra? Oh this bra?"  
  
Emily laughed. "Yes, that bra and that shirt you're hiding behind your  
back."  
  
"I'll give you them on one condition, wait make that two conditions."  
  
There was a brief pause as Emily thought it over. "Okay, what are your  
conditions."  
  
"The second Elizabeth sets foot in Port Charles we tell her and Sly about  
us. I'm sick of sneaking around." He said softly. "I know how this secret  
has been killing you."  
  
Sly clenched his fists as he listened to them. Sneaking around? How long  
had this been going on? How long had Emily been making a fool out of him?  
Out of Elizabeth? They probably thought they were going to get away with it  
also. Not if he had anything to do with it.  
  
"Fine. What's the other condition?"  
  
"I'm going to need at least…four kisses to get me through tonight."  
  
"Four? You greedy boy." Emily laughed.  
  
Sly didn't stick around to hear anything else. He quietly left the  
apartment, his mind intent on what had to be done.  
  
~*~*~  
Luke was behind the bar setting up when Maxie strolled through the door. He  
did a double take. This, he could tell, was going to be trouble. He  
beckoned her over to the bar.  
  
Maxie came over. "Hi Mr. Spencer."  
  
"Now darlin' you know you can call me Luke." He drawled.  
  
"Sorry, Luke." She smiled. Luke Spencer had to be the coolest adult she  
knew.  
  
"You look very pretty tonight. A lot like your mother."  
  
She preened over the compliment. Compliments were always a good thing in  
her book. "Thanks Luke."  
  
"I assume you're here for the show, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait."  
  
"You know I'm not supposed to have underage people in here. I could get in  
trouble with your stepdaddy and you don't want that to happen now do you?"  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Please, Luke." She begged. "Please! Let me stay. I won't order anything, I  
won't bother anybody, I just want to hear Lucky sing."  
  
Luke sighed. Blondes were always his weakness. "You look just like your  
mother. Luckily for you I have a soft spot for her and her kids. Okay, you  
can stay for his performance and when he's done you're out of here. I'm  
keeping my eye on you."  
  
Maxie beamed and impulsively leaned across the bar to give him a hug.  
"Thanks so much, Luke! I promise right after he's done I'm out."  
  
Luke just shook his head. He watched Maxie look around the club. "If you're  
looking for the kid, he's by the stage setting up."  
  
"You are the best."  
  
"So they tell me." Luke grinned and watched as she bounced away.  
  
Lucky was tuning his guitar when he heard. "Ahem."  
  
He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. It was Maxie and she was  
wearing a dress that managed to cling to every curve on her body, curves  
that Lucky didn't know existed. Her blonde hair was twisted up and she  
looked very very grown up. It was obvious what her intent was.  
  
"Maxie."  
  
"Hi Lucky." She purred.  
  
"What are doing here?" He managed to get out.  
  
"I told you I was going to be in the front row cheering you on. I can't  
wait for the show." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
  
"You like my dress?" Maxie's eyes glowed.  
  
"It's…it's nice." Lucky said politely. It was more than nice it was  
something else!  
  
"Nice?" She arched her eyebrow. "Come on, Lucky, it's not *nice* and you  
know it. Is this something a *little sister* would wear? Huh?"  
  
Lucky stood. "I gotta go check in with my father about something."  
  
"Okay, Lucky." She smiled slowly. She pointed at a table that was directly  
in front of the stage. "I'll be sitting right there, cheering you on."  
  
Lucky watched as she sauntered over to the table. He shook his head. That  
girl… He went over to the bar. "Are you out of your mind letting Maxie  
Jones in here?"  
  
"You have a problem with the way I run my club?" Luke arched his eyebrow.  
  
"She's underage." Lucky pointed out.  
  
"She knows better than to try anything. I got my eye on her and everyone  
knows she's Bubba's stepdaughter."  
  
"I don't want her in here."  
  
Luke looked to where Maxie was sitting. The girl was practically breaking  
her neck to get a good look at Lucky. He could feel the tension vibrating  
off of his son. "What's the problem, cowboy? She got a thing for you,  
doesn't she?"  
  
"More like a mission in life. She has something to prove now." Lucky  
groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm her…*goal*."  
  
Luke sighed. "To have a pretty blond in love with you. I'm sure there's  
worst things in life. On second thought, I'm positive there's worse  
things."  
  
"Dad, you're not helping."  
  
"Suck it up, kid." Luke slapped him on his shoulder. "She's young and  
crushes don't last that long. Next thing you know, some other young stud  
will catch her eye."  
  
~*~*~  
Taggert and Keesha walked into the busy club. "Wow, looks like half the  
town showed up tonight." Keesha observed. "Katarina should have come with  
us."  
  
"She wanted to do her own thing, whatever that is." Taggert said.  
  
"We should have at least brought Melinda with us. She might have enjoyed  
this."  
  
"Maybe. I think that table is free, let's grab it before anyone else does."  
Taggert guided her over. He started to look for a waitress when he spotted  
Alex at the bar. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay. Bring me back a beer or something will you?" Keesha smiled.  
  
Taggert walked up to the bar and clapped him on the back. "Hey, man. Can I  
get two beers?" He asked Claude.  
  
"Hey." Alex mumbled. He nodded his appreciation when Claude placed his  
drink in front of him.  
  
"You look miserable. Carly torturing you or something?" Taggert laughed.  
  
"Not anymore. We broke up."  
  
"Whoa." Taggert whistled lowly. "She dumped you, huh? I can't say that's a  
bad thing."  
  
"No, it's the other way around. I broke it off with her."  
  
"And you still look miserable?" Taggert laughed causing Alex to scowl.  
"Sorry man. But if you two are over what are you doing hanging around her  
uncle's club? You know she's going to be here tonight because of Lucky."  
  
"You're right." Alex slammed back his drink and rose.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Taggert muttered and Alex looked in the direction of  
the entrance. Carly was walking in on the arm of Sonny.  
  
"Damn it." Alex muttered. He stormed past them, not even pausing when Carly  
timidly smiled in his direction.  
  
When they past by Taggert, he smiled nastily at her. "Fast little worker,  
aren't you. Don't even wait for the body to get cold."  
  
"Shut up." Carly sneered at him.  
  
Taggert just laughed and carried the beers back to his table. Keesha looked  
at him. "What was that?"  
  
"Garcia wised up and dumped the black widow."  
  
"About time." Keesha said taking a sip of her beer. "I never knew what he  
saw in her."  
  
"God only knows." Taggert muttered.  
  
Keesha nudged him in the side. "Is that…is that Layla with Stefan?"  
  
Taggert looked across the crowded club. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. I see she found  
something to keep her mind off the case."  
  
"I didn't know they knew each other."  
  
"For years." Taggert knew all about Layla and Stefan's relationship. "But  
remember in public, we don't know her and she doesn't know us."  
  
Across the room Layla noticed Taggert and Keesha. She hoped Keesha wouldn't  
come over. How would she explain her knowing the two of them to Stefan?  
  
"So are you ready to leave yet?" Stefan looked around in distaste. It was  
obvious that he hated being there.  
  
"Steffie." Layla pouted. "You said you would give it a chance. The  
entertainment hasn't even performed yet."  
  
"Afterwards then." Stefan nodded.  
  
"Fine." Layla smiled. "I am positively famished. I wonder what's good  
here."  
  
"I have it on good authority that the cheese fries are excellent." They  
looked up to see Luke standing by their table grinning like a fool.  
  
"Spencer." Stefan muttered.  
  
"If it isn't the Dark Knight himself and his ever so lovely companion…What  
was your name again, darlin'?" Luke smiled flirtatiously at her.  
  
Layla pressed her lips together. She didn't know why Spencer insisted on  
playing these little games. "It was Layla. We came for the…entertainment."  
  
"I'm positive you'll enjoy it. Layla. That's my boy up there. Speaking of  
children I heard the…should I say bad news?"  
  
"Barbara told you I take it?" Stefan said calmly.  
  
"Yeah and from my understanding little Caroline isn't happy with the news."  
Luke looked over where Carly sat with Sonny, Chris and Eve.  
  
"That is something for Carly and I to work out. It is none of your  
business."  
  
"Anything that involves my family is my business." Luke said seriously  
before smiling at Layla. "I'll send some cheese fries over for you."  
  
~*~*~  
Ned walked on stage and smiled as everyone started to applaud. "Thank you  
all for coming out tonight. I think this is the most business Luke's seen  
in a long time."  
  
Luke followed his arms and scowled as people around him laughed. "What a  
riot. Bring out that talent!"  
  
"As I was saying." Ned smirked. "Thanks for coming out and supporting L&B  
Records. I think there's something in the water here because Port Charles  
has the best homegrown talent I've ever seen. And here's another native  
son, give him some love people…Lucky Spencer!"  
  
Lucky stepped on stage amid loud applause and cheering. The loudest, he  
noticed was Maxie. He grabbed the microphone. "Hello Port Charles! Are you  
guys ready to rock? Cause I know I am."  
  
He waited for the drummer to pound out the opening notes before joining in  
on guitar and singing:  
  
"Yeah I'm tired of sighing,  
tired of worrying you too  
But I made up my mind baby,  
what I'm gonna do  
I got my clothes in a matchbox,  
I'm gonna forget about you"  
  
Carly and Eve were snapping their fingers along to the beat. "My cousin is  
pretty good after all."  
  
"You expected anything less from a Spencer?" Sonny grinned.  
  
"I feel like dancing." Eve said to Chris.  
  
"Yeah, let's!" Carly smiled at Sonny who shook his head. "Uh-uh."  
  
"Same goes for me." Chris said.  
  
"Come on guys." Eve wheedled.  
  
"Forget them." Carly stood up. "We don't need them to dance do we?"  
  
"No." Eve agreed, standing up also. She took Carly's hand and led her to  
the small dance floor. "Let's get down."  
  
Chris and Sonny watched as their respective dates deserted them. They  
exchanged looks. Neither knew what to say to each other. They weren't  
friends and all they knew about each other was what Carly and Eve had told  
them. They went back to watching the two women dance with each other.  
  
"Girl on girl action, cool." Chris quipped with a half smile.  
  
Sonny had to laugh. "Yeah."  
  
"But I tried to tell you many times,  
but I never could do it  
You believe me baby,  
this time I'm through  
I got my clothes in a matchbox,  
I'm gonna forget about you"  
  
Lucky went into a long guitar solo as more people got up to dance. He tried  
not to look at Maxie but it was hard not to. She was wiggling around on the  
dance floor giving him seductive looks.  
  
Nikolas smiled at Emily who was taping her feet along to the beat. They had  
arrived just as Lucky started singing. "Carly seems to be having fun out  
there."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Maybe we should join her." He held out his hand to Emily. "Feel like  
dancing?"  
  
She shrank back. "Nikolas…we can't."  
  
"Look, what's wrong with two *friends* dancing with each other." He said  
exasperated.  
  
Emily leaned in to him and whispered. "When you look at me, anyone can tell  
that we are not friends." He seemed satisfied with the answer and she  
continued. "And what if Sly comes in and catches us? Where is Sly anyway?"  
  
"Maybe he got held up or something." Nikolas shrugged. He didn't care if  
the guy never showed up. "If he doesn't show up soon, will you dance with  
me then?"  
  
"Maybe." She smiled. "I'll think about it."  
  
Across the room Layla was eating up the cheese fries Luke had sent over.  
"How can you eat those things?" Stefan asked, frowning.  
  
"They're actually pretty good." Layla held out a long fry in front of his  
face. "Wanna try one?"  
  
Stefan leaned back. "No, thank you."  
  
She shrugged and at the fry herself. "You don't know what you're passing  
up. I suppose you don't want to dance either?"  
  
He shook his head no. "This is not the particular style of music I enjoy."  
  
"Come on! Let your hair down a little and have some fun." Layla urged.  
  
He took her hand in his and smiled meaningfully. "Later, perhaps."  
  
"I'll hold you to that." She said softly.  
  
"Now when things get harder,  
yeah, and rough on you  
Don't try to get me back now baby,  
'cause baby I'm through  
I got my clothes in a matchbox,  
gonna forget about you"  
  
Lucky finished the song with a wide grin and immediately launched into a  
series of fast songs that got more people out on the dance floor. Keesha  
pulled Taggert out on the floor. As soon as Bobbie and Jerry arrived they  
got out there also.  
  
Lucky tried avoiding eye contact with Maxie but it was hard. His eyes kept  
wandering back to her as she continued to dance in the middle of the dance  
floor. He watched as a few guys tried to join her but after noticing that  
her complete attention was focused on the stage they gave up. He couldn't  
help smiling. There was something…fulfilling about being the object of a  
crush.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly and Eve returned to their table and sat down exhausted. Chris wrapped  
his arm around Eve and pulled her close. "I see you remembered we were  
here."  
  
"You guys should have came with us." Eve said, stealing his drink.  
  
"You missed us?" He laughed. "Needed a *man* to dance with?"  
  
"We did okay without you." Carly smirked. "And there were plenty of men who  
would have dance with us."  
  
"But this," Eve wiggled her left hand, making her engagement ring twinkling  
in the lights, "scared off a few of them."  
  
"Aw too bad." Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
Bobbie came over to the table. "Hi guys. Carly, have you spoken to Stefan  
yet?"  
  
"Mother, I'm trying to enjoy myself tonight." Carly snapped.  
  
"I was just asking because he's here tonight." Bobbie pointed out.  
  
"Oh, is he? I haven't even noticed." Carly lied. She saw him as soon as she  
stepped into the club.  
  
"He's over there with some…brunette." Bobbie frowned.  
  
"Careful, Mother, you sound a little jealous." Carly teased.  
  
"I am not jealous. Just curious." Bobbie looked around to see if Jerry was  
nearby and could have heard. "Do you know who she is?'  
  
"Some chick named Layla, that's all I know." Carly drowned her drink as  
Lucky started a slow song.  
  
"When I'm all alone,  
When I'm feelin' blue  
No one understands me, baby,  
Nobody but you  
  
Through all the sleepless nights,  
and the rainy days till the sun is nowhere in view  
The only way I make it through  
Is when I come to you  
  
And in my darkest hour,  
When the midnight shadows fall  
Baby you got the power  
To make the angels come to call"  
  
"Oh…Carly, you really should give Stefan a chance. Don't make this harder  
than it should be." Bobbie pleaded.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and said. "Sonny, let's dance."  
  
"I told you…" He protested but Carly ignored his protests.  
  
"It's a slow song, you big baby." She dragged him out onto the floor  
leaving Bobbie, Eve, and Chris looking around uncomfortably. Bobbie pressed  
her lips together in anger before stalking away.  
  
Eve gave Chris a pointed look. "If Sonny can go out and dance then you can  
get up and dance with me."  
  
"Eve…"  
  
"Get up already." She demanded and Chris reluctantly rose. She and Chris  
joined the crowded the dance floor, finding a spot near Sonny and Carly.  
Chris drew her into his arms and the two of them soon escaped to their own  
little world.  
  
Sonny slowly slid his arms around Carly's waist, drawing her near. Carly  
ran her hand down the side of his face and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
She shook her head. "Not really. So many things have happened lately and I  
don't…"  
  
"I'm not usually overly optimistic but I have a feeling that things will  
work out fine."  
  
"Really? Can I quote you on that?" She smiled and pressed her forehead  
against his.  
  
'"Go right ahead." He laughed and squeezed her tighter.  
  
"I just hold you in my arms,  
and let music in my heart  
Play the whole night through  
And, baby, I feel so brand new,  
when I come to you"  
  
Nikolas checked his watch and looked at the door. "We've been here for a  
while now and Sly still hasn't shown up…"  
  
"I wonder where he is." Emily worried. "This isn't like him."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Nikolas quickly dismissed her concerns. "He's not here so  
that means you have to dance with me."  
  
"No, I said I'd think about it." She corrected with a little smile.  
  
'Really? Because I swear I heard you say you'd dance with me." Nikolas'  
smile was engaging. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, now would you?"  
  
"Hmm…" Emily smiled as she pretended to think her choices over.  
  
"To much thinking going on." Nikolas said and took her hand and pulled her  
up.  
  
Emily eagerly followed him. She sighed as he took her into his arms. It  
took her a while before she realized that he was holding her not as a  
friend but as a lover. "Nikolas." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Nikolas had closed his eyes and was breathing in her perfume. He murmured.  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The way we're dancing…friends don't dance like this." She hissed.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Nikolas—"  
  
"I don't care." He repeated, this time pulling back and giving her a  
determined look. She closed her eyes and nodded. Who was she kidding? She  
didn't care either.  
  
"When I come to you  
You make me feel all right again  
When I come to you  
You keep me from the howlin' wind,  
And baby I feel brand new,  
When I come to you"  
  
The saxophone player started his solo and Lucky stepped back. His eyes  
immediately went to where Maxie sat. She had sat down when he started the  
song but she continued to sway in her seat while staring at him. Just  
before he started to sing again some guy stepped up to Maxie. Lucky  
narrowed his eyes as he watched the guy obviously hit on Maxie. He didn't  
know why but he had the urge to go over to there and put a stop to it. The  
guy wouldn't leave her alone, he guessed as he watched Maxie repeatedly  
shake her head no. Finally Maxie said something to him. What, Lucky  
couldn't guess. But from the look on her face as she said it, he assumed it  
was something big.  
  
"When I come to you  
I feel all right again  
When I come to you  
You keep me from the howlin' wind,  
and I feel brand new  
When I come to you"  
  
Lucky finished the song and decided it was time to take a break. "You guys  
are great!" He said with a smile.  
  
The crowd applauded loudly and Maxie let out a whistle. Lucky shook his  
head, more amused than anything did. "But I need a little break okay guys?  
Thanks."  
  
Lucky took off his guitar and climbed off stage. Maxie quickly stood and  
rushed over to him. "You were fantastic." She grinned.  
  
"Thanks. Can we talk?" The words came out in a rush.  
  
"Sure." She beamed. The dress and the dancing must have worked better than  
she thought.  
  
Lucky took her arm and led her outside to the parking lot. He folded his  
arms. "I think you should go home now, Maxie."  
  
"What?" She gaped. "I wanted to see you perform. You're not done yet."  
  
"I'm almost done so…"  
  
"Look, if I want to stay I will stay." She said stubbornly.  
  
"And if I want you thrown out I can have that happen." He threatened.  
  
She glared at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
Lucky ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I didn't mean that. But the club  
isn't a place for kids."  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. "I told you, I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"I can see that. Boy, I can see that." He muttered. "I saw you with that  
guy. He didn't think you were a kid either. What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted a dance." She shrugged. "I told him no."  
  
"It took him a while to get the hint."  
  
"It wasn't until I told him who I was that he gave up." She smiled  
mischievously.  
  
Lucky groaned. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she said.  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him I was your girl and you'd kick his butt if he touched me." She  
said proudly.  
  
"Maxie…"  
  
"It's true though. You'd kick his butt and any other guy who tried to mess  
around with me wouldn't you?" She said softly as she inched closer to him.  
  
He took a step back. "Sure…because you're my friend."  
  
She shook her head. "Uh-uh. That's not why. And it's not because I'm like a  
little sister. Because I'm more than a little sister to you and you know  
it."  
  
"Come on, Maxie." He tried to laugh it off but he knew there was some truth  
to what she was saying. Brotherly feelings for her had nothing to do with  
him being upset when he saw that guy hitting on her.  
  
She slid her hand into his hair. "Quit acting like you don't feel this,  
Lucky." She breathed before kissing him.  
  
He eagerly returned the kiss, no longer caring that he was confusing the  
both of them. Maxie almost laughed in triumph when she felt Lucky's arms  
wrap around her and pull her close. It was happening! It was really  
happening. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the kiss.  
  
Lucky pulled back for air and was about to go in for long kiss when out of  
the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure in a leather jacket pass by  
them, heading for the club. Is that…? He shook his head at the absurdity of  
the thought. You've gone crazy Spencer, he thought. First making out with  
Maxie Jones in a parking lot and now thinking you saw…  
  
He stared at the figure, which had stopped at the club's entrance. Could it  
be…?  
  
Maxie opened her eyes as she realized that Lucky's attention was no longer  
on her. "Lucky?"  
  
"I thought I just saw a ghost." Lucky told her.  
  
Inside the club, Luke was on stage holding the microphone. "I don't know  
where that son of mine ran off to. Maybe I should try out my singing  
skills. I'd like to start off with my rendition of—"  
  
"What is this? The torture portion of the evening? Get off the stage."  
Carly heckled from her seat.  
  
"Like you can do any better." Luke threw back at her. He smirked.  
  
"I sing like an angel, thank you very much." Carly stuck her tongue out at  
him, causing the people around her to laugh.  
  
Luke was about to retort when he saw the door began to open again. "He's  
back, ladies and gentlemen. Give it up for my son!"  
  
All eyes went straight to the door and the man standing in the doorway. Who  
unfortunately wasn't Lucky. He was taken aback by all the attention as the  
people stared at him in shock. The club was silent until Carly trembling  
rose from her seat. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Is that…is that him?" Emily whispered to Nikolas, hopefully. He reached  
for her hand.  
  
They watched as Carly flew across the club stopping a few feet away from  
him. "Jason…?" She took a hesitant step towards him.  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. Carly stretched her hand out to him and  
touched his jacket with the tip of her finger to prove that it was really  
Jason standing before her. Tears running down her face she whispered.  
"Jason…"  
  
Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor in faint.  
  
*Song credits* "Matchbox" and "When I Come To You" by Jonny Lang  
  



	31. Chapter 30

"Carly!" Sonny shouted and rushed over to her but Jason got there first and  
scooped her up in his arms. He cradled her close.  
  
"That girl always has to have the spotlight on her." Luke drawled. Not  
letting the shock of seeing Jason back from the dead show he barked an  
order at Jason. "Take her into the back room."  
  
Luke jumped off the stage and he and Sonny followed Jason into the back  
room. Stefan watched them go with a worried look. He wanted to go with them  
but he knew he wouldn't be welcomed. But Carly was his daughter and he was  
concerned.  
  
Layla reached over and touched his arm. She could tell that he was  
conflicted. She nodded in the direction of the room and said softly. "Go."  
  
He hesitantly rose and then quickly headed towards the back room. Layla  
watched him go with a faint smile then signaled the distracted waitress.  
She needed a refill.  
  
Across the room tears rolled down Emily's face as she pressed her hand to  
her mouth. She was shaking in her seat. Nikolas tried wiping the tears  
away. "Emily?"  
  
"He's alive, he's…" She couldn't say anymore and Nikolas rubbed her  
shoulder in comfort. "Let's go in the back with them. Come on."  
  
He helped her up and they slowly made their way across the club. They were  
passing by the entrance when Lucky and Maxie stumbled in. Lucky was holding  
onto Maxie's hand and it was clear that he wasn't even aware of it. Maxie  
was of course. She was smiling triumphantly and looked very pleased with  
herself about the situation.  
  
"Emily! Nikolas!" Lucky exclaimed. "You'll never believe who I thought I  
just—Emily? What's wrong?" He worriedly looked at her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Not now, Lucky. Jason is alive." Nikolas explained.  
  
"You mean I really did see him out there?" Lucky gaped.  
  
"Yeah and Emily's…listen, we'll talk later okay?" Nikolas said before  
ushering Emily away.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this. Jason…alive!" Lucky ran his hand through his  
hair.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing." Maxie murmured. She cuddled up to Lucky's side. She  
didn't want to talk Jason or anybody else. She wanted to get back to the  
conversation they were having outside. "So you're not really going to make  
me go home, right?"  
  
Before Lucky could answer, Sly and Elizabeth came storming through the  
door. Both were very upset. Lucky could feel the anger radiating off of  
them. "Whoa, what happened to you two?"  
  
"Where's Emily and Nikolas?" Sly ignored him as he scanned the room for the  
couple.  
  
"Yeah, where is that bitch?" Elizabeth demanded. She had been upset when  
Sly had first told her about Nikolas and Emily's betrayal but that had soon  
turned to anger.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here?" Lucky looked at Elizabeth in  
shock.  
  
"She and Nikolas have been having an affair. With each other!" Elizabeth  
answered. "I'm going to kill her. Some friend she was."  
  
Emily…and Nikolas? Lucky wished he could deny it but when he thought about  
it, it all added up. It explains that time at Kelly's when Nikolas and  
Emily were acting weird towards each other. He should have known. Lucky  
shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Guys, I know…okay I don't know how you feel but tonight isn't a good night  
to confront them."  
  
"Why?" Sly sneered. He was ready to take them both apart.  
  
"Because…" Lucky took a deep breath. "Jason is alive."  
  
~*~  
  
In the back room Jason had laid Carly out on a small couch. He and Stefan  
stood off to the side watching her. No one had said a word to Stefan. He  
wasn't sure if they even noticed him.  
  
Sonny kneeled beside Carly and was softly slapping her face. "Come on." He  
whispered softly. "Wake up, babe. Luke, do you have any smelling salts?"  
  
"Negative." Luke shook his head. "How about this?" He reached over Sonny  
and grabbed Carly by the shoulders.  
  
He shook her slightly and said in his most commanding voice. "Alright  
enough theatrics, girl, get up already."  
  
It must have done the trick because Carly moaned slightly and turned her  
head to the side. When she slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw  
was Sonny. She smiled. "You would not believe the dream I had…"  
  
Without thinking, Jason said. "Carly."  
  
Carly froze and then looked up. "Oh my God, it's real. You're real!"  
  
He nodded and Carly squealed. She jumped up and hugged him. She laughed out  
loud with delight as she ran her hands across his body. She repeated over  
and over. "You're real, you're here, you're real, you're here…"  
  
The door to the room swung open and Nikolas stood in the doorway supporting  
Emily. Carly grinned at Emily. "Look, Emily, he's alive!"  
  
Emily let go of Nikolas and ran towards Jason. Carly stepped aside and  
watched with a smile as Emily embraced Jason. She buried her face in his  
neck and cried. Her voice was muffled. "Oh, thank God, thank God."  
  
Then Emily suddenly pushed away from Jason and slapped him across the face.  
Everyone in the room gasped. They hadn't been expecting that. Carly  
frowned. "Em!"  
  
Jason rubbed his face as he patiently waited for Emily to explain her  
actions. She stood before him with tears still running down her face but  
this time the tears were angry. Her chest was heaving as she took deep  
breaths. Her eyes began to harden.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you!" She exploded. "Six years!" She shoved him  
causing him to back up, all her pent-up anger and frustrations giving her  
extra strength.  
  
"You let us think you were dead for six years. You were in our thoughts,  
our hearts, and our prayers! Michael grew up without a father because you.  
I lost my brother. We all thought you were gone forever and now six years  
later you come sauntering back in town thinking everything will go back to  
the way it was? How dare you?"  
  
"Emily." Nikolas said softly. He came up behind her and rested his hands on  
her shoulders. "Maybe you should let him explain?"  
  
"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation." Carly said even though she  
didn't care what his reason was. She was just glad he was back.  
  
"Emily, I can explain." Jason swore but Emily shook her head in dismissal.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Not right now anyway. I need to go home." She  
looked back at Nikolas. "Could you take me home?"  
  
"Don't even worry about it. Uh, welcome back Jason." He tossed over his  
shoulder and quietly led her out of the room.  
  
"Well…" Luke said, smirking at Jason. "You sure know how to spice up a  
party."  
  
"Shut up, Luke." Carly said good-naturedly. Then she spotted Stefan. He had  
somehow melded in with the background. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about your welfare." He said simply.  
  
"Whatever Dad." Carly grinned. "Not even you can bring me down." She linked  
her arm through Jason's. "You have a lot of explaining to do and unlike  
Emily, I want to hear all about it."  
  
Jason looked around. The last thing he wanted to do was explained how he  
spent the last six years in Luke's back room. Sonny intercepted the look  
and came up with a solution. "Why don't we take this back to the penthouse.  
It'll be more comfortable there."  
  
"You trying to say my place ain't comfortable?" Luke growled.  
  
"Exactly." Carly nudged Luke in the side. "It wouldn't hurt if you fixed  
things up. Maybe then you could afford some real talent."  
  
"I'm going to tell Lucky you said that." Luke promised. "Alright, y'all  
better get out there and face the music."  
  
Just as the trio emerged from the room a group of people advanced on them.  
Ned shocked them by throwing his arms around Jason. "Damn you, twice in one  
lifetime. How lucky are you?"  
  
Bobbie beamed at him. "I can't believe this. Monica will not believe this."  
  
Ned asked. "Have you been to the house yet?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, I came here first."  
  
"Are you on your way to the house now then?" Ned asked. "Alexis and I could  
give you a ride if you need."  
  
"He's coming home with us." Carly announced proudly.  
  
Bobbie frowned at Carly. "Don't you think he should go see his family?"  
  
"I'll see them tomorrow." Jason said smoothly before Carly and Bobbie could  
go off on each other. He was comforted to know that some things never  
change. "I want to spend tonight with my family."  
  
Carly threw Bobbie a triumphant smirk. Eve came up to them carrying Carly's  
coat and purse. "Hey, I thought you might need this."  
  
"Thanks." Carly grabbed her things. "I'll give you a call and let you know  
everything tomorrow."  
  
"You better." Eve eyed Jason with disbelief. This night was just getting  
weirder and weirder! Karen is going to be kicking herself for not being  
here tonight. I can't wait to tell her, Eve thought wickedly.  
  
"I'll take care of everything tomorrow." Jason looked at Sonny and Carly.  
"Can we leave…?"  
  
Sonny nodded. "Yeah, Johnny already left to pull the car around."  
  
Taggert chewed on the ice from his drink as he watched Sonny and Carly  
escort Jason out of the club. "So…Anger Boy lives."  
  
"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" Keesha was watching them also.  
  
Taggert narrowed his eyes and looked at her sideways. "You seem pretty  
excited to have him back."  
  
"Marcus, we are not going to go into that again. Unlike you I never wanted  
him dead." Keesha snapped. "Why don't we talk about something that we  
should have discussed earlier. It seems I was informed this morning that  
our temporary houseguest just became *permanent*."  
  
He winced. He should have known that it was going to come back around and  
bite him on his butt sooner or later. "Listen, Keesha, baby, I meant to  
tell you…"  
  
"Why wasn't I involved in this decision?" Keesha glared at him. "It's my  
apartment too?"  
  
"She's been having trouble at the hoity-toity boarding school that her  
mother insisted on sending her to. What was I supposed to do? Turn my back  
on her? She's my niece and goddaughter. Other than Katarina I'm her only  
family. She'll benefit from staying with us."  
  
"You still should have tried to discussing this with me." She insisted.  
  
"This isn't the best place to talk about this." Taggert stood up and  
reached into his wallet. He threw down a handful of bills. "How about we go  
home and finish talking about this?"  
  
"Fine." Keesha got up also and grabbed her jacket. "But don't expect me to  
make this easy for you."  
  
"God forbid I ever do that." He muttered.  
  
Stefan slipped into the chair next to Layla. Layla gently massaged his  
shoulder with her hand. "How was she?"  
  
"She was fine and saw no use for me." Stefan breathed.  
  
"Well if there is no reason for you to be here," Layla trailed a finger  
across his jaw and murmured, "how about we leave this dump?"  
  
"I think that's the best suggestion I've heard all night." Stefan said  
standing up and grabbing her hand.  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas glanced over at Emily. Her outburst at the club had him worried  
about her. But ever since they'd left Luke's she'd been staring out the car  
window not saying a word. "Emily?"  
  
"I thought you were taking me home?" She said suddenly.  
  
At least she was speaking again. "I think it's better that you came back to  
Wyndemere with me."  
  
Nikolas wasn't going to tell her the real reason he was taking her back to  
Wyndemere. Just when he and Emily were leaving the club Lucky had caught up  
to them. He roughly grabbed Nikolas' arm and said through gritted teeth.  
"Sly and Elizabeth were just here."  
  
"Were they? Where are they now?" Nikolas looked around curiously. In a daze  
Emily walked out the club. "Emily, wait for me." He started to go after her  
but Lucky kept hold of him.  
  
"I know what you two did to them."  
  
"What?" Nikolas asked absently. Then when the words finally sunk into his  
mind he said slowly. "What are you talking about?" But he had a sinking  
feeling he already knew.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Lucky yelled. "I thought you had better  
sense than that. And don't even get me started on Emily. What were you guys  
thinking?"  
  
Nikolas wavered between finding out how Elizabeth and Sly knew and his  
concern over Emily's state of mind. "You can chew me out tomorrow. Right  
now I have to take care of Emily."  
  
He rushed out with Lucky glaring at his back. Now he glanced at Emily. The  
last thing she needed was to walk into her apartment and get ambushed by an  
angry Elizabeth. "I don't want you to be alone. Let me take care of you."  
  
Emily rubbed her hands together. For some reason she was so cold. "Fine.  
Turn up the heat in here. I just can't believe he's here. I'm so used to  
him not being here that I don't know what to do."  
  
Nikolas gave her a curious look. It was pretty hot in the car already but  
he still turned the heat up for her. It was probably shock. "Well slapping  
him probably wasn't such a good idea."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Maybe you should have just heard him out. Carly was willing to." He noted.  
  
"Carly missed him more than I did, if possible." Emily leaned back and  
closed her eyes. "I used to dream that this would happen, you know? That  
one day I would look up and I would see Jason coming towards me, smiling  
and saying it was all a mistake. All a stupid mistake."  
  
"Emily, that just happened tonight."  
  
"Yeah, but the next morning I always wake up and he's not there." She said  
softly and stared back out the window.  
  
~*~*~  
As Lucky drove Maxie home, once again he wondered how ended up in this  
position. After Jason's appearance at the club Luke had decided it was time  
to call it a night. He and Ned both agreed that everyone would be too busy  
gossiping about the mysterious return of Jason Morgan. No one would be  
listening to Lucky. When Maxie found out that he could leave early she  
insisted her take her home.  
  
But even when he protested: "Maxie, I have to help the band pack up." Maxie  
just hopped up on a barstool, crossed her legs and said with a cheeky grin.  
"I can wait."  
  
Lucky had looked at his dad for help but Luke just smiled at him and walked  
away, muttering something about blondes. "Look, I'll get you a cab. Okay?"  
  
"I don't know…" She glanced down at her dress then back at Lucky. She  
slowly raised one eyebrow. "Will it be safe? At this hour?"  
  
Lucky looked at her skintight dress and groaned. There was no way in hell  
he was putting her in a cab dressed like that. That was his last coherent  
thought. The next thing he knew he was hustling Maxie out to his car and  
shouting to the band that he would be right back.  
  
Lucky looked at Maxie. "You're good, you know that."  
  
She looked surprised. "I am? At what?"  
  
"At manipulating people. At manipulating me." He muttered.  
  
Maxie inched over closer to him. "Lucky, I never manipulated you. You  
always did what you wanted. In the parking lot tonight? You didn't have to  
kiss me but you did. And you enjoyed it. And right now? You could have put  
me in a cab if you really wanted to but that's not what you wanted. You  
wanted to take me home and that's what you're doing."  
  
Lucky pulled up in front of the Scorpio house. He stared at the steering  
wheel in silence. There was a grain of truth in what she said. Did he  
really have feelings other than the usual friendly kind for Maxie? Who was  
he kidding? The kiss was proof of that. But acknowledging that would be the  
last thing he would do.  
  
So instead he lied. "The kiss was a mistake. I only brought you because  
it's too late for little girls like you to be out."  
  
Maxie sucked in her breath and looked out the window. Her voice wavered  
slightly. "Why do you have to be so cruel?"  
  
Lucky lowered his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Maxie. He  
reached out and stroked her hair. "Maxie, I…I'm sorry."  
  
Maxie brushed his hand away. She folded her arms and turned to glare at  
him. The anger in her eyes made Lucky rear back. "You make me so mad, Lucky  
Spencer! You keep on pretending that I'm just some little girl who doesn't  
know what she's doing if that makes you happy. You act like you don't feel  
anything and this whole thing is one sided. It's not; you're in this too.  
You feel it when you kiss me. So face up to the truth already Lucky, this  
isn't ending any time soon, no matter how mean you are to me."  
  
At the end of her tirade Maxie angrily opened the car door. "I have to get  
inside before my parents come out and catch me. You're not getting rid of  
me that easily, just remember that." Then she surprised him by leaning over  
giving him a quick kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.  
"See you tomorrow, Lucky."  
  
Lucky just watched her in confusion. Her quick mood change had stunned him.  
Maxie sashayed up the walk to her house. She paused at the door and she  
cheerfully waved goodbye. Lucky laughed a little and shook his head. As he  
started to drive away the only thing he could think was he would never  
understand her and he didn't think he would ever want to.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason looked around Sonny's penthouse in amazement. "It looks exactly the  
same."  
  
"Well somebody wouldn't let me redecorate. 'Don't touch that pillow, Carly.  
I like this table, Carly.'" She mimicked Sonny with a grin.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry but you know I wasn't going to let you do it. Jason, man,  
she tried to redo my kitchen."  
  
"Sacrilege." Carly rolled her eyes and shrugged out of her jacket. She  
casually threw it on the back of the couch before dropping down on it  
herself.  
  
Jason watched their bantering with a curious eye. Two people who had never  
met while he was "alive" had somehow become very close after his "death".  
  
Carly patted the space beside her. She pointed at Jason. "You. Here. Now."  
  
Jason obeyed her with a grin. Carly curled into Jason's side. She couldn't  
stop touching him. "Alright, you, what the hell happened?"  
  
"She goes straight to the point doesn't she?" Jason smiled at Sonny who had  
taken his seat in the armchair.  
  
"It's an annoying but endearing trait of hers." Sonny smirked at her.  
  
"And she's sitting right next to you." Carly pinched him then laughed. "I  
can't tell you how good that feels to do that to you."  
  
"Good for you maybe." Jason rubbed his side. "Tell me what's been happening  
here instead."  
  
"God, there's been so much. How can we pack six years into one night?"  
Carly said dramatically.  
  
"Maybe you should restrict it to the important things only." Sonny  
suggested helpfully. "Cassadine things, Carly?"  
  
She tossed a pillow at him. "Be quiet, Sonny. I just found this out  
myself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jason looked at them.  
  
"I just found out yesterday that Stefan Cassadine is my father." Carly said  
nonchalantly as she ran her fingers through her hair. But I would rather  
not talk about that right now."  
  
"Okay, is there anything else I should know?"  
  
Carly looked down at her hands and murmured. "Well, Lila…Lila died, Jason."  
  
Jason felt his stomach clench. "When?"  
  
"About three years ago." Sonny told him.  
  
"It was painless. She went in her sleep." Carly quickly assured him.  
  
"I should have been here. She…" He stared off into space.  
  
Carly tenderly caressed his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her  
touch. "She knew. I think deep down inside she knew."  
  
Sonny looked away from them. He knew he was being irrational but he felt  
shut out, like he was a fifth wheel. He felt guilty just thinking it. He  
cleared his throat to get their attention. "What happened to you? We were  
told you died on the operating table. Obviously that wasn't true."  
  
Carly gasped then she began to laugh. The guys looked at her, puzzled. She  
stopped laughing long enough to tell them. "The urn! Oh my God, Monica and  
I have been fighting over some John Doe all these years. Maybe I should  
give it to her after all."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jason said confused.  
  
"When you "died" there was a mix-up and instead of a John Doe being  
cremated, you were. Or at least we thought it was you." Carly frowned. "But  
the thing is Robin was given the urn at first but she gave it to Sonny who  
gave it to me. And every year Monica would come to me on the anniversary of  
your death and ask for it. We would get into a big fight and I would kick  
her out. I can't believe that all those times I was talking to the urn I  
was talking to some other guy. I thought it was you!"  
  
"But Carly, even if I was dead, that wouldn't be me in the urn." He said  
gently. "Not really."  
  
"To me, you were still here." She said softly.  
  
Once again Sonny shifted his gaze away from them. He stared at the wall.  
"So if you weren't cremated or buried, what happened that night?"  
  
Jason began slowly. "I remember Robin and I were standing outside of this  
building. We just going to go inside when out of the corner of my eye I saw  
a car coming down the street. I got this feeling that something was about  
to happen but it was too late. The car pulled up and they just opened fire.  
I barely had time to knock Robin out of the way before I felt the first  
bullet. I tried to pull out my gun but the bullets just kept coming, over  
and over. The next thing I know I was falling and my head slammed against  
that statue down there and then I completely blacked out."  
  
Sonny leaned in. "Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"I woke up at GH in this little room. I must have flatlined in the OR and  
they thought I was dead but I wasn't. Somehow I came back."  
  
"Cause you're one lucky SOB, that's why." Carly grinned.  
  
"I must be. I woke up but my head was killing me. I had this pounding  
headache and I couldn't remember anything."  
  
"You mean you had amnesia?" Carly's eyes widened. "I thought that only  
happened on cheesy soaps."  
  
"It happened to me. I couldn't remember anything, not my name, where I was,  
anything. But I remembered the feeling of danger. So I left the hospital."  
He shrugged.  
  
"You just walked out? No one stopped you?" Sonny asked incredulously.  
  
"More like I snuck out." Jason clarified. "I stole some clothes and got the  
hell out of there. Something told me I had to get out of Port Charles so  
I…I stole a car."  
  
"Wait a second!" Carly held up her hand to stop his story. "You couldn't  
remember your name but you could remember how to hot wire a *car*?"  
  
"Little things like that I could remember but the big things like my name  
or you and Sonny and Michael?" He shook his head. "It was gone."  
  
"So where did you go?" Sonny asked, curious to hear the rest of the tale.  
  
"I went south. I drove as far as I could before the car ran out of gas and  
then I hitchhiked until I ended up in Florida. I got a few odd jobs—"  
  
Sonny cut him off. "Wait, Florida? We have people down in Florida, someone  
should have spotted you."  
  
"I was incognito." He laughed. "I had a full beard, long hair. I didn't  
know what I was hiding from but I made damn sure I wasn't going to be  
recognized. As I was saying, I got a few odd jobs here and there. Soon I  
ended up working for this guy's shipping business. The job became my life.  
It was all I did and I impressed my boss. Soon I was moving up in the  
business. After a year or two I got used to things down there. I made a  
handful of friends. I stopped wondering what I was running from and  
concentrated on my future."  
  
"You had a whole new life." Carly whispered.  
  
He nodded. "I started going on business trips for my boss. I never came to  
New York. I went everywhere but here. But slowly starting last year I began  
to remember things, little things that didn't connect. Like my name or the  
penthouse. And in my dreams I would see Michael or places that I used to  
go. But they never made any sense. And then about two months ago the  
company sent me to Europe. I did some business in London and then I had to  
go to Paris."  
  
"Paris?" Carly repeated slowly. She should have known. "You went to Robin?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't know I was going to her. But one day I was  
walking through the city on my way to an appointment and I saw her. It all  
came rushing back to me. I suddenly remembered everything."  
  
"All because you saw her." Carly muttered. "Figures."  
  
Jason ignored her and continued. "It all confused me so I didn't approach  
her. I followed her back to her apartment then went back to my hotel room  
to sort things out. I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone  
to call somebody, anybody to let you guys know where I was. But I waited  
until the next day and I went to talk to Robin. She was just as surprised  
as you guys were." He frowned. "Carly, didn't you get her letter?"  
  
"Letter? Oh yeah, I did get a letter from her but I tossed it in the  
garbage."  
  
"Carly." Sonny frowned.  
  
"What? I got it on the anniversary of his death. I thought it was one of  
her "let's talk about our feelings about Jason" letters and I was not up to  
it. So I tossed it."  
  
Sonny shook his head at her explanation. It was so like Carly. Jason said.  
"In letter Robin explained everything so that you would be expecting me."  
  
"But you just got here today." Sonny said. "What happened in the time  
between you coming back and Carly getting the letter?"  
  
"I got delayed and stranded in Paris. There were all sorts of problems so I  
used that time to cut my ties to my job in Florida. And then I was able to  
come home. I came to the penthouse and there was no one here. I tried  
Bobbie's brownstone and I couldn't find anyone so I decided to see if Luke  
was still running the club. And that's where the story ends."  
  
Carly was dying to know. "Why isn't Robin with you?"  
  
"Robin?" Jason seemed surprised that she would ask. "She lives in Paris.  
She has her own life now."  
  
"Oh." Carly wore a satisfied smile. It was one thing for her and Robin to  
call a truce because of Jason's death. It was easy since they lived in  
different countries. But it was obvious that the truce would be over if  
Robin ever came back.  
  
"I have to tell you, this whole night is unbelievable." Sonny stood. "I  
need a drink."  
  
While Sonny walked over to the bar Carly stared at Jason as if she wasn't  
sure he was really there. "I just can't believe it. All these years, you  
had amnesia!"  
  
"How is Michael?" He asked.  
  
Carly grinned. "He is perfect. Okay, he's not perfect but I'm his mother, I  
can say that. I tell him about his father all the time. He knows who his  
daddy is."  
  
Jason nodded slowly, he understood that Michael was still his. He breathed  
a relieved breath of air.  
  
"He is going to be so excited. He missed you, I know he did." Carly jumped  
up. "I'm going to go upstairs and call Betty so she can let him know that I  
have a surprise for him! Sonny, I'm saying here tonight."  
  
Sonny tossed back his drink before answering. "I knew you would be."  
  
Jason watched as Carly dashed up the staircase. She paused at the top to  
smile down at him and he smiled back. Sonny silently observed the exchange.  
Jason came over to Sonny's side. Sonny placed a smile on his face.  
  
"This seeing you and talking to you thing…I'm going to have to get used to  
it again. I missed you, buddy."  
  
"That's good to know." Jason nodded and then he jumped to another subject.  
"Robin told me that she thought you and Carly were involved."  
  
Sonny stopped in mid-swallow. He hadn't been expecting this. The last thing  
he wanted to do was discuss his relationship with Carly. "We…were, for a  
while."  
  
"Really?" Jason's expression was blank and Sonny couldn't figure out what  
his friend was thinking.  
  
"After your 'death' Carly came to me with Michael. She needed help so I  
took care of them. Things happened."  
  
"So you aren't together now?" Jason pressed, he wanted things as clear as  
possible.  
  
"Right now we aren't but if I had my way…" Sonny let the sentence trail off  
and poured himself another drink.  
  
Jason crossed his arms and stared intently. "Do you love her?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions?" When Jason continued to stare at him he  
set down his glass and said harshly. "Yes, I do love her and she knows it."  
  
The room was filled with tension as Sonny stubbornly glared at Jason. Jason  
took a deep breath and looked away. "So…I no longer have a job or a place  
to live."  
  
Sonny looked away also relieved that the moment had passed. He said. "You  
know you always have a room here if you want and your job is still  
available."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"Okay, I called Betty and she promised to tell Michael first thing in the  
morning." Carly came bouncing down the stairs wearing one of Sonny's  
T-shirts and a pair of shorts she had accidentally left behind.  
  
"Raided my closet I see." Sonny murmured.  
  
"You don't mind." She said confidently as she slipped her arm around Jason.  
"You guys playing catch up or what?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm a little tired." Sonny said, rubbing his neck. "I think I'll  
turn in."  
  
"No, you can't." Carly pouted. "I thought we'd all stay up, order some  
food, and talk some more."  
  
"You two go ahead. I'll see you in the morning." Sonny smiled briefly at  
them before heading for the stairs.  
  
Carly frowned at the abrupt way Sonny had left. She turned to Jason. "Did  
something happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No." He lied smoothly. He led Carly over to the couch and they sat back  
down.  
  
"Oh, he just seemed a little…" Carly shrugged off her concerns and  
concentrated on the man beside her. She reached up and traced his features  
with her finger. "I'm sorry but I still don't believe that you're here."  
  
He gently touched her wrist and said softly. "I'm here."  
  
She murmured. "I thought about you all the time. I would see someone or  
someone would say something and it would remind me of you. When I first  
moved back in here I would go through your stuff all the night. There was  
this jacket of yours that I would put on and I'd pretend that you were  
still here. I thought I was losing my mind. If you ever left us again, I  
don't know how I would survive."  
  
"You'd survive. You did this time." He pointed out.  
  
"Barely. But it took a long time" She sighed and leaned her head on his  
shoulder. "So let me just warn you that I won't be letting you out of my  
sight for at least two weeks."  
  
He laughed. "Really?"  
  
"Yes and I want to know everything that happened to you. I want to know how  
come you've changed."  
  
"Changed?" He frowned. "I haven't changed."  
  
"Jason, I know you. You're different somehow. Believe me, you've changed."  
  
~*~  
Carly suddenly opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. And  
then it came back to her. She and Jason must have fallen asleep during  
their long talk. Her face softened as she looked at Jason who was sleeping  
next to her.  
  
Carly nudged Jason awake. "Jase? Wake up."  
  
"Mmm?" He stretched out and lazily opened one eye.  
  
"You can't sleep on this couch. Come with me." She slid off the couch and  
held out her hand for him. He smiled impishly at her and Carly, reading his  
mind, scowled. "Shut up, Jason. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I didn't say anything." He laughed as he allowed her to lead him upstairs.  
  
"I knew what you were thinking. And you say you haven't changed." She  
shook her head. She stopped in front of a bedroom. "Here, you can stay in  
this room."  
  
Jason leaned against the door and reached out to stroke her face. "I didn't  
want to say this in front of Sonny but I remembered you."  
  
"Huh?" Carly was confused.  
  
He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and murmured. "In my dreams, I  
would see you. I didn't know who you were or what you meant to me but you  
were always there."  
  
Now Carly was intrigued. "When did this start? And what was I doing?"  
  
"It was about four years ago…and I think you already know what you were  
doing." He said suggestively.  
  
"Jase!" Carly punched him in the arm. "Don't joke around."  
  
"I'm not joking." He said seriously.  
  
Carly looked at him dazed. "I never would have thought…"  
  
He leaned in and softly brushed his lips across hers. "Don't worry about  
it. Goodnight." Jason smiled at her before going into the room.  
  
Carly stared in confusion at his closed door. What the hell had that been  
about? She thoughtfully touched her lips and shook her head. She was being  
silly. It didn't mean anything at all. It was just a goodnight kiss.  
  
Sonny was unable to sleep. He lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He  
was disgusted with himself for being irritated with Jason. He only wanted  
to know about Carly, what was so wrong about that? Sonny frowned as he  
thought about it. Jason was a threat to all that he worked for.  
  
It was ridiculous but instead of thinking about how happy he should be that  
Jason was alive he was worried that he was going to lose Carly. It would be  
absurd to think that Jason wouldn't want to things to go back to the way  
they used to be.  
  
The door of his bedroom opened and he looked over to see who it was. Carly  
was silhouetted in the doorway. She whispered. "Sonny?"  
  
He sat up. "What is it?"  
  
"Just seeing if you were awake." She crossed the room. Lifting the covers,  
she slipped into bed with him.  
  
He looked at her surprised. "I was just thinking. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Going to sleep?" She said matter-of-factually. She punched her pillow  
shaping it the way she liked it. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Sonny blinked. Then he shrugged, why bother to question her action. She was  
here and that's all that matter. He reached for her and brought her close  
to him. "I was thinking about Jason."  
  
"It's great, isn't it?" She curled up against him and yawned loudly. "It's  
like a miracle."  
  



	32. Chapter 31

Sonny woke to find Carly curled around him. He smiled at the way she used  
his body as a pillow and mattress. He smoothed a few strands of hair back  
from her forehead. Once again he felt silly for worrying about Jason. Carly  
had long since gotten over Jason. Sonny was sure of it. Her heart belonged  
to him now. Nothing was going to change that. Now if only he could convince  
her to move back in.  
  
The sudden loud ringing of the phone next to the bed shook him out of his  
thoughts. Sighing, he reached for the phone before it could wake Carly.  
  
But it was too late. Carly moaned slightly and slurred. "Huh?"  
  
"You will never be a morning person." He commented with a smile. He kissed  
the top of her head. "I got it. Hello?"  
  
A soft hesitant voice came through. "Sonny?"  
  
He sat up against the headboard. "Hi, Emily."  
  
"Uh…Sonny, I…I know this may sound stupid but is…" Emily quietly trailed  
off. It hurt to get the words out but she had to know.  
  
Sonny understood. "Yes, Jason is here. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"No." Emily quickly said. "I just wanted to know, that's all. Thanks."  
  
Emily quickly hung up and looked at Nikolas. He was patiently waiting. She  
sighed deeply. "It wasn't a dream."  
  
That morning when he had gone to the guest room Emily stayed in all, she  
had done was agonize over whether or not Jason was alive. Even when he  
tried to convince her that last night was real she continued to deny it.  
Finally he forced her to call up Sonny. Now Nikolas refrained from saying  
'I told you so'. Instead he opened his arms for her which she flew into.  
  
He rested his chin on her dark head. He murmured. "Do you want to go over  
there?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Yes. But first I need to go home and get a change  
of clothes."  
  
"Uh, that might not be a good idea…" Nikolas thought about what was waiting  
for them back at her apartment.  
  
Emily noticed the change in his tone. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Elizabeth and Sly know." Nikolas said. Emily didn't even have to guess at  
what he meant.  
  
She gasped and closed her eyes. "Oh, no. How? When did Elizabeth get back?  
How!"  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "I don't know how they found out. All I know is  
that they told Lucky and he told me. That's why I brought you to Wyndemere  
instead."  
  
Emily walked away from him. She started to pace around the room. "What are  
we going to do? This was not how it was supposed to happen."  
  
"I don't like the way this happened either." Nikolas began. "But I'm glad  
it's out in the open already. I don't want to hide this anymore."  
  
"I know you don't but we needed more time to…I don't know, get our stories  
straight or something."  
  
"Our stories? They don't need to explain anything other than the first  
night which *at the time* seemed like a mistake to both of us. Anything  
that happened after that is none of their business."  
  
"We owe them an explanation." Emily stopped her pacing.  
  
"They will get one and an apology for the first time but I won't apologize  
for everything after. I am not sorry for that or for the way I feel about  
you." Nikolas touched her face lightly. "And neither should you."  
  
~*~*~  
Jason was seated at the dining table eating a large breakfast he'd prepared  
himself when Carly and Sonny came down the stairs. He muttered. "I was  
wondering when you were going to wake up."  
  
He didn't want to dwell on the fact that it was obvious that they had slept  
together. Images of Carly in bed with Sonny flashed through his mind. His  
hand tightened around his fork and clenched his jaw.  
  
Carly was right when she said he'd changed. When he lost his memory and  
made his new life in Florida he became a new man. When he got his memory  
instead of the old Jason taking over, the old Jason and the new Jason  
merged. He had his memory back but he also had a new outlook on life. The  
way he felt about certain people was changed.  
  
For four years Carly's face had haunted his dreams, tantalizing him, giving  
him something to cling to. Who was the beautiful woman that made love to  
him night after night? He never knew her name but she'd always be there in  
the back of his mind, waiting for him to fall asleep. And then she would  
come to him.  
  
It killed him that he could never remember who she was. But then he finally  
got his memory back. Only to return and find her involved with his best  
friend.  
  
The irony of it all made him sick.  
  
"Did you make that yourself?" Sonny frowned. He pointed at Jason's plate.  
  
"Yeah." Jason shrugged. He stared down at his plate.  
  
"Oh my God, you cooked in Sonny's kitchen?" Carly laughed. "You think  
coming back from the dead gives you all sorts of privileges."  
  
Jason lightly hit her hand when she snatched a piece of bacon from his  
plate. "Get your own. I made plenty."  
  
"Looks like you had a very productive morning." Sonny commented.  
  
He shrugged. "I was up early."  
  
Carly slipped into the seat across from Jason and once again reached for a  
piece of bacon. This time she was successful. She laughed triumphantly.  
"Sonny, if you're going into the kitchen, make me a plate. Thanks."  
  
Sonny arched his eyebrow. "Yeah, right. You heard the man, get your own."  
  
Carly sneered at Sonny while she nibbled on the bacon. A thought occurred  
to her. She frowned. "Does this seem weird to you two at all?"  
  
"Weird?" Jason repeated. "What's weird?"  
  
"This." She waved her hands around. "You making breakfast, us bantering  
around the table. It's like the past six years didn't happen. It's like you  
were never dead."  
  
"I wasn't." He pointed out.  
  
"You know what I mean. This whole normal thing is weirding me out."  
  
"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop?" Sonny guessed. When she nodded  
he came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It  
won't."  
  
"That's what you say now." Carly said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Look, what can go wrong now?" Jason asked.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth the door to the penthouse opened and a  
frazzled Johnny announced with a wince. "The Quartermaines are here."  
  
Jason wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood. "All of them?" He said with  
disbelief.  
  
"All of them." Johnny said seriously. "I've been trying to keep them out  
but they aren't going away."  
  
"Poor Johnny." Carly said sympathetically. She threw Jason a smug look.  
"You said nothing could go wrong."  
  
Jason sighed. He should have known that sooner or later he was going to  
have to deal with them. "Who told them?"  
  
"Bobbie? Ned?" Sonny suggested. "Anybody at the club could have called a  
newspaper or television station. Jason Morgan back from the dead is big  
news."  
  
Jason rubbed his face. "I was hoping to have more time…"  
  
Carly frowned. "You can't hide away from them forever. They missed you just  
as much as we did. Let them in Johnny."  
  
Johnny nodded and opened the door. Edward didn't hesitate before barreling  
in the penthouse, a solemn Alan and a sobbing Monica followed at a more  
sedate pace. "You won't keep me from my grandson you muscle bound goon!"  
  
"He didn't, Edward." Carly said. "He just let you in."  
  
"I'm not talking to you." He pointed at her. "You probably knew about this,  
didn't you? You and that criminal Corinthos hid him from his family!"  
  
"You are in my house, Edward." Sonny reminded him. "So if you're going to  
insult me, take it outside. And we didn't *hide* from you. We found out  
last night like everybody else at Luke's."  
  
Before Edward could counter him Monica hugged Jason tightly. She cried.  
"Thank you God. You're not dead."  
  
Carly moved over to Alan who hadn't spoken. She lightly touched his arm.  
"Are you okay, Alan?"  
  
He looked at her, tears glistening in his eyes. "My son is alive…I can't  
believe—" He broke off and Carly soothingly rubbed his arm.  
  
Monica froze when she realized that Jason wasn't hugging her back. She  
stepped away and looked into his eyes. She saw the same blankness, the same  
lack of feeling that she'd hoped would be gone for good one day. She felt  
her heart drop to her stomach. "It's just like before isn't it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Monica." He said regretfully. He was never going to be Jason  
Quartermaine again and it was time for her to accept it.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "I should have known. I thought God was giving us a  
second chance…"  
  
"Maybe he is." Alan said. "You don't know if—"  
  
"Balderdash!" Edward said turning all attention back to him. "Who cares  
about second chances. I want to know where he was for the past six years.  
Where he was when his grandmother went to her grave wishing he was still  
alive."  
  
A voice drawled from the doorway. It was Victor. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Carly stepped around Alan and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing  
here?"  
  
"Who is this?" Jason frowned at the interloper.  
  
"I am Carly's father. And you are Jason Morgan. Aren't you supposed to be  
dead?" Victor frowned. Higgins had obviously missed something in his  
research. He will have to pay for that.  
  
"Well he's not and you're not my father." Carly snapped. "Now get out!  
You're ruining the mood and that's Edward's job."  
  
Edward snorted loudly at the comment.  
  
Instead of waiting for him to see himself out, Carly marched over and  
grabbed him by the arm. She tried to drag him out the door. Johnny helped  
her when he saw that she wasn't succeeding. Sonny followed them.  
  
"I suggest you take your hands off of me." Victor ordered Johnny once they  
were in the hall.  
  
"And I suggest you stay away from Carly." Sonny said.  
  
Victor turned his gaze to Sonny and said softly. "I don't like you, Mr.  
Corinthos. I don't want you around my daughter and the fact that you are in  
the Family is something I don't want my grandson growing up with.  
Unfortunately my daughter likes you and for that reason I can't kill you.  
You would be doing yourself a favor if you would remove yourself from her  
life."  
  
Carly stared at Victor open-mouthed. "Are you insane? You are *not* my  
father!"  
  
"Have you been talking to Stefan again?" Victor said soothingly. "Don't  
take anything he says to be true. He's just…jealous."  
  
Frustrated, Carly ran her hands through her hair. "Stefan and I took a  
blood test. He *is* my father. Even though it's not like I want either of  
you to be my father. But at least he's sane. I think."  
  
Victor smirked and ignored her insults. "You took a blood test? He could  
have easily fixed the results."  
  
"But he didn't." Carly said.  
  
She didn't know why she was so positive but she knew she would rather  
believe Stefan than have Victor Cassadine as her father. The look in his  
eyes scared her. The story of she came to be was disgusting enough but his  
part in it made her ill. And there was something fishy about why after all  
these years he'd finally stepped up and claimed her as his daughter. At  
least she knew Stefan's reason. She didn't know Victor's and she had a  
feeling that she wouldn't like it.  
  
Victor gave her a chiding look. "If you believe that, my dear—"  
  
"I'm not your dear." She snapped. She pushed the button for the elevator.  
"I believe it and I want you to leave me alone for now on. Unfortunately we  
*are* related but not the way you want. I can't change that and I wouldn't  
want to."  
  
The elevator opened behind Victor. He backed into regarding her coolly.  
"You'll come around. I still have time."  
  
Carly scowled at him. "Whatever, *Uncle* Victor."  
  
"Have your fun, daughter." He said as the elevator slowly closed.  
  
"Argh!" Carly growled and kicked the elevator door. She turned to Sonny who  
was watching her with a bemused expression. "I don't know him well but what  
I do know is: I don't like him. To think his blood flows through my  
veins..."  
  
Sonny had to laugh at her theatrics. "He *could* be your father after all."  
  
"No. The test proved beyond a doubt that it's Stefan and that's what I'm  
going to believe. Even if it could be rigged." Carly sighed and cast an  
apprehensive look towards the door. "I wonder how it's going in there."  
  
Sonny arched his eyebrow. "You want to go in and check?"  
  
Carly shuddered. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I should go pickup Michael from Betty's. He's probably driving himself  
crazy trying to figure out what kind of surprise I have for him. He's going  
to flip when he finds out."  
  
"Maybe I should come with you. At least give you a lift." He offered.  
  
"Uh-uh." Carly shook her head and grinned at him. "You are going to go back  
in there and help support Jason. Make sure the Quartermaines don't tear him  
apart."  
  
Sonny made a face at the prospect but reluctantly agreed. "Fine."  
  
"Tell Jason that Michael and I will meet him at Kelly's in an hour or so.  
Okay?"  
  
"No problem." Sonny said.  
  
Carly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks!"  
  
~*~*~  
Emily took a deep breath before she turned her key in the lock. She could  
feel the tension vibrating off of Nikolas who stood behind her. Both knew  
that they weren't prepared for what was about to happen. The upper hand  
that they had on the situation had been ripped away. They no longer had  
control. They had no idea what was waiting for them on the other side of  
the door.  
  
Nikolas touched her shoulder. "You ready?"  
  
She laughed nervously. "Not really."  
  
Nikolas placed his hand over hers and slowly helped her turned the  
doorknob. Waiting for them on the couch was Sly and Elizabeth, both wearing  
twin expressions of fury.  
  
Sly sat back. "Well, it's about time."  
  
Elizabeth sprang up off the couch and stalked over to Elizabeth. "Did you  
enjoy yourself last night? Did you have fun laughing behind our backs?  
Betraying us?"  
  
Emily quickly started. "Elizabeth, we can explain. It wasn't like that."  
  
Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "I bet. I should have known that you would  
betray me like that. Even when were younger you were always panting around  
Nikolas. But he didn't want you then. He never wanted you."  
  
"Elizabeth…" Nikolas said warningly. He knew they were in the wrong but he  
wasn't about to stand there while she attacked Emily.  
  
Elizabeth swung around to him. "You shut up! I can't believe you did this  
to me."  
  
"I didn't do anything to you. It was all a mistake." Nikolas began.  
  
"A mistake. Right." Sly drawled from the couch. He slowly stood. "How long  
has this been going on, Emily? A couple of months? A year?"  
  
"How did you find out?" Emily just had to know. She thought they'd been so  
careful.  
  
"Who cares how we found out." Elizabeth lashed out. "All I know is that  
you're a slut who tried to steal *my* fiancé."  
  
Elizabeth shocked them all by reaching out and slapping her. Emily stared  
at Elizabeth for a second before slapping her back.  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes and said. "I know you're angry but don't you *ever*  
slap me again!"  
  
Nikolas curled his hands around Emily's shoulders and brought her back  
against him. Emily didn't notice but Sly did. "How cozy." He murmured.  
  
Emily said to Elizabeth. "Nikolas is *not* your fiancé and he never was."  
  
"And that makes okay?" She snapped.  
  
"No, it just makes it different. You didn't want to marry him, you didn't  
want to commit to him, you turned him down, and you broke up with him. Did  
you really think he was going to sit around waiting forever for you to  
change your mind?"  
  
"What about us, Emily?" Sly said snidely. "We weren't broken up, we *were*  
engaged."  
  
Emily moved away from Nikolas, finally noticing his hold on her. She took  
Sly's hands in hers and pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. "I'm  
so sorry. Sly, I didn't mean to hurt you…"  
  
Nikolas had to look away when Emily tenderly brought one hand up to caress  
Sly's face. Elizabeth caught him.  
  
She hissed. "Hurts doesn't it? She'll never love you, you know that. She'll  
always love *him*. Was it really worth hurting me?"  
  
"Elizabeth," Nikolas closed his eyes, "You and I were through, okay. You  
didn't want me. You turned down my proposal and claimed you wanted time  
apart."  
  
"When I said space I didn't mean for you to go fuck my best friend." She  
spat out, surprising Nikolas with the strength of her anger. "You were the  
one who was so gung-ho about us getting married. You were the one who said  
you loved me and wanted to grow old with me. You didn't have any doubts  
about us but the second I say it's over you go running to Emily. Someone  
who I trusted! I poured my heart out to her and she was probably laughing  
behind my back."  
  
Emily looked at her. "That's not how it happened."  
  
Sly yanked his hand free of Emily's and stepped away from her. "Then how  
did it happen?"  
  
"It was all a stupid mistake. It was the night Elizabeth broke up with  
Nikolas. He called me, he was drunk, he needed to talk…"  
  
Sly groaned as he remember that night and the fight they'd had when he  
tried to stop her from going.  
  
Elizabeth stared at Emily in horror. "That morning when I told you about me  
hoping that the break up would help Nikolas and me, you were coming from…"  
  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."  
  
Tears sprang up in Elizabeth's eyes as she finally let herself believe it  
was true. Until that point she'd been hoping that Sly had it wrong. "When  
were you going to tell us?"  
  
Sly said with a clenched jaw. "After you got back in town."  
  
"How did—"  
  
"I heard you." Sly glared at her. "I heard you two being so sweet and  
cutesy in your room. Fighting about your bra and shirt, I think it was."  
  
"You eavesdropped on us." Nikolas accused.  
  
"I didn't have to!" Sly shouted. "You two were being pretty loud. Did you  
ever get your 'four' kisses?"  
  
"Oh God." Elizabeth pressed her hand to her mouth and dropped onto the  
couch.  
  
"So was that first time you fucked him in the same bed you fucked me? Huh?  
Was it that good you had to come back for more even at the threat of  
getting caught?" Sly jeered.  
  
Nikolas hauled back and was about to punch Sly but Emily caught his fist.  
"No, Nikolas, don't."  
  
"Yeah Nikolas, don't." Sly mocked him. He walked over to Emily and slowly  
hooked his finger under the gold chain she wore. He dragged it out from  
under her shirt to reveal her engagement ring. "Did you wear this with  
him?"  
  
Emily closed her eyes and trembled. "Sly…"  
  
"You know I now understand what you were talking about on Thanksgiving. The  
way you said you loved me and always will confused me. And then the apology  
from out of nowhere, it finally makes sense." Sly studied the ring for a  
second. He closed his hand around the chain and yanked, breaking the chain.  
  
Emily gasped. Sly took the ring off and pocketed it. He tossed the chain on  
the floor. "I'll pay to have it fixed."  
  
He strode towards the door. Once there he glanced back at them. "I think  
it's best for us all if we don't see you for awhile, maybe never again.  
Elizabeth, are you staying here?"  
  
"No." She flew off the couch and too his side. She too had parting words  
for the couple. "I think I hate you."  
  
~*~*~  
Lucky was behind the counter giving a customer his change when Maxie came  
in. Lucky tensed at the thought of another Maxie confrontation but she  
seemed very cheerful as she bounced over to him. She sat down at the  
counter and smiled.  
  
"So the town is buzzing about Jason Morgan being back."  
  
Lucky frowned at her. He had been expecting at least an acknowledgment of  
what happened between them last night. For her to start in on how she was  
more determined than ever.  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
"Yeah?" She continued without waiting for him to answer. "It's weird to  
think that's he's alive now. I didn't really know him that well. I met him  
a couple of times when he was dating Robin. Mac hated him. Did you know  
him?"  
  
"Kinda." Lucky answered. He was still waiting for her to make her move.  
  
Maxie tilted her head to the side. She finally noticed that he was looking  
at her strangely. "Something wrong, Lucky?"  
  
Finally she was going to say something. "Actually there is—"  
  
Maxie cut him off by leaning across the table and cupping Lucky's face in  
her hands. She brushed her lips across his. Lucky didn't know it but this  
was what he was really waiting for. For her to make the first move instead  
of him. At the touch of her lips he groaned and slipped his hand into her  
hair to hold her still. Maxie opened her mouth slightly when she felt his  
tongue probing against the seam of her lips.  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind them causing the couple to break apart.  
Lucky guilty ran a hand through his hair while Maxie licked her lips with  
satisfaction and sat back down. Lucky looked up at the person and broke out  
into a wide smile. "Jason."  
  
Jason nodded. "Hey. I was hoping to get a little service around here…"  
  
"How are you, man? Welcome back." Lucky said. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Amnesia, long story." Jason shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at Maxie and  
said. "Maxie, is that you?"  
  
Maxie tossed her hair. "Yup, I'm surprised you remembered me."  
  
"You look different." Jason admitted. "Actually everything looks different.  
Lots of things change in six years."  
  
"Lots have. Somebody's going to have to fill you in." Lucky said.  
  
"Like uh…" Jason pointed at Maxie and Lucky, indicating the kiss he  
interrupted.  
  
Lucky immediately said. "Oh, we're not—"  
  
Maxie jumped in with. "Oh, yes we are!"  
  
"Maxie don't start." Lucky warned. The last thing he wanted to do was get  
into it in front of Jason.  
  
"Who put whose tongue in whose mouth?" Maxie smack the counter with an open  
hand and glared at him. Lucky rolled his eyes. He couldn't compete with  
that and he knew it. Her eyes shined with triumph. "All right then."  
  
Jason resisted the urge to laugh at the odd couple. He instead turned the  
conversation into another direction. "So you work here?"  
  
Lucky nodded. "Actually I manage the place. Aunt Ruby died and Bobbie and  
Dad own it now. After high school I started running the place for them  
while taking a few classes at the college. It was only supposed to be until  
they got a new manager. The last one stole a bunch of cash and ran out in  
the middle of the night. However they never did find a new manager and what  
was a temporary job somehow became permanent."  
  
"But that's not all he does." Maxie said proudly. Her earlier annoyance  
with him easily forgotten. "He also has a very good singing career. Last  
night he was headlining at Luke's and L&B signed him."  
  
The sound of the door opening distracted Jason for a second. He said  
vaguely. "Is that right?"  
  
Lucky noticed. "Are you expecting someone?"  
  
"Carly." Jason said. "She's bringing Michael to see me."  
  
"Michael's a great kid. Carly did a good job with him." Lucky told him. He  
looked over Jason's shoulder at the customer that just came in. It was  
Alex. Lucky called out. "Hey, Garcia, I have that order for you."  
  
Lucky disappeared into the kitchen leaving Jason and Alex to stare at each  
other. Maxie, feeling the strange vibes coming off of them, strategically  
moved down the counter, away from them.  
  
"Jason." Alex looked him up and down. It was a shock to see him walking and  
talking. He was used to thinking of him as being dead. Even though his  
presence could be felt all during Alex's relationship with Carly.  
  
"Garcia." Jason said coolly. There was something about the way Garcia was  
staring at him that bothered him.  
  
Alex wondered how Sonny was taking this. The man strutted into Luke's club  
last night with Carly on his arm looking like he won. Too bad that didn't  
last because Alex knew now that Jason was back in the picture it was all  
over for Sonny and Carly. If Alex were still in it, he would throw in his  
towel and give up.  
  
Because no matter what Carly felt for either man it couldn't equal what she  
felt for Jason. Since she had been with him for only such a short time and  
he died so tragically she put him on a pedestal. She remembered all the  
good things he'd done and none of the bad. Alex was sure that he was  
perfect in her eyes. Sonny and Alex would never measure up to the way Carly  
had built up Jason in her mind.  
  
The door swung open again. This time it was Carly and Michael. Carly held  
open the door for him so Michael could run in ahead of her. Carly called  
after him.  
  
"Slow down!"  
  
Jason stared at amazement at the bundle of red-haired energy that hurried  
into the diner. Jason couldn't quite believe that this was the same baby  
from six years ago. He'd grown so much and Jason wasn't around for any of  
his first achievements. Jason was suddenly saddened by the thought of how  
much he missed.  
  
Alex froze at the sight of Carly. He was sure that over time it would get  
easier but right now it was still hard to see her.  
  
"Alex!" Michael squealed. He launched himself at the man who readily caught  
him and swung him up into the air.  
  
Jason's stomach twisted at the sight of the obvious closeness his son and  
Garcia shared. A closeness they would probably never share. It was just one  
more thing to regret about the past six years.  
  
"Where you been Alex?" Michael asked. "Mommy said that you won't be coming  
over anymore. Why not?"  
  
Alex cleared his throat. "It's kind of complicated, Michael."  
  
"Does this mean you won't be sleeping over and making pancakes for  
breakfast?" Michael asked innocently.  
  
Jason's eyes flew to Carly's face. He silently asked if this was true.  
Carly smiled guilty looked away. She reached for Michael and put him down  
on the ground. "Okay, that's enough Michael. I told you already that Alex  
and I aren't special friends anymore."  
  
"Uh, Carly. I left some things." Alex began hesitantly. He gave Jason a  
quick look. "Since you're here, I'll run over to your apartment."  
  
"Fine, that's fine with me." Carly nodded quickly and hoped it would hurry  
him out of the restaurant. This whole encounter gave her weird feelings.  
  
"Okay." He narrowed his eyes. He could tell that she was uncomfortable.  
  
Lucky came up to him, carrying his order. "Here you go, Garcia."  
  
Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of bills. He counted  
out the amount and handed it to Lucky. He reached down and ruffled  
Michael's hair. "You be good for your mother."  
  
"I'm always good!" Michael grinned.  
  
"Right." Alex laughed. He nodded at Carly. "I'll uh, I'll see you around I  
guess."  
  
He turned to Jason. "Jason. I don't know what to say. Congratulations?"  
  
Jason frowned. "Thanks."  
  
Alex gave Carly one last look before heading for the door.  
  
Jason waited until Alex had left before saying to Carly. "*Garcia*?"  
  
"Yes, *Alex*." She stressed his first name. "Alex and I were happy but we  
weren't suited for each other."  
  
"And you and Sonny are?" Jason murmured to himself.  
  
Carly had been shrugging out of her coat so didn't catch what he said.  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." He lied easily.  
  
"How'd things go with the Qs?"  
  
He shrugged. "They went okay I guess. Monica wants me to have lunch with  
her."  
  
"You should." Carly said. "I hate the woman and vice versa but she loves  
you and she missed you so much. Don't completely cut her out of your life."  
  
Michael finally noticed Jason. "Who are you?"  
  
Carly laughed. "This is the surprise I was telling you about."  
  
"Hi, Michael." Jason crouched down to his level.  
  
Michael clung to his mother's leg and peered at Jason curiously. "You look  
like my daddy."  
  
Carly said softly. "That's because he is."  
  
Michael gave her a confused look. "But I thought he was in heaven with  
Grandmother Lila."  
  
"So did I." Carly crouched down also and smoothed back his red hair. "But  
we were wrong. It was just a big mistake."  
  
Michael frowned. "A mistake?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Carly nodded.  
  
Michael screwed up his face as he concentrated. "Does…does that mean  
Grandmother Lila isn't in heaven either?"  
  
Carly sadly shook her head. "No, honey. Lila is still in heaven."  
  
Jason held his breath during the exchange and watched as Michael struggled  
to understand what was happening. "Oh…This is good right?"  
  
Carly laughed and hugged him to her. "Baby, this is real good!"  
  
"Mom!" Michael protested and tried to squeeze out of her embrace.  
  
"Sorry." Carly said with a smile. She guessed he was putting on his macho  
act to impress Jason. "So Michael, say hello to your father."  
  
"Hi." Michael said subdued. Even though he accepted the fact that his  
father wasn't dead anymore, he was still wary.  
  
"Michael, I know you can do better than that. I saw how you greeted Alex."  
  
"Don't push him Carly." Jason said. "He doesn't know me really."  
  
Carly bit her lip. This wasn't going how she expected. Michael wasn't  
normally so shy. He even hit it off with Stefan at Thanksgiving. She racked  
her brain trying to think of something. "Michael, why don't you tell Daddy  
about Detectives."  
  
"Detectives?" Jason repeated."What's that Michael?"  
  
As always the mention of his favorite game got Michael excited. "It's the  
best game! Me and Lulu and Brooke play it all the time."  
  
"Michael's very close to his cousins." Carly supplied. "They're like the  
Three Musketeers."  
  
"Is that right, Michael?" Jason smiled at the boy.  
  
Michael nodded. "Once we were playing and Brooke found…"  
  
As Michael began to ramble on about his adventures with his cousins Carly  
stood up. She whispered into Jason's ear. "I'll leave you two alone for a  
little while."  
  
The only indication that Jason heard her was his slight nod. He was careful  
to keep his complete attention on his son. He wanted to know everything  
about him.  
  



	33. Chapter 32

With his hands clasped behind his back, Victor stared silently out of the  
window of his study. He was going over the meeting a few days ago with  
Carly. Victor's jaw clenched as he thought about the confrontation. That  
ungrateful brat! The first time at the Brownstone, he shrugged off her  
reaction. He knew it would be a shock to her. He understood that. But her  
continued denial of his relationship to her irritated him.  
  
He was her father! If it weren't for him she wouldn't even be on this  
earth. She should be grateful to him. She should be kissing his feet. She  
should be swearing her undying love and loyalty. She should be offering to  
do whatever he wants.  
  
Victor tilted his head to the side, no longer seeing the acres of land  
outside his hideaway house. He instead concentrated on what Carly should be  
doing. She was supposed to obey him. It was time she learned her place. She  
was his daughter after all, a Cassadine. No matter what she or his  
incompetent nephew claimed.  
  
He wasn't about to let either one of them ruin his plans. Not when he was  
so close to paying off his debt.  
  
Victor checked his watch. He should be here soon.  
  
Frisco and Layla sat in a parked van, not far from the house, unseen by  
Victor. They had been sitting outside the house for hours and it was  
getting to Layla. Layla grumbled. "*Boring*. This is so boring."  
  
Frisco checked the surveillance equipment. "Try having a little patience.  
Actually you shouldn't be here at all. Katarina pulled you off and she'd  
kick your butt *and* mine if she knew you were with me."  
  
Layla stretched out her legs in front of her. "If it wasn't for me, *you*  
wouldn't be here. *I* was the one who was able to find Higgins the other  
day and slip the bug on him without him knowing."  
  
"Keep rubbing it in." Frisco muttered. "Enjoy yourself for know because  
tonight you're going bye-bye, remember? Katarina is shipping you out."  
  
"I'd enjoy myself a lot more if we'd just bust in there and get Cassadine  
already." Layla peered out of the van window at the house.  
  
"We don't know for sure that's he's in there." Frisco reminded her. "We  
just know that Higgins is in there."  
  
"Flirting with the help." Layla made a face. The van was filled with the  
sounds of Higgins ineffectually trying to smooth talk a maid. "Will he  
leave her alone already? She's not falling for it. Why won't he just go  
talk to Cassadine?"  
  
"Patience." Frisco preached again.  
  
The sound of the door opening behind him interrupted his thoughts. Assuming  
it was Higgins he didn't turn around. "Is everything in place for our  
guest?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Victor, but I'm not staying for long." Stefan's  
voice was very controlled but Victor could hear the anger beneath it.  
  
Victor tried not to let his surprise show at the unexpected appearance of  
Stefan. He turned from the window with a quick smile. "Ah, Stefan, I see  
you found me."  
  
"It was quite easy." Stefan closed the study door behind him and stalked  
into the center of the room. He folded his arms and glared at his uncle. "I  
do believe we have something to discuss."  
  
Suddenly Higgins burst into the room. "Sir, Stefan Cassadine has been  
spotted on the grounds. He is—"  
  
"Here." Victor concluded. "I can see that."  
  
"I apologize, sir, I—" Higgins stammered.  
  
Victor held up a hand to halt his explanation. He suspected it was time to  
get a new assistant. Actually it was past time. Higgins was still loyal but  
he had become lazy and incompetent. He was a liability. He stared at  
Higgins. "Do not apologize. Next time just do your job."  
  
Higgins nodded and shrank back into the corner.  
  
In the van Frisco laughed. "I don't think Higgins will be a part of the  
Cassadine camp for much longer. Well at least we know Victor is in there  
for sure."  
  
"Shush." Layla said. "I want to know why Stefan is there. What his business  
is with Victor."  
  
"Layla, you have to face it, the man is not a Boy Scout. He's a Cassadine."  
  
Victor turned back to Stefan. "Whatever you wish to discuss, I'm sure it  
can wait. I'm about to entertain a guest."  
  
"It cannot. But don't worry, I won't take long to get my point across. Stay  
away from my daughter."  
  
Victor arched an eyebrow. "Daughter? Oh you mean your *niece*."  
  
"I don't have time for your word games." Stefan said. "I was told of your  
visit to her and I want you to leave her alone."  
  
"Why should I leave my daughter alone. I believe it's time we've spent some  
time together."  
  
"The blood tests were done, Victor, you are not her father."  
  
"Who are they fighting about?" Frisco whispered.  
  
"Carly Spencer." Layla answered. She gave him a disappointed look. "You  
should have known that. How are you going to handle this case if you don't  
things like that? I don't think Katarina should pull me off this case just  
yet."  
  
"Like this is vital information." Frisco scoffed.  
  
"It would explain why he's here. Now hush."  
  
"Blood tests can be fixed, Stefan, we both know that." Even as he said the  
words his mind worked furiously. So maybe the girl wasn't his but that  
couldn't stop him from passing her as his…  
  
"Why are you so determined to not face the truth? Why are you suddenly back  
in town trying to work your way into her life? What is your agenda?" Stefan  
demanded to know.  
  
"He has a debt to pay." A new voice came from the doorway.  
  
In the van, Layla and Frisco sat up straight and stared at each other in  
shock. This wasn't a visitor either was expecting. Layla's eyes narrowed as  
she slowly said. "I should have known that jackal would show up somewhere.  
Mikhail…"  
  
"…Petrov." Victor finished. He looked at his watch. "I didn't expect you  
for another hour."  
  
"I like to be early." The new arrival said. "You know that."  
  
Mikhail Petrov was a tall handsome man with long dark hair pulled back into  
a ponytail. His dark brown eyes were covered by dark shades. His speech was  
slightly accented with Russian. He wore a long black coat over a dark suit.  
His hands were covered with soft leather gloves.  
  
Stefan narrowed his eyes at the intrusion. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important." Mikhail said as he took off his shades and  
tucked them into his top pocket.  
  
Victor came around his desk and gestured at Mikhail. "This is Mikhail  
Petrov, an…associate of mine. We have some business to discuss so I would  
appreciate it if you'd leave."  
  
"Petrov?" Stefan frowned. The name was familiar to him but he couldn't  
quite place it. He shook his head. "What do you mean Victor has a debt to  
pay?"  
  
"Yeah, cause inquiring minds really want to know." Layla muttered.  
  
Victor hurried to stop Mikhail from answering. "Really, Stefan doesn't need  
to know. He's not a part of this."  
  
Mikhail slowly stripped off his gloves, deliberately pausing before  
speaking. "Perhaps your nephew can persuade you to finish paying me off. He  
believes that he can get away with giving me only half of what he owes me.  
I want it all."  
  
"I don't have time for theatrics. Say it." Stefan gritted out. He glanced  
over at Victor who was gripping the edge of the desk.  
  
"It was a very simple deal. I get him out of jail and I help him on a few  
of his…endeavors."  
  
"Endeavors, my ass." Frisco muttered. "He's a traitor."  
  
"And in return…"  
  
"Fifty thousand dollars." Mikhail paused and stared into Victor's eyes.  
"And his daughter."  
  
"What!" Layla shouted.  
  
Stefan blinked. "Excuse me? What did you say?"  
  
"In, uh, in Petrov's line of business it's kind of hard for him to meet  
women." Victor laughed nervously. "He needed a wife. And it's about time  
the girl went to good use. So uh…"  
  
"You sold *my* daughter?" Stefan turned on Victor. He strode across the  
room and grabbed Victor by his collar. "You sold Carly to this man?"  
  
"Your daughter?" Mikhail raised his eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this  
Cassadine?"  
  
"Well," Victor began.  
  
"Carly Spencer is my daughter. Victor had no right to do such a thing."  
Stefan growled. "How sick are that you would give her away?"  
  
Victor tried to shrug. "It was the best deal I could make at the time."  
  
"You do know that this changes everything?" Mikhail slipped on his  
sunglasses. "The deal is off. She was not yours to give so I cannot  
possibly accept her unless…" He raised his eyebrow at Stefan.  
  
"No." Stefan frowned.  
  
"This is a fine time for him to suddenly develop a conscience." Layla said.  
  
"Well." Mikhail shrugged. "You understand that you now owe me a lot more  
for my services. An extra fifty thousand would be a nice start. It's a pity  
I never got to meet her. I sure she's a delightful young woman."  
  
Stefan released Victor. "If you ever come near my daughter I will kill  
you." He looked over at Mikhail. "You too."  
  
Without looking back Stefan stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut  
behind him. Mikhail smirked at Victor. "Seems like you're in trouble. Don't  
let that distract you from getting me my money. You know how to reach me.  
Don't make me have to look for you."  
  
Victor rubbed his neck while he watched Mikhail walk out. He swore softly.  
"Damn, that did not go as planned."  
  
"What now, sir?" Higgins finally spoke up.  
  
"We leave. I'm sure there's someplace I can hide out from Mikhail." Victor  
thought aloud.  
  
"Is that wise, sir?" Higgins wondered.  
  
"Right now, it's the only plan." Victor said. "Now quick trying to talk me  
out of it and get us ready to leave. I want to leave tonight."  
  
Frisco turned to Layla. "Well he's on the move."  
  
"I should have known that Mikhail was going to pop up sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't worry about him right now. Katarina needs to know  
about this." Frisco said.  
  
~*~*~  
Katarina whirled around and stared at Layla and Frisco. The two of them  
quickly returned to Taggert's apartment to fill Katarina and Taggert in.  
"Repeat that." Katarina ordered.  
  
"Mikhail Petrov is working with Victor. He's here but we don't know for how  
long. Victor's shipping out tonight." Layla informed her.  
  
"What the hell were you doing there?" Katarina narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well—" Layla tried to explain.  
  
"Whatever!" Katarina cut her off by slicing her hand through the air. She  
looked over at Taggert. "Are Keesha and Melinda here?"  
  
He jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. "Keesha's in there and I think Mel  
is in her room."  
  
"Get them out of here."  
  
~*~*~  
"I really don't appreciate being kicked out of my own home. Marcus and I  
are having a serious talk when I get back." Keesha muttered and kicked a  
pile of snow out of her way.  
  
They were taking a shortcut through the park. Since they were made to leave  
Keesha offered to buy Melinda dinner at Kelly's. This would be the perfect  
opportunity to get to know the girl a little better even though she was  
unhappy with the situation.  
  
"They wanted to discuss the case so they threw us out." Melinda shrugged.  
  
"*They* could have left."  
  
"It's not Mum's style."  
  
"Then *Mum* needs a new style." Keesha snapped then realized whom she was  
complaining to. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be badmouthing your mother to you."  
  
Melinda shrugged again. Frankly she really didn't care. "It's just your  
opinion, nothing I can change."  
  
"It's—" She started to explain herself further but Melinda cut her off.  
  
"My mother's just on edge. I over heard that Mikhail is back."  
  
"Mikhail?" Keesha arched an eyebrow.  
  
Melinda shoved her hands into her pocket and stared at the ground. "Mikhail  
Petrov. I used to call him Uncle Mikhail when I was little. He, my mom, and  
my dad were real tight. Like Uncle Marcus, Layla, and Frisco are, you know?  
I don't know exactly what happened but it turned out he was working both  
sides and he killed my dad."  
  
Keesha gasped. She covered her mouth with one hand and reached for  
Melinda's shoulder with the other. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
Melinda stepped away. "It happened a long time ago. It's no big deal."  
  
"Of course it's a big deal." Keesha insisted. "This man who killed your  
father—"  
  
"Look! I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Melinda snapped.  
  
Keesha pursed her lips in annoyance and said reluctantly. "Fine, we'll just  
go on to dinner."  
  
"I don't feel like it anymore. I'm going down to the docks."  
  
Before Keesha could object Georgie called out Melinda's name. She was  
leading Thomas, Lucas, Serena and Neil through the park. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really." Melinda said.  
  
"You want to come ice skating with us?" Georgie smiled at her.  
  
"Do you guys ever do anything apart?" Melinda wondered.  
  
Georgie tilted her head to the side and looked at Melinda in wonder. "Huh?"  
  
Melinda shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Thomas came over and threw his arm across her shoulders. "Come on, Mel." He  
coaxed her. "I can teach you if you don't know how."  
  
"I can ice skate." Melinda said and stepped out from under his arm.  
  
"It'll be fun and I'll promise I'll keep Tommy away from you." Lucas said.  
  
"Hey, call me Tommy one more time." Thomas threatened.  
  
"Whatever." Lucas laughed.  
  
"So you coming or not?" Serena crossed her arms and tapped her foot  
impatiently.  
  
Keesha finally spoke up. "Actually we—"  
  
Melinda jumped in. "Sure, I'll go ice skating. Tell my mother I'll be back  
later."  
  
Keesha frowned as Melinda walked off with the loud group of teens. She  
gritted out between her teeth. "That girl." She shook her head. Might as  
well go on to Kelly's and pick something up to eat anyway.  
  
She turned a corner and spotted Carly and Jason sitting on a bench. They  
were watching Michael and Brooke Lynn playing in the snow. She sucked in a  
quick breath at the sight of Jason. It had been a week since he returned  
from the dead but this was the first that she'd seen him since that night  
at Luke's. She couldn't believe that it was really him. He looked just the  
same like the last time she saw him. And it was obvious that he was picking  
things back up right where he left them. He and Carly were laughing and  
talking. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hi." She said hesitantly. They looked up quickly.  
  
"Hey." He nodded.  
  
"Keesha." Carly scowled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just taking a walk." She said curtly. "Jason, it's so good to see you.  
Alive."  
  
"Thanks." He still wasn't sure what to say when people said things like  
that to him.  
  
"You're…looking good. You know who's not looking good, Carly? Garcia, I saw  
him the other day and—"  
  
"Look, Keesha, whatever happened between me and Alex, happened between *me*  
and *Alex*. Understand?" Carly glared at Keesha. Since Alex and Taggert  
were close friends she and Keesha managed to hold a tentative truce just  
for the guys. But now that she and Alex were done that meant the truce was  
over.  
  
"He's a friend of mine and you hurt him."  
  
"You don't know what happened, okay? Alex is a big boy and he can take care  
of himself. He doesn't need you running around acting like his bodyguard."  
Carly started to stand up but Jason grabbed her arm and held her down.  
  
"Carly." He muttered.  
  
Keesha smirked at her then focused on Jason. "Would you like to join me for  
dinner? I'd love to play catch up and find out what happened."  
  
"I'm busy right now…" He nodded in the direction of Michael and Brooke.  
  
She nodded. "I understand. Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Sure…"  
  
Keesha smiled. "No problem. I'll see you around then."  
  
Carly scowled in irritation as she watched Keesha make her way through the  
park. "You know if you weren't here I would have…"  
  
"Killed her, I know." Jason laughed. "I didn't know you guys were still  
fighting."  
  
"Yeah we never kissed and made up." Carly smiled sarcastically. "Ms.  
Goody-goody thinks she's above me, remember?"  
  
Jason sighed and put his arm around her. "Carly, are you going to turn this  
afternoon into a Keesha bitching session?"  
  
"Why? Would you leave if I did?"  
  
"No. I just need to know whether I should tune you out or not." He grinned.  
  
Carly slapped his arm. "Shut up. Hey Michael, don't push Brooke face first  
into the snow! She's going to get you back and I won't do a thing about  
it."  
  
He laughed. "I can see you got the hang of it."  
  
She settled back against the bench. "Who else was going to do it? I love  
the kid. But you know what I really love? Watching you with him. I had  
forgotten how good you were with him."  
  
"This whole week has been great." He agreed.  
  
"Michael loves you." She said. "Every night he tells me how cool he thinks  
you are. That's a big compliment."  
  
Jason laughed. "Tell him thanks. Have you heard from Emily lately?"  
  
Carly frowned at the sudden change of topic. "Actually no. The last time  
was the morning after you came back. She called to check on you and I  
thought she would have showed up a long time ago."  
  
"I wonder what happened. None of the Quartermaines have heard from her and  
I think Monica starting to get nervous."  
  
"She has a lot of stuff going on right now. She probably just forgot to  
check in." Carly shrugged. Her cell phone rang. "Hold on a second. Hello?  
Sonny, hi."  
  
Jason shrank back against the bench and looked away. He was trying hard to  
get used to Carly and Sonny's relationship but it was still going to take  
some time. Especially during times like now with Carly brightening up at  
the sound of Sonny's voice.  
  
"So I was thinking dinner tonight?" Sonny suggested. The past week he'd  
been sharing her with everyone and now all he wanted was a night alone.  
  
"Yeah that would be a great idea." Carly said. She looked over at Jason.  
"You want to come over for dinner?"  
  
He blinked. "Okay."  
  
"Jason's there?"  
  
"Yeah, we're at the park with Michael and Brooke Lynn. So you guys come  
over tonight and I'll cook?"  
  
"What?" Jason laughed. "You cooking?"  
  
"Shut up." She ordered and went back to Sonny. "Well?"  
  
"This wasn't what I had in mind…" Sonny objected.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She promised. She lowered her voice. "What  
would I have to do to convince you?"  
  
"Well…" Sonny chuckled suggestively and Carly joined in. Jason sighed. He  
didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation. He touched her shoulder  
and said softly. "I'm going to go check on Emily."  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do."  
  
~*~*~  
Emily pulled her blanket closer around herself and stared at the phone  
willing it to ring. She tried to ignore the knocking on her front door. How  
long had he been out there knocking and calling her name? A couple of  
minutes? A few hours? She wasn't sure but she wasn't concerned about him.  
She was waiting for either Sly or Elizabeth to finally call her.  
  
Emily had been holed up in her apartment for days. She skipped her classes  
and her photo sessions with Tom. She was sure that he was going to fire her  
and hire a new assistant but she didn't care. She was too busy wallowing in  
her self-pity.  
  
After the big confrontation Elizabeth had returned to the apartment only  
once to pack up some things. The only thing she said to Emily was that she  
was staying with her grandmother. She wouldn't listen to anything Emily had  
to say.  
  
Neither would Sly. She tried calling him. At first he would answer and  
listen quietly to her pleas for forgiveness before hanging up on her. Soon  
his roommate began answering the phone for him. His advice was that she  
should give up and "give the dude some time to chill". Finally they started  
screening the calls, letting answering machine get it.  
  
"Emily, would you let me in." Nikolas called through the door. He knew she  
was in there and he was worried. No one had heard from her in days, not  
even her family. After the showdown with Sly and Elizabeth Emily hadn't  
been up to seeing Jason so she told Nikolas that she would see him the next  
day. Only she never did.  
  
"Let me in before your neighbors call the cops." Nikolas knocked harder.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Nikolas looked over his shoulder and saw Jason. "Emily is locked in there."  
  
Jason frowned. "I haven't seen her since I got back. Why is she locked in?  
What happened?"  
  
Nikolas wearily rubbed his face. "There was a confrontation. Some things  
happened…"  
  
"What things?" Jason glared at Nikolas. "Did you do something to her?"  
  
"It's not like that." He insisted. "I just want to get in and make sure  
she's okay."  
  
Jason looked the door up and down. "I can break it easily."  
  
Nikolas sighed. "You don't have to. I know where they hide the spare." He  
reached under the welcome mat and pulled it out. "I know, lousy hiding  
spot. I tried to get them to change it but would they listen to me."  
  
Jason took the key. "If you knew where it was all along, why didn't you  
just use it?"  
  
"I wanted *her* to let me *in*." He said softly.  
  
Jason gave him a curious look as he unlocked the door. "When this is over I  
want to know exactly what's going on."  
  
Emily heard the door open and continued to stare at the phone. "I was  
wondering when you'd use the key."  
  
"What is going on here, Emily?"  
  
Emily quickly looked up. "Jason! What are you doing here?"  
  
"People are worried about you, Emily. The Quartermaines, Carly, Nikolas,  
me." He sat next to her and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I don't  
know what's going with you but I really want to know so I can help."  
  
"You can't help. I have to deal with this."  
  
"Why don't you try telling me."  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "Fine, it's long complicated story. Where do I  
start? Me and Sly? Me and Nikolas?"  
  
"Try the beginning." He said softly.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Nikolas checked his watch for the umpteenth time and looked at the closed  
apartment door. Jason had been in there for what seemed like forever.  
Nikolas was fighting the urge to just burst in there himself to find out  
what was wrong. But he was going to give them a few minutes more. He  
settled down on the floor outside of the door.  
  
Emily glanced down at her hands. "Well?"  
  
Jason sighed and scratched his neck. "You're right, this is complicated."  
  
"What should I do?" She asked.  
  
"All I have to say is you have to give it time to work itself out.  
Which…which one do you want?" He tilted her face up and stared into her  
eyes.  
  
"I..." She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm even pretending like I  
have to think about it. It's Nikolas. It's always really been Nikolas. I  
just want to make things up to Sly."  
  
"Like I said, give it some time. And give Sly some space." He shook his  
head. "I think you should call Carly. She's probably better at this than I  
am."  
  
She grabbed his hand. "You helped, you really did."  
  
"Are you ready to let Nikolas in? He's been waiting a long time."  
  
"But I want to hear where you've been and what you've been doing…"  
  
"It's a longer even more complicated story than yours was." He smiled at  
her. "Come on, walk me to the door."  
  
Nikolas jumped up when the door opened. "Hey." He breathed when he saw  
Emily. His eyes searched her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better right now." She smiled at Jason and gave him a hug. "I'll  
see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes you will." He promised. He glanced at Nikolas as he walked past.  
  
Nikolas stared at Emily waiting for her to say something, anything. She  
wrung her hands together and whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
He framed her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers. "It's  
okay." He hugged her close to him and repeated himself. "It's okay."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly called out to Michael and Brooke Lynn. "Guys, it's time to go so  
let's get a move on."  
  
"I lost a mitten." Michael complained.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, let me come look." She started to get up when she saw  
Stefan. "Uh, hello."  
  
"Carly, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Brooke, help Michael find his glove okay sweetie?" She crossed her arms  
and stared at Stefan. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Has anything out of the ordinary happened to you lately?"  
  
"Oh let's see, I discovered a long lost father and an old friend came back  
from the dead. Nope, nothing weird." She said sarcastically.  
  
Stefan took a deep breath. "Any strange men haven't approached you?"  
  
Carly frowned. "No, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Would you mind if I put some guards on you for a while?"  
  
"Stefan, what are you talking about?" She insisted.  
  
"It's Victor. He's no longer a problem, I took care of that."  
  
"If you took care of Victor then why do you want guards around me?"  
  
"It's better that you don't know."  
  
Carly looked at him doubtfully. "I'd rather decide that for myself."  
  
"It has to do with Victor and part of the reason he came to Port Charles.  
I'm just worried that you might be affected by it. I doubt anything will  
occur. I only want to keep you safe." He swore.  
  
"That's not really your job or your responsibility." She pointed out.  
  
"I already regret how much of your life I missed and I want to make it up  
in any way that I can."  
  
"By putting guards on me?" She said skeptically.  
  
"I assumed that one step at a time is the only thing that would work with  
you. Don't tell me I was incorrect in my assumption?" He raised his  
eyebrow.  
  
"No. Actually, you were…uh you were right." She laughed softly.  
  
"So may I put some men on you just for my peace of mind?"  
  
Carly threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, just make sure they don't  
interfere with my life."  
  
Stefan nodded, very pleased with the way things went. "Perhaps later in the  
week we can get together for lunch. If you are open to it there are some  
other things that I would like to discuss with you."  
  
"Not more Victor stuff." She groaned.  
  
"No, this has to do with only us." He assured her.  
  
"Mom, we found my glove." Michael and Brooke Lynn came running over. They  
both stared at Stefan in curiosity.  
  
"Great." She smiled at him. "We'll set something up for later on in week,  
okay?"  
  
"Perfect." He nodded.  
  
"Okay, come on guys. We have to get Brooke home and then head to the  
store." She glanced at Stefan. "I'll uh, call you."  
  
Stefan waited until Carly and the kids were gone before taking out his  
cell. "Yes, go ahead with the men and any word on Victor? All right, stay  
with him. He goes near her at all, you alert me immediately."  
  



	34. Chapter 33

Nikolas and Emily paused at the door of Kelly's. After Jason left Nikolas  
hustled Emily into the shower. It was time she got of that apartment and  
got some air. A trip to Kelly's was a good start. But now Nikolas wasn't so  
sure it was a good idea. He hadn't seen Lucky since that night at Luke's  
and he was pretty mad at both of them. Not that Nikolas could blame him,  
Sly was his cousin and Elizabeth was still important to him.  
  
"Maybe if we're lucky he won't be working tonight?" Emily said hopefully.  
  
"He's going to have to get over it." Nikolas scowled. "It has nothing to do  
with him. Let's grab that table."  
  
Emily slowly followed Nikolas to the table he pointed out. She felt like  
everyone in the diner was staring at them, whispering about them. It was  
crazy she knew but she couldn't help it.  
  
"You know what you want?" Nikolas asked as he gazed at the menu he already  
knew by heart.  
  
"Mmm, I'm not that hungry." Emily shook her head.  
  
"When was the last time you ate? Emily, you are skin and bones." Nikolas  
chastised her gently. He took her hand in his. "Eat something, for me."  
  
Before Emily could answer, Lucky showed up at their table. "I was wondering  
when you two were going to come out of hiding."  
  
Nikolas stared at him for a long time. He wasn't sure of Lucky's feelings  
about them. He didn't seem like he wished them dead but he wasn't too happy  
to see them either. Finally Emily asked the question that Nikolas was  
putting off.  
  
"Are you angry?" She whispered.  
  
Lucky sighed and sat down at the table with them. "I was. I still am,  
kinda. You guys were wrong and you already know it so it's not my place to  
lecture you. You're supposedly adults and you went out and hurt two people  
that I care about. But I care about you guys also and this put me in a  
tough spot. I had to listen to Elizabeth cry her heart out to me and it  
made me sick. Not because of what you did but because we were all friends  
and friends don't do that to each other. But like I said it's not my  
place."  
  
"It's not like we did it on purpose." Emily argued.  
  
"It just happened." Nikolas added.  
  
"I know how that is." Lucky thought back to his kisses with Maxie. He  
spread out his hands. "But I don't want to hear anymore about it. Since I'm  
stuck in the middle I've got to be like Switzerland, neutral."  
  
"So you don't hate us?" Emily pressed.  
  
Lucky laughed. "I could never hate you. I'm just a little disappointed in  
you. You guys have lousy timing. I always had a feeling you'd eventually  
get together. Just not this way."  
  
"What?" Emily's mouth dropped open.  
  
He shrugged. "It was just a feeling then you and Sly hooked up and it kinda  
went away."  
  
"Why did you never tell us? It could saved us all a lot of grief in the  
long run." Nikolas said.  
  
"Like I said, it was only a feeling. You guys ready to order?" Lucky got  
up from the table.  
  
"Hear that, Em? Were we meant to be together." Nikolas joked with a warm  
smile.  
  
Emily froze. She glanced up at Lucky. "I think I'm hungry after all.  
Whatever's the special I'll take it."  
  
Nikolas frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. "I think I'll have the same  
also."  
  
"Be right up." Lucky took their menus and walked off.  
  
Nikolas focused his gaze on Emily. He said softly. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on." She denied with a little laugh. "I'm just relived  
about Lucky."  
  
"If you were relieved you wouldn't be tensing up. What is the problem here?  
Is it what I said about you and me being meant for each other?"  
  
"Sort of, I don't want to think that way Nikolas. I just got out of a  
relationship with a guy that I thought I was meant to be and look what  
happened with that. I cheated on him."  
  
He touched her cheek softly. "Maybe that's because you weren't meant to be  
with him."  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "I think we should slow down."  
  
"Slow down? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't want to rush into anything. What if the only thing between us is  
the sex?" Emily voiced her biggest fear.  
  
"What? Believe me, there's more to us than the sex. If we never have sex  
again I wouldn't care, I'd still want to be with you." Emily arched a  
disbelieving eyebrow and Nikolas laughed. "Okay, I like the sex  
but it's not the only thing. I like you, Emily. Remember that day we spent  
on Wyndemere?"  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
"Let's do another day like that. Just you and me, no pressure, no exes, no  
*sex*. What do you say?"  
  
Emily shrugged. "Alright."  
  
"We'll take it one day at a time." Nikolas promised with a determined  
glint in his eye.  
  
~*~*~  
"Come in, come in." Carly said as she let Sonny in her apartment later  
that night. She reached around to help him take off his coat. She gave him  
a quick peek on the cheek.  
  
"So what's on the menu tonight?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Pasta." She grinned at him and placed his coat in the closet. He quirked  
his eyebrow and she frowned. "What? There's no way I can mess up pasta. You  
just boil some water and open a jar of sauce."  
  
"You did what?" His look of horror caused her to double over laughing.  
  
She touched his arm sympathetically. "Calm down, I remember all your  
lessons. I think I managed to pull off a decent homemade sauce."  
  
He looked at her doubtfully. "If not, I can always take over."  
  
"You are going nowhere near my kitchen, buster." Carly warned with a  
growl.  
  
"Is he here yet?" Michael's laughing voice floated out to them. Jason  
emerged from around the corner. He carried Michael on his back. Michael  
squirmed to get down and flew across the room to Sonny. "Sonny!"  
  
Jason clenched his jaw in annoyance. He was getting damn tired of seeing  
his son run to other men like that. He pushed down his anger and forced a  
smile. "What took you so long?"  
  
Sonny checked his watch. "I'm right on time."  
  
"Oh. I must have gotten here a little early then." Jason said coolly.  
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from Jason  
but he was going to ignore and enjoy his evening with Carly. Even if he had  
to share her with two other people.  
  
Carly frowned. The tension between the two of them was getting weird. Carly  
couldn't understand it. She shook her head. "Michael, come help me set the  
table."  
  
"I'll do that." Jason immediately offered.  
  
"No, you and Sonny sit down. You're my guests, so sit, talk, whatever."  
Carly led Michael into the kitchen.  
  
Jason started to walk into the living room but Sonny grabbed his arm.  
"Hey, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"With me? There's nothing the matter with me." Jason lied.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "No, I can tell. What's going on?"  
  
Jason shrugged and lied again. "I guess I'm little anxious about Carly's  
cooking. I tried to sneak into the kitchen to check on the food but she  
barred the door."  
  
Sonny laughed relieved to see that nothing was wrong. He threw his arm  
around Jason's shoulders. "Yeah, she gets a little vicious. The trick is to  
set up a little diversionary tactic. Like get Michael to need her in  
another room, something that will give you another time to taste and if  
need be help her out a little."  
  
"You sound like you've done this a lot." Jason said dryly. Yet another  
reminder of all the years he lost out on.  
  
Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I had to learn the hard way. But hey she's improved. I  
can guarantee we won't have to visit the emergency room to get our stomach  
pumped tonight."  
  
Jason drew back in disbelief. "Don't tell me…"  
  
Sonny nodded. "It was her first try. Frankly, I'm still scared to eat her  
chicken but she learned her lesson."  
  
Jason shook his head in wonder. Sonny noticed the dazed look on his face.  
"I'm glad I'm not alone. Michael *likes* her cooking."  
  
~*~*~  
Stefan stepped off the launch and found Layla waiting for him. She smiled  
sadly at him and held her hands out to him. He clasped them in his and  
worriedly searched her face for any clue to why she was so sad.  
  
"You sounded upset on the phone." He remarked.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight." She said without preamble.  
  
"Tonight?" Stefan arched his eyebrow. "I thought you had a few more days."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I have to go tonight. It's the surgery for my eye.  
Though I wish I could stay."  
  
Stefan nodded understandingly. He swept back a lock of hair. "Your eye is  
more important than pleasing me. After the surgery is over, come back to  
Wyndemere to recuperate."  
  
Layla looked away. She had a feeling that Katarina was going to send her  
away until her eyes was better and then immediately send her on another  
mission to get her mind off of Victor.  
  
Stefan caught the look in her eye and nodded again. "Do not let another  
twelve years go bye or else I shall come looking for you myself."  
  
She laughed a little. "I promise Steffie. Tell Nikki goodbye for me?"  
  
"He will be terribly upset that he wasn't hear himself." Stefan cupped her  
face in his hands and brushed his lips across hers. "Goodbye, Layla."  
  
~*~*~  
"So dinner was good right?" Carly said as she settled down next to Sonny  
on the couch. Jason sat across from them with Michael snuggled against his  
side.  
  
"It was…passable." Sonny said.  
  
"Passable? Hey, I helped cook Thanksgiving dinner and that turned out to be  
damned good." Carly protested.  
  
"Exactly how many people were in the kitchen that day?" Sonny pointed out.  
  
"I thought it was good, Carly." Jason said gallantly. He was out to score  
points and ridiculing her cooking didn't seem the way to him. He smiled  
when Carly grinned at him. "Thank you. See?"  
  
"I thought it was fantastic, Mama." Michael piped up.  
  
"You think everything I make is fantastic." Carly laughed. "But thank you  
also. Aren't you tired, it's a little past your bedtime."  
  
"I'm okay." Michael denied.  
  
Carly nodded. In a few minutes she would take him to his room despite his  
denial.  
  
Sonny looked at Carly through heavy lids. He murmured. "Come here you."  
  
Carly slid over the couch next to him and said. "Yeah?"  
  
Sonny cupped her face and gave her a long slow kiss. He barely remembered  
that Jason and Michael was watching them. "I meant to do that earlier."  
  
"Better late than never." Carly whispered. She had actually forgotten that  
Jason and Michael were there and was about to pull Sonny in for a kiss when  
Jason cleared his throat loudly. She blushed and punched Sonny in the arm.  
"Look what you made me do."  
  
Sonny grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her fist. "It's not my fault  
you find me irresistible."  
  
"Do you mind if I put Michael to bed?" Jason asked suddenly. He stood up  
quickly.  
  
"I'm not tired!" Michael immediately said.  
  
"It's still past your bedtime." Carly said. "Sure, if you want. The book  
we're reading is on his nightstand. Just a few pages tonight, okay?  
  
"Right." He nodded. He looked back at the little boy. "You want a piggy  
back ride?"  
  
"No, carry me upside down this time." Michael requested happily,  
forgetting the fact that he didn't want to go to bed.  
  
"No, that's just going to get him all worked up." Carly vetoed the idea.  
Michael scowled and Carly arched her eyebrow. He quickly lost the scowl and  
followed Jason out of the room.  
  
Sonny waited until they were completely gone then turned back to Carly.  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
"You were feeling me up in front of my son and our best friend." Carly  
made a face but still laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"They'll be busy for a while so I've got plenty of time for that. But first  
I have to ask you something."  
  
"Mmm, what?" Carly asked around a yawn. Lately she'd been feeling more  
tired than usual. She was going to have start catching up on her sleep.  
  
Sonny absentmindedly trailed his fingers up and down her arm. "I was  
thinking that it was time…I want you and Michael to move back in with me."  
  
"What?" Carly pushed herself up and turned to face him on the couch.  
"What?"  
  
"I want you back in the penthouse. Those few days you stayed after finding  
out about the Cassadines were the best days I've had in a long time. It's  
so empty and lonely there without you now."  
  
"Jason is staying there." She pointed out needlessly.  
  
Sonny gave her a pointed look. "That's different and you know it. He's  
moving into the penthouse across the hall in a few days anyway. But the  
point is, I miss you and I want you home."  
  
"Sonny," Carly touched his face. "I don't know, I have to think about it."  
  
"What's to think about? Just come home with me." He demanded.  
  
"Don't try ordering me around Sonny, you know that doesn't work." She  
snapped. "Look just give me time to think, okay. I have to see if this is  
the best situation for everyone involved."  
  
"How could it not be. You love me and I love you. It's simple."  
  
"Don't push me." She warned. "Give me a few days."  
  
"Only a few." He promised. "And then I won't take no for an answer."  
  
~*~*~  
Lucky looked up just as Maxie walked into Kelly's. How he knew she'd be  
coming in at exactly that moment he didn't understand and he didn't want to  
know. He frowned when he noticed that she wasn't as bright and cheery as  
usual. She made her way over to the counter.  
  
"Hi." She said muttered.  
  
"What happened?" He started to reach out and touch her face but stopped  
himself.  
  
"My father." She spat out. "He came by tonight looking for me and Georgie.  
Georgie was out and I pretended like I was too. I overheard him telling my  
mom that he was leaving tonight."  
  
"Oh." Lucky understood how she felt about Frisco. This time he did gently  
touch her cheek. "I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "Hey, it's no big deal. I knew he wasn't staying. I  
should be happy that he bothered to say goodbye first."  
  
"I know how hard it is," He began softly.  
  
"No, you don't." She spat out. "You don't know what it's like to know you  
have a father out there somewhere who'd rather be running around risking  
his life than be with you and your sister. You have no idea! Mom says he  
doesn't hate us that he loves us very much but sometimes I seriously  
wonder. What kind of father just abandons his kids? Oh God."  
  
Maxie slumped down on the stool and covered her face in her hands. Lucky's  
heart crumbled as he listened to her start to cry. He walked around the  
counter and pulled her into his arms. He soothingly rubbed his hands up and  
down her back. "Maxie, it's going to be alright, you hear me?"  
  
Behind them Frisco cleared his throat. Maxie pulled back from Lucky  
slightly to see who was interrupting them. When she saw her father she  
groaned and turned away.  
  
"I figured you'd be here." Frisco began.  
  
Maxie wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I don't want to talk to  
you."  
  
"Well I have to talk to you. This is urgent, Maxie." Frisco stressed.  
  
"Oh, after six years suddenly it's *urgent* that you talk to me. Whatever  
it is, I'm sure it can wait another six years." Maxie kept her back to  
him. "Lucky, I don't want him here."  
  
Lucky ran his hands through his hair. He didn't like seeing her hurt like  
this but she would be better off listening to what Frisco had to say. He  
touched her shoulder. "Come on, give him a chance."  
  
"I already know what he has to stay and I don't want to hear it." She told  
Lucky.  
  
"Just listen." He urged her and touched the tip of her nose with his  
finger. "For me?"  
  
Maxie took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. "Fine, for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Frisco looked at the two of them staring at each other. At first he thought  
that they were only friends but seeing them together now he wasn't so sure.  
Frisco shook his head. What was he thinking, she was only 17 and Spencer  
had to be in his early twenties. Nothing was happening between the two of  
them.  
  
"Maxie, I wanted to tell you that I have to leave tonight." He began.  
  
Maxie snorted and tossed a look at Lucky. "See? What did I tell you?"  
  
"Listen." He hissed. He nodded to Frisco, "Go on."  
  
Frisco frowned but continued. "However as soon as I'm able to, I'm coming  
back to Port Charles to see you and your sister."  
  
"Right, I remember the last time you said that."  
  
"This I mean it. I realized how much I missed you girls. I mean you went  
and grew up without me. You're not the same people and I want to get to  
know you."  
  
"And you do that by going away?" Maxie said doubtfully.  
  
"I still have a job to do, Maxie."  
  
"Because protecting the world is more important than your daughters."  
Maxie said snidely. She turned back to Lucky. "Why did I bother?"  
  
"He's still your father, give him that respect."  
  
"Why, he hasn't earned it."  
  
"I'll be back soon to do just that." Frisco promised. "I still want to be  
your father."  
  
"Don't bother, *Frisco*, I realized that the only father I have is Mac and  
I should be grateful."  
  
"Maxie." Lucky squeezed her arm warningly.  
  
"No, it's okay, Lucky. Let her feel that way for now. I'll be back to prove  
her wrong." Frisco said. He gave Maxie one last look then walked away.  
  
"Go after him and apologize." Lucky told her.  
  
"For what? For telling the truth? He hasn't bothered with us for six years  
and now I'm supposed to kiss his butt because he remembered he has kids? No  
way, I did that for a few days and then I find out he wasn't  
staying anyway. When he really wants to be a father maybe I'll listen to  
him but not now. Not when some adventure is more important."  
  
"That's not true Maxie and you know it." Lucky said.  
  
She shook her head. "It feels that way."  
  
"It hurts but the hurt goes away, I promise." Lucky said gently.  
  
"If you say it well, then maybe it will." Maxie looked down at her hands  
and said shyly. "Could I get another hug, maybe?"  
  
Lucky's eyes widened in surprise at a shy Maxie. "Sure."  
  
Maxie flew into his arms. She murmured against his shoulder. "You're a good  
friend." She drew back and looked into his eyes. "And if you would let  
yourself, you could be more than that."  
  
Lucky groaned. He should have known. But if it was something to get her  
mind off her father… "Maxie…"  
  
"I'm not saying anything." She said with a small smile. "But you can't  
blame a girl for trying."  
  
~*~*~  
Jason made his way down the stairs to the docks. He shoved his hands into  
his pockets and stared out morosely at the water. If he had had to sit  
through one more kiss between Sonny and Carly he would have tore the place  
apart. He was barely able to keep his temper in check as he made his  
excuses and left soon after putting Michael to bed. He was going to have to  
do something or say something soon because faking being happy for them was  
killing him. He liked Sonny, he was his best friend but that didn't mean he  
wanted to see him with Carly. Not when she was supposed to be with him.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her coat tighter around her. She had gone out that night  
with a few friends from her art class and she tried to put on a brave face  
but a half-hour into it she knew she couldn't pretend anymore. So she  
excused herself and started the long walk back to her grandmother's. She  
grimaced at the prospect of another night of her grandmother fawning over  
her, trying to make her feel better even though she didn't know the whole  
story. She finally remembered the reason she moved in with Emily in the  
first place. One, she needed her freedom and two, after her grandmother  
retired she devoted her life to hovering over Elizabeth. God, she missed  
her apartment. Emily should have been the one to move out. She was the one  
who messed up, not Elizabeth. Then again Elizabeth had forgotten another  
reason she moved in with Emily, she couldn't afford a decent place on her  
own. Emily was paying most of the rent.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes glazed over. Just the thought of Emily angered her. She  
hadn't seen her in days and that was just fine with her. She never wanted  
to see her again. How dare she deliberately try to mess up her and Nikolas'  
relationship? If she was bored with Sly then they should have tried spicing  
things up instead of ruining her life. There had to be some way to get her  
back for that.  
  
Elizabeth conveniently forgot the fact that at the time she had been unsure  
about her relationship with Nikolas, she'd turned down his proposals and  
basically broke up with him. No matter what she did, it was still Emily's  
fault that she cried the whole night after Sly told her what he'd saw. And  
hearing the confession straight from Emily and Nikolas didn't help either.  
  
One thing Elizabeth knew for sure, she didn't want to go home right now.  
She needed to think and the best place for that were the docks. Once she  
got there she was disappointed to see that someone else had the same idea.  
She bit her lip as she thought it over. Should she stay? Or should she just  
turn around and leave? Who was that anyway?  
  
She narrowed her eyes and concerted on the tall man staring into the water.  
Was that? Yeah, it looked like Jason, Emily's brother. He looked pretty  
upset, like he needed someone to talk to. A slow smile came to Elizabeth's  
face.  
  
Wouldn't it just *kill* Emily if she found out that her back from the dead  
brother confided in her?  
  
Elizabeth resisted the urge to rub her hands together like some cartoon  
villain. Oh yeah, this is perfect. What better way to get back at Emily  
than this?  
  
She ran her hands through her hair, fixed a bright smile on her way, and  
walked down the stairs towards him. He turned around at the sound of her  
footsteps. She wiggled her fingers at him and said in a flirtatious tone.  
"Hi Jason!"  
  
Jason frowned. He came to the docks to be alone. The last thing he wanted  
was company. "Excuse me?"  
  
Elizabeth pouted. "I guess you don't remember me, huh? Elizabeth Webber? I,  
uh, used to go out with Lucky Spencer?"  
  
Jason slowly nodded, connecting the face with the name. "Right,  
Emily's…friend."  
  
"*Former* friend." Elizabeth corrected tersely.  
  
"She told me what happened." Jason said sympathetically.  
  
"What, is she running around shouting it from the rooftops?" Elizabeth  
glowered at him.  
  
Jason stared at her. "No, we were having a conversation. She's really  
beating herself up over it."  
  
Elizabeth held up a hand to stop his words. "Wait! I don't want to hear  
anymore about poor little Emily's woes, okay? You know what, let's start  
over. Hi, Jason, remember me? Elizabeth?"  
  
Jason stared at her some more, this time his gaze was slightly curious.  
"Hi, Elizabeth. Please don't say anything stupid like 'welcome home' or  
'welcome back from the dead'."  
  
"Getting a little tired huh? People just don't know what to say." Elizabeth  
shrugged. "What would you say in a situation like this?"  
  
"I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Well, you're not like most people." Elizabeth said coyly. She twirled a  
strand of hair around her finger. "So you looked pretty deep in thought a  
few minutes ago. What to talk about it?"  
  
Right, like he was going to discuss his feelings for Carly with her. "I'd  
rather not."  
  
"Come on." She reached out and trailed her hand down his arm. Whoa, did he  
work out or what? "Sometimes it's better to just let it all out. Release  
the tension, Jason."  
  
He stepped away from her touch. "I said, I'd rather not." He didn't get  
why she was so determined to get him to spill all his problems.  
  
Damn, this wasn't working, she thought. She shivered. "Brrr, it's cold out  
tonight."  
  
"It's December, we're by the water." He said tonelessly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You know what would hit the spot right now? Some  
cocoa from Kelly's. You want to get some?"  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes. He was about to decline when Elizabeth smiled  
brightly and taunted. "Come on, what else are you going to do tonight? You  
got the whole night planned don't you? You're gonna stare at the water,  
then maybe stare at that sea crane and then at the water some more. Whoa,  
slow down party man!"  
  
Jason frowned. She was right. What was he going to do all night? Moon over  
lost opportunities with Carly? Devise ways to make her see he was the one  
for her and Sonny was only a temporary replacement? He rubbed the back of  
his neck.  
  
"Okay. But you're buying." He told her.  
  
Elizabeth looped her arm around his, surprising him. Then she surprised him  
even more by smiling and saying. "If I didn't think you were so cute, I'd  
make you pay for your own."  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas had just dropped Emily off with a chaste kiss goodnight and a  
smirk. He was determined to prove that there was more to them than sex.  
Emily wasn't sure but she was going to let him play it out. She had just  
stepped into her apartment when there was a knock at the door.  
  
She smirked to herself. It was probably Nikolas. She opened the door.  
"Couldn't last more than a few min—Sly?"  
  
"Hello." He muttered.  
  
"Sly, Sly! She repeated in shock. She recovered quickly. "Come inside."  
  
He held up a hand. "No, I'm not going to be long. I just wanted to tell you  
that I'm leaving Port Charles."  
  
"Why?" She gasped.  
  
"I think it would be better this way." He said.  
  
"You can't just leave the city because we broke up. How childish would that  
be?" Emily snapped. She was angry that it took him a week to finally speak  
to her and the only reason was because he was leaving.  
  
"I'm not leaving forever. Just for a few weeks. I need some time away from  
you and this place. Everywhere I go I see you and me. Don't you? Or did you  
get over me as soon as you jumped into Cassadine's bed?" He narrowed his  
eyes at her.  
  
"Don't be like this, Sly." Emily sighed. "Of course I still think about  
you. I called you how many times this week?"  
  
"Guilt." He shrugged. "But until I can see you and Nikolas together  
without wanting to kill him I'm going to need some space and the best way  
to get that space is to leave."  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll head down to New York. Wherever my car takes  
me." He started to go but Emily called out his name. "Sly!"  
  
She leaned over and brushed her lips across his. He closed his eyes and  
returned the kiss then stepped back.  
  
"Be careful please." She pleaded. "No matter what happened, I still care  
about you."  
  
"I know that. That's why it hurts so much."  
  
~*~*~  
Victor stood across the street beside his limousine and took one last look  
at the Brownstone. He could see that the lights were still on in Carly's  
apartment. Higgins appeared at Victor's elbow. "Sir? Our staying here any  
longer isn't wise."  
  
"Wait." Victor hissed.  
  
Carly appeared at the open window. She paused and stared out at the night  
for a few minutes. A smile appeared on her face and she nodded. Seconds  
later Sonny Corinthos came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
He kissed her ear and whispered something into it. She laughed and nodded  
eagerly. Together they shut the window and drew close the curtains.  
  
"Soon, my dear." Victor murmured. "I'll return for you soon."  
  



	35. Chapter 34

"Alright, Michael, why did you call me down to Kelly's?" Mike as he sat  
down across from Sonny.  
  
"I just wanted to get your opinion on something. Not your advice, not your  
approval, just your opinion." Sonny reached into his pocket and pulled out  
a ring box. He tossed it on the table and leaned back, stroking his chin.  
  
Mike slowly looked at the box then at Sonny then back at the box again. He  
picked it up and opened it. He whistled lowly at the size of the diamond.  
Sonny grinned. "I was thinking it was time for me to settle down for real."  
  
"You're going to ask Carly to marry you?" Mike said softly. "This is a  
surprise. Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I asked Carly to move in with me and she turned me  
down."  
  
"So you decided to ask her to marry you instead? Michael, if she won't live  
with you then she probably won't marry you."  
  
"It's because I was asking her the wrong question. I figured it out the  
other night. I love her, she loves me, and what do I do? I ask her to  
*move* in?" Sonny shook his head. "I should have proposed. I should have  
done it a long time ago. I'm crazy about the woman. I want the whole world  
to know that I love Carly Spencer. I want her as my wife, Mike."  
  
"Does this," Mike lowered his voice and looked around before continuing,  
"have anything to do with Jason coming back? I mean, I've seen the way he  
looks at her."  
  
Sonny sat back. He fiddled with the salt shaker. "Part of it, I suppose.  
But the thing is, I know she loves me. Yeah, she loves Jason. She'll never  
stop loving him and I know that and respect that. I had to hear her every  
night when she cried herself to sleep over him during those first few days.  
I know how she feels but she's still with me. She loves me more. If she  
wanted to be with Jason, I would have known by now. You know Carly, she's  
never quiet about what she wants."  
  
"So you really think she'll say yes?" Mike said doubtfully.  
  
"Of course. I just have to get her alone. I've been busy the past few days  
and every time I do get to see her there's always someone there."  
  
"What about Jason? Have you considered his reaction?"  
  
Sonny shrugged. "He'll just have to live with it."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly smiled at Jason as she let him into her apartment. "Hey you. Michael  
and I haven't seen you in days. We missed you."  
  
"I was busy with things for Sonny." Jason shoved his hands into his pockets  
and walked past her.  
  
"I guess Michael and I are going to have to get used to not having you  
around 24/7, huh? I think I'll be able to handle it but Michael…He's  
convinced you're like SuperDad or something." She laughed.  
  
"I went to your job and V said you called in sick? Are you okay?" He asked  
with concern.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just a touch of that stomach flu that's going around. Just in  
time for the holidays, yay!" Carly said sarcastically and ran her hands  
through her hair.  
  
"You sure you're okay? You look…bad." He frowned.  
  
"You know just what to stay to turn a girl's head, don't you?" Carly  
brushed past him and flopped down on the couch. She sat Indian-style and  
looked up at him. "Sit, sit."  
  
"If you're not feeling well I can come back another time." Jason began as  
he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm fine! I had a little run in with the porcelain god this morning so I  
decided to skip work." Carly nudged him. "It's obvious you want to talk  
about something. Why don't you just say it?"  
  
"I was curious about your relationship with Sonny." Jason admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, that's all. You guys got together after I left,  
right?"  
  
"It wasn't like that exactly. Yeah, I moved in, I kinda forced myself on  
him. It was a long time before we even began to think of each other in that  
way. I remember our first kiss. It happened during a fight, naturally."  
Carly laughed and shook her head.  
  
Jason clenched his jaw. "So it was gradual?"  
  
"Yeah, it just kinda snuck up on us." Carly shrugged.  
  
"And then you two broke up and you started dating Garcia."  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so curious?"  
  
"I just want to know, I've been away for so long." Jason lied with a shrug.  
  
"I left Sonny for the stupidest reason. I thought that our being together  
was wrong for us. That I used him as a crutch to get over you." Carly  
looked at him with a smile. "Turns out I was wrong."  
  
"Were you?" Jason asked earnestly and inched closer to her. "Maybe Sonny  
was just a replacement for me."  
  
Carly laughed nervously. "Jason, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Jason cupped her face. "I'm saying that now that I'm back you don't have to  
be with him anymore. Carly, I want another chance."  
  
Carly couldn't move as Jason came in for a kiss. She allowed him to slowly  
kiss her. Part of her responded to his kiss and the other part just watched  
in amazement as it happened. Finally she broke it off. She shook her head  
and scrambled away from him, perching on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Carly…"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She pressed her hand to her mouth.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jason was confused by her reaction.  
  
"You can't just kiss me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You kissed me back." He pointed out. He couldn't understand why she was so  
angry. This was what they both wanted, right?  
  
"Yeah, I kissed you back because you surprised me and it's been so long  
and…and…Look, I don't know why I kissed you back but you shouldn't have  
kissed me in the first place. It was wrong."  
  
"How was it wrong? I wanted it, you wanted it."  
  
"I didn't want it. You said you wanted another chance and then you kissed  
me. Jason, I can't give you that chance." Carly hesitated then said softly.  
"It's too late for us."  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
Carly reached out to gently touch his cheek. He flinched and she brought  
her hand back to her lap. "I'm sorry. I love Sonny. I just decided to move  
in with him again."  
  
"You…love…Sonny." Jason dragged each word out. He stood up, shoved his  
hands into his pockets and stared at the wall.  
  
Carly stood also. "You have to admit that we're better friends than  
lovers."  
  
Jason gave her a cold stare. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jason. I had to move  
on. I thought you were dead."  
  
"'I thought you were dead.' That's a pretty good excuse." Jason muttered.  
  
"It's not an excuse, it's the truth." Carly stated firmly. "You *were*  
dead. I couldn't have lived my whole life dedicated to someone who was  
died. What kind of life was I supposed to have, Jason?"  
  
"All you had to do was wait and you couldn't do it." Jason accused her.  
  
"Wait a second." Carly frowned. She'd heard those words before but where?  
  
"What am I waiting for? To hear more about you and your love for Sonny? No  
thanks." Jason started for the door.  
  
Carly hadn't heard him. She was too busy trying to remember where she knew  
that phrase. Finally it came to her. That dream she had about Sonny and  
Alex, the one where she had to choose between them and Jason had shown up  
at the end. Was it her subconscious trying to tell her that Jason wasn't  
dead after all?  
  
She turned and saw Jason almost gone. "Jason, wait."  
  
He paused. "Why?"  
  
"Look, don't leave here angry. I want to still be friends. Can we?" She  
said softly.  
  
"I need some time to think about this."  
  
"Why are you acting like the wronged party here?" She snapped. "You  
couldn't have expected that I would fall into your arms the moment you came  
back, did you?"  
  
Jason looked guilty at his feet. "Not exactly…"  
  
"God, how selfish are you? You can't be that upset about this." Carly's  
expression softened as she stared at his dejected pose. "Are you?"  
  
"Carly, I told you how long I dreamed about you, right?" He murmured.  
  
"Yeah, but that was just about the sex."  
  
"It was more than that." He rubbed his face. "Damn it, I fell in love with  
you. How do you think it feels to fall in love with some woman you didn't  
know, get your memory back and still be in love with her only to return  
home and find out that she loves someone else. Your best friend."  
  
"Jase, I didn't know…" Carly bit her lip.  
  
He shook his head. "Don't…don't worry about it."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I said, don't worry about it. I'll just need more time to get used to it  
all, okay? If you don't mind, don't invite me over for any group dinners  
with Sonny for awhile, all right?"  
  
~*~*~  
"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Keesha had to wince at  
her own tone and choice of words. She sounded like her mother for God sake.  
  
Melinda paused in putting her coat and frowned at Keesha. "Out. People put  
on their coats to go outside and that's what I'm doing. See you later." She  
shrugged in her coat and started to open the door.  
  
"I don't think so." Keesha snapped. "Have you seen your room lately?"  
  
"Uh, yeah? I live in it remember?" Melinda said sarcastically. She rolled  
her eyes.  
  
"Mel, don't take that tone of voice with her." Taggert said as he came out  
of the kitchen. "Show her some respect."  
  
"Oh of course, Uncle Marcus, I'll never do it again." Melinda batted her  
lashes at Taggert. "Is that all? Because I'm meeting people."  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you clean that room of yours. It's  
disgusting and a mess like attracts bugs. I will not have bugs in my  
house." Again, Keesha was reminded of her mother.  
  
Melinda turned to Taggert. "Can I just do it tomorrow, Uncle Marcus?"  
  
Keesha shook her head. Not this again. Ever since Katarina left, whenever  
she and Melinda disagreed on something she immediately ran to Taggert to  
intervene.  
  
Taggert held up his hands and backed towards the door. "I am not involved  
in this. This is between you and Keesha. I'm sick of you putting me in the  
middle. I'm going out with Garcia, I going get him drunk and hopefully he  
won't talk about Carly the whole night. The fool is still in love with her.  
When I come back I want this to be settled."  
  
He grabbed his coat and quickly left. Melinda waited a beat before saying.  
"So I'll see you later."  
  
"Uh-uh." Keesha grabbed her arm and tried to lead her to the room. Melinda  
snatched her arm away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look you will clean that room, now." Keesha gritted out.  
  
"I told you I'll do it later. I've got plans." Melinda snapped.  
  
"You can get away with that attitude with your mother and your uncle but  
not with me." Keesha folded her arms. "You leave here today and I'm  
changing the locks on you. You will not be welcome back in until you can  
respect me and my rules."  
  
Melinda folded her arms also and smirked. "You can't do that. Uncle Marcus  
won't let you."  
  
Keesha slowly raised her eyebrow. "Then Marcus will get locked also."  
  
Melinda narrowed her eyes. She couldn't be serious. "You're lying."  
  
"I will not be disrespected in my own home. If Marcus doesn't understand  
that…" Keesha trailed off and shrugged.  
  
Melinda studied her. She shook her head. She was bluffing, she had to be.  
"Yeah, right, if I leave you're not going to do that. You don't have the  
guts."  
  
Keesha leaned forward and looked straight into her eyes. She said slowly  
and deliberately. "Try me."  
  
They stared at each other in silence for several moments. Melinda was the  
first to look away. "God, all this just because of a dirty room?"  
  
"It's more than that Melinda and you know it. Are you going to clean it or  
are you going to be looking for a new place to stay while you're out?"  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. She shrugged out of her  
jacket and stomped past Keesha, muttering the whole way. "This is  
unbelievable, I should have stayed at the school."  
  
Keesha smirked and nodded to herself in satisfaction. Round one, me.  
  
~*~*~  
Elizabeth covered another yawn as she listened to Jason go on and on. She  
glanced around the docks for something interesting to look at. She was  
getting pretty good at pretending to listen. It helped him open up to her.  
  
Ever since that night at the docks she started to search out Jason more and  
more. She was going to win his friendship and rub it in Emily's face if it  
killed her. But God he could be boring, going on and on about how Carly  
dumped him. She was confused about how the two of them even had a  
relationship when everyone in town knew about her and Sonny Corinthos.  
  
"And she wants to be friends and I'm supposed to be okay with that? I'm  
supposed to be happy that she and Sonny are involved?" Jason ranted.  
  
"It's not right, Jason, not right at all." Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Anyone can see that she's still in love with you."  
  
"You think so?" Jason looked at her, then shook his head, unable to  
actually hope for it. "I'm beginning to think it's not the kind of love  
that I want."  
  
"Poor Jason." Elizabeth pouted. "There's a woman out there for you. I'm  
positive."  
  
"Maybe. Listen to me, dumping all my problems on you. That's not like me at  
all."  
  
"I really didn't mind. I love to hear about other people's problems." She  
lied. "I like to help. I want to help you anyway I can."  
  
"Just listening helped, thanks." He touched her arm.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled at him.  
  
He nodded and an easy silence fell between them. Finally he said. "I'm  
sorry, am I keeping you from something?"  
  
"Actually, I should get going, I have a class. Could you perhaps give me a  
ride to campus? I'm a little late."  
  
"I kept you here listening to me, I owe you that much."  
  
~*~*~  
"Stefan?" Carly said in surprise as she opened the door to him the next  
day.  
  
"I visited your place of work but Mrs. Jacks said you took the day off?"  
  
"I'm a little sick."  
  
"She said it was the second day in a row?"  
  
"The *flu*." She shrugged. "It's no big deal."  
  
"I apologize if I have somehow overstepped my boundaries."  
  
Carly hurried to assure him. "Oh, no, no, it's just that everyone keeps  
jumping down my throat about it. Why are you here?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Right." Carly stepped aside. They walked over to the couch and sat down  
facing each other. After a few minutes of silence, Carly nodded and said,  
"Well, this was a productive visit."  
  
"I came by to inform you that I will be removing the guards."  
  
"That's good to know." Carly said. "I was getting tired of seeing them  
freezing their butts off standing outside. Do you know how cold it's been?"  
  
"I am aware of that." Stefan nodded. "The danger I was afraid of has  
passed."  
  
"Do you mind telling me exactly what I was in danger from?" Carly pressed.  
  
"I was afraid that an associate of Victor's would have come after you."  
  
"Why?" Carly questioned, then she held up her hand. "Wait, I bet it's just  
one of those Cassadine things I'm better off not knowing. I just don't have  
to fear this guy anymore, right?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"So that's it?" Carly started to stand. "Thanks for stopping by then."  
  
"Actually, there is more." Carly flopped back down. Stefan stared into her  
eyes. "I would like to be your father, Carly."  
  
"Hey, we already went over this. I do not want or need a father." Carly  
jumped back up again.  
  
"Perhaps that didn't come out as well as I had planned. I would like to  
attempt a relationship with you. We've talked about it before but neither  
of us has taken the steps to putting such a plan into motion."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes at his way of putting things. "You want to do lunch a  
few times? Fine, as long as you're paying."  
  
"I want more than that, Carly, and you know it. I already missed out on too  
many years of your life."  
  
"Well, whose fault is that?" Carly snapped and folded her arms in anger.  
She sat back down but wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"It is my fault and I apologized for that. Do you understand how much it  
hurt me to know that I had a daughter out there somewhere that I couldn't  
claim as my own?"  
  
"Do you know how much it hurt me to have to live with the Bensons and live  
with the fact that my own parents didn't want me?" Carly shot back. "Don't  
try to lay a guilt trip on me."  
  
"Carly, you were wanted, by me at least. I cannot speak for your mother.  
However at the time it was impossible for me to come and get you. By the  
time I could I felt it was best to leave you where you were. I didn't want  
to disrupt your life."  
  
Carly stared down at her hands. "You don't understand what it was like…"  
  
"Tell me." Stefan gently took her hand in his. "I want to know."  
  
"No." She shook her head. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered that  
night.  
  
***Bang! Bang! The gun went off. Frank went down. All Caroline saw was the  
blood. The blood was everywhere. Everywhere she looked was blood. She could  
hear Virginia screaming over and over in the background, "What have you  
done, Caroline? What have you done!"***  
  
She closed her eyes and whispered hoarsely. "I can't tell."  
  
Stefan started to touch her cheek. He hesitated before wiping away the  
tears that escaped. He murmured. "That is fine. I can wait until you feel  
that you can confide in me."  
  
Carly swallowed hard. "No…I…no."  
  
"It's alright. Let's put the past behind us. I can't change the way I  
handled things but I do want to make amends. I want to be able to look at  
you and say to the world that you are my daughter."  
  
"You want people to know about me? You don't know me that well do you?"  
Carly sniffed.  
  
"I don't." He admitted. "But you are a Cassadine. I already have a feeling  
what you can be like."  
  
"Don't just throw the name Cassadine out there like that." Carly said. "I  
don't feel like a Cassadine. Hell, I'm just getting use to being a  
Spencer!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to take my name, though it would please me very much."  
He arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-uh, don't even think it." Carly swore. "How about one step at a time?"  
  
"All right. I won't push the subject again. But I still want to get to know  
you. And Michael."  
  
"Michael would love to have another grandfather. But watch out. He has  
Jerry, Alan, and Edward completely wrapped around his finger. You might be  
his next victim."  
  
"It would be a great honor." He nodded. "He is a charming little boy."  
  
"He is, isn't he?" Carly beamed with motherly pride, latching onto the  
subject. "Christmas is coming up and so is his birthday."  
  
"If it's alright with you I would like to give him a gift?" Stefan said  
hopefully.  
  
"Michael loves gifts. One more wouldn't hurt. Just don't do anything  
extravagant like an island or a castle. He's only a little boy." She  
laughed.  
  
"I'll try to keep it small then. Is there anything in particular that you  
want?"  
  
"For myself for Christmas?" Carly sat back shocked by the suggestion. She  
thought about it. "No, I have everything I need. My best friend's alive, my  
son's happy and healthy, I'm in love. I'm fine."  
  
"I only ask because I owe you for all the Christmases and birthdays that I  
missed. All your firsts that I should have been there for." Stefan broke  
off and looked away.  
  
Carly screwed up her face and tried to fight her tears. "Don't do that.  
Don't make me feel sorry for you!" She took a deep breath. "Look, you want  
start new? Start a fresh relationship, where you don't owe me anything?  
Then fine, it's all right with me. Just don't make me feel sad about all  
the things we missed out together, okay?"  
  
They sat in silence again. Stefan started to answer her but then,  
  
"The door was open so we let ourselves in." Eve said as she and Emily  
trooped into the living room. They stopped short when they saw Stefan.  
"Oops, we'll come back."  
  
"That's quite all right, I was on my way out." Stefan stood.  
  
Carly stood also and wiped her face. "I'll call you sometime this week.  
We'll have lunch when I'm feeling better. We can talk about Michael's  
gift."  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Emily frowned at Carly's tears.  
  
"Yeah, my father just got me a little emotional that's all." Carly tried to  
pretend not to see the way Stefan's face brightened at her use of the word  
father. "Let me walk him out to the door, I'll be right back."  
  
They walked to the door. Stefan was still beaming about the father comment.  
Carly scowled. "Don't let it go to your head."  
  
"Feel free to say it anytime." He remembered their encounter at his office  
and the way she called him Dad. "Just not in an insulting manner."  
  
"Get out of here." She said with a mock frown. Then surprising herself and  
him she gave him a quick peek on the cheek. "Alright, now go."  
  
He smiled and nodded. Carly closed the door behind him and leaned against  
it for a second. She sighed heavily. Then she remembered Emily and Eve.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're supposed to have lunch, remember?" Emily reminded her. "Karen's  
meeting us here."  
  
"I totally forgot." Carly smacked her forehead. "I've been so sick lately."  
  
"Yeah, how are you?" Emily asked.  
  
"Fine, I think the bug finally past over. I only stayed home today because  
I was a little queasy this morning." She rubbed her stomach and glanced at  
Emily. "What about you? How are you doing? You disappear for days and then  
you just show up out of nowhere?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the disappearing act. I've got my head on straight now."  
  
"What is going on with you and Nikolas?" Carly asked.  
  
"We're in a relationship of sorts." Emily shrugged. "Right now, we have  
this little bet thing going on."  
  
"What kind of bet?" Eve asked.  
  
"Um, how long we can go without sex."  
  
"What?" Carly laughed. "Who came up with that?"  
  
"I did. Our whole relationship is based on sex." Emily wailed.  
  
"No, it's not, you've guys have been friends for years." Carly reminded  
her.  
  
"Yeah but—"  
  
"If it was just sex, then why was he banging on your door for hours trying  
to get you to let him in?" Jason had told Carly the whole story.  
  
"Yeah but—"  
  
"You guys are not about sex. He cares about you, you care about him, it's  
simple." Carly shrugged.  
  
Emily frowned. "Could I at least say something? I'm think I was wrong to  
think that. I mean it's so hard. Nikolas is fighting dirty. We go out and  
have a nice time but when it comes to saying goodnight, he always leaves me  
wanting more. I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"How long has it been?" Eve asked.  
  
"Only a few days." Emily admitted sheepishly.  
  
"You're a wild woman, you can't control yourself." Eve laughed.  
  
Emily scowled at her. "Thanks, I feel so much better."  
  
Eve turned serious. "Look, you and Nikolas are wasting too much time  
testing the relationship. If it's going to work out you just need to go  
with the flow."  
  
"Listen to her." Carly advised.  
  
"Speaking of the flow. I think I know why you're sick, Carly." Eve  
announced.  
  
"Yeah, the flu."  
  
Eve shook her head. "This isn't the flu. Carly, when was the last time you  
had your period?"  
  
"You don't think…It can't be!" Carly exclaimed.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Eve whipped out a paper bag. She had stopped at the drugstore  
before coming by so she was prepared.  
  
"You didn't." Carly gasped.  
  
"Take the test, Carly, just so you can be sure." Eve urged.  
  
"You're being ridiculous. I'm late that's all."  
  
"You're having morning sickness." Emily said.  
  
"I'm sick!" Carly denied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Eve arched an eyebrow.  
  
Carly grabbed the paper bag and started to march towards the bathroom. "I'm  
going to prove you wrong. I am *not* pregnant!"  
  
~*~*~  
"Hey Lucky." Nikolas called out to him as he entered Kelly's. "I figured  
I'd find you here. Do you ever go anyplace?"  
  
"Why are you complaining? It's easier to find me right?" Lucky smirked. He  
lost the smirk as he studied Nikolas. "You look like crap."  
  
"It's Emily." He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's  
driving me crazy."  
  
"Hey, I told you, I'm Switzerland. Don't put me in the middle." Lucky held  
up his hands.  
  
"I'm not putting you in the middle. It's just that she's got this crazy  
idea that I'm only with her for the sex."  
  
Lucky placed his hands over his ears. "La la la la. I'm not listening  
because number one, I don't need to hear about your sex life and number  
two, I'm not getting in this."  
  
"Lucky, grow up." Nikolas growled. "She thinks I don't care."  
  
He sighed and took his hands down. "Okay, I'll be…England for a few  
minutes. Emily is crazy if she doesn't think you care about her. Figure out  
a way to show her that it's more than her body you're interested in. And  
now I'm back to Switzerland."  
  
"Thanks." Nikolas clapped him on the back. "You got any problems I can help  
you with?"  
  
"Yeah, she's about yea tall, blond, and drives me nuts!" Lucky said.  
  
"Maxie still at it?"  
  
"The girl never gives up."  
  
"Admit it, you like the attention." Nikolas laughed.  
  
"I don't!" Lucky denied. Then he groaned. "She drives me crazy and I like  
it. I think I like it too much."  
  
"If you like it, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Because I shouldn't encourage it." Lucky said.  
  
"Why? Don't you like her?"  
  
"Yeah, I like Maxie." He said fiercely with a frown.  
  
Nikolas scratched his ear. "Uh, Lucky, if you like the attention, and you  
like her, why shouldn't you encourage it?"  
  
"Uh…" Lucky thought about it. "I have no idea!"  
  
"Lucky, you need to open your eyes. There is no reason you shouldn't pursue  
whatever this thing is with Maxie. It's not like she's giving you a choice  
in the matter. You see what you want and you go for it."  
  
"Just because you did that with Emily, doesn't mean it's the right thing  
for me." He mumbled.  
  
"What happened to Switzerland?" Nikolas raised his eyebrow.  
  
"It took a break." Lucky sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"You're going to follow your…er, heart." Nikolas smiled. "Look, I gotta go  
but good luck in whatever you decide."  
  
~*~*~  
"I'm pregnant." Carly announced glumly as she walked into the kitchen. Eve,  
Emily, and latecomer Karen had taken over her kitchen and began lunch while  
she was away. They all stopped what they were doing.  
  
"What?" Karen's jaw dropped down. Eve had told her, her suspicions but she  
hadn't believed her.  
  
"I can't believe this." Carly buried her face in her hands.  
  
Emily walked over to her and threw her arm around her. "Come on, this is a  
good thing."  
  
Carly glared at her and Emily backed away. "I hadn't planned on having  
anymore children. Michael was always enough for me."  
  
"Well now you'll have one more." Eve beamed.  
  
"You are just too happy about this." Carly narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I love being Aunt Eve. It's fun."  
  
"I cannot wait until you get pregnant. When you're three hundred pounds  
with swollen feet and can't keep anything down I'm going to laugh at you. I  
swear!" Carly vowed.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. "Don't say it. Chris is making noises about starting a  
family right after we get married."  
  
"God. I hope he succeeds and you end up with triplets." Carly grumbled.  
  
"Whatever." Eve kept on smiling. "I'm godmother right?"  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Emily protested.  
  
"You have Michael. I was the one who figured out that she was pregnant  
anyway." Eve said smugly.  
  
"Um, what about Sonny?" Karen piped up. "How's he going to feel about  
this?"  
  
Carly ran her hands through her hair. "God, I hadn't even thought about  
him. How in the world am I going to tell him?"  
  
"Candlelight and negligée." Karen suggested. "Distract him."  
  
"Hmm, I'll think about it." Carly dropped her hand to her stomach. "I  
just…I'm pregnant. Wow."  
  
~*~*~  
After Nikolas left Lucky came to a decision. He might as well see how far  
this thing with him and Maxie would go. He started out for her house but  
was only a few blocks away when he saw her coming towards him. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, I was just coming to see you." She smiled.  
  
"I figured. I was on my way to see you too." He murmured. "How have you  
been doing, you know with your father leaving and everything?"  
  
Maxie waved her hand. "I don't want to talk about that. You were coming to  
see me? Really?" She grinned at him. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" Maxie frowned, suspicious of his reasons.  
  
"I gotta have a reason to come see you?" He teased.  
  
"Yeah, because you don't seek me out. It's the other way around. What are  
you up to?" She tilted her head.  
  
"I wanted to see you." He swore.  
  
"Because…?"  
  
"Because…because…This is harder than I thought." He muttered.  
  
"Spit it out, it's easier that way."  
  
"You want to do something? Get something to eat, go ice skating, I don't  
know?" He said in a rush.  
  
She gaped at him. "Did you just…did you just ask me out?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't understand why Maxie  
Jones was making him nervous but she was. He felt like he was a kid again  
asking a girl out for the first time. He mumbled. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well you have to do better than that." Maxie folded her arms and waited.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've invested too much just to have you say, 'you want to do something?'  
Please." Maxie rolled her eyes. "I want better."  
  
"You should just be happy with what you get." Lucky glared at her. He  
turned around and started to walk away. He didn't even get a few feet  
before turning around. He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Maxie, will  
you go out on a date with me?"  
  
"Sure." She beamed and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick  
kiss. "All you had to do was ask."  
  
~*~*~  
Emily walked down the stairs of the docks. She was on her way to Wyndemere  
to see Nikolas. She smiled when she saw him on the docks, obviously waiting  
for the launch. She smiled to herself and called out. "Nikolas!"  
  
Nikolas turned around to see Emily running down the stairs and towards him.  
She stopped short a few feet. He opened his arms. "Emily."  
  
She ran the rest of the way and jumped into his arms. She covered his mouth  
with a long deep kiss. Nikolas immediately understood what the kiss meant.  
Nikolas broke off the kiss to whisper. "What about the no sex thing?"  
  
"Nikolas, do you really want to go back to that?"  
  
"It was only a few days." Nikolas teased. "You couldn't hold out that  
long?"  
  
"Could you?" Emily shot back.  
  
He shook his head with a smile. "I was just debating whether or not I  
should get on the launch or go to your place."  
  
"But what does this say about us?" Emily worried.  
  
"It says that we like being together and there's nothing wrong with it."  
Nikolas ran his hands through her hair. "Really, Emily, you're worrying too  
much about nothing."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Emily chewed her lip.  
  
"Wyndemere's closer than your place." Nikolas suggested with an arched  
eyebrow. He released her and took a step back. He held his hand out to her.  
"Emily?"  
  
Emily hesitated for only a second. Then she smiled slowly and took his  
hand. "All right."  
  
~*~*~  
"Hello." Carly leaned against the doorjamb and gave Sonny her sexiest  
smile.  
  
Sonny did a classic double take. Carly was dressed in a slinky black  
negligée with soft music playing in the background. The lights were dimmed  
down low. He smiled slowly as he took in the arrangements. He had a feeling  
that Michael was conveniently away at someone else's house that evening. It  
was good thing he remembered to grab the ring box on his way out.  
  
"I'm so glad you could get here so quick." Carly helped him out of his  
coat. She took his hand and led him over to the couch.  
  
"You said it was important." Sonny sat down and looked up in surprise when  
Carly straddled. He placed his hands on her waist. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." She murmured.  
  
"I assume we're alone." He looked around.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to spend some time alone with you. I have something very  
important to tell you. I have a…surprise for you."  
  
"If it's from you then I'll love it." Sonny cupped her face and brought her  
down for long slow kiss. Her hair fell down creating a curtain around them.  
  
Carly raised her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "That can wait  
until after I tell you my surprise. Reserve judgment until you find out  
what it is. You may not like it."  
  
"Carly, just tell me—wait, I have something for you." Sonny shifted under  
her and dug into his pocket.  
  
"Sonny, let me say this while I have the courage." Carly took a deep  
breath.  
  
"I'm taking back my invitation to move in."  
  
Carly gaped at him. "What? Why? Well, I might as well spit it out now.  
Sonny—"  
  
Sonny pulled out the ring box and opened. "Carly, will you marry me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said at the same time.  
  
The two of them stared at each other in silence. Finally Carly said slowly.  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I asked you to marry me. Did you say *pregnant*?" Sonny demanded.  
  
Carly scrambled off of him. "I can't believe this."  
  
"I can't believe it either. You're pregnant." Sonny grinned and placed his  
hand over her still flat stomach.  
  
"Forget the pregnancy, you just asked me to marry you!" Carly's voice rose.  
  
"Carly, I think this is a little more important than a marriage proposal.  
You're having my baby, it's…a miracle." Sonny grinned at her as he gently  
caressed her stomach.  
  
"It was kind of a surprise." Carly smiled weakly. "I had just decided to  
move in and—"  
  
"You were going to move in after all?"  
  
"Yeah, I had this…little run in with Jason and it opened my eyes."  
  
"What did he do?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"He didn't do anything." Carly quickly lied. The last thing she wanted to  
do was start a fight between the friends.  
  
"He must have done something." Sonny gritted out.  
  
"He just kissed me, that's all." Carly said causally. When she saw Sonny's  
eyes glaze over she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Hey, I  
think we have more important things to deal with than your jealousy."  
  
"I'm not jealous." He muttered. "But you're right, we have this baby to  
think about. When did you find out for sure?"  
  
"I took a at home test the other day and when it came out positive, Eve  
helped me get another one done at the hospital. That one came out positive  
also." Carly's eyes glowed.  
  
"You're happy about this?" Sonny said softly.  
  
"It took me awhile to get used to the idea but I am, aren't you?" She said  
hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I am." Sonny took her into his arms and dragged her onto his  
lap. "Carly, I've always wanted to have a baby with you. This baby is a  
blessing."  
  
Carly snuggled into his arms. "Out of all the times we forgot the birth  
control I actually get pregnant this time. I guess it was meant to happen  
now."  
  
"You know, you haven't answered my question." Sonny murmured and pulled the  
ring box from the out of the seat cushions it had slipped under. He held it  
open for her. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Carly grinned. She held out her hand for him to slip the  
ring on. She admired the ring on her finger. "How soon do you want to get  
married?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind doing it as soon as possible. I'd rather we'd be married  
before the baby comes."  
  
"Me too. We don't need a big ceremony." Carly looked up. "So we're getting  
married then?"  
  
"Don't sound so excited." Sonny frowned.  
  
"It's just so overwhelming. Okay, how's this. We're getting married!" Carly  
squealed.  
  
"Don't forget the baby." Sonny reminded her.  
  
Carly threw her hands up and exclaimed. "And we're pregnant too!"  
  
Sonny laughed and hugged her to him. He kissed her softly. "I love you."  
  
She kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair. "I love you too."  
  
Sonny touched her stomach and whispered. "You too, little one."  
  



	36. Chapter 35

Carly glared at her reflection. "You would think the morning sickness would  
be over by now! Or I wouldn't get them on my wedding day."  
  
"Here." Eve passed her a glass of water and a package of crackers. "It'll  
be fine. I would look at this as a blessing. Your biggest problem is  
morning sickness. That'll pass. You're fortunate that you aren't showing  
that much. Here it is February and you still look damn good."  
  
"Yeah, Sonny keeps asking me if I'm sure." She rubbed her still flat  
stomach. "I told him I better be pregnant or I've had the flu since  
November!"  
  
"She's just crabby because her parents took the wedding out of her hands."  
Emily confided in Eve. The two bridesmaids were with Carly in a little room  
off the big church she and Sonny were about to get married in.  
  
The past few months had sped by fast. Carly and Sonny barely had time to  
get used to the idea of the baby and the wedding before telling the world  
about it. Carly had thought she would have a hard time explaining to  
Michael but the little boy was actually excited to be a big brother.  
Telling Jason had been hard. When she told him the news he became very  
quiet and immediately left the house. She didn't see him for two days and  
by the second she was wild with worry. He arrived on her doorstep late that  
night and read Michael a bedtime story and told her that he would be there  
for her and Sonny every step of the way. Unfortunately now there was a  
tension between him and Sonny and Carly was afraid it would never go away.  
  
Christmas had been a large affair. Like Thanksgiving the big family  
gathering happened at the Brownstone. There she and Sonny announced their  
engagement to the large gathering of family and friends. Everyone had been  
ecstatic and Stefan offered to pay for the wedding. At first Sonny and  
Carly declined his offer. Sonny had more than enough of money and they  
weren't planning a lavish event, just the family and a few friends at a  
small church and maybe a dinner thrown afterwards. But both Bobbie and  
Stefan demanded that they have a hand in helping with the preparations.  
Some how though, what started out as Carly, Sonny, Stefan, and Bobbie  
working on the wedding became just Stefan and Bobbie. They ever so easily  
pushed Sonny and Carly out of the way and took over completely. Carly did  
try reminding them that it was her wedding but she finally gave up and let  
them do whatever they wanted.  
  
That's why she was about to get married in the biggest church in Port  
Charles and have her reception held at the Port Charles Hotel. She took a  
deep breath. "I can't believe they did this."  
  
"They just wanted to send you off in style." Emily said soothingly.  
  
"Do you see how many people are out there? Stefan told me he invited all  
the Cassadine relatives. Why? I'm not even used to the fact that my father  
is one and now I have to deal with, oh, about a hundred of them!" She  
shouted.  
  
"Um…" Emily bit her lip and looked to Eve for support.  
  
"Honey this is just pre-wedding jitters. Everything will be fine." Eve told  
her.  
  
"And…and *all* of Sonny's business associates are out there. Coffee and the  
other. Can you believe this mix?" Carly stood up and brushed out her full  
skirt. "Cassadines in this corner. Mafia bosses in that corner. And Luke in  
the middle cracking on both of them! This is a disaster!"  
  
"I checked out some of those bodyguards. Woof." Eve grinned. "Chris who?"  
  
"I am not in the mood to laugh." Carly glared at her.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Stefan poked his head in the door.  
"Hello, is everything okay in here? I believe it is time to begin."  
  
"It's great." Carly grinned broadly. She touched her neck. "I'm even  
wearing my Christmas present."  
  
Stefan had given her a Cassadine medallion. At first she didn't want it but  
Stefan softly told her how much it would mean to him if she would take keep  
it. She wouldn't have to wear it if she didn't want to but he wanted her to  
have it. The final blow was when he told her that he had it made a long  
time ago for her. When he first discovered that Bobbie was pregnant. He  
would have given it to her if he had had the chance to be a part of her  
life back then. Unfortunately that never happened but he still hung onto it  
in the hopes that one day he could give it her. Carly had been in tears as  
she accepted the medallion.  
  
"So who's ready to get me married off?" Carly laughed.  
  
Eve and Emily exchanged glances. Just two seconds ago she was freaking out  
and now? They said it together. "Hormones."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Carly turned around.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Eve hurried to say. "If you're ready we'll take our  
places."  
  
"See you later." Emily smiled and they dashed out of the room.  
  
Stefan cleared his throat and stepped inside the room. "You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled hesitantly. She wrung her hands together. "I don't  
know why but all of a sudden I'm very nervous."  
  
"It is understandable." He assured her then paused. "But if you are having  
doubts…"  
  
"No, no serious doubts." She shook her head and pressed her hand against  
her stomach. "I love Sonny and I'm having his baby what's so wrong about  
that. It's just that there are so many *people* out there. Most of whom I  
don't even know!"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I can't flip out. I am not going out  
there a nervous wreck."  
  
Stefan studied her closely. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm great. Feeling fantastic."  
  
"Never asked me if I am proud of you, because I am." Stefan took her hand  
and brushed his lips across it in a fatherly manner. Carly smiled weakly  
and touched his cheek. "If you make me cry I'm going to kill you. Let's go  
before I do."  
  
~*~*~  
The Reception  
  
Maxie returned from the ladies room and smiled at Luke and Laura Spencer.  
She hadn't stopped smiling since the day Lucky asked her out. It was true  
that they only gone out on a few "official" dates since then. Lucky was  
practicing what Maxie called "hit-and-run" dating. While Maxie was still  
the one who sought him out and cajoled him into doing things with her every  
now and then Lucky would show up and ask her out. Maxie would be thrilled  
and inside she would smirk over at how hard Lucky was trying to still  
resist her.  
  
But she had her hooks in him. Who did she spend Christmas Eve with? Lucky.  
Who did she kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve? Lucky. Who invited her to  
go to his cousin's wedding with him? Lucky. She chuckled to herself and  
shook her head.  
  
Laura gave her a sharp look and Maxie blushed. "Nothing. I just uh,  
remembered something funny."  
  
Laura nodded slowly and went back to her conversation with Luke. Maxie  
sighed. The last thing she wanted was her boyfriend's mother thinking she  
was some sort of loony. She grinned to herself. Her boyfriend. She loved  
the way those words sounded. Her boyfriend, Lucky.  
  
Just then Lucky returned to the table with a plate piled high with cake.  
She smiled at him. "Hey, is all that for you or did you get me any?"  
  
Lucky had already started shoveling the cake into his mouth. He looked up  
cluelessly. "Uh…"  
  
Laura shook her head and admonished him. "Really, Lucky."  
  
"That's okay." Maxie smiled. She reached out and wiped away a dab of icing  
from the corner of his mouth. "I wasn't that hungry."  
  
"See?" Lucky raised his eyebrow and continued eating.  
  
**Together—midnight in summer  
The air's so much warmer  
Falling in love under starlight  
Holding on so tight—together**  
  
Maxie began to sway slightly to the music. "Weddings always the best  
music." She hinted to Lucky.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Luke chuckled and kicked Lucky under the table. "I think the little darlin'  
wants to dance, cowboy."  
  
Lucky glanced at her. "You do? Why didn't you just say so? You usually do."  
  
"I was going for coy." Maxie grumbled.  
  
"Coy doesn't work for you." Lucky stood up.  
  
"Cowboy, don't insult the girl. She'll dump you on the spot." Luke smirked.  
  
**I won't leave you lonely tonight  
I want you to hold me all night  
It's gonna be alright  
I won't leave you lonely**  
  
**Imagine—the air filled with jasmine  
The breeze blows with passion  
You and me dance with desire  
The moon is on fire—imagine**  
  
"Remind me on our next date not to bring my father along." Lucky joked as  
he helped Maxie up.  
  
"Would you guys like to join us out on the dance floor?" Maxie asked.  
  
"Naw," Luke leaned back and threw his arm around Laura's shoulders. "Us old  
married folks are going to have to sit this one out."  
  
"Who are you calling old?" Laura glared at him. She stood up and dragged  
him out of his seat. Maxie laughed and she and Lucky followed them onto the  
floor.  
  
**I won't leave you lonely tonight  
I want you to hold me all night  
It's gonna be alright  
I won't leave you lonely**  
  
Lucky slowly drew her into his arms. She sighed and laid her head on his  
shoulders. "I'm having a good time. A very good time."  
  
"I'm glad." He murmured.  
  
"Thanks for asking me."  
  
"Mm-hmm." He buried his face in her hair and tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I always have a good time with my boyfriend." She tossed it out knowing  
that he would object to the label.  
  
Which is what he did. He jerked his head up. "Maxie, we only had a couple  
of dates."  
  
"I don't know why you have this fear of committing to me." She leaned back  
and searched his face. "You did it easily enough with that Stephanie  
chick."  
  
"Samantha." He corrected absentmindedly. "And it's not like I'm afraid to  
commit—"  
  
"It's just that you don't want to." Maxie finished for him. "Look, Lucky  
give it up, okay? We've been dating since December. It's February now. Are  
you dating anyone else? No, because a) you don't want to and b) I'd kill  
you if you did. Face it Lucky, you're my boyfriend."  
  
**Je t'aime beaucoup mon amour  
You are the one I adore**  
  
**I won't leave you lonely tonight  
I want you to hold me all night  
It's gonna be alright  
No you won't be lonely tonight**  
  
Lucky shook his head in denial. "Uh-uh. Maxie you are not winning this.  
Okay, I refuse to let you win."  
  
Maxie laughed and leaned her back on his shoulder. "Lucky, I already did.  
Give up, it's a lot easier."  
  
Lucky groaned but still held her closely to him. He propped his chin on top  
of her head. He sighed. "I don't like to lose."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And I'm not saying that you won."  
  
"Oh of course not." Maxie's tone was indulgent.  
  
Lucky closed his eyes. "You're impossible, you know that?"  
  
"You love it though." She said confidently.  
  
**Na-na-na…  
Te amo mucho mi amor  
You are the one I adore  
Te amo**  
  
Across the room Mac was being held back by his very pregnant wife. "Mac,  
sit back down. You'll make a scene."  
  
Mac reluctantly sat down. He glared at Felicia. "Do you see that? Do you  
see them?"  
  
Felicia didn't look at the dancefloor. She laid a soothing hand on his arm.  
"They are just dancing. They are friends, Mac."  
  
"They are more than friends. I told you they were dating and you wouldn't  
believe me."  
  
"And I told you it's just too friends hanging out. I think Lucky is still  
seeing that girl. Yes, she does have a crush on him but he's too old for  
her and he wouldn't do that. He's a good kid."  
  
"He's a Spencer." Mac stressed.  
  
"He's making her happy. You know how depressed she was when Frisco left. He  
makes her smile. And that's okay with me. Lucky's not going to…going to…"  
Felicia finally looked onto the dancefloor just in time to see Lucky cup  
Maxie's face and kiss her softly. "Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah, he's not going to do anything." Mac smirked. "I'm going over there  
to break those two up."  
  
"No. You are not going to embarrass her and us all right? We'll just wait  
until we get home."  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas escorted Emily off the dance floor and back to their table. "It was  
a nice ceremony."  
  
"Not a single thing went wrong." Emily said. "Though I swear when the  
priest said that line about holding your peace I thought Jason or Alex were  
going to jump up and say something."  
  
"You're kidding." He laughed.  
  
"I'm not." She swore. "Carly told me about Jason kissing her and I feel so  
bad for my brother."  
  
"Do you wish it was him up there today with her?" He said gently and took  
her hand.  
  
She shook her head. "I feel for Jason but Carly is truly happy with Sonny,  
you know? And they're having the baby and whatnot. Carly says that her time  
with Jason is over and I believe her."  
  
"Still it must hurt him to see…" Nikolas trailed off and sat up straight.  
He stared over Emily's head. "What the hell?"  
  
"What?" Emily twisted around. Her jaw dropped open. "What are they doing  
together?"  
  
At the entrance of the ballroom stood Jason and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was  
hanging onto Jason's arm smiling broadly. Jason's face, as usual, was  
expressionless but the people who knew him best could tell that he was  
hurting.  
  
"I guess he isn't hurting that much." Nikolas murmured. He sat back. "I  
didn't know about the two of them."  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes. "Neither did I, something's not right about this.  
I'll be right back."  
  
"Emily, where are you going?" Nikolas watched as Emily rose and quickly  
crossed the room. She smiled briefly at Jason but stared at Elizabeth. "Hi,  
Jason. Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth touched his arm and suggested. "Jason, could you get me a drink  
please?"  
  
He looked at Emily and could tell that something was brewing between the  
two women. Whatever it was, was going to happen whether he was there or  
not. He took a step back and nodded. "Emily, you want anything?"  
  
"No." Emily didn't spare him a glance. He quickly took off for the  
refreshment. "What's going on here, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
"This…this thing with Jason. You don't know him."  
  
"Uh, then why am I here with him?" She said sarcastically. "Look, Jason  
needed a date. I like Carly and I said okay. I know how hard today is for  
him. He's tore up about Carly marrying Sonny."  
  
"No there's more." Emily shook her head. "You didn't know him before he  
died so how do you know him now? And how do you know what today means to  
Jason?"  
  
"Because he talks to me, Emily." She bragged. "He tells me things, he  
shares things with me. I guess you were too busy sleeping with my boyfriend  
to bother with your own brother."  
  
Emily nodded slowly. She finally got it. "I understand now. You're using  
Jason."  
  
"What, you don't like Jason and me being close?" Elizabeth propped her  
hands on her hips and smirked.  
  
"Elizabeth, I understand you being mad at me and Nikolas for what we did.  
But do not use my brother to get back at me." Emily gritted out.  
  
"Because it hurts your feelings? I don't recall you thinking about my  
feelings when you and Nikolas betrayed me."  
  
"We didn't do it on purpose and you know what, I'm tired of apologizing for  
it. I can't live the rest of my life beating myself up because I made a  
mistake. That's what it was Elizabeth, it was a mistake. It wasn't a *plan*  
to ruin your life. It wasn't a *plan* to hurt you. You want to be angry to  
be angry with me? Fine, but leave my brother out of it."  
  
"Well you make good points." Elizabeth admitted and she pretended to think  
it over. "But I think I'm going to continue with my plan. You know I look  
really good on his arm and I like that. He rarely speaks and I've perfected  
the art of tuning him out when he does. So I think I'll keep it up for  
awhile. Just cause it bugs you."  
  
Emily shook her head and smirked. "I'm glad you said all that. Jason, did  
you hear everything she said?"  
  
Elizabeth turned around and saw Jason standing behind her clutching a glass  
of champagne. He wore a stormy expression on his face.  
  
"J-Jason!" Elizabeth stuttered. She nervously ran her fingers through her  
hair. "Thanks for the drink, I really needed it."  
  
She started to reach for it but Jason held it away. "Is this true? This  
friendship, all the talks, it's a plan to get back at Emily?"  
  
"It's not really like that." She said. He stared her down and she finally  
huffed. "Well, come on, Jason, don't tell me you didn't bring me to the  
reception as a way to rub it in Carly's face that you weren't that hooked  
on her?"  
  
"Carly wouldn't notice who I brought and she wouldn't care. I know that. I  
don't use people, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't you understand? Emily—"  
  
"Is my sister, why would you think I would do something like this." Jason  
shook his head. "Don't come near me again."  
  
The girls watched as he threw aside the glass and stalked away. Emily  
turned back to Elizabeth. "I wanted to still be your friend but I guess  
that's impossible now."  
  
"I don't want your friendship anymore." She tossed back.  
  
"You might want to leave now." Emily told her.  
  
"You can't throw me out. I was invited." She sneered.  
  
"If I tell Carly what you did to Jason, she'd have you thrown out."  
  
"You won't do that. Look at how happy she is." Elizabeth gestured over to  
where Carly was making the rounds, greeting some of Sonny's business  
associates.  
  
"Then I'll throw you out myself. My family owns this hotel, remember?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Fine, act like a spoiled rich girl. I'll leave  
on my own."  
  
She turned and quickly walked out of the hall. Emily returned back to the  
table. Nikolas leaned over. "What happened?"  
  
"You know guilt about Elizabeth? Well I'm over that. For good."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She crossed the line." Emily tossed back her glass of wine. "I don't want  
to talk about this. Stefan and Bobbie put together a great wedding. Though  
Carly's a little pissed that they took the whole thing out of her hands."  
  
"Stefan felt he owed it to Carly. He is determined to make things up to  
her."  
  
"I didn't know there were that many Cassadines in your family." Emily  
looked around the room.  
  
"Yeah, there's plenty of cousins around. We're all not exactly cousins but  
the lines are so tangled and…well it's just easier to say Cousin." Nikolas  
was going to say more but an older woman came over. She ignored Emily and  
zeroed in on Nikolas. She grasped his hand. "Nikolas, hello."  
  
Nikolas smiled. "Anastasia, I'm so glad you could make it. My uncle would  
have been disappointed if you hadn't."  
  
Anastasia beamed under his praise. "Of course I came! I wouldn't have  
missed this. It is a very important event for this family. A new  
Cassadine!"  
  
Nikolas nodded. He kissed her hand and blatantly dismissing her, said.  
"Have you spoken with Stefan yet?"  
  
Anastasia shook her head. "I wanted to say hello to you first but I am on  
my way to congratulate him and his daughter."  
  
Anastasia swept away quickly. Nikolas shook his head. "Another 'cousin'.  
I'm sorry you had to see that. The perils of being the 'prince'. It gets  
very old, very quickly. I know Uncle had good intentions when he invited  
them all but they're all running around trying to make deals and hatch  
plots and it's insane."  
  
Emily shook her head. "Well I don't know what to say over than it's a  
shame."  
  
Nikolas covered her hand with his. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that this  
won't happen at our wedding."  
  
Emily took a deep breath and looked around. She pointed out a couple. "Who  
is that?"  
  
Nikolas twisted around in his seat. He raised his eyebrow. "Cousins, of  
course. Though I'm surprised they showed up. Their father was an avid  
supporter of Helena."  
  
The couple was stunning. The female was tall with honey brown hair and  
crystal blue eyes. She wore what many had deemed inappropriate for a  
wedding, a black leather dress that fitted her like a second skin. She  
looked out of place but fashionable at the same time. Her companion was  
tall also. He had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and an easygoing smile.  
He carried off his tux with ease as if he wore one everyday.  
  
The woman cradled her champagne glass and looked around the room with a  
smirk. "God, Christoph, this is so boring. Which is amazing because it's  
wall to wall Cassadine. You'd think someone would suddenly drop dead or  
something. Give us some entertainment at least."  
  
"Hush, Nadia, don't let Stefan hear you." Christoph Cassadine warned her.  
"Father is already on the outs with him, we cannot afford to displease  
him."  
  
"Then Father should have come instead of sending us. I really don't want to  
be here. I could be on the Riviera with Jacques and his brother Jean."  
Nadia whined to her brother.  
  
"I feel the same way." Christoph slipped his finger in his collar, loosing  
it a bit. "But we have to stay on Stefan's good side."  
  
"Why? Nikolas is the prince. We should be kissing his ass." Nadia shrugged.  
  
"Nikolas may be the prince but Stefan is the real power. He still controls  
Nikolas. Everyone knows that." Christoph pointed out. "Though some still  
back Nikolas publicly like that sycophant Anastasia over there."  
  
"Blah blah blah. Who cares?" Nadia murmured, already bored with the  
conversation. Her eyes locked on target and she gestured across the room  
with her glass. "Who is that?"  
  
Christoph turned around and started laughing. "Sister dear, you did pay  
attention during the ceremony, didn't you? *That* is the groom."  
  
"I had other things on my mind." Nadia licked her lips in a predatory  
gesture. "Seems our long lost cousin has damn good taste in men."  
  
Christoph knew that look. He has had that look before many times himself.  
"Nadia. They were just married. And beside I heard he's a local gangster.  
Didn't you see all those shady looking gentlemen with their tarty wives?  
All business associates of his."  
  
"What? I can't admire the man? He is tasty." Nadia's eyes glowed at the  
prospect of tasting Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Christoph shook his head and laughed. "You are bad."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Nadia took another sip. "Have you seen our new cousin?"  
  
"Of course, I actually paid attention to the wedding, boring as it was." He  
gazed around the room, avoiding various relatives that his father owed  
money, favors, or both.  
  
"No I mean close up." Nadia said. "The church was big and we were in the  
back."  
  
"Because someone rose late." He sent her a sideways glance.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Anyway…She just joined the husband. It seems the  
Cassadine genes worked a miracle on her. Have you seen her *mother*? God."  
  
"Nadia, must you forever be a bitch?" He said dryly and continued to scan  
the room. There had to be one Cassadine here that his father hadn't  
alienated yet. He caught the eye of Stefan who was talking with Carly and  
Sonny. Stefan nodded in his direction and beckoned them over. "Don't look  
now but we are being summoned by the great one."  
  
"Hmm, I knew our turn was coming up." Nadia murmured. "How do I look?"  
  
"You don't want me to honestly answer that, do you?"  
  
The sound of laughter rang out over the music and Christoph automatically  
looked up. The laugh was coming from Carly. Christoph stared dumbfounded at  
her as she threw her head back and laughed again. Nadia smirked and nudged  
him in the side.  
  
"She's our cousin."  
  
"Distant cousin." He corrected. "Exactly how closely related are we?"  
  
"And you call me bad." Nadia grinned. "This could be fun. We haven't worked  
a couple together in years."  
  
"Really, Nadia. It's their wedding reception for goodness sake. Let's wait  
until after the honeymoon." He held out his arm to her. "Come, let's not  
keep him waiting."  
  
Nadia smiled. She put down her glass and linked her arm through his. They  
strode confidently across the dance floor with their heads held high.  
Stefan greeted them with a nod. He said gravely. "I assumed that Ivan would  
be coming to the wedding."  
  
"Father was unfortunately struck ill and sent us in his stead." Christoph  
said smoothly. He held his breath as Stefan regarded them silently. Finally  
Stefan nodded.  
  
" I am that glad that you could attend at least." He turned to Carly and  
Sonny. "Let me introduce you, my daughter, Carly and my son-in-law Sonny  
Corinthos. Carly, this is—"  
  
"Wait, don't tell me." Carly laughed and held up her hand. "Some more  
cousins right?" She smiled at Nadia and Christoph. "Just about everyone he  
introduced me to is a cousin. And they all have the name Cassadine."  
  
"We are a large family who cannot help but procreate." Nadia shrugged. "I'm  
Nadia, this is my brother Christoph. We are here to offer congratulations.  
I hope you have a long and happy marriage."  
  
"Thank you." Carly murmured. Sonny nodded.  
  
Christoph bent over Carly's hand and pressed a soft kiss to it. "It is a  
shame. We have only recently gained you as a family member and now we have  
to let you go."  
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes at Christoph. He ever so subtly wrapped his arm  
around Carly's waist and drew her close to him. Christoph gave him a  
tight-lipped smile but his eyes roamed over Carly, still decked out in her  
elegant wedding gown.  
  
Nadia pressed her lips together to keep from giggling. She thought  
Christoph wasn't going to start the game until later. Obviously he'd  
changed his mind. She made eye contact with Sonny and slowly licked her  
lips. "I thought the ceremony was beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. Stefan and my mother handled most of the arrangements." Carly  
smiled.  
  
"Stefan as a wedding consultant? Hmm, never thought that possible. By the  
way, which is your mother? I'm having difficulty picking her out." Nadia  
craned her head and looked around.  
  
"She's out on the dance floor with my stepfather." Carly pointed her out.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful." Nadia gushed. This was another favorite part of the  
game. Playing nice-nice with the wife while cozying up to the husband. It  
didn't bother that this was her new cousin. It wasn't like she had any  
loyalty to the woman.  
  
"Uh, thank you." Carly frowned. She wasn't quite sure what to say to that.  
  
"Speaking of dancing, would you do me the honor of dancing with me,  
cousin?" Christoph smiled at her. "I've been told that I'm a very good  
dancer."  
  
Nadia grinned. "Oh yes and Cousin Sonny, you must dance with me. Christoph  
taught me all my moves so I promise I won't embarrass you."  
  
"Actually," Carly looked around anxiously. There was something off about  
the siblings. Or maybe it was just a Cassadine thing. The song in the  
background changed and the beginning notes floated over.  
  
**I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you**  
  
**Since, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue **  
  
Carly gasped and she whirled around to face Sonny. "You didn't!"  
  
He shrugged and grinned at her, his dimples flashing. "Hey, I had to  
contribute to this wedding any way I could."  
  
She smiled slowly and shook her head. She glanced at Stefan. "Don't ever  
wonder why I love this man. Come on."  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, leaving her  
father and cousins behind her. The dancers on the floor spread out as Sonny  
drew Carly into his arms. They stared into each other eyes and the rest of  
the world just faded away.  
  
**Let's, let's stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad **  
  
**Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad**  
  
At the edge of the dance floor Alex stared at the couple with hooded eyes.  
He took a deep breath and quietly slipped out of the room. He headed for  
the Grille and the bar. When he got the invitation his first instinct was  
to trash it and go out of town the day of the wedding. But he eventually  
talked himself into going. At least to say goodbye to Carly and to wish her  
happiness. He barely made it through the wedding ceremony and he got  
through the ceremony with the help of the open bar. But he couldn't take  
watching her and Sonny dance together, so obviously in love.  
  
So now he was escaping for air and a drink. He took a seat at the bar and  
loosened his tie. He signaled the bartender for a beer and sighed.  
  
"You look tired." A voice said softly beside him. He glanced next to him  
and saw a petite woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She smiled  
at him. "Hi."  
  
"Uh, hello." He nodded and took a long swallow of his beer. He was stared  
down at the bar; blatantly ignoring her but the woman wasn't giving easily.  
  
"So I hear there's this party going on in the big ballroom. You one of the  
partygoers?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a wedding reception." He murmured.  
  
"Oh." She said. "It must be pretty boring if you escaped so early."  
  
"It was okay." He shrugged.  
  
"Friend of the bride or the groom?" She pressed.  
  
"The bride. She's an ex."  
  
"Wow. That's big of you. I wouldn't be caught dead at any of my exes'  
weddings."  
  
"Yeah, well, we decided to stay *friends*." He said bitterly. "Why…why are  
you asking me so many questions?"  
  
"Because I'm new in town, in a strange bar, with a very good-looking man."  
She faced him and stared into his eyes. "However I've always thought asking  
questions were a waste of time. There's a much better, much more physical  
way to get to know some one better."  
  
"Oh?" Alex soon found himself drowning in her big brown eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." She murmured. "You know what they say, 'actions speak louder  
than words.'"  
  
"Does it bother you at all that I'm obviously hurting about the fact that  
my ex-girlfriend is in the next room celebrating her new marriage?"  
  
"No, why should it?" She sighed. "Look, all this talk is boring me. Do you  
want to go upstairs with me or not?"  
  
Alex was slightly taken aback by her boldness. There was nothing holding  
her back from going for what she wanted. The same could be said for him.  
Carly was going on with her life; it was time he did the same. He finished  
off his beer and nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Garcia!" V called out and came over to the bar. "Hey, are you okay? I saw  
you leave the reception."  
  
Alex blushed at being caught by V. He knew he never should have confided in  
his old friend that day about his feelings about Carly and the wedding. Now  
she was determined to look out for him. "V, really I'm fine."  
  
The woman stood up and gaped. "V, is that you?"  
  
"Pixie girl?" V shouted.  
  
"Goddess chick?" The woman shouted back. "Oh my God!"  
  
The two women hugged each other, laughing. V said. "I haven't seen you in  
years, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed a change of pace and decided to relocate." She smiled.  
  
V caught the look that Alex was giving them. "Oh, Alex, this is my  
childhood friend Tara Summers. I used to call her pixie girl because she  
looked like an elf when we were young. Tara, this is Alex Garcia, but you  
guys probably already know that."  
  
"We haven't gotten to that part yet. Oh, and I called V, goddess chick  
because of well her name, duh."  
  
"I cannot believe you are here." V grinned. "This is wild."  
  
"I know! I haven't seen you in years. The last thing you told me was you  
were back working with the PCPD after working for some guy named Jax?"  
  
"It's been that long since we talked? Wow. Yeah, I gave it up and now I  
work with my *husband* Jax. You know we should get together for lunch  
sometime soon. Play catch up. I have so much to tell you."  
  
"That'd be great. I'm staying here at the hotel so call me okay?"  
  
"V, honey, there you are." Jax came over to the bar and wrapped his arms  
around her waist. He dropped a kiss to the back of her neck. "What's going  
on?"  
  
"Jax, this is my best friend from back home, Tara Summers. Tara, this is my  
husband of course." V's smile was incredibly goofy.  
  
"I'm so glad to finally meet you. V's letters did not do you justice." Tara  
said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jax smiled at her. Then he murmured to V. "Hey,  
Jennifer is asleep and I have someone watching over so we can finally get  
out there and dance."  
  
"Oh, it's a good thing you came out here looking for me." V's eyes glowed.  
"Tara, I'll contact you tomorrow. Alex, you'll be okay right?"  
  
"Right as rain." He nodded.  
  
"Okay, then, later." V tossed over her shoulder as Jax dragged her out of  
the Grille.  
  
Tara waited until V and Jax left before turning to Alex. "So you ready to  
go upstairs?"  
  
"I was thinking about that. It doesn't feel right anymore." He began.  
  
Tara folded her arms and blew out an exasperated breath. "Why? Because we  
find we have a friend in common? Because we know each other names? We can't  
have mind-blowing nameless sex now? It doesn't bother me, don't let it  
bother you."  
  
"Does anything ever bother you?" He frowned.  
  
"I try not to let things upset me." She shrugged. "You needed it, you  
wanted it, and so do I. What is the big deal here?"  
  
"I…"  
  
Tara ran a long fingernail down his chest and said softly. "I'm not going  
to beg you. You don't want to come upstairs with me? Fine, I'll just find  
someone else who does. I just thought you'd be fun. Obviously you have too  
many hang-ups. But it would have been good, baby, oh so good. I'm not  
bragging, I'm just telling the truth. Oh and I would have told you my name  
regardless. I like it when they call out my name."  
  
She stepped back and blew him a kiss. Then turned and gracefully walked  
away. Alex frowned and stared at the bar. She was almost at the door when  
he called out. "Tara! Wait."  
  
She smirked satisfied as he hurried to catch up with her. She linked her  
arm through his. "I was wondering how long it'd take you."  
  
~*~*~  
**Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see  
(Here's what I want us to do) **  
  
Back at the reception other couples joined Carly and Sonny on the dance  
floor but neither noticed. They were completely lost in each other. Carly  
cupped the back of his neck and brushed her lips against his. "Even though  
this wedding became a circus and I've met more Cassadines than I knew  
existed, this is still the most wonderful day in my life."  
  
"I have to agree." Sonny murmured as he let his hands drift down over her  
hips to cup her from behind.  
  
"Sonny!"  
  
"What? You're my *wife* now. I can do what ever I want." He grinned  
wickedly.  
  
"So you're going to throw out that as an excuse now, huh?" She smirked.  
  
"Every chance I get." He promised.  
  
"Mrs. Sonny Corinthos." Carly breathed. "I never thought…not in a million  
years."  
  
"Me neither, cupcake." He laughed.  
  
**Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad**  
  
Watching from the sidelines was Jason. He was still reeling from the  
confrontation with Elizabeth earlier. How could he have been so stupid to  
not realize that she was only using him? He knew there was something  
strange about the way she just latched herself onto him after their  
encounter on the docks but he chose to ignore it. He needed someone to talk  
to about Carly and Sonny. He needed a friend to be with when he couldn't  
stand to see the two of them together. Like now. He didn't know how he made  
it throw the ceremony but watching them snuggle up on the dancefloor was  
slowly killing him.  
  
"Daddy." Michael came running over and jumped into his lap. Jason hugged  
him.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to be running in here." Jason warned him.  
  
"Don't tell Mommy." Michael whispered.  
  
"Even if I did I doubt she'd hear me anyway." Jason muttered as he watched  
Carly cuddle closer to Sonny.  
  
"Huh?" Michael looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"Mommy and Uncle Sonny are in love right?" Michael said suddenly.  
  
Jason swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, they are."  
  
"Mommy says we're going to live with him again and I'm getting a baby  
sister or a brother!" He boasted with a big grin.  
  
"Yeah, it's a big adventure." Jason forced himself to wear a happy face for  
Michael's sake.  
  
"Are you going to live with us?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, no. It's just going to be you, your mother and Sonny." Jason gritted  
out.  
  
Michael nodded. "Brooke's mommy and daddy don't live together either. And  
Brooke has a second mommy too! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Yeah, it's very cool."  
  
"Damn it, where the hell is the bathroom in this place?" Nadia muttered  
behind them.  
  
Jason turned around. "Could you not curse in front of my son? And the  
bathroom is through those doors over there, just make a right."  
  
Nadia glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. Hello!  
Well, she didn't something to play with until Sonny got back from his  
honeymoon. She pasted a grin on her face. "Oh, sorry, didn't see the  
little…tyke there."  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael! My mommy got married today." He grinned at her.  
  
"I know. I guess that means we're cousins also. I'm Nadia." She told him  
but was looking at Jason. Jason however was ignoring her. She followed his  
gaze and saw that he was staring at the happy couple. She raised an  
eyebrow. Hmm, what do we have here? Looks like things were going to get  
interesting.  
  
"Daddy, I want some cake." Michael ordered. He knew that he couldn't try  
that sort of thing with his mother so he saved it for Jason.  
  
Jason rose carrying Michael. He couldn't stand to watch them anymore.  
"Sure."  
  
"You know I would love some cake myself." Nadia lied. "Mind if I tag  
along?"  
  
He shook his head. "Doesn't bother me."  
  
**Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad**  
  
"The past year has been a total surprise." Carly continued. "Jason, you,  
this baby, Stefan, it's just too much."  
  
"How about I promise that this year will be nothing but smooth sailing. No  
big surprises, no big comebacks from death, nothing but you, me, Michael  
and baby being a happy little family."  
  
"You promise?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"I guarantee it." He grinned at her.  
  
"You know I love it when you make empty promises." She smirked. "I have a  
feeling that something big is going to happen."  
  
He pressed his finger against her lips. "No, I forbid you to jinx our year.  
This will be the happy year, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I do, hubby dear."  
  
"Call me that again and I will call you wifey-poo." He threatened.  
  
"Ew." She wrinkled up her nose and laughed. "Okay, never again."  
  
"Repeat after me—"  
  
"Just because we're married, it doesn't mean you'll be ordering me around."  
  
"Right. Now, like I said, repeat after me, this will be the happy year."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "This will be the happy year."  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"We're going to be incredibly boring."  
  
"We're going to be incredibly boring. Are you done? Because I would love to  
kiss my incredibly boring husband right about now."  
  
"Oh, then I'm done. I'm done." He laughed.  
  
She covered his smiled with a long deep kiss. She finally pulled back and  
said. "But you know I'm right. I can never settle for being boring."  
  
**Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad**  
  
*song credits* I Won't Leave You Lonely by Shania Twain  
Let's Stay Together, Al Green  
  



End file.
